Petits Arrangements Entre Amis
by supergirl971
Summary: A 30 ans, Leah rêve de pouvoir être mère. Le problème : Elle est célibataire. La solution : Jacob Black, son meilleur ami. Mais certaines fois, la solution est pire que le problème en lui-même... All Human (Twilight et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent pas).
1. Chapter 1

Salut à toutes (et éventuellement à tous) ! Nous revoilà (Leilani972 et moi même, Supergirl971) avec une nouvelle fanfiction à vous présenter ! Comme la précédente, "Beautiful Struggle" que vous avez peut-être déjà lu, nous l'avons écrite sous forme de jeu de rôle dans le but de nous divertir encore une fois. Mais on la trouve tellement attachante, qu'on a pas résister une fois de plus à vous la faire partager ! Voici donc "Petits Arrangements Entre Amis", fraîchement pondue, qui on espère, vous plaira autant que nos autres fictions !

On vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on attend vos avis sur notre deuxième bébé ! ^^

* * *

Seule dans le noir, une bouteille de bière à la main, Leah Clearwater pleurait sa jeunesse perdue. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte du temps qui passait, trop occupée à s'acharner sur son travail, et voilà que le jour qu'elle redoutait tant était enfin arrivé. Elle faisait un bilan des 30 dernières années de sa vie, cherchant des choses positives qui lui seraient arrivées, et elle sentait la dépression la gagner en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé le quart de ce qu'elle s'était promis de faire.

La sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée retentit, mais elle ne l'entendit pas, ressassant sans cesse l'horrible vérité qui s'était révélé dans son esprit. Elle avait 30 ans, maintenant...

Jacob avait tenté de la joindre sur son portable plusieurs fois avant de venir, mais il tombait à chaque fois sur sa messagerie. Il savait que Leah redoutait ce cap des 30 ans et n'ayant pas eu de nouvelles à l'approche de son anniversaire, il s'inquiétait alors il s'était déplacé jusqu'à chez elle. Il sonna, et n'eut aucune réponse, mais il savait qu'elle était là, car il avait vu de la lumière. Il sonna une nouvelle fois.

**_ Leah ? Ouvre, c'est Jacob...**

**_ Fiche moi la paix, Jake !** Rugit-elle en prenant une gorgée de bière.

Jacob soupira avant de fouiller dans ses poches et de sortir le double des clefs qu'elle lui avait donné en cas de problème. Il introduisit la clef dans la serrure et entra sans insister d'avantage, sachant qu'elle ne lui ouvrirait pas.

Il la trouva assise par terre devant son fauteuil, trois bières jonchant le sol. Il afficha une mine de reproche.

**_ Alors c'est comme ça que tu passes ta soirée ? Seule avec des bières ?**

**_ Exactement! Une bière pour chaque année passée... Après celle-là, j'en ai 26 à descendre !**

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel.

**_ Je sais que les femmes ont tendances à faire un mélodrame à chaque année qui passe, mais tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères ?**

**_J'ai 30 ans, je n'ai pas de relation sérieuse et mon horloge biologique commence à tourner au ralenti. Franchement, j'ai bien le droit d'exagérer un petit peu, non? **Sourcilla-t-elle.

Jacob vint s'asseoir près d'elle, prit la bière qu'elle tenait et en but une gorgée sans se préoccuper de sa réaction.

**_ Moi je vois les choses sous un autre angle. Tu as 30 ans et moi j'en ai 32, donc si y'en a un qui doit déprimer c'est moi. Tu n'as pas de relation sérieuse et moi celle que j'avais vient de me laisser pour je ne sais quelle raison. Et en ce qui concerne ton horloge biologique, tu as encore une bonne dizaine d'années avant d'avoir des raisons de t'inquiéter...**

Leah soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jacob.

**_ Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revenir à l'époque où on s'est rencontrés... Et j'aurais sûrement changé pas mal de choses dans ma vie...**

**_ Comme quoi par exemple ?**

**_ J'aurais voyagé plus... Tu te rappelles, quand on parlait d'aller visiter l'Amérique du Sud ?**

Jacob sourit à ce souvenir, constatant à quel point leurs années universitaires étaient loin à présent.

**_ Oui je m'****en rappelle, je t'avais même taquiné en te disant qu'on finirait sûrement**** comme dans ce film d'horreur où**** des touristes américains se faisaient enlever pour qu'on prélève leurs organes dans le but de les revendre...** Il rigola. **Je me rappellerai toujours du**** regard noir que tu m'avais lancé !**

Leah grogna en donnant un coup d'épaule à Jacob.

_ **C'est pas marrant... C'est à cause de tes conneries que j'ai eu la trouille d'y aller quand j'en ai eu l'occasion...**

Jacob s'esclaffa.

**_ Allez c'était une blague, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'as écouté ! Mais il n'est pas trop tard tu sais, on peut se faire ça cette année tiens !**

**_ Mouais... Je vois plus trop l'intérêt... J'ai plus envie de faire la fête ou de coucher avec le premier type venu pour calmer ma frustration... J'ai déjà fait tout ça, et regarde-moi, maintenant... Je m'étais toujours dit que j'aurais un enfant à 30 ans...**

**_ Je vois pas ce qui t'en empêche ! Certes tu n'as pas le père, ni la relation amoureuse rêvée, mais de nos jours, c'est passé de mode. L'insémination artificielle a été inventée pour des femmes dans ton cas, si tu veux mon avis !**

Leah médita un instant les paroles de Jacob, ne sachant pas si elle devait s'en offusquer ou en rire. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

**_ T'as ra****ison... **souffla-t-elle.

Jacob tourna la tête vers elle et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle l'avait pris au sérieux.

**_ Euh… Lee, je plaisantais tu sais...**

**_ On s'en fout****!** répliqua-t-elle en souriant. **Pour une fois que tes blagues à deux balles serve****nt à quelque chose****! Non, en fait... C'est brillant****!**

Jacob secoua la tête frénétiquement.

**_ Non, non et non, tu oublies ça ! Leah tu n'as que 30 ans, certaines femmes font des enfants beaucoup plus vieille que ça ! Tu as tout le temps ! Et puis je suis sûr que l'homme de ta vie est quelque part, à t'attendre, tu ne peux pas prendre la décision de faire un gosse comme ça, toute seule!**

**_ Tu sais très bien que je n'y crois pas, à cette histoire d'homme prédestiné à une femme. C'est des foutaises, tout ça!** s'emporta Leah. **Et je ne suis pas obligée de faire un enfant toute seule ! Il suffit que je connaisse le père et qu'il accepte de faire partie de la vie de l'enfant !**

_ **D'accord,** soupira-t-il, **et qui ? Parce que si tu connais un homme à Miami capable de couche****r avec toi ET de te faire un enfant en l'assumant totalement sans pour autant entretenir une vraie relation avec toi, montre le moi tout de suite, j'adorerais voir la tête qu'il a...**

Leah sourit de toutes ses dents en fixant intensément son ami. Il fronça les sourcils, son regard le mettant tout à coup mal à l'aise.

**_ Moi ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? **S'écria-t-il, un peu horrifié.

Leah se rapprocha de Jacob, les yeux brillants.

**_ On n'aurait pas besoin de coucher ensemble... Un don de sperme, c'est tout ce qu'il faudrait ! En fait, je m'étonne de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt !**

Jacob regarda son amie approcher un peu inquiet. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, avec des idées aussi folles. Prenant peur, il se leva pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

**_ Euh, je crois que tu as un peu trop bu ce soir, mais je vais quand même répondre à ta proposition, histoire que les choses soient claires : Mon sperme est à moi. Et la seule manière dont je le donne à une femme, c'est pendant nos ébats, alors oublie ça.**

Leah le supplia du regard.

**_ On est amis depuis combien de temps, Jake ?**

**_ Non, ne joue pas à ce jeu-là. Enfin, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Avoir un enfant n'est déjà pas simple quand on est en couple, mais l'élever toute seule, c'est carrément du suicide. Et même si j'acceptais, je tiens trop à ma liberté et à ma tranquillité pour faire un gosse à présent. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai toujours mis un préservatif ? Je ne vais quand même pas ruiner tous mes efforts à cause des déclarations alcoolisées de ma meilleure amie qui déprime parce qu'elle a 30 ans !**

Leah se leva, titubant un peu au passage.

**_ Tu tiens à ta liberté, bien sûr... Rappelle-moi QUI de nous deux a passé TROIS semaines sur MON canapé parce que sa petite-amie était partie sans rien di****re après qu'il lui ait demandé d'emménager avec lui ? QUI m'a bassiné pendant tout ce temps en me disant que c'était la femme de sa vie et qu'il se voyait fonder une famille avec elle? Alors quoi ? Je suis pas assez bien pour que tu veuilles un enfant avec m****oi, mais tu l'aurais fait avec cette PÉTASSE qui t'a brisé le cœur en un claquement de doigt !**

Jacob la regarda se lever d'un œil perplexe et serra les dents au souvenir de son ex qui l'avait lâchement abandonné.

**_ Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on a cette discussion parce que premièrement, tu es saoule, et deuxièmement, ça ne sert à rien que tu essayes de me convaincre parce que c'est non !**

**_ Parfait !** S'époumona-t-elle. **Je trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre pour me faire un bébé ! J'ai pas besoin de toi! J'irai à la banque de sperme, et j'aurai mon bébé avec ou sans toi !**

**_ Parfait ! J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Et on en reparlera quand tu auras dessaoulé !**

**_ Tu parles d'un ami ! **Clama-t-elle en allant chercher une autre bière. **Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ? Tu n'as pas une de tes chaudasses à aller honorer ce soir?**

**_ Alors quoi ? Parce que je refuse de céder à une de tes lubies, je ne suis plus un ami digne de ce nom ? Et dire que j'ai préféré passé ma soirée avec toi, je me demande encore ce qu****i m'a pris...**

Leah grogna.

**_ C'est pas une lubie, Jake... Tu as vu à quoi ressemble ma vie? S'il n'y avait pas le boulot... Et toi... Je n'aurais pas de quoi survivre... Je sais qu'on ne fait pas des enfants juste pour faire des enfants. Le truc c'est qu****e... Ça peut paraître cliché, mais j'ai plein d'amour, là... **Elle frappa sa poitrine au niveau du cœur et fit quelques pas en arrière.** Et personne n'en veut! Ce bébé, je ne fais qu'en rêver mais je l'aime déjà! Mais t'es un mec, tu peux pas comprendre ce g****enre de choses...**

Jacob soupira en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil.

**_ Je comprends Leah, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, seulement...Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée...Tu es vulnérable en ce moment, tu as l'impression que ta vie ne rime à rien, mais tout le monde passe par là à un moment ou à un autre, mais faire un enfant pour combler un vide n'est pas une solution...**

**_ Sortir tous les soirs avec deux idiots patentés n'en est pas une non plus, mais tu ne te prives pas pour le faire... **Rétorqua-t-elle.

Jacob posa les yeux sur elle.

**_ Tu as raison...Mais tu ne crois pas qu'un enfant devrait être conçu et naître dans un cadre plus sain que deux amis qui couchent ensemble pour ensuite reprendre leurs vies de célibataires comme si de rien n'était ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il a le droit d'avoir des parents qui s'aiment vraiment, en tout cas qui ressentent plus que de l'amitié l'un pour l'autre ?**

Leah baissa la tête, consciente que Jacob avait raison. Elle laissa échapper un énorme sanglot, incapable de se contrôler.

Jacob avait horreur de la voir pleurer. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

**_ Leah...Ne pleure pas. Tu trouveras le bonheur toi aussi, avec un mari qui t'aimera plus que tout et de merveilleux enfants. Tu verras, dans quelques années, on rigolera de tout ça en y repensant...**

**_ J'en doute fort...** renifla Leah. **Mais promets-moi que si dans 2 ans je n'ai toujours personne, tu me soutiendras quand j'irais à la banque de sperme...**

Jacob sourit et embrassa sa tête

**_ Je te le promets ! Rassurée ?**

Leah lui sourit faiblement, avant de grimacer et de repousser violemment son ami. Elle ne fut toutefois pas assez rapide, et évacua le trop plein d'alcool sur les chaussures de Jacob. Ce dernier la regarda, scandalisé, avant de jeter un œil à ses chaussures.

**_ Leah ! Bon sang, t'aurais pas pu te retenir ! C'était des chaussures neuves !**

**_ Désolée... **Souffla-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui. Son visage strié de larmes était bien plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

_ **C'est pas grave... **Soupira-t-il. **Tu ferais bien de te débarbouiller et de te mettre au lit pendant que je nettoie... **Proposa-t-il en constatant son teint maladif.

Jacob nettoya le sol et ôta ses chaussures et ses vêtements afin d'enlever le plus gros à l'eau et de les mettre dans le linge sale. Il finit de ranger le salon avant d'aller fouiller dans la petite armoire de sa salle de bain, ayant laissé de nombreux vêtements à lui lors de son séjour chez elle. Il savait que ça pourrait toujours servir en cas de besoin et en eut la preuve ce soir-là. Après avoir pris une douche, il enfila un simple jogging et décida d'aller voir comment Leah se portait. Il frappa doucement à la porte et passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

_ **Lee, ça va mieux ?**

La jeune femme s'était endormie au travers de son lit, toute habillée. Elle gémit plaintivement en entendant Jacob pour lui signaler qu'elle était encore en vie. Il fut rassuré d'avoir une réponse et sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était écroulée sans même prendre la peine d'ôter ses vêtements. Il entra et décida de l'aider à se mettre à l'aise. Il la retourna sur le dos et s'attaqua d'abord à ses chaussures qu'il enleva en douceur. Puis il commença à déboutonner son pantalon.

**_ Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi, Jake... **Marmonna Leah, les yeux fermés.

Jacob sourit en tirant sur son pantalon, puis fini par lui enlever son tee-shirt. Il s'arrêta une micro seconde, admirant son corps magnifique avant de secouer la tête pour se ressaisir. Il souleva les draps et l'aida à s'allonger convenablement avant de la recouvrir. Elle se contorsionna sous les draps et ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir Jacob s'apprêter à quitter la chambre.

**_ Reste...** Souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Jacob se tourna vers elle, hésitant.

**_ S'il te plait,** Insista-t-elle.** Je ne veux pas être toute seule cette nuit...**

Jacob lâcha la poignée de la porte et retourna vers le lit, soulevant les draps pour s'allonger à ses côtés.

Leah se blottit contre lui, ignorant le fait qu'elle n'était qu'en sous-vêtements.

**_ Merci...**

Jacob frémit en sentant son corps presque nu contre le sien. Il se félicita d'avoir opté pour un jogging et non pour un simple boxer comme il avait l'habitude pour dormir. Déglutissant difficilement, il réussit tout de même à souffler.

**_ De rien...**

**_ Tu ne t'es jamais demandé... Ce que... Ça aurait donné...** Murmura-t-elle avec lassitude.

**_ Ce que quoi aurait donné ?** Demanda-t-il, sachant pertinemment de quoi elle parlait.

**_ Toi... Moi...**

Jacob tressaillit. Il allait esquiver la question quand il se rappela qu'elle était ivre et que le lendemain elle n'aurait sans doute aucun souvenir de cette discussion, il décida d'être franc.

_** Bien sûr que j'y ai déjà pensé...Très souvent même, et à vrai dire... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on a jamais essayé...Peut-être parce qu'on ne voulait pas gâcher notre amitié, j'en sais rien, en fait...**

Leah hocha faiblement la tête, mais ne répondit pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit un léger ronflement, signe qu'elle était définitivement perdue dans les profondeurs du sommeil. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de fermer les yeux à son tour et de laisser bercer par les bras de Morphée.


	2. Chapter 2

**AliceTwilightF.F : **Ne prends pas ton panier à cailloux... Tout se passera bien, tu verras ! Fais nous confiance ! (Le truc qui tue, faire confiance à deux sadiques notoires ! Mouahahah !)

**HoolaPop's : **Contente que ce premier chapitre t'ait plu ! On adore tes reviews, ne pense pas qu'elles ne sont pas constructive, bien au contraire ! Pour ce qui est de la suite tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir... (*Supergirl fait un clin d'oeil à Leilani* : Elle n'y verront que du feu) (*Leilani donne un coup d'épaule à Supergirl* : Elle vous intindent, Brendaaa...) (*Supergirl sourit nerveusement* : Malaise...)

**Morrijyg :** Aaah nous voilà ravie ! (Supergirl : Crois moi, Leilani m'a fait le même coup avec ses Blackwater et me voilà maintenant accro aux Blackwater !) (Leilani : Bienvenue du côté obscur! Mouahahaha !)

**Camilla Don Molina : **Comment dire... Hum... Oui, il va y avoir des lemons, des bisous, et tu as raison, Jake et Leah vont trop bien ensemble! *Raclement de gorge* Comment ça, on n'a pas répondu à la question principale ? (P.S de Supergirl : Tu connais déjà mon point de vue au sujet des bébés et de cette foutue horloge biologique, mais bon pour les besoins de l'histoire, on va dire que je comprend Leah lol)

**Lily-Pixie : **On est heureuses que ça te plaise pour l'instant! Voici la suite, en espérant que tu apprécies également !

**Aliiice : **Merci pour ta review, tant que tu adores nous aussi on adore !

**Sarah0406 : **Oublie la compta, tu es douée en déduction, tu devrais faire détective privé ! (*Supergirl regarde Leilani d'un air pensif* : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ? On la baillonne ? Elle risque de gâché tout le suspens...) (Leilani sourit d'une manière inquiétante. : J'ai une meilleure idée... Passe moi une bouteille de Coca et des Muffins...) (Supergirl : A quoi tu penses ?) (Leilani : On va laisser Sarah le deviner !)

**Lazy17 : **Bravo ! Vous avez gagné un million... De muffins choco-myrtilles d'Emily Young ! Bon appétit ! Oh ! Et gardez le numéro des urgences à proximité...Conseil de connaisseuses ^^

Encore merci et bonne lecture les amies !

* * *

Ni Jacob, ni Leah ne reparlèrent de ce qui s'était passé le soir des trente ans de la jeune femme. Elle avait oublié une partie de la nuit, mais elle connaissait assez son ami pour savoir qu'il n'y avait rien eu de sexuel entre eux.

Cependant, elle se rappelait parfaitement la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, et quelques jours avant son trente-deuxième anniversaire, elle comptait bien le lui rappeler.

Elle l'avait donc invité à voir un film au cinéma, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis une éternité, et l'attendait impatiemment devant le guichet.

Jacob arriva enfin.

**_ Désolé pour le retard, trop de monde sur la route et j'ai eu un mal de chien à me garer...**

**_ Y a pas de mal, j'ai déjà pris les billets... La séance est dans vingt minutes...**

**_ Super...Ça va toi ?**

**_ Très bien.** Mentit-elle. **J'ai envie de manger des pop-corn...**

Jacob fronça les sourcils, pas dupe. Il connaissait suffisamment Leah pour savoir quand elle n'allait pas bien, mais préféra ne pas lui ne faire la remarque, espérant qu'elle se confierait plus tard.

**_ Moi aussi, ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas fait une toile, toi et moi ? Des mois ?**

**_ Un an et demi...**Soupira-t-elle**. A croire qu'on n'a plus le temps l'un pour l'autre...**

Jacob se rendit compte de la véracité de ses paroles et baissa la tête, honteux.

**_ Je suis désolé...**

**_ Je sais... Mais c'est pas de ta faute... T'as ton boulot, tes amis...**

**_ Non, ce n'est pas une excuse. Tu es mon amie toi aussi Lee, je devrais pouvoir te consacrer d'avantage de temps ! D'ailleurs à partir d'aujourd'hui, je compte bien me rattraper. Tu m'auras sur le dos au minimum cinq jours sur sept que tu le veuilles ou non !**

**_ Inutile****! Contente-toi de m'acheter mon pop-co****rn****! **S'esclaffa-t-elle.

**_ A vos ordres Madame ! **Dit-il en faisant le salut militaire avant de partir vers le vendeur. Il revint quelques instant plus tard avec un immense pot de pop-corn et deux maxi coca.

**_ Comme ça fait une éternité, je me suis dit : "Autant faire les choses en grand pour célébrer ça" ...**

Leah sourit en attrapant un coca.

**_ Si tu voulais faire les choses en grand, tu aurais aussi pris des bonbons!**

Jacob grimaça et jeta un œil vers le stand.

**_ C'est vrai, t'as raison... **Dit-il en s'apprêtant à y retourner.

Leah le retint par le bras.

**_ T'inquiète, j'ai prévu le coup !** Le rassura-t-elle en lui montrant son sac et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**_ Alors, quel genre de film as-tu choisis pour nous ?** Lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant un sourire complice.

**_ Un film avec des zombies... J'avais pas envie de regarder autre chose...**

Il fronça les sourcils, sachant que ce n'était pas son style de film habituellement, mais ne posa pas de questions. Au pire, il lui demanderait après ce qui la tracassait.

**_ Ok...Alors allons-y... **

Ils s'assirent dans la salle de cinéma, et partagèrent le pop-corn tout en regardant le film. Leah n'était pas très à l'aise, mais elle savait que son ami aimait ce genre de films, et si elle voulait avoir une chance qu'il la soutienne dans la démarche qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté et lui faire passer une bonne soirée semblait être une bonne idée avant d'avoir une discussion avec lui. Jacob s'était finalement plongé dans le film malgré le fait qu'il trouvait Leah bizarre. Il suivait les scènes d'actions et se marrait quand les passages sanglants devenaient trop débiles au point qu'on voit clairement que tout était faux et exagéré. Leah levait les yeux au ciel à chaque fois qu'il rigolait. Elle se demandait toujours comment ils avaient fait pour être amis, car à part les fêtes étudiantes auxquels ils participaient lorsqu'ils étaient à l'université, ils n'avaient rien en commun.

Le film se termina et les lumières de la salle se rallumèrent. Jacob tourna la tête vers elle en souriant.

**_ Alors ? Pas trop eu peur, Miss Froussarde ?**

**_ Pff ! C'est de loin le film le moins réaliste que j'ai jamais vu... Sans parler du film que tu m'as forcé à aller voir avec le vampire qui brillait au ****soleil ! **Renifla-t-elle.

**_ C'est vrai qu'il était bidon, mais celui-là je n'ai rien à me reprocher, c'est toi qui as choisi** ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Leah haussa les épaules.

**_ J'avais pas envie de t'entendre chouiner sur le fait qu'on allait voir un film à l'eau de rose, et les histoires d'amour, ces derniers temps, ça me déprime plus qu'autre chose !**

Jacob hocha la tête tandis qu'ils sortaient de la salle. Une fois dehors, il décida de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début.

**_ Tu es sûre que ça va, Leah ?**

**_ J'ai juste... Deux trois trucs qui me trottent dans la tête... Mais on ferait mieux d'en parler autre part que dans le hall du ciné...**

**_ D'accord...Où aimerais-tu en parler ?**

**_ Où tu veux... Au resto, ou à la maison...**

Jacob réfléchit un instant.

**_ Que dirais-tu d'une balade à South Beach ?**

**_ Pourquoi pas? Ça fait aussi un bout qu'on n'a pas fait ça...**

Jacob sourit tristement avant de l'emmener à sa voiture. Il roulèrent en silence et il se gara non loin de la plage, puis ils descendirent et commencèrent à marcher dans le sable fin. Jacob attendait patiemment qu'elle se décide à prendre la parole, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Elle rompit enfin le silence.

**_ J'ai rendez-vous avec un médecin dans deux jours...**

Jacob tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, une expression surprise et inquiète sur son visage.

**_ Un médecin ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu es malade ?**

**_ Non ! Non... Je... C'est pour commencer mon traitement pour faciliter... L'insémination...**

Jacob la dévisagea, complètement perdu. Il ne vit pas tout de suite de quoi elle parlait, comme si ce sujet était tombé du ciel.

**_ L'insémination ?**

**_ Je vais me faire inséminer, Jacob. Je vais avoir mon bébé...** soupira Leah.

Jacob s'arrêta de marcher.

**_ Mais enfin de quoi tu...**Il se rappela soudain de leur discussion d'il y a deux secoua la tête.** Tu...Tu étais sérieuse ce soir-****là ?**

Leah acquiesça.

**_ Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais bourrée que je n'étais pas lucide...**

Jacob la dévisagea un instant, une certaine frayeur s'emparant de lui à l'idée qu'elle se souvienne de ses aveux les concernant.

**_ Écoute...Je sais que la patience n'est pas ton fort, mais tu crois vraiment que faire un gosse avec un parfait inconnu, qui sera totalement absent de la vie de ton enfant, est une bonne idée ?**

**_ Tu avais promis de me soutenir...** souffla-t-elle, essayant de cacher sa déception.

Jacob soupira en détournant le regard vers la mer. Il garda le silence un moment avant de poursuivre.

**_ Je veux juste ton bonheur Lee, rien d'autre que ton bonheur, et je doute que ce soit la bonne manière de l'obtenir, c'est tout...**

**_ Je sais bien que ce n'est pas la solution, mais qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse? La seule personne avec qui je pourrais espérer que tout se passerait bien ne veut pas avo****ir d'enfant, et encore moins avec moi! **se désola-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

**_ Je n'ai pas dit ça...Enfin pas comme de cette manière...**Il soupira. **Tu sais que c'est plus compliqué que ça, je ne peux pas simplement te donner mon sperme comme s'il**** s'agissait d'une liste de course ! Un enfant est impliqué Leah ! Que crois-tu que ça me fera de savoir que tu portes mon enfant ? Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à assumer ça et en admettant que je le sois, je doute de faire un bon père...**

Leah s'approcha de lui et lui prit les mains.

**_ Jake... Je ne te l'aurais pas demandé si je n'étais pas certaine que tu le serais... Non seulement tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance et à qui je tiens le plus à part ma famille, mais tu as toutes les qualités**** que je cherche chez un homme. Honnêtement, j'aurais été honorée de porter ton enfant... Mais je ne te forcerai jamais à faire quelque chose que tu ne souhaites pas, alors... J'ai pris rendez-vous avec le médecin...**

Il fronça les sourcils, affichant une mine torturée. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'en dissuader. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle élève un enfant toute seule mais il désirait encore moins qu'elle le fasse avec un parfait inconnu.

**_ Ne fais pas ça...Imagine si tu tombes sur un pervers, un ****psychopathe ou...Un chauve, j'en sais rien moi...Tu ne connaîtras rien de ce type et tu vas quand même accepter qu'on mette son...Ce truc en toi ?** Dit-il avec une expression de dégoût.

Leah tressaillit.

**_ J'ai pas le choix, Jake... J'ai passé deux ans à ****chercher "l'homme de ma vie"** - elle mima les guillemets - **et personne ne veut de moi... Bon sang, Jake! Je trouve même plus de coups d'un soir!**

**_ Alors j'accepte, mais par pitié ne prend pas un inconnu...**

Elle écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

**_ Qu-Qu'est-****ce que tu as dit?** balbutia-t-elle.

Jacob prit une grande inspiration, sachant que ce qu'il allait dire changerait sûrement à jamais leur existence

**_ J'ai dit que j'accepte d'être le père de ton enfant.**

Leah sourit comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant, et sauta au cou de son ami.

**_ Oh! Merci merci merci!**

**_ Mais... **Il la repoussa gentiment, retenant un sourire. **J'ai une condition non négociable.**

**_ Laquelle?** sourcilla-t-elle.

**_ Je veux qu'il soit conçu normalement...**

**_ Normalement? Tu veux dire... **déglutit-elle.

**_ Comme un homme et une femme font des bébés en temps normal, oui. On est suffisamment adultes pour savoir que ce sera juste dans le but de procréer et rien d'autre, alors autant éviter de passer par des démarches compliquées, surtout si le résultat est le même, tu n'es pas d'accord ?** Se justifia-t-il.

Leah ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle ouvrait et refermait la bouche, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

**_ Ne te méprends pas, c'est juste que si je dois avoir un enfant, je préfère qu'il soit conçu comme n'importe quel autre bébé...Et puis au moins comme ça, on joint l'utile à l'agréable, hein ?** Fit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant qui cachait son malaise.

Leah hocha la tête, encore sous le choc. Jacob était loin d'être un homme repoussant, et elle ne pouvait compter le nombre de nuits où elle avait rêvé de faire ce genre de chose avec lui, mais la réalité l'effrayait un peu.

Lui non plus n'était pas très rassuré à l'idée de franchir le cap avec elle. Non pas qu'il ne le voulait pas, bien au contraire. Il ne lui avouerait jamais, mais l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit depuis l'université et également deux ans avant leur discussion actuelle, quand ils avaient dormi ensemble, mais il n'aurait jamais osé tenter quoi que ce soit. Il voyait là une occasion en or à saisir. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part, mais il rêvait de savoir ce que ça faisait de sentir son corps contre le sien, d'être en elle. Il déglutit difficilement et se ressaisit brusquement.

**_ Rassure-toi, ça ne changera strictement rien entre nous si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. On le fait, tu tombes enceinte et tout le monde est content !**

Leah ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la fin de la phrase de Jacob.

**_ Alors moi j'ai le bébé, et toi, t'as mon corps, c'est ça ?**

**_ Il faut que j'y gagne quelque part, non ? **Sourit-il, faussement innocent.

Leah lui donna un coup de coude en s'esclaffant.

**_ T'es pas croyable !**

Jacob rigola et passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules en reprenant leur marche.

**_ Alors on le fait quand ce bébé ?** Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

**_****Quand tu veux. **répondit-elle en entourant la taille de Jacob de son bras, et ainsi se rapprocher de lui.

**_ Non, c'est à toi de décider ! Je sais pas si t'as un mois de naissance que tu viserais en particulier ou un truc du genre, alors le choix te reviens, de toute façon je serai toujours dispo quel que soit le jour...**

**_ Hum... Ce s****oir****?** murmura-t-elle en s'empourprant.

Jacob la dévisagea, cherchant à savoir si elle était sérieuse. Constatant la gêne de la jeune femme, il conclut qu'elle l'était.

**_ Euh... Oui, pourquoi pas ? Enfin si tu te sens prête... Rien ne presse tu sais, c'est toi qui décide...**

**_ C'est juste que... Ça fout quand même la trouille... Je veux dire... Est-ce qu'on le fait juste comme ça? Est-ce qu'on s'embrasse? Est-ce qu'on se déshabille tout seul ou on se touche? C'est... Stressant... Mais je suis prête.**

**_ Ben... On a qu'à juste se laisser aller, comme on le ferait en temps normal... Hormis le fait que c'est dans le but de faire un enfant, c'est avant tout du sexe et en plus on se connait, tu n'as rien à craindre...**

Leah s'arrêta et lui fit face. Elle encra son regard au sien et posa ses mains sur les joues de son ami.

**_ Si on doit faire comme en temps normal...** souffla-t-elle.

Jacob plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant qu'ils n'aillent se poser sur ses lèvres avec envie. Il n'osait plus bouger, ne sachant trop quoi faire, prendre possession de ses lèvres ou attendre, de peur de la faire fuir s'il se montrait trop entreprenant. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Leur visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, voir quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle retint son souffle alors que son nez effleurait celui de Jacob, et son cœur manqua un battement lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin.

Jacob ferma les yeux dès que leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, et une décharge électrique lui parcourut le corps. Il l'entoura doucement de ses bras et commença à lui rendre son baiser avec une infinie tendresse. Il en avait rêvé plusieurs fois, mais avait mis ça sur le compte de l'inconnu, du fait que Leah était une simple amie, intouchable d'une certaine manière, mais à ce moment-là, il devait bien avouer qu'il regrettait d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps.

Leah, quant à elle, avait l'impression d'être prise dans un tourbillon de sensations. Tout comme Jacob, elle avait souvent rêvé d'embrasser son ami, et l'occasion s'était d'ailleurs présentée plus d'une fois, lors de certaines fêtes débridées auxquelles ils avaient participé, mais elle respectait trop leur amitié pour oser franchir le cap. Et voilà qu'à cet instant, leur amitié allait prendre une toute autre ampleur, car ils étaient tous deux prêt à essayer d'avoir un enfant ensemble. Elle se détacha de lui avec difficulté.

**_ Chez toi ou chez moi ?**

**_ Chez toi...****C'est plus proche..****.** répondit-il, encore troublé par ce simple échange et se demandant dans quel état il serait quand ils l'auraient fait.

Leah sourit et lui prit la main avant de l'entraîner vers la voiture.

* * *

Par respect pour l'article 69 du guide officiel des sadiques (hein Camilla), nous sommes dans l'oblogation de couper ce chapitre ici avant un éventuel rapprochement corporel ! Mais rapprochement corporel y aura-t-il ? Réponse au prochain épisode !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir à toutes ! Nous sommes heureuses de voir que vous appréciez cette fiction. Nous n'en sommes qu'au troisième chapitre et nous sommes étonnées de voir qu'un all human sur Jacob et Leah puisse plaire autant ! On voudrait dire un grand merci à celles qui ont ajouté cette fic dans leur favoris, ainsi qu'à celles qui nous ont laissé des petits mots d'encouragement. Vous attendiez le chapitre 3 avec impatience, vu comment s'était terminé le chapitre deux, et on espère que vous ne serez pas déçues par ce qui va suivre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les yeux de Jacob fixaient la route avec une extrême concentration et ses mains agrippaient fermement le volant, comme si celui-ci risquait de lui échapper. En fait, son cœur battait la chamade tandis qu'il anticipait ce qui allait se passer dans quelques minutes avec Leah. La réalité allait bientôt prendre le pas sur les rêves et il ne serait plus question d'amitié entre eux, même s'il avait juré le contraire. Il savait que lui faire un enfant changerait énormément de choses entre eux, du fait de l'immense responsabilité qui leur incomberait bientôt, mais étrangement, cela ne l'effrayait plus. Tant que c'était avec elle, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne craignait rien, même l'idée d'être père. Et puis, il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps, il avait à présent 34 ans et il comprenait Leah et sa fameuse horloge biologique. Cette dernière se triturait nerveusement les mains, se demandant comment les choses évolueraient entre eux après qu'ils aient sauté le pas. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que l'enfant qu'ils auraient, s'ils arrivaient à le concevoir, ne manquerait d'amour ni de son côté, ni de celui de Jacob. Elle faisait totalement confiance à son ami et ne craignait pas que leur amitié en pâtisse, mais l'idée que son désir d'enfanter puisse nuire à une possible future vie de famille pour Jacob lui traversa l'esprit.

**_ Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, Jake ?**

Jacob sortit de ses pensées et lança un regard vers elle.

**_ Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?**

**_ Parce que tu peux encore trouver la femme de ta vie, et que ça risque de te poser un problème... Et si tu loupais la chance de ta vie parce qu'on a eu un enfant ensemble ?**

Jacob réfléchit un instant, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

**_ De nos jours rien ne dure, pas même le mariage. Beaucoup de gens divorcent avec des enfants au milieu et malgré tout finissent par se recaser un jour ou l'autre. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi. Si je trouve la femme qu'il me faut, elle devra accepter tout de moi, mes amis, mon passé et mon enfant. Et si elle ne le peut pas, eh bien c'est qu'elle n'est pas celle qu'il me faut...**

Leah ferma les yeux et sourit intérieurement, heureuse que Jacob pense de cette manière. En son fort intérieur, elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu d'un autre père pour son enfant. Ils arrivèrent à son domicile, et son anxiété s'accrût quand il gara la voiture. Fébrile, elle ouvrit la portière et sourit timidement à Jacob. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer un peu plus quand il coupa le contact. Il regarda Leah et lui rendit son sourire avec appréhension. Il voyait bien qu'elle était aussi anxieuse que lui et décida de dire quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**_ Il faudra marquer cette date d'une pierre blanche si ça marche...**

**_ Et si on n'y arrive pas? On fait quoi ?** Déglutit Leah

Jacob hésita un instant avant de répondre.

**_ Et bien...Si tu veux toujours de moi comme le père de ton enfant...On pourra...Essayer encore... Jusqu'à ce que le résultat soit positif...**Fit-il en rougissant.

**_ Ça me parait correct...**Souffla-t-elle, les yeux rivés au sol.

Jacob hocha la tête avant de la regarder à nouveau.

**_ On y va ?**

**_ Ouais... Allons s'envoyer en l'air !** Rit-elle nerveusement.

Il sourit nerveusement lui aussi avant d'ouvrir sa portière et de descendre. Une fois dehors, il souffla un bon coup, quand il fut sûr qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas alors qu'il verrouillait son véhicule. Il fit ensuite le tour pour la rejoindre, son cœur battant toujours la chamade. Ils montèrent à l'appartement de Leah en silence, chacun se lançant des petits regards furtifs, alors que la tension entre eux grandissait. Elle le fit entrer et, tout comme lui sur le parking, pris une profonde inspiration avant de relâcher la pression. Elle rentra à son tour et resta un moment contre la porte après l'avoir refermée, fixant son ami intensément.

Jacob se tourna vers elle une fois à l'intérieur et croisa son regard. Il frémit en constatant l'intensité de celui-ci et préféra rompre le silence qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

**_ Alors...Où veux-tu...Qu'on s'installe ?**

**_ La... Chambre... C'est mieux... Sauf si... Tu as besoin de boire un verre pour te donner du courage...**Bredouilla-t-elle.

**_ Non...Je préfère être en pleine possession de mes moyens...**

La vérité, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas que l'alcool brouille ce qui serait bientôt le souvenir de leur première fois. Il voulait se rappeler de tout, de la moindre de ses réactions, de la moindre sensation qu'il ressentirait.

**_ Mais tu peux en prendre un...Si tu en as besoin...**Ajouta-t-il.

**_ Non... Je n'ai pas envie de dire à notre enfant qu'il ou elle a été conçu un soir où j'avais bu...**

Jacob sourit timidement. L'entendre dire "notre enfant" lui fit un effet bizarre, un mélange de peur, d'anxiété et de fierté. Il n'aurait su dire lequel était le plus fort à cet instant, tellement il était troublé par ce qui allait arriver.

**_ Ce serait mieux en effet...**Concéda-t-il.

Elle se décolla enfin de la porte et s'approcha de Jacob. Arrivée à son niveau, elle releva la tête vers lui, hésitante.

**_ Est-ce que tu veux... Que je mette de la musique ? Ou que j'éteigne la lumière ? C'est comme tu veux...**

**_ Peu importe pour la musique, mais je...Préfère te voir...Si ça ne te gêne pas ?**

**_ Non... Pas du tout...**Répondit-elle en lui prenant les mains et en l'attirant dans la chambre à coucher.

Jacob la suivit docilement, son cœur redoublant encore d'ardeur. Il se demanda vaguement jusqu'à combien de battements minute il pouvait aller sans risquer l'arrêt cardiaque.

Les jambes de Leah flageolaient, la supportant à peine tant elle était angoissée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, elle s'arrêta et enleva doucement la veste de Jacob, le regard plongé dans le sien. Jacob la regardait en silence et se laissait faire, essayant tant bien que mal de se convaincre que tout ceci était réel.

Elle laissa tomber la veste au sol et afficha un sourire en coin en s'attaquant ensuite au T-Shirt de son ami. Elle se rappelait avoir rêvé de passer ses mains autant qu'elle le voulait sur son torse musclé, et se réjouissait intérieurement d'avoir enfin l'occasion de le faire.

Jacob l'aida à le lui enlever en tirant sur son tee-shirt tandis qu'elle le remontait au-dessus de sa tête. Une fois délivré, il le balança un peu plus loin. Puis à son tour, il s'appliqua à défaire les boutons de son chemisier, prenant son temps, souhaitant prolonger ce moment entre eux. Il craignait qu'une fois qu'elle aurait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, qu'elle ne le rejette. Il chassa cette idée quand son haut s'ouvrit, révélant ainsi sa magnifique poitrine. Jacob resta un moment figé à la regarder avec envie. Il ne rappelait même plus le nombre de fois où il avait rêvé la voir et son désir se fit durement ressentir dans son pantalon quand il pensa qu'il pourrait même la toucher.

La respiration de Leah se fit plus hachée. Elle avait du mal à ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise, à moitié nue devant lui. Ce sentiment lui rappela ce qu'elle avait éprouvé en se réveillant, le lendemain de son trentième anniversaire, et où elle s'était retrouvée en petite tenue, blottie contre un Jacob vêtu uniquement de son bas de jogging. Chassant ces souvenirs, elle se focalisa sur le corps du jeune homme et commença à détacher la ceinture de son pantalon.

Jacob se raidit quand elle s'attaqua à son pantalon, appréhendant le fait de se dévoiler devant elle. Il n'avait jamais été pudique avec les femmes. Ces dernières l'avaient même complimenté au sujet de son anatomie, mais il devait bien avouer que devant Leah, c'était une autre paire de manche. Il se gifla mentalement d'être aussi faible devant elle et essaya de se ressaisir alors qu'elle défaisait les boutons de son pantalon.

Les doigts de Leah tremblaient de plus en plus, mais elle réussit tout de même à défaire le dernier bouton et à laisser glisser le pantalon de Jacob. Elle hoqueta en apercevant le renflement dans le boxer de son futur amant.

_** C'est moi qui te fais cet effet-là ?** Balbutia-t-elle, incrédule.

**_ Euh...Je crois bien****...**Avoua-t-il, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

**_ Wow...** Fut tout ce qu'elle arriva à prononcer.

Jacob sourit un peu plus avant de s'agenouiller devant elle en la regardant. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur l'attache de son jean et il commença à la défaire en embrassant son ventre délicatement. Une vague de frisson déferla sur elle au simple contact des lèvres de Jacob sur sa peau.

_Seigneur, si je réagis comme ça... Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand on passera à l'acte?_ songea-t-elle en fermant les yeux tandis qu'elle faisait glisser ses mains dans la chevelure du jeune homme.

Une fois les boutons entièrement défaits, il attrapa les pans de son pantalon et tira dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sur ses chevilles, puis se releva. Il la regarda en silence et l'obligea doucement à reculer vers le lit afin qu'elle s'y allonge. Une fois ceci fait, il y grimpa à son tour et s'installa au-dessus d'elle, ses yeux toujours plongés dans les siens.

**_ Il est encore temps d'arrêter si tu as le moindre doute, je ne t'en voudrais pas...**Dit-il pour s'assurer qu'elle ne regretterait pas.

**_ J'ai pas envie d'arrêter, Jake...**Lui sourit-elle tendrement.

Jacob lui rendit son sourire, soulagé de sa réponse, puis l'embrassa avec une grande douceur alors que ses mains allaient se faufiler dans son dos pour défaire l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge, avant de le lui ôter. Une fois son buste entièrement nu, il quitta sa bouche pour commencer à embrasser son cou et arriva enfin à sa première quête. Il regarda sa poitrine avec convoitise, son membre se faisant un peu plus douloureux dans son boxer. Il se mit alors à lécher et à suçoter chacun de ses seins, une de ses mains caressant à chaque fois celui dont il ne s'occupait pas.

Leah était comme en transe. Chacun de leur contact intime électrisait son corps d'avantage. Sa respiration s'intensifia, et elle ne put retenir un gémissement de bien-être. Ses mains se posèrent de nouveau dans les cheveux soyeux de Jacob et se promenèrent partout où son corps lui était accessible.

Il continua l'exploration de son corps, parsemant son ventre d'autres baisers avant de s'arrêter à sa barrière en tissu. Saisissant les bords de celle-ci, il s'arrêta un instant, une certaine appréhension le troublant au plus haut point. Son cœur qui battait à un rythme effréné ne faisait rien pour arranger son état. Il releva les yeux vers elle, cherchant encore une fois sa permission, sachant qu'après cette étape, ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière. Elle releva un peu les hanches, de manière à ce qu'il puisse ôter le dernier pan de vêtement qui cachait son intimité, et remercia le ciel d'avoir eu la bonne idée de s'être épilée la veille.

Jacob tira dessus, la délivrant ainsi de son dernier rempart. Quand elle fut totalement nue, son cœur rata un battement, n'arrivant pas à croire que ce spectacle lui était enfin accessible. Elle était offerte, juste sous ses yeux et il avait l'honneur d'y goûter après ces longues années à simplement en rêver. Sortant de sa rêverie par son corps qui réclamait ardemment un contact avec la jeune femme, il se redressa afin d'ôter à son tour le dernier bout de tissu qui le couvrait encore.

Leah observait Jacob avec envie. Son excitation augmentait, de même que son anxiété, et la vision de Jacob en tenue d'Adam n'améliora pas les choses. Elle tendit le bras vers lui et lui fit signe de revenir sur elle, les yeux noircis par le désir.

Jacob s'exécuta, heureux qu'elle aussi réclame ce contact entre eux. Il s'installa entre ses cuisses, prenant appui sur ses coudes de chaque côté de la tête de Leah afin de ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids, et plaça son membre à l'entrée de son intimité avant d'entrer doucement en elle en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Leah ferma les yeux et retint son souffle en le sentant s'insinuer en elle. La sensation qu'elle éprouvait était totalement indescriptible. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle rouvrait les yeux et qu'elle passait ses mains le long des épaules et du dos de Jacob.

Ce dernier scruta chacune de ses réactions. Il oubliait presque son plaisir dans tout ça, souhaitant uniquement la combler, elle. Mais la sensation de ses mains se baladant sur lui le grisa d'avantage. Il sourit lui aussi en voyant le sien et se décida à l'embrasser, souhaitant à nouveau goûter ses lèvres, comme sur la plage. Il pensa vaguement que ceci était leur deuxième baiser et déplora qu'après tant d'années, ils ne se soient pas embrassés plus tôt.

Elle gémit contre les lèvres de Jacob, se délectant de la chaleur de celles de ce dernier. Jamais un baiser, hormis le premier qu'ils avaient échangé, ne lui avait paru aussi exquis. La douceur des mouvements de Jacob était également une nouveauté pour elle, mais le plaisir qu'il lui procurait était de loin bien plus intense que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà expérimenté. Elle se surprit à penser qu'elle aimerait bien que cette première fois ne soit pas la bonne, afin qu'ils puissent réessayer au moins une fois.

C'était également la première fois qu'il l'entendait gémir et il devait bien avouer que ce son était sûrement le plus agréable qu'il n'ait entendu jusqu'ici. Bien des femmes avaient gémi pour lui, mais jamais il n'avait autant apprécié d'entendre ce son. Tout ce qui comptait à cet instant précis pour lu,i c'était elle. Il désirait plus que tout la rendre heureuse, que ce soit en lui donnant cet enfant tant désiré ou en la faisant atteindre le septième ciel, espérant au fond de lui qu'elle voudrait recommencer par la suite. Il paniqua à l'idée que ceci puisse être leur premier et dernier moment intime ensemble, mais préféra ne pas y penser sur le moment, se focalisant uniquement sur elle et les sensations qu'elle provoquait. Ses mouvements se firent plus profonds et plus intenses, alors que sa bouche cheminait dans son cou.

Le corps de Leah suivait à la perfection le rythme imprimé par Jacob. Chaque progression la faisait se cambrer d'avantage, et bientôt, elle ne put retenir ses gémissements de plaisir. Ils sortaient de sa bouche comme une prière adressée à son amant, lui demandant désespérément de continuer alors qu'elle s'approchait désespérément de l'ultime jouissance.

A mesure que Jacob sentait le plaisir monter en lui inexorablement, sa respiration se faisait plus bruyante contre la peau de celle qui serait bientôt la mère de son enfant. Alors que ses mouvements prenaient de l'ampleur et qu'il avait une furieuse envie de lui dire qu'elle le rendait fou de plaisir, il préféra poser un petit baiser juste en dessous de son oreille. L'une de ses mains alla agripper ses fesses avec fermeté, tandis que sa jouissance future devenait de plus en plus palpable.

Leah fut terrassée par la sienne, quelques instants plus tard, et s'accrocha désespérément aux épaules de Jacob alors que son corps convulsait brutalement. Elle clama le prénom de son ami, désormais amant, tout en resserrant l'étau autour de son membre viril.

Jacob ne tint pas longtemps après elle, galvanisé par ses cris et le brusque rétrécissement de son passage intime. A son tour, il fut terrassé par une violente vague de plaisir qui le submergea entièrement alors qu'il faisait ses derniers va-et-vient, l'obligeant à déverser sa semence en elle. A bout de souffle, il réalisa avec une certaine tristesse que c'était fini. Il lui avait donné ce qu'elle désirait vraiment, cette petite part de lui qui, ils l'espéraient, la féconderait. Ce moment magique qu'il venait de passer se terminait ici et maintenant. Jacob n'avait pas envie d'en rester là, mais il se voyait mal lui dire qu'il désirait plus avec elle. Elle penserait sans doute qu'il disait uniquement cela dans le but de coucher encore avec elle et non dans celui de l'aider pour son projet de maternité. Alors il préféra sortir une banalité.

**_ Laisse-****moi juste le temps de reprendre mes esprits...**

Leah sourit tristement, réalisant à son tour ce qui venait de se produire. Elle avait senti Jacob, son meilleur ami, se répandre en elle, et elle n'avait jamais ressenti pareille émotion. Elle était heureuse qu'il ait effectivement rempli sa part, mais son cœur se serait à l'idée qu'ils ne revivraient peut-être jamais pareil moment de complicité. Elle craignait de ne plus pouvoir apprécier la compagnie d'un autre homme après la béatitude qu'elle avait ressenti pendant leurs ébats. En vérité, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'un autre homme après ça, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas dire cela à Jacob. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle, si elle lui avouait ce genre de choses? Mais passer à côté d'une nouvelle nuit aussi intense lui semblait inconcevable.

**_ Jake ?** Fit-elle timidement.

Jacob releva la tête pour la regarder, finissant de reprendre son souffle.

_ **Oui ?** Répondit-il, curieux et terrifié à la fois, une part de lui espérant secrètement qu'elle ait autant apprécié que lui et qu'elle désirait que pareil moment se reproduise tant qu'ils en auraient envie tous les deux.

Leah ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

**_ Merci...**

**_ De rien... J'espère que tu as... Quand même apprécié...**Sourit-il, gêné.

**_ J'ai... Plus qu'apprécié... Je... Hum...**Elle se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. **Je me disais que... Qu'on pourrait... Tu sais... Enfin... Hum...**

Jacob fronça les sourcils, pas sûr d'être sur la même longueur d'onde, mais osa dire le mot qui lui brûlait la langue.

**_ Recommencer ?**

**_ Oui !** S'empressa-t-elle de répondre, les yeux brillants, avant de se refaire.** Seulement, je ne veux pas te forcer la main...Je dis juste qu'une fois, ça n'est pas... Assez ? **Conclut-elle en grimaçant.

Jacob sourit, soulagé qu'elle veuille bien renouveler l'expérience avec lui. Il dissimula l'euphorie qui s'emparait de lui.

**_ Non tu ne me forces pas rassure toi, je... Je pense que tu as raison... Autant mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, pas vrai ?**

**_ A-Alors ça ne te dérange pas de...Continuer...Jusqu'à ce que je sois définitivement sûre d'être enceinte ? **Insista-t-elle, espérant secrètement qu'il accepterait de continuer même après.

_** Ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde...**Il se racla la gorge, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. **Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, hein ?**

Leah esquissa un sourire en coin.

**_ Ouais, je vois... C'est tout bénef, pour toi, comme pour moi...**

_** Tu dois me prendre pour un de ces gars intéressé uniquement pour coucher...**Rougit Jacob, honteux de l'interprétation de ses paroles.

Leah secoua la tête.

_** Je te connais, Jake... Je sais que tu le fais vraiment pour m'aider... C'est plutôt moi**** qui ai l'air d'une nympho, à te dire des trucs comme ça...**

**_ Non, tu veux juste être sûr que notre collaboration porte ses fruits, ce qui est normal selon moi…**Rigola Jacob.

**_ Oui, notre collaboration...** Acquiesça-t-elle en riant nerveusement.

Jacob l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'allonger à côté d'elle.

**_ Alors, comment on s'organise exactement ? Est-ce qu'on fait un planning ou bien on le fait ****quand ça nous prend ? **S'enquit-il.

Leah se blottit instinctivement contre lui et ferma les yeux, profitant un maximum de sa chaleur et de son odeur. Elle pesa le pour et le contre de chacune des solutions proposées et trancha.

**_ On fait un planning, ce serait mieux...** _Surtout si on se retrouve à le faire plus souvent que tu ne l'aurais voulu..._Songea-t-elle.

Jacob passa ses bras autour d'elle, cherchant lui aussi à prolonger le contact. Il se sentait si bien dans ses bras que l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda ce que ça serait s'il était un vrai couple. Il chassa cette idée saugrenue avant de répondre.

**_ Ça me va. Alors, combien de fois par semaine ? Et quels sont les jours qui t'arrangeraient ?**

**_ Que dirais-t****u de... Deux fois par semaine? M****ardi et vendredi ?** _Vise petit, ma fille! Vise petit ou tu vas te faire griller !_

_ _Deux jours seulement ? C'est pas s__uffisant ! Bon je vais tenter le tout pour le tout..._ **Et que dirais-tu de trois fois par semaine ? Lundi, Mercredi, Vendredi ? Enfin les premiers temps seulement si c'est trop pour toi...**

_ _Trop ? Mais il se fout de moi ! C'est pas assez ! Mais bon... On va __pas cracher sur trois fois par semaine !_ **Non non, c'est... Parfait... Super... Cool... Bien...**

Jacob sourit, soulagé qu'elle accepte. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, ils le feraient tous les jours, mais là il aurait vraiment l'air d'un obsédé.

**_ Ça fait vraime****nt bizarre de parler de sexe de cette manière, tu ne trouves pas ? Sur rendez-vous...**Rigola-t-il.

_** C'est vrai que c'est pas commun, **concéda-t-elle.** Mais notre histoire ne l'est pas vraiment non plus !**

**_ C'est vrai, mais ça ne l'empêchera pas d'être belle si tu veux mon avis !**

**_ C'est sûr ! Qui aurait pensé il y a 14 ans qu'on se retrouverait à essayer de faire un enfant ?**

Jacob s'esclaffa.

**_ C'est clair que je suis le premier surpris, déjà que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on couche ensemble un jour, alors u****n enfant...**Dit-il en guise de demi-vérité.

En fait, il s'était déjà imaginé avec Leah, en couple, avec un ou deux enfants, vivant heureux. Mais il n'avait pas poussé l'imagination plus loin, pensant à l'époque que ça resterait une simple lubie qui ne se réaliserait sans doute jamais. Ils avaient franchi un cap décisif tous les deux, même si ce n'était pas dans le cadre habituel, le fait est qu'ils étaient ensemble d'une certaine manière. Cela rendait Jacob heureux, même s'il savait que ce n'était que l'histoire de quelques semaines, quelques mois tout au plus.

Leah se redressa et se mit à caresser le torse de Jacob du bout des doigts.

**_Ç****a vaut ce que ça vaut, mais...** Elle releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit affectueusement. **Je suis vraiment heu****reuse de pouvoir faire tout ça avec toi...**

Jacob lui rendit son sourire en posant une main sur la sienne.

**_ Et moi je suis honoré que tu aies pensé à moi pour faire tout ça avec toi...**

Leah tressaillit. Elle avait une folle envie de capturer les lèvres de son ami, mais se dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Elle se contenta d'embrasser délicatement sa main avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller.

**_ Tu restes ce soir, dis ?** S'inquiéta-t-elle soudain.

Jacob avait cru un instant qu'elle allait l'embrasser, mais il fut déçu de la voir se rallonger.

_A quoi est-ce que tu t'attends ? On doit juste coucher ensemble, pas se comporter comme un couple normal !_

Il regarda sa montre.

**_ J'ai pas la force me lever et il est déjà tard, alors j'aimerais bien, si ça ne te dérange pas ?**

**_ Au contraire... Je suis plus soulagée de te savoir avec moi...Enfin...Pas dehors... **Elle déglutit. **Jake ?**

**_ Oui ?**

**_ Si je te demande de recommencer...Disons...Maintenant...Tu ferais quoi ? **

Jacob frémit, n'osant croire qu'elle était partante immédiatement.

**_ Euh... Ben je te répondrais que je suis suffisamment en forme pour un deuxième round...**

**_ Tant mieux. Parce que j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de ce bébé, maintenant...**Minauda-t-elle en approchant son visage du sien.

**_ Et moi, j'ai vraiment envie de te le faire, ce bébé...**Dit-il en affichant un petit sourire en coin, avant prendre possession de ses lèvres avec fougue.

* * *

Cet "arrangement" commence bien ! Ces deux là y goûtent une fois et voilà qu'ils en veulent déjà plus ! Mais était-ce une si bonne idée ? Qu'est-ce que ça donnera à la longue ? Vous le saurez en continuant de nous lire bien évidemment ! lol Alors, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer par une petite review avant de fermer la page ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Sarah0406 :** On est contentes que leurs petites réflexions internes t'aient plu! Espérons que ce sera pareil avec la suite !

**Aliiice :** Pour répondre à ta question, tout est une question de point de vue... Niveau pratique, il va leur falloir beaucoup de patience...Ou pas !

**Mmev :** Et oui! Beaucoup de personnes (dont nous d'ailleurs) auraient rêvé d'être à la place de Leah ! Mais bon, à défaut d'y être, on peut toujours baver sur leurs exploits ! ^^

**AliCetwiligthF.F :** Ta review s'est coupée, mais on espère que tu voulais dire que tu adorais !

**Morrijyg **: Non, pas les muffins ! On a été sage et pour la peine, voila de quoi te contenter (enfin, on espère!)

**HoolaPop's :** Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, ça commence bien, et c'est pas fini, heureusement, d'ailleurs !

**Emichlo :** Merci ! Ton soutien nous fait toujours plaisir !

**Camilla :** Merci pour le compliment ! Pour la peine, voila une nouvelle occasion d'utiliser ton joujou! Avec modération, hein !

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Jacob et Leah avaient à nouveau rendez-vous comme promis. Le lendemain de leur première fois, ils avaient pris leur petit déjeuner ensemble et avaient discuté de choses et d'autres comme en temps normal. Mais pour Jacob, cette nuit avait marqué un virage à 180° et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer d'elle. Ça n'était pas seulement sexuel, en fait leur rapprochement intime avait servi un déclic pour lui, car à présent il avait la certitude de vouloir plus avec elle. Malgré cela, il ne voulait pas lui en parler maintenant, au risque de l'effrayer, surtout qu'ils s'étaient promis, lui le premier, que ça ne changerait entre eux. Ce fut donc très impatient qu'il se rendit à nouveau chez elle le lundi, pour leur deuxième rendez-vous.

Leah était littéralement surexcitée en attendant Jacob. Elle avait l'impression d'être une collégienne qui allait avoir son premier rendez-vous à la différence que celui-ci serait essentiellement basé sur le sexe. Elle avait déjà entendu Jacob parler de ses exploits sexuels, notamment avec son ex petite-amie, mais elle était à mille lieux de penser que le sexe avec lui pourrait être aussi exceptionnel. Son désir d'enfant n'avait pas diminué, bien au contraire. Elle s'imaginait désormais en avoir plus d'un avec lui, mais elle craignait de le faire fuir en lui parlant de tout cela. Elle entendit la sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée et se précipita pour ouvrir la porte. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle aperçut son ami devant elle.

**_ Salut...** Souffla-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire éclatant.

En arrivant, Jacob avait eu besoin d'attendre quelques instants avant de sonner afin de se ressaisir. Comme la fois précédente, son cœur s'était emballé en arrivant chez elle et n'avait pas ralenti depuis. Sa tête lui tournait un peu et si ça continuait, il craignait de s'évanouir. Il sonna à la porte et se fit la réflexion que jamais une femme ne lui avait fait cet effet, pas même Maddison qu'il croyait être la femme de sa vie. Alors pourquoi Leah ? Ils avaient été amis si longtemps qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'elle le trouble autant, certes ils avaient franchi une limite en couchant ensemble, mais il avait l'habitude de coucher avec des femmes. Qu'avait-elle de diffèrent ? Il était en train de se poser la question quand Leah ouvrit la porte. Il releva la tête et toutes ses questions et tous ses doutes s'évaporèrent dès qu'il l'aperçut, plus belle que jamais. Un large sourire éclaira son visage à lui aussi.

**_ Salut... Je suis un peu en avance, désolé...**

**_ Pas de problème... Entre..**. Répliqua-t-elle en le laissant passer.** J'ai cru que tu te défilerais !**

Jacob fronça les sourcils à sa dernière remarque.

**_ Pourquoi t'as pensé ça ?**

**_ Disons que le sexe sur commande, c'est pas vraiment ce que les hommes préfèrent... Et puis... T'aurais pu changer d'avis... Pour le bébé...**

**_ C'est vrai que tu es la première à me demander ça, que ce soit pour le sexe ou pour lui faire un enfant, mais ça ne m'effraie pas... Et je t'ai donné ma parole. Je ne reviendrai pas dessus, tu n'as pas à t'en faire...**

Leah partit dans la cuisine et ramena deux bières. Elle lui en tendit une en affichant un sourire en coin.

**_ Merci.** Fit Jacob en récupérant sa bière.

**_ Alors, ton week-end ? Ça a été ?**

_ **Ça a été... Je me suis un peu ennuyé en fait, mais à part ça, ça a été...Et pour toi ?**

**_ Pareil... C'est bizarre que tu te sois ennuyé. T'es pas sorti avec Minus et Cortex ?** Demanda-t-elle en faisant référence à Quil et Embry qu'elle appréciait moyennement.

**_ Non...****En fait, j'ai refusé de sortir avec eux ce week-end...**** Je crois que j'avais besoin**** de réfléchir à tout ça...**Dit-il en faisant référence à leur nouvelle "collaboration".

**_ Si ça te perturbe à ce point, Jake, on peut... Tout arrêter...** Suggéra-t-elle, le cœur serré.

**_ Non ! Non...****C'est juste que ça fait bizarre je dois avouer, mais je ne souhaite pas qu'on ****s'arrête là...****Je crois que ça me plairait autant que toi d'avoir un enfant, en fait...****Un mi****ni Jake qui courrait partout dans la maison...**Conclut-il en souriant.

Leah émit un petit soupir de soulagement et sourit en l'imaginant gronder une réplique de Jacob.

**_ Alors, mon idée n'était pas si mauvaise que ça ?** Le taquina-t-elle.

Il but une gorgée de bière avant de poursuivre.

**_ Non, une fois qu'on s'y fait, ça paraît même tout naturel... Seulement, je me pose quelques questions sur l'avenir...**

**_ Du genre ?** Sourcilla-t-elle, anxieuse.

**_ Ben, comment on s'organise****ra toi et moi pour l'élever ? Est-ce qu'on vivra ensemble comme des colocataires ou séparément ? Je ne voudrais pas anéantir toutes tes chances de rencontrer quelqu'un, même si on a un enfant ensemble..****.** Réussit-il à dire le cœur lourd.

**_ Et toi, alors ? Tu ne penses pas qu'en t'installant avec nous, tu risquerais de ne plus avoir de plan cul avant un moment ?**

Jacob baissa la tête, gêné.

**_ Les plans cul, c'est plus trop mon truc en ce moment. Je sais pas si c'est dû à l'âge, mais je crois que je suis en train de m'assagir...**

**_ C'est vrai que t'es plus tout jeune, mon pote ! **Ricana-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux. **Si tu veux t'impliquer dans la vie de notre enfant au point de vivre avec nous... Ça me convient... Il faudra juste qu'on trouve un moyen de lui expliquer les choses...**

Jacob hocha la tête, soulagé qu'elle veuille bien de lui dans sa vie à elle aussi. Il espérait que petit à petit, il arriverait à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Il en avait marre lui aussi de la vie qu'il menait, s'amuser avec ses potes, coucher à droite à gauche. A présent, il désirait plus. Il voulait une femme qui l'aimerait vraiment, fonder une famille avec elle et même si Leah et lui faisaient un peu les choses à l'envers, il espérait au fond de lui que ce serait elle.

**_ Je sais pas trop comment ça fonctionne, je veux dire pour le test de grossesse...Dans combien de temps tu en feras un **? Demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet que leurs rapprochements intimes ne doivent prendre fin trop vite.

**_ Je dois attendre d'avoir du retard dans mes règles... Et dès que j'aurai plus de cinq jours, je ferai un test... Mais tu sais... Ça risque de prendre un certain temps...**

**_Oh...D'accord...Pas de problème, on a tout notre temps après tout... **Acquiesça-t-il en retenant un sourire.

Leah fronça les sourcils.

**_ Je pensais que tu avais hâte de devenir père !**

**_ Oui...****Bien sûr que oui, mais ne dit-on pas que tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ?** Dit-il pour se justifier, tentant de cacher son malaise face au regard inquisiteur de Leah.

**_ Exact... Mais je prendrai les hormones si on n'a pas de résultats d'ici cinq mois... Et si tu rencontres quelqu'un entre-temps, on arrêtera... Tout ça...**

Jacob frémit à l'idée que tout s'arrête entre eux, mais ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de hocher la tête. Une contestation aurait paru bizarre. De toute façon, il pensait qu'il aurait sûrement le temps de lui parler en cinq mois et avec un peu de chance, elle ressentirait la même chose que lui.

Leah déposa sa bière et se rapprocha de Jacob. Elle leva la main vers lui pour lui caresser le visage, mais arrêta son geste, de peur qu'il ne l'interprète mal.

**_ Est-ce que... T'es prêt ? **Parvint-elle à dire, hésitante.

Jacob sourit en passant une main dans le dos de son amie.

**_ Tu vas pas me demander si je suis prêt à chacun de nos rendez-vous, si ?**

**_ Tu ne veux pas que je te saute dessus, quand même ? **Répliqua-t-elle, embarrassée.

**_ Ça ne me dérangerait pas...** Rigola Jacob. **Je veux juste que tu te sentes à l'aise avec moi, libre de faire ce que bon te semble, comme... Un couple normal le ferait... **Finit-il timidement.

**_ Donc, si j'ai bien compris, quand on se retrouve pour nos... Sessions extraordinaires... On doit agir comme un vrai couple ?** Déduisit-elle en frémissant.

**_ Euh... Oui ? Après tout, on couche ensemble, je crois qu'on a franchi une limite non négligeable... Y'a plus de raison qu'on soit gêné, on est adulte, on sait ce qu'il y a entre nous... Mais je comprendrai si ça te gêne...**

**_ C'est pas que ça me gêne, mais s'il n'y a que du sexe ces soirs-là, j'aurais du mal à me mettre en situation...** Confessa-t-elle.

**_ Ok, et qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors, pour te mettre en situation ?**

**_ On n'a qu'à se faire des sorties ! Tu sais... Resto, ciné, comme avant... Sauf qu'ensuite, tu ne ****rentrerais pas chez toi****!**

Jacob hocha la tête.

**_ Ça me va...**Dit-il en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme alors que ses lèvres allaient au contact de la peau de son cou.

Elle ferma les yeux et passa instinctivement ses mains dans les cheveux de son ami. Cette proximité lui avait atrocement manqué.

Jacob adorait son odeur, le goût de sa peau et savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous son tee-shirt, allant caresser sa peau qu'il trouvait si douce, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis que sa bouche laissait une marque de suçon dans son cou, comme pour marquer ce qu'il espérait être dorénavant son territoire.

Leah tressaillit en sentant les doigts de Jacob sur sa peau, et força son ami à la regarder avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Emportée par le tourbillon de sensations qu'elle éprouvait, elle se retrouva sur lui sans s'en rendre compte. Il gémit contre ses lèvres quand elle le chevaucha. C'était fou comme son désir se réveillait vite dès qu'elle posait ses mains sur lui. Il voulait la sentir contre lui, son corps quémandait le contact avec sa peau. C'est ainsi qu'il lui enleva son tee-shirt, ses yeux se délectant de la jolie lingerie qu'elle avait mise. Il se demanda un instant si elle l'avait choisie spécialement pour lui, avant de commencer à embrasser sa clavicule, tout en caressant ses seins par-dessus la dentelle. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière, submergée par une vague de frisson. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle sentait qu'elle aurait du mal à se contrôler avec lui.

**_ Jake... Chambre... **Haleta-t-elle.

Il répondit vaguement, sa voix étouffée contre la peau de son amie, mais ne bougea pas du fauteuil, poursuivant l'exploration de son corps. Ses mains passèrent entre elle et lui, pour aller défère la fermeture éclair de la jeune femme.

Leah gémit et attaqua à son tour le T-Shirt de son ami. Elle parvint difficilement à le lui retirer, ayant du mal à détacher Jacob de son corps. Cela eut le don de la faire rire.

**_ Je suis si appétissante que ça ? **Plaisanta-t-elle.

Jacob sourit en se rendant compte de son comportement. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée à cause de l'excitation mais aussi suite à la remarque de Leah.

**_ Désolé...**Souffla-t-il.

**_ Ne le sois pas... **Répliqua-t-elle en lui retournant le sourire. Elle se recula et enleva le pantalon que Jacob avait déjà dé-zippé, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.** A poil, Black ! **Ordonna-t-elle.

Le sourire de Jacob s'élargit d'avantage face à son ton autoritaire et à son tour il se leva, sans la quitter des yeux et se débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et d'un geste expert, dégrafa son soutien-gorge en moins de deux.

**_ Je crois que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour le moment..****.**Dit-il en le lui enlevant avec un petit sourire charmeur.

Leah déglutit. L'expérience de Jacob la rendit subitement mal à l'aise. Elle se demanda s'il appréciait autant leurs ébats qu'elle, et surtout si elle tenait la comparaison face à ses précédentes conquêtes. Elle reprit vite ses esprits, espérant qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de rien.

**_ C'est vrai... Et de ça non plus... **Renchérit-elle en ôtant sa culotte, sans détacher son regard de son ami, guettant la moindre réaction qui ferait remonter son estime d'elle.

Jacob la regarda faire, la bouche entrouverte face à la nudité de sa partenaire, il perdit tout à coup son assurance. Il la contempla un instant, la trouvant tout simplement à couper le souffle. Jamais le corps d'une femme ne lui avait fait autant d'effet et Dieu seul sait combien étaient passé dans son lit toutes ces années. Déglutissant difficilement, il reprit un peu ses esprits, ses yeux remontant vers les siens et à son tour, il retira son boxer avant de l'attraper délicatement par la main pour l'attirer vers lui. Leurs corps se moulèrent l'un contre l'autre à la perfection et sans attendre, il en fit de même avec leurs bouches qui se joignirent dans un baiser passionné.

Leah sourit contre les lèvres du jeune homme tandis que son cœur s'affolait, menaçant de s'arrêter à tout moment tant il battait vite. Elle avait rêvé de leurs retrouvailles dès le moment où il avait quitté son appartement, et la réalité était bien meilleure que son imagination. Elle poussa Jacob jusqu'au canapé, et le fit tomber habilement sans que leurs lèvres ne s'éloignent avant de le chevaucher de nouveau, alors que leur langues se livraient à une danse de plus en plus sensuelle. Elle gémit en sentant le membre dressé de son amant effleurer à plusieurs reprises son intimité, et se mit à onduler des hanches afin d'augmenter leur friction.

Jacob gémit lui aussi quand elle se réinstalla sur lui et que leurs sexes se frôlèrent. Ce simple contact l'électrisait déjà, tandis qu'il s'impatientait d'être en elle, mais comme la fois précédente, il ne voulait rien précipiter de peur d'écourter ce moment qui passait bien trop vite à son goût. Ses mains tracèrent un chemin brûlant depuis le haut de son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins avant d'aller s'arrêter au niveau de ses fesses. Il les agrippa fermement avant de la plaquer un peu plus contre lui, voulant lui faire sentir l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, alors que sa bouche quittait à nouveau ses lèvres pour aller embrasser son épaule. Les frissons qui parcouraient le corps de Leah s'intensifiaient à mesure que la proximité de leur corps se faisait sentir. Le geste de Jacob n'améliora pas la situation. N'y tenant plus, elle positionna délicatement le membre de son ami à son entrée et la fit glisser en elle avec une lenteur exagérée. Elle nicha sa tête dans le cou de Jacob, essayant de calmer sa respiration erratique tandis que son antre se serrait autour de lui contre son gré.

Jacob soupira de bien être quand il la sentit lui frayer un chemin en elle, des petits tremblements lui parcourant tout le corps sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

**_ Tu es tellement...****étroite...**Souffla-t-il, complètement chamboulé par les sensations qu'elle lui procurait.

Doucement, il commença à s'animer en elle, entraînant leurs bassins dans une danse sensuelle, ses mains glissant sur sa peau telle une cascade de caresses. Leah accompagna les mouvements de Jacob, approfondissant sa progression à l'intérieur d'elle et intensifiant les décharges de plaisir qui en résultaient. Elle avait compris qu'il appréciait de la sentir aussi bien, et comprima ses parois volontairement, cette fois-ci, tout en déposant des baisers de plus en plus voluptueux au creux du cou du jeune homme.

La respiration de Jacob devenait de plus en plus difficile à mesure que son rythme cardiaque s'intensifiait. Il ferma les yeux en sentant ses lèvres sur lui, se laissant emporter par les émotions qui se déchaînaient en lui alors qu'elle resserrait l'étau autour de son membre. Ce frottement provoquait une explosion de sensations toutes plus renversantes les unes que les autres, lui donnant ainsi l'impression de redécouvrir la sexualité. Il savait qu'à ce rythme il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais c'était tellement bon qu'il ne voulait pas réfréner son ardeur. Ses bras la serrèrent un peu plus contre lui, tandis qu'il murmurait son prénom.

Leah accéléra la cadence, emportée par son plaisir et la joie qu'elle ressentait d'entendre son prénom sortir de cette manière de la bouche de Jacob. Ses muscles se tendirent, l'un après l'autre, et ses gémissements furent vite remplacés par des cris d'extase. Au bord de l'explosion des sens, elle se cambra et bascula sa tête en arrière sans arrêter de mouvoir ses hanches.

**_ Jake... Je... Vais...**

Jacob la regarda, savourant la vision d'elle en train d'atteindre les portes de la jouissance. Cette image de Leah finit de l'exciter si bien que sans prévenir, il se répandit en elle alors que de puissants tremblements lui parcouraient l'échine. Ils furent si violents qu'instinctivement, Jacob planta ses dents au creux du cou de son amie, la mordant presque au sang alors que les dernières vagues de son orgasme finissaient de le submerger.

Leah laissa échapper un hurlement, un mélange entre la surprise, la douleur et un plaisir intense.

**_ Terroriste... **Haleta-t-elle alors que ses spasmes se calmaient enfin.

Jacob appuya son front contre l'épaule de Leah, encore sous le choc de l'intensité du plaisir qu'il avait ressentit. Après un instant, il releva la tête et regarda la marque de sa morsure, confus.

**_ Je suis désolé...Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris...C'est la première fois que je fais ça, crois moi..**.Balbutia-t-il, honteux.

**_ Arrête de t'excuser, Jake...** S'esclaffa Leah.** Y a pas de mal ! Enfin, ça fait un peu mal, mais c'était super excitant, sur le coup...**

**_ Ouais mais quand même...Je suis censé te mettre enceinte, pas te dévorée vivante...On croirait une mante religieuse...** Plaisanta-t-il à moitié en passant doucement son doigt sur la marque, la faisant tressaillir au passage.

**_ Au moins, je suis sûre que tu as aimé...**S'empourpra-t-elle.

**_ C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...**Avoua-t-il en rougissant lui aussi, un sourire timide sur le visage.

Elle encra son regard à celui de Jacob et lui sourit à son tour.

**_ J'espère que ça continuera encore longtemps...**Souffla-t-elle sincèrement.

Jacob la dévisagea, surpris mais heureux. Il lui caressa la joue tendrement, soulagé qu'elle désire autant que lui profiter de leur collaboration.

**_ Je l'espère aussi...**

Leah ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur celle de Jacob. Une boule d'angoisse obstrua soudain sa gorge.

**_ Je... Vais me doucher... **

Jacob baissa la tête un instant, fortement troublé par la jeune femme et enleva sa main en acquiesçant.

**_ Oh...Hum...Oui, j'en ferai de même quand tu auras fini... **

Leah se leva et tendit la main vers lui en affichant un sourire en coin.

**_ Et si on faisait un geste pour la nature en prenant une douche commune ? **

Jacob leva les yeux vers elle et attrapa sa main avant de se lever, heureux de sa proposition.

**_ L'écologie, y'a que ça de vrai !** Plaisanta-t-il en souriant lui aussi.

* * *

(Supergirl : Elle sait y faire la Leah ! Mettre en avant l'écologie pour prendre une douche avec Jake, moi je dis chapeau ! lol) (Leilani : Je deviendrais végétarienne pour l'avoir, moi...lol) (Supergirl : Et moi je serais prête à...Renoncer à mes supers pouvoirs pour lui...mdr) (Leilani : Moi je...Tuerais Bella pour lui ! *Soupire* Oui, je sais, je tuerais Bella pour un verre d'eau du robinet, mais le coeur y est !) (Supergirl : Bref ! Tout ça pour dire que si Jake existait vraiment, on serait prête à beaucoup de chose pour lui...) Et vous les filles ? lol


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir à toutes ! Avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre 5, nous voudrions remercier celles qui nous ont laissé une petite review, et celles qui nous soutiennent sur facebook et même sur msn ! Un grand merci à vous toutes de nous accompagner tout au long des aventures lemonesques de Jacob et Leah ! **Julie Winchester, Morrijyg, Camilla Don Molina, Aliiice, Mmev, Diaboliqua, Lazy17, Emichlo. **Nous faire connaître votre point de vue est notre seule récompense, alors surtout continuez de reviewer !

* * *

Deux semaines après le début de la "collaboration" entre Leah et Jacob, ce dernier reçut un appel de Quil, un de ses amis d'enfance, qui s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui.

**_ Salut, Jake ! Tu viens faire un billard avec nous, ce soir, après le boulot ?**

**_ Salut Quil ! Euh...Ouais pourquoi pas, je suis libre ce soir alors ça tombe bien !**

**_ Super ! J'appelle Embry et Seth, et t'as intérêt à pas décommander à la dernière minute, parce que je te jure qu'on débarquera chez toi, sinon !** Avertit Quil.

**_ T'inquiète, promis cette fois, je ne me défilera****i pas cette fois ! **Dit-il en imaginant la tête de son ami.

**_ Ouais, c'est ce que t'avais dit, vendredi dernier...** Grommela Quil.

**_ Oui ben j'étais occupé ce jour-là, mais ce soir je suis libre !** Répliqua-t-il pour esquiver le sujet.

**_ Ok, ok ! Tu nous raconteras tout ça ce soir ! A plus, mec !**

**_ Ouais à plus...**

Jacob fut tout à coup terrifié en raccrochant. Il ne savait pas si c'était judicieux de leur parler de ce qui se passait entre Leah et lui. D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas ce qui se passait vraiment entre eux. Comment expliquer à ses amis qu'ils avaient convenu d'un arrangement afin qu'il lui fasse un enfant, mais sans pour cela être réellement en couple ? Jacob soupira, tout à coup désemparé face à la situation. Il savait que ses amis le harcèleraient jusqu'à ce qu'il leur dise la vérité. Mais ce qu'il y avait entre Leah et lui était déjà suffisamment compliqué sans que ses potes ne viennent fourrer leurs nez ! Il décida d'appeler la jeune femme, espérant qu'elle ne serait pas trop occupée pour lui répondre. Cette dernière ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais le rappela quelques instants plus tard. Elle se confondit en excuses lorsqu'il décrocha.

**_ Je suis désolée, j'avais un client qui me tenait la jambe...**

Jacob sourit en entendant sa voix.

**_ C'e****st pas grave, mais s'il te colle trop, tu sais que je peux toujours te filer un coup de main, hein ?** Dit-il en blaguant à moitié.

**_ C'est gentil, mais je sais me défendre... D'ailleurs, je crois que tu t'en es rendu compte, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés **! S'esclaffa-t-elle.

**_ Ouais, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant craint pour ma vie que ce jour-là **! Grimaça-t-il en y repensant.

Quatorze années auparavant.

_Il revenait d'une soirée étudiante en compagnie d'une jeune fille. Malheureusement ce n'était pas pour finir la nuit avec elle, loin de là. Celle-ci avait beaucoup trop bu et Jacob ayant eu peur de la laissé toute seule dans un état pareil, avait proposé de la raccompagner dans sa chambre universitaire, du côté des dortoirs des filles. Ce qu'il ne savait pas à ce moment-là c'est que c'était la colocataire de Leah. Cette dernière était restée réviser pour un partiel qu'elle avait le lendemain. Jacob marchait en soutenant la jeune fille._

__ Allez ça va aller, on est presque arrivé, encore quelques mètres et tu pourras dormir ou plutôt vomir tranquille..._

_Leah avait entendu la voix éteinte de sa colocataire et celle d'un homme avec elle, et elle avait paniqué, songeant à la possibilité qu'il essaye de profiter de la situation, comme n'importe quel étudiant qui participait à ce genre de fête. Elle attrapa une batte de baseball, cadeau de sa mère afin qu'elle soit préparée à ce genre de choses, et attendit qu'il ouvrit la porte pour se ruer sur lui et le frapper à plusieurs reprises. _

__ Espèce de gros pervers! S'époumona-t-elle tout en le rouant de coups._

_Jacob s'écroula au sol et essaya de se protéger comme il pouvait de cette attaque soudaine._

__ Hé ! Aïe ! Mais arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Réussit-il à crier entre deux coups._

__ Vous n'avez pas honte de profiter d'une fille ivre ? Grogna Leah, alors que sa colocataire avait courût dans la salle de bains._

_Jacob la regardait comme si elle était folle._

__ Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Je ne profitais pas d'elle, je la raccompagnais pour qu'elle rentre saine et sauve !_

__ C'est vrai ! Il voulait même pas que je l'embrasse ! Hurla la colocataire de Leah depuis les toilettes._

_Jacob se releva en arrangeant un peu sa tenue._

__ Vous voyez ! Je ne suis pas un de ces pervers ou violeurs qui rôdent sur le campus ! On me l'avait jamais faite celle-là...Ronchonna-t-il en touchant les endroits de son corps où elle l'avait frappé._

_Non seulement la soirée ne se terminait pas comme il l'espérait, mais en plus il se retrouverait couvert de bleus le lendemain. Leah baissa la tête, honteuse._

__ Désolée... Je suis un peu... Parano... J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait mal..._

__ Non, ça va aller, j'ai connu pire... Enfin je crois... Grimaça-t-il en touchant son flanc droit où il avait encaissé plusieurs coups._

__ Je... Je m'excuse encore... Elle ramassa sa veste et enfila un jean. Je vous emmène aux urgences des fois que je vous aurais fracassé les côtes... On n'est jamais trop prudent..._

_Jacob se surprit à l'observer discrètement pendant qu'elle s'habillait et il la trouva plutôt jolie, une fois qu'on faisait abstraction de son côté un peu... Rentre dedans._

__ Non, c'est pas nécessaire. Je suis sûr que c'est rien..._

_Elle lui offrit un sourire contrit._

__ Je serais plus rassurée en sachant que je n'ai pas causé d'hémorragie interne à un innocent... Et après, je vous paie le petit déj' ! S'il vous plait ?_

__ Si le petit déj' est offert en plus, dans ce cas, je suis obligé d'accepter... Dit-il en souriant timidement._

_Le sourire de Leah s'élargit._

__ Oh, au fait ! Si l'envie vous prend de me traîner en justice pour coups et blessures, mon nom c'est Leah Clearwater._

__ Je prends note, et vous saurez que c'est un dénommé Jacob Black qui sera peut-être un jour à l'origine de tous vos tourments !_

__ Sauf si je finis le boulot avant, Jacob Black ! Rétorqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_Jacob sourit un peu plus et s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand il lança un regard vers la salle de bain._

__ Euh...Vous êtes sûr qu'on peut la laisser seule ?_

_Leah leva les yeux au ciel et donna deux grands coups à la porte de la salle de bain. Sa colocataire sortit et s'affala sur le lit, toute habillée. Jacob la regarda s'allonger avant de reporter son attention sur Leah._

__ Ouais, je pense qu'elle ne risque rien... Admit-il._

_Leah afficha un sourire en coin et poussa doucement Jacob vers la sortie._

_Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux urgences. Après quelques minutes d'attente, une des infirmières les guida vers une petite salle où il serait vu par un médecin. Leah s'assit dans un coin alors que Jacob s'était installé sur la table d'auscultation, gardant un silence un peu gêné. Après tout, ils étaient des inconnus et leur rencontre n'avait rien de vraiment banale. Quelques instants plus tard, le médecin entra. Ce dernier avait les yeux plongés dans une feuille._

__ Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène Mr... Black ?_

_Jacob lança un œil vers Leah qui grimaçait, avant de répondre._

__ Euh...Et bien une jeune femme m'a pris pour un potentiel agresseur et m'a tabassé avec une batte de baseball..._

_Le médecin releva enfin la tête vers lui, surpris._

__ Oh ! Je vois, mais il faut avouer qu'elles savent se défendre de nos jours... Plaisanta-t-il. Enlevez votre t-shirt que je vous examine..._

_Jacob s'exécuta et se retrouva torse nu, un peu gêné par la présence de Leah. Celle-ci hoqueta, les yeux rivés sur les abdominaux bien dessinés du jeune homme, et essaya de se lever si brusquement qu'elle en tomba à la renverse._

_Jacob et le médecin tournèrent la tête vers elle, avant que ce dernier ne se précipite vers elle pour l'aider à se relever._

__ Ça va mademoiselle ? Vous n'avez rien ?_

__ Ça va... J'ai juste... Un peu mal aux pecto- Euh... Au dos ! Balbutia-t-elle, rouge comme une tomate._

__ Asseyez-vous. Où avez-vous mal exactement ? Demanda le médecin en l'obligeant à se réinstaller sur la chaise._

_Jacob regardait Leah avec étonnement. Il la trouvait tout à coup très bizarre, mais ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait bien la perturber. Elle détourna le regard, et indiqua au médecin la zone où la douleur se situait._

__ Vous n'avez rien de méchant, pas de raison de s'inquiéter. La rassura-t-il après l'avoir examinée._

_Jacob l'observa to__ut le long jusqu'à ce que le médecin revienne vers lui._

__ Bon, reprenons où nous en étions...__Dit-il en passant son stéthoscope sur la poitrine du jeune homme. Même si vous êtes plutôt imposant, vous n'avez pas la tête d'un agresseur...__Inspirez __profondément...__Très bien._

_Il remit son stéthoscope autour de son cou, avant de commencer à palper les côtes de Jacob. Ce dernier grimaça à certains moments._

__ Rassurez-vous, votre petit ami n'a pas de côtes cassées, c'est déjà ça, mais il aura de sacré h__ématomes par contre. Fit le médecin à l'attention de Leah._

_Jacob lança un regard affolé vers Leah alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée. Elle allait protester, mais elle se contenta finalement de soupirer et de feindre un sourire._

__ Merci, docteu__r... On peut y aller, maintenant__?_

_Le médecin nota rapidement quelque chose sur une feuille avant de la tendre à Jacob._

__ Oui, je vous prescris des anti-inflammatoires ainsi que des antalgiques, et je vous conseille de mettre de la glace aux endroits où vous avez reçu les coups pour diminuer la douleur et ça évitera que les marques soient trop apparentes. Je vous laisse vous rhabiller, j'ai d'autres patients à voir. Je ne vous dis pas à bientôt. Lança-t-il gaiement avant de les laisser seuls._

__ Dieu nous en préserve ! Grommela Leah._

_Jacob rangea la feuille de prescription dans sa poche avant de remettre son t-shirt. Une fois vêtu, il se mit debout et se racla la gorge._

__ Vous voyez que c'était rien, mais...Merci quand même de m'avoir accompagné..._

__ Y a pas de quoi... Vous voulez rentrer chez vous mettre de la glace sur vos bleus, et je vous ramène le petit déjeuner un peu plus tard, ou on va manger à l'IHOP directement ?_

__ Non, je verrai pour mes bleus plus tard, cette agression m'a donné faim... Plaisanta-t-il. _

__ Dépêchons-nous de nous barrer d'ici... J'ai la dalle aussi, et les hôpitaux me rendent malade, sans jeu de mots... Sourit-elle._

_Elle emmena Jacob manger, et ils firent plus ample connaissance entre deux pancakes, démarrant ainsi leur amitié qui perdurait jusqu'à maintenant._

La voix de Leah le ramena sur Terre.

**_ Hé oh ! Jake ! T'es là ?**

**_ Hein ? Euh... Oui, oui je suis là, désolé. Tu disais ?**

**_ Je te demandais si tu avais une raison particulière pour m'appeler, ou si c'est parce que je te manquais !**

**_ Un peu des deux en fait... **Sourit-il.

**_ Oh, allez ! Tu peux bien tenir un jour sans me voir ! **Le taquina-t-elle.

**_ J'essaye, je ne fais que ça, mais c'est tellement dur ! **Plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

**_ Tu veux qu'on se fasse une toile, histoire de pouvoir admirer mon corps de rêve en toute** **tranquillité avant de pouvoir y toucher demain?** Minauda-t-elle.

**_ J'adorerais, vraiment, mais je suis déjà pris ce soir et je t'appelais à ce sujet d'ailleurs...** Grimaça-t-il.

Leah se raidit.

**_ Ne me dis pas que tu voulais ma permission pour sortir !**

**_ Non, c'est pas ça... Quil et les autres m'ont invités à une partie de billard, mais... Ils ont remarqués que je leur consacre moins de temps et ils se posent des questions... J'aurais sûrement droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme...**

**_ Et tu veux qu'on réduise nos sessions pour qu'ils ne te harcèlent plus, c'est ça ?** Demanda-t-elle, craintive.

**_Non ! Non, ça n'a rien à voir... Je me demandais juste ce que je pouvais leur dire exactement à propos de... Nous...**

**_ Oh... Hum... J'ai déjà dit à Seth que j'essayais d'avoir un bébé, mais je ne suis pas rentrée dans les détails... Alors je pense qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas dire... Qu'on se... Voit... Enfin...**

**_ Ah, je vois... **Murmura-t-il un peu déçu qu'elle veuille passer leur relation sous silence. **Mais ils voudront savoir avec qui j'occupe mes soirées...**

**_ Tu n'as qu'à leur dire que tu as un PCR, et s'ils demandent des détails, tu leur réponds qu'elle est brune et qu'elle s'appelle Angelina ! **Ricana-t-elle.

Jacob sourit en secouant la tête.

**_ D'accord... Angelina... Demain soir on dit chez moi ? Je nous ferais à dîner...**

**_ Hmm... Chez toi, ça me tente bien... A quelle heure ?**

**_ 19h, ça te va ?**

**_ C'est parfait... Tu veux que je ramène quelque chose ?**

**_ Juste toi ça suffira..****.** Plaisanta-t-il.

**_ Ok, alors à demain soir... **Souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Jacob déglutit, ayant intérieurement hâte de la retrouver.

**_ A demain...**

**_ Et pas de bêtises, ce soir !** Rajouta-t-elle en riant nerveusement. Elle redoutait toujours le moment où il trouverait quelqu'un et mettrait fin à leur arrangement.

**_ Je suis toujours sage, tu devrais le savoir !** Sourit Jacob.

**_ Y a intérêt... Je n'aime pas partager...** Répliqua-t-elle avant de raccrocher, sans qu'il ait le temps de répondre.

Jacob resta un moment surpris par sa dernière phrase, mais ne put rien ajouter en entendant la tonalité signifiant qu'elle avait raccrochée. Il secoua la tête en souriant, heureux qu'elle affirme une certaine possessivité le concernant. Il espérait secrètement que cela prouvait qu'elle tenait suffisamment à lui pour envisager une relation exclusive à l'avenir.

La journée se termina sans encombre, si ce n'était qu'après ce coup de fil, il n'avait plus vraiment réussi à se concentrer, son esprit pensant sans cesse à Leah et à leur prochain rendez-vous. Une fois rentré chez lui, il se doucha, se changea et partit retrouver ses amis au petit bar où ils avaient l'habitude de se rendre pour se détendre entre hommes.

Quil, Seth et Embry jouaient déjà au billard. Quil fut le premier à apercevoir son ami.

**_ Enfin, le grand Jacob Black daigne nous honorer de sa présence !** Railla-t-il.

**_ On commençait à désespérer ! **Renchérit Seth.

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel.

**_ A vous entendre, on croirait qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis des mois les gars...**

**_ Quand même, tu nous as manqués ! **Répliqua Quil. **Deux semaines de bringue sans le Roi de la Bringue, c'est pas vraiment de la bringue !**

_ **Oui, ben le Roi de la bringue pense sérieusement à remettre sa couronne ! **Sourit Jacob.

**_ Quoi ? T'es pas sérieux, là ?** Sourcilla Embry.

**_ Il serait peut-être temps, à 34 ans, de lever un peu le pied, selon moi...**

**_ Elle est où, la caméra **? Gronda Seth en faisant un tour d'horizon de la pièce.

**_ Hey, ça va ! Vous faites comme si j'ai dit une énormité, mais faut voir les choses en face les gars : on est plus tout jeunes..****.** Répliqua Jacob.

**_ Alors quoi ? Tu t'es levé un matin en te disant "J'ai 34 piges, je suis trop vieux pour picoler, lever des minettes et traîner avec mes potes" ? **Demanda Quil, suspicieux.

**_ Non, mais j'y pense depuis un bout de temps en fait et j'ai plus envie de passer tout mon temps libre à ça. Ça vous tente jamais de, je sais pas moi, vous caser, fonder une famille, avoir quelque chose de stable avec une femme ?**

**_ J'étais sûr qu'il y a une gonzesse là-dessous. **Déclara Embry. **Il nous a fait le même coup avec la vipère...**

**_ T'es pas cool, là, Jake... **Geignit Seth**. Tu parles comme un vieux... Pire, comme ma sœur !**

Jacob frémit à la mention de Leah, mais n'en montra rien.

_** Maddison n'est pas une vipère, et je parle comme un mec de 34 ans devrait parler.** Reprit-il calmement. **C'est vrai****! Vous en avez pas assez de ****vous comporter comme au temps où**** on était à l'université ?**

**_ Cette question ne s'adresse pas à moi !** Lança Seth. **Je suis beaucoup plus jeune que vous !**

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir s'amuser ? **Demanda Embry.

**_ Je ne dis pas que c'est mal, mais je crois qu'en ce qui me ****concerne, j'arrive à un stade où**** j'ai besoin d'autre chose... C'est tout...**Soupira Jacob en s'asseyant.

**_ D'accord, on a compris. T'es en pleine crise de la trentaine, ça arrive à tous...** Intervint Quil en prenant place près de lui. **Mais en attendant de trouver autre chose, tu peux bien continuer comme avant, non ?**

**_ Demain, on va faire la tournée des boites ! **Renchérit Embry. **Viens avec nous, ça te fera du bien, tu verras !**

**_ Non. Désolé les gars, je suis déjà pris...**

**_ Déjà pris ?** S'exclama Seth. **T'étais déjà pris hier !**

Jacob souffla bruyamment en se rappelant de l'excuse que Leah lui avait suggérée.

**_ Bon, si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai un plan cul trois fois par semaine, donc oui j'étais pris hier et je le serai aussi demain, désolé...**

**_ Je vous avais**** dit qu'il y a une gonzesse derrière tout ça****! **Claironna Embry.

**_ Ben mon cochon ! Tu t'ennuies pas ! **S'écria Quil, mort de rire. **Alors, raconte ! C'est une bonne affaire ?**

Jacob sourit en constatant que ses amis ne changeraient jamais.

**_ Oui, elle est super bonne, Quil. Ça te va, comme réponse ? **Dit-il en espérant qu'il s'arrêterait là.

**_ ****Non****! Je veux tout savoir****! Comment elle s'appelle, d'où elle vient, comment tu l'as rencontrée, si elle a des sœurs****! ****Tout !** insista Quil.

Jacob ferma les yeux en soupirant, sachant qu'il ne le lâcherait pas de toute façon.

**_ Elle s'appelle Angelina, elle est brune, on s'est rencontré y'a deux semaines au cours d'une soirée, et non elle n'a pas de sœur. Tu devras te trouver des filles tout seul comme un grand...**

**_ T'es allé à une soirée et tu ne nous a rien dit ?** Sourcilla Seth.

**_ On s'en fout, Seth ! Il a trouvé un Plan Cul Régulier, le chanceux ! **S'émerveilla Embry.

**_ C'est clair ! Le sexe à volonté sans les sentiments, c'est le rêve de tous les mecs...** Concéda tristement Seth.

Jacob fut soulagé de l'intervention d'Embry.

**_ Ouais, c'est le rêve... **Répéta-t-il en essayant de cacher son trouble causé par la remarque de Seth.

Quil fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant de la réaction de Jacob.

**_ Toi, t'es mordu...**

Jacob tourna la tête vers lui, surpris.

**_ Quoi ? Non ! Non...Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer !**

**_ Laisse-moi réfléchir... Ta soudaine envie de te poser et de fonder une famille, le fait que tu lâches tes potes pour un plan cul, même les jours où tu ne la sautes pas... Ça te va, comme réponse ?** Railla Quil.

Jacob ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Il savait que Leah le troublait et qu'au fond il aimerait bien approfondir leur relation, mais entendre ses amis lui en faire la remarque le perturba profondément. Seth s'apprêtait à taquiner Jacob, le sourire aux lèvres, mais celui-ci se fana en apercevant la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir traîner dans ce bar.

**_ Et merde...** Grommela-t-il.

Jacob suivit son regard et aperçut Leah entrant dans le bar. Il ne fit pas tout de suite attention au fait qu'elle était accompagnée, son attention uniquement portée sur elle, et ce fut sans même s'en rendre compte qu'un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle repéra immédiatement Jacob et esquissa également un sourire. Puis, elle se retourna vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait avant d'aller à la table des quatre amis.

* * *

Mais que vient faire Leah dans ce bar ? Accompagnée en plus ? Comment réagira Jacob ? Les autres se rendront-ils compte de quelque chose ? Mystère et boule de gomme ! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Tout d'abord, merci à** Emichlo, Morrijyg, Sarah0406, Mmev, Aliiice, Lazy17** et **Camilla** ainsi que nos deux nouvelles lectrices,** Nanouchka** et** Giulia** ! Ça nous fait super plaisir que vous nous lisiez et surtout que vous nous donniez votre point de vu !

Vous attendiez toutes de savoir qui était le mystérieux accompagnateur de Leah, et bien voici la réponse avec ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jacob fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant Leah s'adresser à un homme, mais reporta son attention sur elle quand elle s'approcha.

**_ Salut, les bras cassés !** Lança-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Jacob.

**_ Salut ! **Répondit Jacob.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? **Demanda Seth.

**_ Exactement ce que tu es venu faire... Boire un verre, jouer au billard... **Répondit-elle.

**_ Le mec à qui tu parlais regarde ton**** joli petit derrière... **Se moqua Quil.

Jacob la quitta des yeux pour aller dévisager l'homme en question.

**_ Et lui qui c'est ? **Demanda Jacob, contenant tant bien que mal sa jalousie naissante.

Leah se tourna vers le comptoir du bar et fit signe à l'homme de venir. Elle prit la parole une fois qu'il fut à son niveau.

**_ Bon, les nuls, lui, c'est mon collègue Chris. Chris, les deux gros nases, là, c'est Quil et Embry. Et là, y a mon petit frère, Seth, et... **Elle s'arrêta un quart de seconde pour éviter de perdre son sang-froid. **Mon meilleur ami, Jake...**

Jacob ne quittait pas son collègue des yeux durant toutes les présentations, serrant les mâchoires quand elle le présenta comme son meilleur ami. Il aurait largement préféré qu'elle le présente comme son petit ami.

**_ Salut. **Dit-il en tendant une main pour le saluer, pressant celle du jeune homme un peu trop fort ce qui le fit grimacer un instant, avant qu'il ne la lâche.

Seth dévisageait le collègue de Leah d'un œil méfiant lui aussi.

**_ Parmi tous les bars de Miami, il a bien sûr fallu que tu choisisses celui-là... **bougonna-t-il à Leah, l'air mécontent.

**_ Je voulais montrer à Chris mon bar préféré, et puis, c'est pas comme si je savais que vous alliez vous retrouver ici aujourd'hui !** Rétorqua-t-elle innocemment.

**_ Elle m'a promis une partie de billard inoubliable...** Ajouta Chris en souriant à Leah.

Jacob reporta son attention sur elle, fronçant les sourcils un instant, se demandant à quoi elle jouait avec ce type.

**_ Ça vous dirait de vous joindre à nous, les gars ? Dix dollars la boule ! **Proposa-t-elle.

**_ Prépare ton fric, Clearwater****! **Claironna Embry en se levant, suivi de près par Quil.

**_ Non, moi je préfère vous regarder...**Grommela Seth en attrapant sa bière.

**_ Moi, je suis partant et j'ai hâte de v****oir ce que...****Chris vaut !** Lança Jacob d'un air de défi.

**_ Ça risque d'être vraiment intéressant !** Sourit Chris en se dirigeant vers la table de billard.

**_ J'arrive tout de suite, les mecs ! Je vous laisse de l'avance ! **Clama Leah en partant à l'opposé, vers les toilettes.

Jacob la regarda partir, hésitant un instant.

**_ Euh, moi aussi je reviens, faut que j'aille pisser avant qu'on commence... **Dit-il avant de partir dans la même direction que Leah.

Arrivé devant les toilettes, il jeta un œil pour voir si personne ne le voyait et entra du côté des femmes. Leah se passait de l'eau sur le visage pour essayer de se calmer. Elle avait du mal à résister à l'envie de sauter sur Jacob dès qu'ils se trouvaient au même endroit, et commençait à se dire qu'elle avait eu une mauvaise idée en venant dans ce bar. Elle sursauta en voyant le jeune homme entrer dans les toilettes.

**_ Jake ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?** Balbutia-t-elle.

Jacob la dévisagea en silence un moment avant de répondre.

**_ Tu m'avais pas dit que tu voyais quelqu'un...**

**_ Parce que ce n'est pas le cas.** Martela-t-elle.

**_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ton collègue ?** Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il était jaloux.

**_ Il est ici parce qu'il a besoin de se changer les idées... Et qu'est-ce que... Attends****... **Elle se mit à sourire. **Mon Dieu****! Tu es jaloux de Chris****?**

**_ Moi, jaloux ? De lui en plus ? J'aurais tout entendu !** Pouffa Jacob.

Leah éclata de rire.

**_ Tu l'es ! Tu croyais que j'étais avec lui, et ça t'a foutu en rogne !**

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel.

**_ Non, je me demandais juste pourquoi tu m'avais pas dit quand on s'est eu au téléphone que tu sortais aussi ce soir, c'est tout !**

**_ Parce que, grand dadais, j'ai décidé de sortir après avoir raccroché, et j'ai entraîné Chris avec moi ici pour être sûre que tes imbéciles d'amis ne te cuisineraient pas trop ! C'est une distraction ! Chris est au courant pour nous deux !**

Jacob fronça les sourcils, surpris qu'elle lui en ait parlé. Il se trouva tout à coup stupide d'avoir réagi de cette manière.

**_ Oh...**Dit-il simplement, ne trouvant rien d'autre à répondre.

**_ Oui, oh ! **Acquiesça Leah en frappant Jacob.** Franchement, Jake, tu ne crois pas que si j'avais l'intention de voir quelqu'un, je t'en aurais d'abord parlé ?**

**_ Désolé... J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi en vous voyant arriver ensemble...** Sourit-il timidement.

Leah pressa son corps contre celui de Jacob.

**_ On a un deal, mon pote. Et tant que ce deal est en vigueur, considère-toi comme mon seul et unique partenaire... C'est clair ?**

Jacob frémit en sentant son corps contre le sien, son désir grimpant en flèche tout à coup. Instinctivement, ses mains allèrent se poser sur ses hanches tandis qu'il lui souriait.

**_ Me voilà rassuré, parce qu'il en est de même de mon côté...**

Leah tressaillit et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Jacob.

**_ Je préfère ça...** Souffla-t-elle alors que leur lèvres s'effleuraient.

Jacob sentit un frisson le parcourir et trop tenté par les lèvres de son amie, finit par l'embrasser fougueusement. Il savait que ça ne rentrait pas dans le planning, mais il en avait tellement eu envie dès qu'il l'avait aperçu qu'il n'avait pas pu résister. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec autant de fougue jusqu'à ce que la voix de Chris résonne à l'extérieur des toilettes.

**_ Leah ? Je ne sais pas si Jake est avec toi, mais vos amis s'impatientent ****! Alors grouillez-vous**** !**

Jacob quitta ses lèvres à regret, la dévisageant avec un petit sourire.

**_ Je crois qu'on devrait y retourner pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons...**

**_ T'as raison... Vas-y d'abord..**. Dit-elle en essayant de calmer ses ardeurs. **Et Jake ? **

**_ Oui ?**

**_ Embrasse-moi une autre fois en dehors du planning, et tu n'auras plus l'occasion de me faire un enfant, une fois que je t'aurais définitivement castré !**

**_ Désolé, c'est promis, je ne recommencerais plus !** Grimaça-t-il.

Leah ferma les yeux, le cœur serré.

**_ C'est mieux comme ça... Allez, file !**

Jacob hésita un instant, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais ne s'attarda pas et sortit rejoindre les autres.

Comme Leah l'avait prévu, les garçons se focalisèrent sur la pseudo-relation entre Chris et Leah et délaissèrent Jacob pendant le reste de la soirée.

Le lendemain, Jacob rentra très tôt du travail, souhaitant préparer un superbe festin pour Leah. Aujourd'hui marquerait la deuxième semaine, jour pour jour, de leur étroite collaboration. Il avait donc décidé pour l'occasion de lui préparé des nouilles sautées au poulet faites maison et il espérait vraiment que ça lui plairait. Il se mit donc au fourneaux et prépara le dîner en sifflotant, heureux et excité de passé la soirée avec elle. Il se rendait compte que plus les jours passaient et plus il lui était difficile pour lui de se passer d'elle. Après avoir finit de cuisiner, il installa la table avec deux chandelles au milieu, mit la playlist de musique qu'il avait choisi avec soin et alla prendre une douche avant de s'habiller.

Leah arriva sur le parking devant l'immeuble de Jacob à 18h30. Elle resta dans sa voiture jusqu'à 18h55, débattant sur le bien fondé de leur collaboration. Il ne se passait plus un jour sans qu'elle ne pense à lui, et l'incident de la veille, dans les toilettes du bar, lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle maîtrisait de moins en moins la situation. Elle sonna à la porte de l'appartement de Jacob, plus angoissée que jamais.

Il était entrain de finir d'arranger la table quand elle sonna. Il se précipita vers la porte et s'arrêta tout à coup afin de prendre le temps de souffler avant de lui ouvrir en souriant chaleureusement.

**_ Ponctuelle, comme toujours ! **

Leah lui retourna un faible sourire et lui tendit un sac contenant deux gros pots de glace.

**_ Banoffee et Macadamia, comme tu aimes... **

Jacob récupéra le sac et l'invita à entrer.

**_ C'est gentil, mais je croyais t'avoir dit que tu n'avais pas besoin d'amené quoi que ce soit... **

**_ C'est pas forcément pour ce soir... J'ai juste pensé à toi en voyant ces deux pots au supermarché où je suis allée pour acheter...** Elle soupira. **Quelque chose à ramener chez toi...**

Jacob sourit.

**_ C'est pas grave, mets toi à l'aise pendant que je les mets au frais...**Dit-il en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

Leah ne se fit pas prier et enleva sa veste, mal à l'aise. Elle portait une robe près du corps, chose qu'elle n'était pas habituée à faire, et craignait un peu la réaction de son ami. Ce dernier revint quelques instants plus tard.

**_ Me revoilà ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu désires comme...Apéritif...Wow !** Souffla-t-il, bouche bée en voyant la tenue de Leah.

**_ C'est un nouveau nom d'apéritif ?** Gloussa-t-elle, embarrassée.

Jacob n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de son corps de rêve clairement dessiné à travers la robe.

**_ Euh...Tu es...Époustouflante ! **Lâcha-t-il, sous le charme.

**_ Merci... Hum... Tu parlais d'apéritifs...**

Jacob se racla la gorge.

**_ Oui...Euh...Qu'aimerais-tu boire ? J'ai de la Vodka, du vin, du Whisky, des boissons sans alcool... **

**_ Un verre de vin, ce serait super... **

**_ D'accord, ok, je t'amène ça tout de suite... **Dit-il avant de partir chercher le verre de Leah, encore un peu troublé par sa tenue.

_Décidément, elle n'a aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle me fait !_

Leah se promena dans le salon, et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle aperçut le dressage de la table.

**_ Des chandelles ?** S'étonna-t-elle.

Jacob revint à ce moment là avec la bouteille de vin qu'il venait d'ouvrir et s'approcha de la table pour prendre les verres.

**_ Ouais, je sais...Comme ça fait deux semaines aujourd'hui qu'on collabore toi et moi, je me suis dit que puisque je t'invitais, autant faire les choses bien, mais si ça te gêne, je peux les enlever... **

**_ Non, non... C'est... Mignon... Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi sentimental !** Sourit-elle.

**_ Ben je le suis pas vraiment d'habitude, mais après tout tu seras la mère de mon enfant, alors...**Il haussa les épaules d'un air faussement détaché. **Je me suis dit pourquoi pas...**Conclut-il en lui remettant son verre de vin.

**_ Fais gaffe ! Je risque de m'habituer à ces petites marques d'attention et te demander de faire un autre enfant après ! **Le taquina-t-elle.

Jacob sourit, pas mécontent à cette idée.

**_ Et moi je pourrais très bien être partant pour un autre après celui-là, j'ai toujours adoré les familles nombreuses...**

**_ T'es sérieux ?** Déglutit-elle.

Jacob baissa la tête, rougissant un peu

**_ Pourquoi pas ? Il risque de s'ennuyer un peu tout seul, tu crois pas ? **

**_ C'est vrai... Mais... Tu... Essayons déjà d'en avoir un, et on verra ensuite, ok ?** Conclut-elle afin de clore le sujet.

Jacob acquiesça avant de boire une gorgée de vin. Il craignait de l'avoir effrayer avec sa proposition.

**_ J'espère que tu aimes le poulet ? **Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

**_ Jacob Black... Ca fait 14 ans qu'on se connait... Et tu oses encore me poser ce genre de questions ?** Sourcilla-t-elle.

**_ Tes goûts peuvent avoir changé durant tout ce temps, je préfère m'en assurer ! **Rigola-t-il en posant son verre sur la table.** Installe toi, je reviens avec les assiettes...**

Il s'éloigna à nouveau vers la cuisine, et revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux assiettes bien garnie.

**_ Nouilles sautées au poulet ! **Annonça-t-il en posant l'assiette devant elle avant de s'asseoir.

Leah hoqueta.

**_ C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ? **

**_ Oui Madame ! **Répondit-il fièrement.

**_ Ça a l'air délicieux... **Dit-elle, les yeux brillants, avant de goûter la première bouchée. **Et cha l'est !**

Jacob observa sa réaction avec attention et un immense sourire fendit son visage quand il constata qu'elle aimait.

**_ Ouf ! J'avais pas goûté alors tu me rassures ! **

Leah fronça les sourcils.

**_ Comment ça, t'as pas goûté ? **

**_ Ben je goûte jamais mes plats quand je cuisine, c'est une habitude que j'ai pris avec ma mère quand elle cuisinait... **

**_ Oh... Ok... **Murmura-t-elle tristement.

Elle savait que le sujet des parents de Jacob était très pénible pour lui. Elle avait soutenu son ami et ses sœurs lors de leur enterrement, et Jacob avait commencé à écumer de plus en plus les fêtes étudiantes dès que les cours avaient repris. Elle avait dû le forcer à se recentrer pour qu'il puisse obtenir son diplôme à la fin de l'année, mais cela l'avait définitivement changé. Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur la question, elle décida de changer de sujet.

**_ Chris t'envoie le bonjour, au fait ! **

Jacob sourit en repensant à sa réaction envers lui. Il craignait que Leah ne se doute à présent que ses sentiments pour elle ne soit plus fort que la simple amitié.

**_ Ouais, mais tu sais à propos d'hier, ce que tu as pris pour de la jalousie, c'était en fait...Une sorte d'instinct protecteur, je tiens à le préciser !**

**_ Si tu le dis... Seth n'avait pas trop l'air de l'aimer non plus, alors je pense que ton explication est plausible... Même si j'avoue que j'aurais préféré que ça soit de la jalousie ! **

**_ Ah oui ?** S'étonna-t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle, troublé par sa révélation.

Leah se rendit compte de la gaffe qu'elle venait de commettre et tenta de la rectifier.

**_ Ben... Ce serait la première fois que j'arriverais à rendre jaloux un mec... Pour une femme, c'est comme gagner un Oscar ! Une sorte de victoire personnelle, tu vois ?**

Jacob hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il espérait au juste, mais il était déçu de son explication.

**_ Ouais...Je vois... **

**_ Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'en ai parlé à un inconnu comme Chris et pas à ma propre famille... Je veux dire... Pour nous deux... **Déclara Leah en reportant son attention sur l'assiette.

**_ J'avoue que la question m'a traversé l'esprit, c'est vrai.**

**_ C'est plus facile de se confier à une personne extérieure au cercle familial, des fois... Quand j'ai dit à Seth que je voulais un enfant, il a ri et m'a traité de folle... Il me verra toujours comme la méchante grande sœur qui lui a pourri une partie de son enfance en brûlant ses G.I. Joe parce qu'il avait détruit mon devoir de sciences... Pour lui, c'est une mauvaise idée, parce que le pauvre gamin ne pourra pas s'en sortir dans la vie avec une mère comme moi et sans père pour me cadrer... Je sais que Bella me soutiendrait, mais j'ai toujours du mal à la considérer comme étant de la famille... Et maman... Elle est trop préoccupée par sa nouvelle vie pour faire attention à ce que je fais ou non... **

**_ Je comprends...C'est vrai que Seth a parfois du mal à comprendre certaines choses, ça doit être dû à son jeune âge...Mais tu sais que tôt ou tard, il faudra leur en parler...Peut-être pas entrer dans les détails de notre arrangement, mais leur dire que c'est moi le père, avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent d'une autre manière... **

**_ Je sais...** Soupira-t-elle. **Je ne veux pas que tu croies que j'ai honte de ce qui se passe entre nous, Jake... Au contraire, je... Avoir un enfant de toi serait ma plus grande fierté... Seulement j'ai peur qu'ils... Qu'ils te fassent changer d'avis...**

Jacob fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur la sienne, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder.

**_ Personne ne me fera changer d'avis Leah, j'ai pris une décision et je compte m'y tenir, quoi qu'il arrive...Et tu n'imagines même pas la joie que je ressens à l'idée d'être le père de ton enfant, je suis vraiment heureux que tu m'aies choisis..**.Conclut-il en lui souriant tendrement.

**_ Tu sais que Chris s'est proposé quand je lui ai raconté ce qu'on faisait ?** Dit-elle, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

Jacob se raidit et ne put retenir une moue de contrariété.

**_ Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas...**Grommela-t-il.

**_ Ça aurait été bien plus pratique avec lui, en fait... Il désire un enfant à tout prix, et je suis certaine de ne pas avoir de problèmes avec une belle-mère jalouse...** Insista-t-elle.

Jacob reporta son attention sur son assiette, contenant difficilement sa jalousie.

**_ Il n'est pas trop tard pour le choisir dans ce cas... **

Leah s'esclaffa et se leva afin d'aller enlacer son ami par derrière.

**_ Aucun risque que je change d'avis. C'est ton enfant ou l'adoption**. Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il tressaillit et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il posait ses mains sur les siennes.

**_ T'es sûre ? Parce que tu préférerais peut-être que ton enfant ait la peau plus pâle et les yeux verts de son père ? **La taquina-t-il, en faisant référence au physique de son collègue.

**_ Je veux un enfant qui te ressemble, Jake... Je veux qu'il ait tes yeux, ou qu'elle ait ton sourire... Qu'elle soit aussi généreuse, loyale et attentionnée que son père ou qu'il fasse tomber les filles comme des mouches tellement il serait beau... **Répondit-elle en lui embrassant le cou.

Le sourire de Jacob s'élargit un peu plus, ses joues prenant une jolie teinte rosée face aux compliments détournés de Leah. Il ferma les yeux, ronronnant presque de bien être en sentant ses lèvres sur sa peau.

**_ Et moi j'aimerais d'avantage que notre enfant te ressemble... Avec un jolie visage, un regard et une voix à couper le souffle, un corps de rêve qui pousserait irrémédiablement au péché et qu'il ou elle soit aussi franc et déterminé que tu ne l'es...**

Leah sourit contre la peau de Jacob.

**_ Avec toutes nos qualités réunies, il ne pourra être que parfait... Mais en attendant... On a de la pratique à faire... Et j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des positions idéales pour avoir un bébé... T'as envie de les essayer ?**

**_ Si ça peut faciliter les choses, j'adorerais en effet...**Répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

**_ Y en a une qui m'a bien plus... Le nom avait l'air sympa... Attends-moi, je vais te faire lire ce que j'ai trouvé...** Geignit-elle en s'éloignant à contrecœur du corps de Jacob.

Jacob acquiesça alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Il sentit son cœur faire à nouveau des siennes, comme c'était le cas à chaque fois que Leah était dans les parages, et encore plus quand elle s'approchait de lui à une distance trop perturbante pour sa santé mentale. Il se demanda si elle lui ferait cet effet encore longtemps et espérait au fond de lui que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais, même si c'était très déstabilisant. Il prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de s'apaiser en l'attendant.

Elle revint et s'assit carrément sur lui, en lui tendant les feuilles qu'elle avait imprimé à son bureau avant d'attaquer de nouveau son cou.

**_ Choisis celle que tu veux essayer ce soir... Et la prochaine fois, ce sera à mon tour... **Souffla-t-elle en mordillant légèrement sa peau.

Jacob l'entoura de ses bras avant de saisir les feuilles et de commencer à lire. Il souriait, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer vraiment avec les baisers et les petites morsures qu'elle lui prodiguait.

**_ Ok...Alors...Pourquoi pas la deuxième, celle de l'architecte, je ne l'ai jamais faite... **

Elle gémit son accord, sa tête toujours nichée au creux du cou de Jacob.

**_ On commence tout de suite ou maintenant ?**

Pour seule réponse, Jacob balança les feuilles avant de la soulever et de l'emmener vers la chambre à coucher précipitamment.

* * *

Ils se rapprochent de plus en plus, nos deux "collabarateurs" ! D'après vous, combien de temps va-t-il leur falloir avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'ils sont bien plus que des "Sex Buddies" ?


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à **Julie Winchester, Sarah0406, Mmev, Sarah 'Teddy Bear' J.S.M, Aliiice, Diabolo78, Emichlo, Camilla Don Molina, Morrijyg, Lazy17, Roxy** et **Alissa21** de nous faire partager votre opinion.

Voici un nouveau chapitre avec l'arrivée de Bella ! On espère que vous apprécierez celui-ci tout autant que les autres !

Bonne lecture et à très vite !

* * *

Quelques jours après le dîner aux chandelles, plus exactement le mercredi suivant, Jacob reçut un message sur son portable provenant de Leah. Il fut heureux de voir le nom de son amie s'afficher sur la petite enveloppe virtuelle de son portable, mais fut bien vite déçu de son contenu.

"_Désolée... Pas de session ce soir, ni vendredi... Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Je t'embrasse. Leah_"

Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda tout à coup ce qui se passait pour qu'elle annule deux de leurs, trop rares à son goût, rendez-vous. Sans perdre de temps, il lui envoya un sms, trop impatient d'en connaître les raisons, et il fallait l'avouer, inquiet à son sujet.

"_Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il_ ?"

Il reçut une réponse quelques minutes plus tard.

"_Mère Nature est venue me faire un petit coucou..._"

Jacob prit un petit instant pour comprendre qu'elle parlait de ses règles. Il soupira en se rendant compte de ce que ça voulait dire. Il avait tellement été obnubilé par leur rapprochement intime qu'il en avait presque oublié le but même de leurs sessions. Il prit quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits et lui envoya un nouveau message.

"_Je passe te voir après le boulot._"

"_Non, j'ai besoin de rester seul__e..._"

Il resta un moment à fixer le portable. Son cœur s'était serré en lisant ces lignes, d'abord parce qu'il sentait derrière ses mots qu'elle était triste à l'idée de ne pas être enceinte, mais aussi parce qu'elle le repoussait d'une certaine manière. Il se laissa lourdement tomber dans le siège de son bureau en soupirant et ferma les yeux pour essayer d'oublier sa terrible envie d'aller la retrouver. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui donner l'impression de l'étouffer, sachant qu'elle détestait ça.

Leah, de son côté, s'était fait porter pâle à son travail. Bien que la perspective de continuer sa collaboration avec Jacob lui plaisait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal de ne toujours pas porter la vie en elle. Elle se demandait si elle y arriverait un jour, et son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'elle ne puisse peut-être jamais donner d'enfant à Jacob. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir dit de ne pas venir, car elle avait désespérément besoin de lui. Seulement, elle voyait cela comme un signe de faiblesse, et refusait de lui montrer l'importance de la place qu'il avait prise dans son cœur. Elle en vint à espérer qu'il ne l'écoute pas, une fois de plus. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, la sonnerie de son appartement retentit.

Elle n'osa pas bouger de son lit et envoya un message à Jacob en espérant qu'il soit celui qui sonnait à la porte.

"_Entre. Suis dans la chambre._"

Jacob entra avec le double de ses clefs après avoir lu son message et la rejoignit dans la chambre. La porte était ouverte et il s'appuya contre le chambranle en la regardant un instant avant de prendre la parole.

_ **Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?**

_ **Intuition féminine... Et tu as tendance à ne pas m'écouter quand tu sens que ça ne va pas...** répondit-elle, la voix enrouée.

Il hocha la tête, constatant avec plaisir qu'elle le connaissait plutôt bien. Il s'approcha et déposa un sac qu'il avait amené sur le bureau de sa chambre avant de s'asseoir près d'elle.

_ **Je suis passé chez le chinois en ****venant, je suppose que tu n'as pas encore mangé ?**

_ **J'ai pas faim, mais merci quand même...**

_ **Lee, je sais que ça te démoralise un peu, mais ça viendra, on doit simplement être patient et persévérant... Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour... Je suppose qu'ê****tre parent, c'est un peu pareil...**

_ **Je sais...** soupira-t-elle tristement. **Mais entre ce que je sais et la manière dont je réagis, y a un énorme fossé...**

Jacob ne savait trop quoi lui dire pour la réconforter. Il enleva sa veste et ses chaussures et s'allongea derrière elle.

_ **Je comprends**... soupira-t-il en passant son bras autour d'elle, espérant ainsi lui montrer qu'il la soutenait.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et se cala contre lui, leurs corps se moulant à l'autre à la perfection.

_**Merci d'avoir ****fait ta tête de mule... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'existais pas...** souffla-t-elle.

Jacob embrassa son épaule.

_ **Moi non plus je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans toi...** Murmura-t-il en se rappelant la manière dont elle l'avait soutenue ces dernières années, particulièrement à la mort de ses parents.

Leah ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise, et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil bienfaiteur, non sans avoir lancé un "**Je t'adore**" ensommeillé à Jacob. Ce dernier sourit en l'entendant murmurer ces quelques mots et resserra un peu plus son étreinte, fermant les yeux à son tour.

Son téléphone sonna avec insistance quelques instants plus tard. Il sursauta un peu et reconnu la sonnerie de son portable. Il le saisit rapidement dans sa poche, espérant qu'il n'avait pas réveillé Leah et répondit directement sans regarder qui c'était. La voix de Seth résonna dans le combiné.

_ **Salut, Jake**** ! Je ne te dérange pas ?**

Jacob se leva doucement et sortit de la chambre avant de répondre.

_ **Euh... Non, pas vraiment, je t'écoute...**

_ **Je sais que je t'appelle à la dernière minute, mais Bella vient d'arriver en ville. Elle nous a fait la surprise, et ****pour une fois, elle a envie de sortir... Le problème c'est que j'avais déjà des projets pour ce soir et... C'est mon premier rendez-vous avec Lana... Il me faut absolument quelqu'un pour tenir compagnie à Bella, tu comprends?**

_ **Ça tombe vraiment mal, je ne**** peux pas me libérer moi non plus, désolé...** Répondit-il en soupirant, refusant de laisser Leah toute seule.

_ **Allez, Jake, s'il te plait ! Je te le demande à genoux ! Tu auras une autre occasion avec ton PCR, mais moi, si je foire cette soirée avec Lana, ****je la reverrai plus ! Et franchement, je ne me vois pas demander ça à Quil ou à Embry sans qu'ils essayent de profiter de la situation... S'il y a une personne sur qui je peux compter pour ne jamais rien tenter avec mes sœurs, c'est bien toi !**

Jacob frémit à sa dernière remarque. Il jeta un œil vers la chambre, en soupirant de nouveau.

_ **Elle compte réellement pour toi cette fille ? C'est pas juste un plan cul ?**

_ **Ça fait deux heures que je cherche un vêtement à me mettre pour lui plaire ! Ça répond à**** ta question ?**

Il ferma les yeux, regrettant déjà sa réponse.

_ **C'est d'accord, mais tu m'en devras une !**

_ **Tout ce que tu voudras! Merci encore, Jake ! On se retrouve à Nikki Beach ! Ça va être super !** claironna Seth avant de raccrocher.

Jacob soupira pour la centième fois en rangeant son téléphone. Il retourna dans la chambre, s'asseyant près de Leah avant de caresser son visage pour la réveiller. Elle gémit sous les caresses du jeune homme.

_ **Laisse-moi dormir...** Ronchonna-t-elle.

_ **Je te laisserai une fois que je t'aurai dit ce que j'ai à t'annoncer...** Sourit-il tout en continuant ses petites caresses.

_ **Laisse un message après le bip et je te rappellerai...**

Jacob s'esclaffa.

_ **D'accord, alors... Salut Leah, c'est Jake, je suis désolé mais... Je vais d****evoir te laisser ce soir, ton frangin m'a demandé un service, mais je passerai dès que j'aurai terminé... **Finit-il en grimaçant, espérant qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas.

Leah ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement.

_ **Tu t'en vas ?**

_ **Oui... Bella est en ville et Seth a un rendez-vous, alors il m'a demandé de lui tenir compagnie... J'ai pas pu dire non, il aurait trouvé bizarre que je refuse pour un PCR...**

_ **Oh... Ouais...**Acquiesça-t-elle en tentant de ne pas montrer sa déception. **En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de savoir que Bella est en ville et que c'est toi qu'on appelle...**

_ **Seth n'a pas vraiment réfléchi, il est stressé pour son rendez-vous, je suis sûr qu'il aurait pensé à toi en temps normal... Mais tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux, au lieu de rester ****enfermer ici... Histoire de prendre l'air, on va à Nikki Beach...**

_ **Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...**Hésita-t-elle.

_ **Pourquoi ?**

_ **Je suis pas de très bonne compagnie et... J'ai toujours détesté sortir avec Bella et toi... Vous passez votre te****mps à flirtouiller et j'aime pas tenir la chandelle...**

_ **Ça, c'était avant, et je promets de ne plus... Flirtouiller avec elle si ça peut te rassurer ! Allez, viens avec moi...**Insista-t-il en faisant une moue attendrissante.

Leah soupira lourdement, incapable de résister à la moue de son ami.

_ **Robe ou pantalon ?** Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son dressing.

Jacob lui fit un sourire éclatant.

_ **Robe ! J'adore voir tes jolies jambes !**

_ **Robe ce sera, alors...**

Jacob attendit patiemment que Leah se prépare et ils se mirent en route pour Nikki Beach. Ils entrèrent dans le club où Lana, Bella et Seth les attendaient déjà. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de la main en l'apercevant, mais fronça les sourcils en voyant sa sœur l'accompagner, se demandant pourquoi Jacob l'avait amené avec lui.

_ **Te voilà enfin et... Avec Leah, quelle bonne surprise !** Dit Seth, faussement joyeux quand ils arrivèrent près d'eux.

_ **Ouais, elle avait envie de sortir alors je lui ai proposé de nous accompagner. Salut Bell's et...Tu d****ois être Lana je suppose ?**

La jeune femme acquiesça. Elle était différente de toutes celles que Seth fréquentait jusque-là. Les cheveux châtains, beaucoup plus petite que lui, et un petit air de chaton perdu qui la rendait attachante. Bella enlaça tendrement Jacob.

_ **Jake... Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir...**

Jacob lança un coup d'œil vers Leah en tapotant le dos de Bella avant de la repousser gentiment.

_ **Ouais, moi aussi, t'as pas changé !**

_ **Non, c'est sûr !** Ironisa Leah.

_ **Salut, Leah !** Sourit Bella. **Jolie robe !**

Jacob sourit en acquiesçant.

_ **Je lui ai dit exactement la même chose en la voyant !** Dit-il pour tenter de calmer Leah qu'il sentait un peu tendue.

_ **Je propose qu'on aille chercher à boire pour ces demoiselles pendant qu'elle parlent c****hiffon !** Proposa Seth à Jacob.

_ **Bonne idée. Leah qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?**

_ **N'importe quoi, dès que c'est fort...**Grommela cette dernière. **Et prends-en deux, de préférence. Tu seras gentil...**

_ **D'accord. Et toi Bella ?**

_ **Un Sex Appeal pour moi...**

_ **Bien sûr... C'est exactement ce qu'il te faut...**Marmonna Leah.

Jacob sourit de la phrase de Leah.

_ **Je vous ramène ça mesdemoiselles** ! Lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner avec Seth.

Après avoir passé leurs commandes au bar, Seth se retourna vers Jacob et le fusilla du regard.

_ **Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'emmener la vilaine sorcière de l'Ouest avec toi ?** Gronda-t-il.

_ **Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, ta sœur**** est la personne la plus sympa que je connaisse et elle voulait se changer les idées alors je l'ai amené point barre !** Dit Jacob en levant les yeux au ciel, un peu exaspéré de l'attitude de Seth.

_ **Y a quand même un truc que je ne comprends pas... Comment ****t'as su qu'elle voulait se changer les idées ?**

_ **Parce que je l'ai eu au téléphone et qu'elle me l'a dit...Tu sais que ça arrive entre amis de se dire des choses, rassure-moi ? **Finit-il d'un ton moqueur.

_ **Ouais, mais si elle fait fuir Lana, tu me le paier****as, mon vieux !**

_ **Ouais ouais si tu veux...** Concéda-t-il d'un ton lasse.

_ **T'aurais quand même pu inviter ton PCR, puisque t'as fait venir Leah...**

_ **Euh… Ouais, mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle dit qu'elle ne veut rien connaître de moi si ce n'est mon corps.****..** Mentit-il en rigolant.

Seth allait répliquer, mais Lana les rejoignit au bar et lui prit la main en l'entrainant vers la piste de danse, laissant Jacob seul avec les boissons.

Ce dernier demanda un plateau et ramena les boissons à leur table avant de s'asseoir près de Leah.

_ **J'ai rien loupé j'espère ?** Dit-il en leur tendant leurs boissons.

_ **Rien du tout !** Répondit Bella. **Lana est une chic fille...**

_ **Seth a l'air d'être sacrément mordu, alors tant mieux !**

Leah attrapa une des boissons et la sirota tranquillement, sans broncher. Bella reprit la parole, tout sourire.

_ **Alors, quoi de neuf de ton côté, Jake ?**

_ **Rien de spécial...** Dit-il en jetant un œil vers Leah. **Et toi ?**

_ **La routine, tu sais... Il ne se passe jamais rien d'extraordinaire dans une bibli****othèque, mais j'aime toujours autant y travailler. Edward et moi allons bientôt changer. On essaye de préparer le terrain, tu sais, dans l'optique d'agrandir la famille...**

Leah resserra son emprise sur le verre et s'enfonça sur le siège. Elle avait du mal à ne pas envier Bella, à ce moment-là.

Jacob sentit le malaise de son amie quand Bella avait parlé de faire un autre enfant. Il hocha la tête distraitement.

**_ C'est bien, je pense que Renesmée appréciera d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur...**

**_ Oui, elle n'arrête pas de nous tanner pour qu'on en fasse un... Et de ton côté, tu n'as toujours pas trouvé la perle rare avec qui faire des enfants ?**

Jacob sourit à sa question et continua de fixer Bella, espérant que sa réponse dériderait un peu Leah.

**_ Eh bien, pour tout te dire... Je pense avoir enfin trouvé celle qui sera une mère idéale pour mes enfants...**

Leah sourit et s'empourpra, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa demi-sœur. Mais cette dernière se garda bien de le signaler.

**_ C'est vrai ? C'est super ! Raconte-moi ça !**

**_ Y'a pas ****grand-chose**** à dire, à part que c'est...****Compliqué...**Avoua-t-il, quelques rougeurs aux joues.

Bella fronça les sourcils et observa tour à tour Leah et Jacob.

**_ Ça te dérange si j'invite Jake à danser, Leah ?** La questionna-t-elle.

Un éclat de colère traversa le regard de Leah.

**_ On est dans un pays libre. Tu fais ce que tu veux..****.** Cracha-t-elle.

Jacob lui lança un regard stupéfait.

**_ Je te suis...**Intervint-il pour calmer le jeu.

Bella s'avança vers la piste de danse et crocheta la nuque de Jacob.

**_ Depuis combien de temps ça dure, Leah et toi ? **Gloussa-t-elle.

Jacob la regarda d'un air choqué avant de nier.

**_ Je vois pas de quoi tu parles...**

**_ Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle, Jake. Leah a toujours été possessive avec toi depuis qu'on se connait, mais là, ça atteint des sommets... La seule explication possible est que vous couchez ensemble ! Alors, depuis quand ?**

Jacob détourna les yeux, gêné face au regard inquisiteur de Bella. Il soupira.

**_ Trois semaines.**

**_ Je le savais !** Exulta Bella. **Bon Dieu ! Il vous en a fallu du temps ! Mais bon... Mieux vaut tard que jamais !**

**_ Comment ça****,**** il nous en a fallu du temps ? **Demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

**_ Il faudrait vraiment être aveugles pour ne pas voir l'alchimie qu'il y a entre vous ! Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi vous n'aviez jamais tenté le coup !**

Il médita un instant sur ses paroles.

**_ Je pense qu'on a peur de gâcher notre amitié...**Répondit-il franchement en fixant l'endroit où Leah était assise, sans même se rendre compte qu'il avait employé le présent.

**_ Vous avez peur ?** Sourcilla Bella.** Je croyais que vous étiez ensemble...**

**_ Je te l'ai dit... C'est compliqué...**Répliqua-t-il, espérant qu'elle ne voudrait pas connaître les détails.

**_ L'un de vous a posé des barrières, c'est ça ? Que du sexe, pas de sentiments ?**

**_ On a conclu une sorte d'arr****angement tous les deux et chacun y trouve son compte. Pourquoi compliquer les choses ? **Se défendit-il, de mauvaise foi.

**_ Et pourtant, tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que c'est compliqué... Et à en juger par la tête de Leah, qui a l'air de chercher tous les moyens de m'étriper, je pense que ça l'est pour elle aussi... **Ricana-t-elle.

Jacob hésita un instant avant de poursuivre.

**_ Ok, je vais te révéler quelque chose, mais tu dois me jurer de garder ça pour toi !**

**_ D'accord... Je serai muette comme une tombe, juré.**

Il lança un autre coup d'œil vers son amie au loin avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

**_ Leah et moi****,**** on essaie d'avoir un enfant. **Dit-il d'une traite, appréhendant la réaction de Bella.

**_ Q-Quoi ?** Hoqueta-t-elle.** Tu... Vous... Ok, je comprends pourquoi c'est compliqué, maintenant... Vous espérez avoir un enfant ensemble sans que ça gâche votre amitié...**

**_ C'est ça, mais le problème, c'est que depuis qu'il y a eu ce... Rapprochement, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux d'elle... Fou amoureux. Seulement, je crains qu'elle ne veuille pas d'une vraie relation avec moi, qu'elle veuille juste un enfant et rien d'autre...**

Bella secoua la tête, dépitée.

**_ Jake, Jake, Jake... Je connais Leah depuis un tout petit peu plus longtemps que toi, et fais-moi confiance, elle ne réagirait pas comme elle l'a fait ce soir si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose que toi... Maintenant, Leah a toujours eu du mal à avouer ses sentiments aux autres, alors... Il te faudra être patient avec elle...**

**_ Tu es sûre ? Parce que j'ai pourtant pas l'impression qu'elle ressente plus que de l'amitié, mais plus une grande reconnaissance à mon égard... **Avoua-t-il, penaud.

**_ Tu veux une preuve de ce que j'avance?**

**_ Je ne demande que ça !**

**_ Ok, alors dis-moi, qui a eu l'idée de tout ça ?**

**_ Leah...**

**_ Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle voulait un enfant tout court, ou un enfant de toi ?**

Jacob fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir de leur discussion.

**_ De moi, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'elle n'a personne d'autre de sa connaissance qui satisfasse ses exigences...**

**_ Vraiment ? Et quelles sont ses exigences ?**

**_ Euh... J'en sais rien... Une personne qu'elle connaisse depuis longtemps, en qui elle a confiance, qui ne soit pas trop repoussant, ce genre de choses... Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ?**

**_ C'est quand même bizarre... La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler du désir d'enfant de Leah, elle voulait aller à la banque du sperme... Je suppose que si ça ne marche pas entre vous, c'est ce qu'elle fera...**

**_ Non ! Non, je refuse qu'elle ait un enfant d'un parfait inconnu.** Dit-il d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion. **Et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas entre nous !**

**_ Tu veux dire que Leah, qui souhaite plus que tout avoir un enfant, a accepté de n'essayer qu'avec toi et de ne pas aller se faire inséminer, et donc se faire suivre par un médecin qui pourrait lui assurer une réussite totale, parce que tu refuses qu'elle en ait un d'un parfait inconnu ?** Reprit Bella avec un sourire en coin.

Jacob comprit enfin où elle voulait en venir et un petit sourire éclaira son visage qui s'était fermé quelques instants plus tôt à la mention d'un donneur anonyme.

**_ Tu es vraiment douée quand tu t'y mets...**Concéda-t-il en secouant la tête.

**_ CQFD, mon cher ami ! **Fanfaronna-t-elle. **Dans le cas d'une grossesse, une femme désespérée serait prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut, mais une femme amoureuse ferait tout pour l'obtenir avec celui qu'elle aime... Et je suis sûre que si tu lui reparlais de l'idée d'une insémination, elle préférerait plutôt l'adoption... Parce que maintenant, el****le n'envisage rien d'autre que ton enfant dans son ventre...**

Le sourire de Jacob s'agrandit, se transformant en un sourire plein de fierté.

**_ Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle et j'espère vraiment que tu as raison... J'aimerais pas me prendre un râteau quand je lui avouerai mes sentiments...**

**_ Malheureusement, connaissant le spécimen, tu risques plutôt de te prendre un coup dans les parties !** S'esclaffa-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux.** Leah est du genre à tout contrôler... Laisse**-**la s'ouvrir à toi en premier, sinon tu risques de la braquer...**

Il acquiesça.

**_ Merci du conseil. Espérons qu'elle ne tarde pas trop, j'en ai marre de ne pouvoir profiter de sa présence que trois fois par semaine sans que ça ne paraisse suspect.**

**_ Propose-lui de la voir en dehors de vos trois fois par semaine ! Quand même... Trois fois par semaine...**

**_ Je vais faire ça ! Si on retournait près d'elle, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle**** croit que je la trompe !** Plaisanta-t-il.

**_ Je crois que c'est un peu tard... **Grimaça-t-elle en montrant l'emplacement où se trouvait Leah... Vide.

* * *

Mais où est passé Leah ? Au toilette ? Est-elle rentrée chez elle, trop dégoûtée de voir son homme avec une autre ? (Leilani : En même temps, c'est Bella, alors elle risque rien... Elle l'a dit elle même, elle a pas de sexe a pile !) (Supergirl : Je croyais que ça s'écrivait sex appeal ?) (Leilani : Ben oui, mais elle ne l'a pas non plus ça !) (Supergirl *rigolant* : Oh toi alors ! Tu ne changeras jamais avec Bella !) (Leilani : Je changerai le jour où on arrêtera de l'inclure dans nos fictions... Réflexion faite... Non, t'as raison, je ne changerai jamais !) (Supergirl : Mais et dans la mienne ? Tu l'aimes bien ma Bella, non ?) (Leilani *se regarde les ongles d'un air nonchalant* : Je l'aimerai encore plus quand tu écriras la suite !) (Supergirl recule lentement en sifflotant avant de se ruer vers la porte)


	8. Chapter 8

Nous revoilà avec la suite tant attendue ! Vous vous demandiez où était passé Leah ? Eh bien la réponse est un peu plus bas ! On espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires ! Un grand merci à **Morrijyg, Aliice, Alissa21, EstL, Lazy17, Sarah0406, Jo Harv, Roxy, Mmev, Camilla, Emichlo** et **Lana Hale** !

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

Jacob perdit tout à coup son sourire. Il chercha Leah du regard, un peu paniqué, jusqu'à ce qu'il constate qu'elle était bel et bien partie.

**_ Il faut que j'y aille... **Il partait déjà quand il revint vers Bella et lui embrassa la joue rapidement. **Merci Bell's !** Lança-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Il regagna sa voiture, Leah et lui étant venu séparément pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et conduisit jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune femme. Arrivé devant sa porte, il frappa.

**_ Leah tu es là ?**

**_ Rentre chez toi !** Hurla-t-elle.

**_ Leah, ouvre-moi pour qu'on discute, s'il te plait...**

**_ J'ai pas envie de discuter ce soir, Jacob ! Tu m'as traîné derrière toi et j'ai été copieusement ignorée de toute la soirée !**

**_ Je sais et je m'en excuse, mais ce n'est pas pour les raisons que tu crois... Ouvre-moi pour qu'on en parle ou j'entre moi-même !** Insista-t-il.

**_ La clé est dans la serrure****! **Rétorqua-t-elle.

Jacob soupira.

**_ Très bien, puisque**** tu tiens à ce que je parle depuis le palier afin que tous tes voisins entendent, je le ferai ! Bella sait tout.** Avoua-t-il, espérant la faire réagir.

Sa phrase eut l'effet escompté. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit la porte se déverrouiller, et le visage livide de Leah, toujours en tenue de soirée, apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Jacob fut soulagé quand elle lui ouvrit. Il la regarda un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

**_ Tu me laisses entrer ou je dois continuer sur le pas de la porte ?**

Elle ouvrit la porte sans un mot et se mit de côté pour le laisser passer. Jacob la remercia silencieusement et entra à l'intérieur avant de se tourner vers elle.

**_ Pourquoi es-tu partie sans rien dire ?**

**_ Comme si ça changeait quelque chose, que je so****is là ou pas...** Grommela-t-elle.

**_ Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Bien sûr que ça compte ! **S'insurgea-t-il.

**_ Ah oui**** ? **Sourcilla-t-elle.** Et à quel moment ça a compté ? Quand Seth m'a gentiment fait comprendre que je n'étais pas la bienvenue à votre petite soirée ? Ou au moment où Bella te faisait son petit interrogatoire et où je servais littéralement de potiche ?**

Jacob soupira.

**_ Je suis désolé que tu l'aies vécu de cette manière, ce n'était pas mon intention... **S'excusa-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

**_ C'est bon... J'aurais pas dû accepter de venir... Je savais comment ça se passerait. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de cro****ire que certaines choses pourraient changer... **Bougonna-t-elle en allant dans sa chambre.

Jacob se gifla mentalement de s'être comporté de cette manière avec elle. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle n'apprécierait pas qu'il la laisse seule aussi longtemps. Il la suivit dans la chambre.

**_ Les choses ont changé, Leah, j'ai changé. Seulement, j'ai été un peu déstabilisé qu'elle se soit rendu compte pour nous... Encore une fois, je m'excuse de t'avoir ignorée pendant la soirée, ce n'était pas mon but...**

**_ Rentre chez toi, Jacob... On en reparlera un autre jour, si tu veux, mais là, je veux juste fermer les yeux et oublier cette horrible journée...**

Jacob baissa la tête en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'en voulait terriblement de sa maladresse. Il avait tellement été troublé par sa discussion avec Bella qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment prêté attention à la jeune femme, du moins pas comme il aurait du.

**_ Comme tu voudras... **Dit-il tristement, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Il ne rentra pas chez lui comme elle le lui avait demandé, mais alla s'allonger sur le canapé, ne souhaitant pas la quitter sur un malentendu.

Leah prit une longue douche avant de se coucher, désirant effacer les évènements de la soirée de sa mémoire. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de Bella. Non seulement sa demi-sœur était en couple et avait un enfant, mais en plus, elle ne devait rien attendre de Jacob. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être incroyablement jalouse. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle avait du mal à gérer ses sentiments. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit en songeant à ce que serait sa vie si Jacob Black éprouvait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle à son égard.

Le lendemain matin, Jacob se réveilla avant elle, espérant ainsi se faire pardonner pour sa bourde de la veille en lui préparant le petit déjeuner. Connaissant sa cuisine par cœur, ayant séjourné chez elle quelques semaines après le départ de Maddison, il prépara des pancakes, des œufs brouillés, du bacon, du jus d'orange fraîchement pressé... Bref, un petit déjeuner royal pour ravir sa belle.

Cette dernière se leva, alertée par l'odeur de friture qui lui parvenait de sa chambre. N'ayant rien mangé la veille, son ventre se manifesta violemment. Intriguée, elle sortit de sa chambre et fut surprise de trouver Jacob, vêtu de la même manière que la veille, qui s'affairait dans la cuisine.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici de si bon matin, toi ?** Grogna-t-elle.

Jacob se tourna vers elle, un sourire s'étirant sur son visage dès qu'il la vit.

**_ Bonjour à toi aussi ! Je nous prépare un petit déjeuner, ça ne se voit pas ?**

**_ Je ne t'avais pas dit de rentrer chez toi**** ?** Sourcilla-t-elle.

**_ J'étais trop épuisé, je me suis écroulé sur ton canapé... **Mentit-il en reportant son attention sur la poêle dans laquelle finissaient de cuire les œufs. **Assieds-toi, c'est presque prêt.**

Leah soupira lourdement et s'assit en faisant le plus de bruit possible afin de manifester son mécontentement. Jacob sourit en entendant le vacarme qu'elle faisait, mais n'ajouta rien. Il déposa les œufs brouillés tout chaud dans les deux assiettes déjà bien garnies et se débarrassa de la poêle dans l'évier avant de venir s'asseoir à son tour.

Elle mangea en silence, appréciant tout de même le geste du jeune homme. Au bout d'un moment, elle repoussa son assiette et se leva.

**_ Merci, c'était très bon...**

Jacob releva la tête, étonné, mais s'empressa de la retenir par la main.

**_ Attends, Lee ! Tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps ?**

**_ Je... Je ne t'en veux pas...** Soupira-t-elle. **C'est à moi que j'en veux...**

Jacob fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu.

**_ Pourquoi ?**

**_ Parce que je savais que je n'aurais pas dû y aller, et que je l'ai quand même fait ! Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais en allant à une soirée avec Seth, Bella et toi... On n'a jamais eu la même façon de voir les choses... Et ça n'a pas changé...**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?** Demanda-t-il, redoutant sa réponse.

**_ Que la prochaine fois, je resterai chez moi.** Martela-t-elle.

**_ Tu sais que je ne parle pas de ça. Que veux-tu dire par "on n'a jamais eu la même façon de voir les choses" ? Qu'on est... Incompatibles ou un truc du genre ?**

Elle allait lui répondre lorsque le téléphone de Jacob sonna. Elle ferma les yeux, soulagée de ne pas avoir à aborder ce sujet.

**_ Tu devrais répondre, c'est peut-être important...**

Jacob continua à la dévisager et se décida à répondre après plusieurs sonneries sans la quitter des yeux pour autant.

**_ Allô ?** Répondit-il d'une voix un peu tendue.

**_ On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris de nous planter, hier ? **Rugit Seth à l'autre bout du combiné.

Il détourna enfin le regard en entendant la voix énervée du frère de Leah.

**_ Ouais, désolé, j'ai dû partir précipitamment...**

**_ T'es parti sans rien dire ! C'est pas ton genre, de faire des trucs comme ça ! Leah encore, je peux comprendre, mais toi ! Il a fallu qu'on raccompagne Bella parce qu'elle s'ennuyait !**

Jacob soupira.

**_ Désolé que tu aies dû écourter ta soirée avec Lana...**

**_ Tu parles... Franchement, je sais pas ce que tu as, mais si tu veux mon avis, largue ton PCR, ou arrête de traîner avec ma psychopathe de sœur, parce que t'étais bien mieux avant, mon pote !** Cracha Seth en lui raccrochant au nez.

Jacob ferma les yeux un instant avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche et de se lever. Il en avait marre que tout le monde lui fasse des reproches, marre de devoir jongler constamment entre sa nouvelle relation non officielle avec Leah et les états d'âme de ses amis.

**_ Il faut que j'aille bosser...**Dit-il en se levant pour enfiler sa veste.

Leah se sentit mal tout à coup vis-à-vis de Jacob. Elle savait que Seth lui en voulait parce qu'il était parti à sa poursuite, et elle n'avait pas été tendre non plus en le traitant aussi mal. Prise de panique en le voyant s'habiller, elle le retint par le bras.

**_ Jake... Si tu veux tout arrêter, je comprendrais...**

Jacob la regarda un instant avant de répondre.

**_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je vois que c'est nécessaire que je me répète. Je veux avoir un enfant avec toi, et je n****e reviendrai pas sur ma décision Leah, quels que soient les obstacles.** Dit-il d'un ton ferme, faisant référence à leurs proches et à ce qu'ils penseraient.

**_ Dis-moi juste ce que je peux faire pour te faciliter la vie, parce que là, ça commence à devenir p****esant pour toi... Si on... R****alentissait le rythme... Est-ce que ça te conviendrait****? Tu ne serais pas obligé de me voir trois fois par semaine... Juste... Une... **Finit-elle, la gorge et le cœur serrés.

**_ Ce n'est pas ce que je veux Leah, bien au contraire..****. **Avoua-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Il avait envie de lui hurler qu'il voulait passer tout son temps avec elle, mais se rappela du conseil de Bella. **Je veux qu'on continue à se voir, pas seulement pour coucher, mais aussi pour des sorties entre... Amis,**** peu importe ce qu'ils penseront, je m'arrangerai...**

**_ C'est déjà ce qu'on fait, non****? **Déglutit-elle. **On sort ensemble avant nos sessions...**

**_ Oui, mais je parle des autres jours... Je veux dire, on peut se voir aussi les autres jours, non ? Enfin** **si tu n'a****s pas autre chose de prévu bien sûr... **Hésita-t-il.

Le cœur de Leah manqua un battement quand elle prit conscience de ce qu'il impliquait. Il voulait qu'ils se voient plus que trois fois par semaine. Qu'ils passent plus de temps ensemble, tout comme elle. Elle esquissa un sourire et encra son regard au sien.

**_ D'accord...**

Un petit sourire s'étira sur le visage du jeune homme.

**_ C'est vrai ? Ça ne te dérange pas ? Je voudrais pas avoir l'air envahissant...**

**_ Si ça ne te pose pas de soucis, ça ne m'en pose pas non plus...**

Le sourire de Jacob s'élargit. Il baissa un instant la tête en s'éclaircissant la voix.

**_ Alors, ça te dirait... Une petite escapade, rien que toi et moi, ce week-end par exemple ?**

Leah frémit.

**_ Hum... Oui, pourquoi pas ? Si t'arrives à organiser ça en moins de deux jours !**

**_ T'en fais pas pour ça, j'en fais mon affaire ! **Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il regarda sa montre en soupirant avant de l'embrasser rapidement à la commissure des lèvres. **Faut vraiment que j'y aille, j'ai pas**** mal de maisons à faire visiter aujourd'hui...**

**_ Ok... On s'appelle ?** Sourit-elle timidement, toujours pas remise du choc de la demande de Jacob.

**_ Promis !** Souffla-t-il avant de sortir.

Leah le regarda faire et retomba lourdement sur sa chaise, un sourire béat collé au visage.

Deux jours plus tard, Jacob passa récupérer Leah à son appartement. Il lui avait demandé de préparer des affaires de rechange pour deux jours et de ne surtout pas oublier ses affaires de plage. Elle s'était exécutée, intriguée de savoir où il allait l'emmener, mais la perspective de passer deux jours entiers avec lui et sans personne pour les distraire l'empêcha de trop le harceler sur le lieu de leur petite escapade. En ce qui la concernait, il pouvait l'emmener au fin fond des marais des Everglades en pleine saison des pluies, avec pour seuls compagnons des alligators mangeurs d'hommes, que ça resterait un superbe moment à deux.

Un peu avant son arrivée chez Leah, Jacob reçut un coup de fil de Seth.

**_ Seth ! Que puis-je faire pour**** toi ?** Répondit Jacob de très bonne humeur.

**_ Heu... Salut... Ben en fait... J'appelais pour m'excuser de la manière dont je t'ai parlé jeudi...**

**_ Oh, c'est pas grave, c'est oublié !**

**_ C'est vrai****? Tu m'en veux pas ?** S'étonna Seth.

**_ On est amis, on va pas rester fâché pour des broutilles, pas vrai ?**

**_ C'est vrai ! En tout cas, je suis content qu'on ne se fasse pas la gueule... Parce que maman m'a demandé de t'inviter à manger à la maison, comme au bon vieux temps, ce soir ou demain midi... Y aura Bella, Embry et peut-être Leah, si elle veut bien décrocher son téléphone...**

**_ Ah... Euh, ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais j'ai déjà des plans pour ce week-end en fait...**

**_ Avec ton Angelina ?**

**_ Ouais, avec elle... J'ai réussi à la convaincre de faire une petite virée avec moi en dehors d'une chambre à coucher, tu comprendras que je ne puisse pas annuler ?**

**_ Oh... Bien sûr... Tu l'emmènes où, comme ça ?**

**_ Dans les Keys, je nous ai prévu un super programme, j'espère vraiment qu'elle va apprécier !** Dit-il tout excité.

**_**** J'en connais un qui veut transformer son PCR en CDI ! **Se moqua Seth.

**_ Ouais ouais, ben si tu veux tout savoir, c'est ce que j'espère ! Bon faut que je te laisse, je suis arrivé et je veux pas lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis !**

**_ Ça marche ! Amuse-toi bien !**

**_ Merci mon vieux, à plus ! **Lança-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Il monta à l'appartement de Leah et sonna, impatient. Cette dernière lui ouvrit et lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

**_ T'es en avance !** Gronda-t-elle, faussement agacée.

**_ Ouais, je sais,**** mais on a 3h de route à faire et tu avoueras que c'est quand même mieux que d'être en retard, non ?** Répliqua-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

**_ T'as pas tort...** Concéda-t-elle.** Je prends mon sac et je suis à toi tout le week-end... Enfin... T'as compris..****.**

Jacob frémit, heureux de son lapsus.

**_ J'ai compris... Je t'attends... Ici...**

Embarrassée, Leah ramassa ses affaires et enfila sa veste.

**_ On peut y aller...**

**_ Super, génial ! C'est parti**** ! **S'exclama-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte, à la fois impatient et terriblement anxieux à l'idée de passé tout un week-end avec elle, presque coupé du monde.

Ils montèrent en voiture et après quelques kilomètres, le téléphone de Leah sonna. Elle grogna en apercevant le nom de son frère s'afficher à l'écran et répondit, passablement agacée.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**_ Pas la peine de m'agresser comme ça quand tu décroches ! **La réprimanda Seth.

Jacob lançait des coups d'œil vers Leah, ayant deviné que c'était son petit frère au téléphone.

**_ Tu voudrais peut-être que je te ****réponde comme une de ces pinups du téléphone rose****? Attends... Comme ça, c'est mieux ?** Railla-t-elle en prenant une voix suave.

Jacob sourit à la provocation de son amie.

**_ Non, ça ira, sans façon ! **Grogna Seth, dégoûté de la blague de sa sœur. **Je t'appell****e pas pour ça, mais parce que maman voulait t'inviter à manger à la maison avec Embry et Bella, j'ai déjà appelé Jacob aussi, mais il peut pas...**

Leah dévisagea son ami un instant et se renfrogna.

**_ Et encore une fois, je suis la dernière prévenue... Symp****a, la famille !** Grommela-t-elle.

**_ Si tu avais pris la peine de consulter ton portable, tu aurais vu que je t'avais déjà appelé, plusieurs fois ! **Soupira Seth en levant les yeux au ciel.

**_ Et si tu avais laissé un message, comme toute personne sensée ferait, je t'aurais peut-être rappelé...**

**_ Bon tu me fatigues, alors tu viens ou pas ce soir ? **S'impatienta-t-il.

**_ Non! Je suis pas dispo ! **Claironna-t-elle en souriant fièrement.

Seth fronça les sourcils au bout du fil.

**_ Ah bon ? Et peut-on savoir ce que tu fais de si important pour manquer un dîner de famille ?**

**_ Voyons voir... Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus important que de passer la soirée avec ma famille qui ne me soutient pas dans mes choix de vie... Je dirais... TOUT ! Mais là, je suis pas sur Miami...**

Seth se retint de faire une remarque, trop curieux de connaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

**_ Et t'es où là exactement ?**

**_ Sur la route... On m'a kidnappée, et je sais pas trop où je vais atterrir, en fait...**

**_ Et qui est ce kidnappeur ? Je le conna****is ? **Demanda-t-il, un peu exaspéré de tous ces mystères.

**_ HA****! T'aimerais bien le savoir, hein ?** Ricana-t-elle. **Franchement, Seth, vu comment tu m'as critiqué ces derniers temps, tu crois vraiment que je vais me confier à toi ?**

**_ Très bien.** Soupira-t-il. **Je m'en fiche de toute façon, tu fais ce que tu veux ! Je suppose que pour demain midi aussi c'est mort ?**

**_ T'as tout compris, petit frère ! Ça devrait te réjouir, toi qui ne supportes apparemment pas de te retrouver dans les mêmes pièces qu****e moi ! **Finit-elle, la voix étranglée par la peine qui l'envahissait.

Jacob sentait que cette conversation lui faisait plus de peine qu'elle ne voulait le montrer. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse pour lui montrer qu'il la soutenait. Seth grommela.

**_ C'est ****pas que je ne te supporte pas, c'est juste que... **Il soupira une nouvelle fois. **Oh et puis tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber ! Je dirai à maman que personne n'a envie de venir à son fichu repas ****de famille ! Ça m'arrange bien de toute façon, je pourrai voir Lana**** comme ça ! **Mentit-il.

**_J'appellerai maman quand je rentrerai... Au fait... Elle est bien, ta copine. Évite de faire comme ces crétins de Quil ou d'Embry, et garde-la, celle-là..****.** conclut-elle avant de raccrocher. Elle posa sa main par-dessus celle de Jacob et la pressa doucement. **Merci...**

Il lui fit un petit sourire.

**_ Je suis désolé...** Souffla-t-il. **Seth peut se montrer tellement...**

**_ Immature ? Impulsif ? Blessant ? Con ? **Pouffa-t-elle cyniquement.

**_ J'allais dire bête, mais je crois que ça aussi ça con****vient...**Admit-il tristement. Il lui lança un regard avant de continuer. **Allez t'en fait pas, on va passer un super week-end, rien que toi et moi... **Conclut-il avec un sourire.

**_ Ouais... Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où on va ? La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'on va vers le sud...**

Le sourire de Jacob s'élargit.

**_ Non M'dame ! La patience est mère de vertu !**

**_ Bon, ben puisque tu ne veux rien me dire... Explique-moi au moins pourquoi t'as craché le morceau à Bella !**

**_ Je ne lui ai pas craché le morcea****u... Enfin pas tout de suite... J'ai bien tenté de nier, mais elle ne m'a pas cru... J'ai toujours été un mauvais menteur je crois... Bref, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait tout de suite compris qu'il se passait un truc entre nous, surtout à la manière dont tu a****gissais... **Finit-il avec un sourire en coin.

**_ La manière dont j'agissais**** ? Parce que j'agissais d'une manière, moi ? **S'offusqua Leah, embarrassée.

**_ Ben elle a dit que tu t'étais toujours montré possessive avec moi, mais que ça atteignait des sommets quand on était dans le club... Elle avait l'impression que tu étais jalouse a****u vu des regards meurtriers que tu lui lançais..****.** Rigola-t-il.

**_ Jalouse ? Moi ?** Ricana-t-elle nerveusement. **Va****s**** pas te faire des films. Bella Swan me sort par les yeux depuis que je la connais, c'est juste viscéral !**

Jacob lui lança un coup d'œil avant de hocher la tête.

**_ Ouais, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi... D'ailleurs y'a aucune raison que tu sois jalouse, pas vrai ? On est seulement des amis et en plus tu es largement plus belle qu'elle !**

**_ Exact ! Je suis une bombe !** Acquiesça Leah en bombant le torse afin de cacher son malaise. **Et puis... Je suis autant jalouse de Bella que tu ne l'as été de Chris !**

_Si seulement elle savait à quel point je la trouve belle, elle ne plaisanterait pas de cette manière..._ _**Alors me voilà rassuré sur nos sentiments ****mutuels !** Répondit-il, espérant au fond de lui qu'elle était bel et bien jalouse.

Leah tressaillit et s'enfonça dans son siège. _Si seulement je pouvais l'être, moi aussi..._

Avant de pouvoir trouver une réplique digne de ce nom, elle réalisa l'endroit où ils allaient, en le voyant foncer vers la mer.

**_ Les Keys ? On va dans les Keys ?**

**_ J'ai pensé que ça serait une bonne idée de faire un peu nos touristes pour une fois... **Sourit Jacob.

Leah, folle de joie à l'idée de visiter un des endroits où elle avait toujours rêvé d'aller sans jamais le faire - ce qui, pour une MiMamienne digne de ce nom, était inconcevable - embrassa tendrement la joue de Jacob. Ce dernier tressaillit, agréablement surpris par le geste spontané de la jeune femme.

**_ Je t'ai déjà dit que**** je t'adorais, toi ?** Murmura-t-elle en détachant doucement ses lèvres de sa peau.

**_ Euh... Je crois bien, mais ça fait toujours plaisir de l'entendre !** Répondit-il en rougissant, n'osant la regarder.

**_ Je pense que tu l'entendras très souvent, ce week-end.****..** Confessa gaiement Leah en mettant ses lunettes de soleil pour tenter de cacher son excitation.

* * *

Supergirl : Mmmmhh, je sais pas pour toi Leilani, mais je le sens bien ce petit week end en amoureux...

Leilani: Surtout dans les Keys! Rien de tel qu'un petit coin de paradis pour savoir ses sentiments... Ou faire des cochonneries ! Ou les deux tiens! Pourquoi pas ?

Supergirl : Exactement ! Mais ne nous emballons pas, avec ces deux là et surtout Leah, ce n'est pas gagné si tu veux mon avis !

Leilani *fronce les sourcils* : T'as quelque chose à reprocher à Leah ?

Supergirl *d'un air de défi* : Moi ? Pas du tout ! Et toi, tu as quelque chose à reprocher à Jacob ?

Leilani *soutient le regard de Suoergirl et s'approche de manière menaçante* : Peut-être...

Supergirl *plisse les yeux* : Ah oui ? Je t'écoute dans ce cas !

Leilani * sourit brusquement* : HA ! Je t'ai eu !

Supergirl *croise les bras en boudant* : Très drôle...

Leilani *passe son bras autour des épaules de Supergirl* : Oh allez ! Tu sais bien que je l'adore, ton Jacob !

Supergirl *retient difficilement un sourire* : Moi aussi je l'aime ta Leah !


	9. Chapter 9

Aloha ! Un énorme merci à celles qui nous ont laissé un petit mot d'encouragement et leur commentaires sur le chapitre précédent...Avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre 9 (toutes nos excuses pour le délai, FF n'est pas très coopératif), un petit cours de Géographie ! YOUPI ! (cachez votre joie, surtout !)Les Keys sont un archipel situé à l'extrémité sud des États-Unis sur le détroit de Floride qui sépare l'océan Atlantique du Golfe du Mexique. Il forme la baie de Floride et s'étend du sud-est de la péninsule de Floride, près de Miami, prend une direction sud puis s'oriente vers l'ouest à Key West ; il se termine sur l'île inhabitée de Dry Tortugas. Key West (l'île la plus connue) se trouve à 145 km seulement de Cuba. On peut se rendre dans l'archipel par avion, mais aussi en voiture, car une autoroute relie tout l'archipel à la Floride (d'où l'impression de Leah de se diriger vers la mer à la fin du chapitre 8). Voilà, on espère que ce petit cours vous fera plaisir (et répondra à la question de Julie Winchester au passage !) Et la semaine prochaine, nous vous donnerons des informations détaillées sur l'anatomie des dauphins ! mdr

**Emichlo, Sarah0406, Mmev, Julie Winchester, Aliiice, Alissa21, Lana Hale, Morrijyg, Lazy17, Lol Black Moon** et **Camilla Don Molina, **merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, on vous adore les filles !

Maintenant, place à la lecture !

* * *

Jacob se gara sur le parking de l'hôtel qu'il avait contacté la veille pour réserver un petit bungalow avec piscine. Jacob prit leurs sacs de voyage et ils entrèrent dans le hall. L'hôtesse d'accueil leur fit un sourire chaleureux.

– **Bonsoir et bienvenue au Crowne Plaza. Vous avez une réservation ?**

– **Oui au nom de Mr Black.** Répondit Jacob en souriant.

Elle tapa le nom sur son clavier.

– **En effet, je vous remet votre pass. Un de nos bagagistes va vous y conduire. N'hésitez pas à nous contacter si vous désirez quoi que ce soit et je vous souhaite un agréable week-end.**

Un des employés s'approcha d'eux, les salua poliment et récupéra leurs sacs avant de les inviter à le suivre à l'extérieur. Il chargea les bagages sur une petite voiturette et attendit qu'ils s'y installent avant de démarrer. Leah regardait les alentours tandis qu'ils roulaient vers leur bungalow. Le cadre était vraiment idyllique, et la présence de Jacob à ses côtés ne gâchait rien au tableau. L'employé s'arrêta dans un endroit assez à l'écart des autres bungalows et déchargea les bagages.

Jacob l'observait discrètement, espérant que ça lui plairait, et elle ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

– **Dis donc, t'avais pas menti quand tu disais qu'on serait seuls au monde !**

– **Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais un peu de tranquillité… **S'empourpra-t-il.

– **Et tu ne t'es pas trompé… Mais ça me gêne quand même un peu… T'as dû casquer un paquet pour ce week-end, et de mon côté j'en profite…**

– **Ça fait un moment que je mets de côté pour faire une petite virée, alors ne t'en fais pas. Mes économies sont à peine entamées, depuis le temps que je reporte. Donc, je veux que ce week-end on ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à se relaxer, OK ?**

Leah acquiesça, les yeux brillants.

– **Promis… Mais la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui t'invite !**

– **Si ça peut te faire plaisir, c'est d'accord. Alors, on va le visiter ce bungalow ?**

– **Et comment, Armand !** S'exclama-t-elle.

Jacob rigola avant d'attraper sa main pour se diriger vers la petite maison. Il passa la carte magnétique dans la petite fente puis poussa doucement la porte. Ils entrèrent et admirèrent la jolie pièce qui faisait office de salon. Celle-ci était impeccable et très bien agencée.

Leah siffla, intérieurement émerveillée, et se retourna ensuite vers Jacob, sourcils froncés.

– **Y'a combien de chambres ?**

Il reporta son attention sur elle.

– **Euh… Ben j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait… Enfin, que ça te gênerait pas de… Dormir avec moi… **Hésita-t-il, ne sachant comment elle allait interpréter sa réponse.

Le cœur de Leah manqua un battement.

– **Jake… **Soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête. **Ne me dis pas que t'as organisé tout ça pour m'attirer dans ton lit en dehors des sessions !**

– **Non ! Non… J'ai fait ça pour qu'on puisse se détendre et passer davantage de temps ensemble… Rassure toi, je ne tenterai rien si tu ne le souhaites pas aussi…**

– **Ça ne me dérange pas qu'on dorme ensemble…** Finit-elle par admettre. **Tant qu'on respecte nos règles, je peux même me mettre à poil et danser la macarena, si tu veux !**

– **Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, d'ailleurs vaudrait mieux éviter si tu veux que je respecte ma parole… **Sourit-il, cachant sa déception.

Ils entendirent quelqu'un se racler la gorge et se rendirent compte que le bagagiste était toujours là, rouge comme une tomate.

– **Désolé… Tenez, gardez la monnaie… **S'excusa Jacob en fouillant dans sa poche avant de lui tendre un billet.

Le bagagiste lui fit un sourire gêné avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur.

Leah rentra dans la chambre et déposa son sac sur le lit en souriant tristement. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait réussir à se maitriser, une fois dans le même lit que Jacob, mais elle n'allait pas bouder son plaisir. Elle récupéra sa trousse de toilette et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

– **C'est la classe !** s'exclama-t-elle en admirant la baignoire.

Jacob souffla un bon coup quand elle fut hors de vue, cherchant ainsi à calmer les battements de son cœur. Ses questions et son regard inquisiteur l'avaient mis mal à l'aise, car au fond, il espérait qu'elle mettrait de côté leur arrangement pour se contenter d'écouter leurs envies à défaut de leurs sentiments. Il continua de visiter le salon.

– **J'avais vu les photos sur leur site internet, mais c'est clair qu'en vrai c'est mille fois mieux !**

– **Il est encore tôt… Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose de particulier ? **S'enquit-elle.

– **Hum… En fait, j'avais rien prévu pour ce soir… **Répondit-il, se trouvant un peu bête sur ce coup-là. **Mais on peut trouver si t'as envie de sortir…**

– **Non non, c'est parfait ! On n'a qu'à aller profiter de la piscine que j'ai vue à l'extérieur… Ça tombe bien, mes règles sont finies… **Répliqua-t-elle en franchissant le seuil du salon, embarrassée.

Jacob tourna la tête vers elle, troublé par sa dernière phrase. Il se demandait si elle faisait aussi référence à leur session annulée.

– **Euh… Oui, bonne idée…**

– **Vas prendre ton maillot, je t'attends dehors… **Lança-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

– **OK !**

Il se dirigea vers la chambre, attrapant son sac au passage, puis revint quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un short de bain et d'une serviette sur l'épaule. Leah était déjà dans l'eau et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Elle redoutait le moment où il se rendrait compte qu'elle avait envie de reprogrammer leur session, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus indisposée.

Il déposa sa serviette sur le transat et plongea la tête la première dans la piscine éclairée par des petites lumières. Il remonta en secouant ses cheveux avant de passer une main sur son visage pour enlever l'eau qui le gênait. Doucement, il nagea pour rejoindre Leah en souriant.

– **Elle est super bonne !**

Leah le fixa intensément, une lueur de désir éclairant son regard.

– **Ouais… C'est vrai…** Souffla-t-elle.

Jacob la regarda un peu gêné par l'intensité du sien. Il crut y déceler un petit quelque chose, mais ne souhaitait pas s'emballer.

– **Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas pris un bain de nuit…** Dit-il pour cacher son trouble.

– **Et moi donc ! La dernière fois, c'était pendant le Spring Break de ma dernière année…**

– **Moi je ne me rappelle même plus ! Je devais sûrement être bourré ce soir-là…**

Leah plongea pour se rafraichir les idées. La proximité de Jacob la rendait folle, et elle luttait ardemment pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Ce dernier décida de la taquiner un peu. Non, plutôt de la déstabiliser comme elle le faisait avec lui. Il plongea à son tour, attrapa l'une de ses chevilles et la tira brusquement vers lui avant d'enserrer sa taille et de remonter avec elle à la surface.

– **Ne vous en faites pas Mademoiselle, je vous tiens, vous ne risquez plus rien avec moi !**

Leah peinait à reprendre son souffle, tant il l'avait pris au dépourvu. Elle frémit en sentant leur corps l'un contre l'autre et l'éclaboussa en feignant la colère.

– **Non mais t'es malade ? Tu m'as fait peur, imbécile !**

Jacob ne perdit pas son sourire et secoua la tête pour évacuer l'eau qu'elle lui avait envoyé à la figure.

– **Mais vous étiez bien en train de vous noyer, non ?** Insista-t-il avec une petite moue en la coinçant contre le mur de la piscine, un bras toujours autour d'elle.

– **Non, Monsieur…** Bouda-t-elle en détournant le regard. **Et vous avez failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque !**

– **Je suis navré, j'ai vraiment cru que vous aviez besoin d'aide****…**Dit-il en levant les mains en l'air tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'elle à reculons.

Leah ressentit comme un horrible manque dès qu'il se détacha d'elle et nagea inconsciemment vers lui pour combler la distance entre leur corps.

– **Et où croyez-vous aller comme ça? J'exige réparation! **s'insurgea-t-elle.

– **Et quel genre de réparation exactement ?** Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

– **Hum****…**** Vu que le préjudice moral est important, je dirais****… ****Que je devrais obtenir une réparation corporelle****…** minauda-t-elle en se pressant suggestivement contre lui.

Jacob frémit.

– **Je vois...Et que proposez-vous comme arrangement ?**

Leah ancra son regard à celui du jeune homme. Elle savait qu'il jouait avec ses nerfs et décida d'en faire autant. Ses doigts se mirent à dessiner les contours des muscles du torse de Jacob pour le faire céder.

– **J'aimerais pouvoir me servir de votre corps à des fins thérapeutiques****…**** Histoire d'évacuer mon stress post-traumatique****…**** Mais rassurez-vous, vous n'y perdrez pas au change****…**** Je pense même que ça vous ferait le plus grand bien****…**

Les yeux de Jacob quittèrent ceux de Leah un instant pour aller dévorer ses lèvres du regard. Il avait soudain une terrible envie de l'embrasser, mais il résista encore et déglutit avant de répondre.

– **Et comment puis-je en être sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas confier mon corps à la première venue…**

Leah afficha un sourire en coin en le voyant résister. Elle fit leur lèvres s'effleurer alors que son cœur menaçait de rendre l'âme.

– **Et si je vous dis "L'union des nageurs"… Est-ce que vous pensez que ça fera du bien à votre corps ?**

Jacob tressaillit en l'entendant formuler clairement sa proposition. Il sourit franchement cette fois.

– **Eh bien, je dois avouer que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée**… Dit-il avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il les avait désirées si ardemment, depuis l'autre jour dans la boîte de nuit, sans parler du moment où ils avaient pris le petit déjeuner ensemble et de celui où elle avait ouvert sa porte avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route pour Key West.

Leah gémit de bien-être en le voyant enfin répondre à ses avances. Elle pressa davantage son corps contre le sien et répondit à son baiser langoureusement, suçotant de temps à autres la lèvre inférieure de Jacob.

Jacob se liquéfiait face à la douceur et la sensualité du baiser que lui offrait Leah. Son goût, son odeur lui avaient terriblement manqué et il se demandait encore comment il faisait pour ne pas perdre la tête et surtout pour résister à la tentation de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour elle. Ses mains descendirent d'elles-mêmes au creux de ses reins alors que son désir pour elle prenait doucement de l'ampleur dans son short de bain. Elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes et gémit de plus belle en sentant le renflement entre eux. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'être capable de lui faire autant d'effet. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait être attirante, mais il n'avait jamais montré une quelconque envie d'elle avant les trois dernières semaines. Elle ondula des hanches, voulant lui montrer à tout prix à quel point elle le désirait, alors que sa langue venait quémander une nouvelle fois l'accès à sa bouche.

Jacob gémit quand elle plaça ses jambes autour de lui et qu'elle commença à bouger, créant ainsi une friction à travers leurs maillots de bain. Grâce à son geste, il était à présent sûr qu'elle souhaitait la même chose que lui, et ses mains allèrent agripper les fesses de la jeune femme tandis que sa langue rejoignait la sienne pour une nouvelle danse pleine de sensualité. Il aurait déjà voulu être nu pour sentir pleinement son corps contre le sien, ce qui le décida à la lâcher d'une main pour aller défaire habilement l'attache du haut de maillot de la belle qui se trouvait dans son dos avant de finir par celle derrière son cou.

Leah jubila intérieurement et attrapa le bout de tissu qui flottait à présent entre eux avant de l'envoyer valser au loin et de resserrer son étreinte. Lorsque ses mamelons durcis par le plaisir effleurèrent la peau de Jacob, le feu niché au niveau de son bas-ventre explosa littéralement, la faisant grogner au passage. Elle s'éloigna des lèvres de son amant, les yeux noirs d'envie.

Jacob sourit contre ses lèvres quand il l'entendit grogner, ravie de la voir aussi impatiente que lui. Mais quand elle s'éloigna de lui et qu'il croisa son regard, ce qu'il y vit le déstabilisa au plus haut point. S'il n'avait pas déjà vu ce regard et ne connaissait pas sa signification, il aurait presque pu craindre pour sa vie. Il ne savait pas si elle aussi voyait le désir brûlant qu'il ressentait à cet instant et ne lui en laissa pas vraiment l'opportunité en s'attaquant à son cou, lui suçotant et lui mordillant la peau avec ardeur.

Leah bascula sa tête en arrière pour lui faciliter l'accès à son cou et agrippa une poignée de ses cheveux. Sa respiration s'accéléra, de même que les battements de son cœur. Sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait à rythme effréné. Fermant les yeux, elle dit la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit, trop perdue dans les sensations qu'elle éprouvait pour se rendre compte de la portée de ses paroles.

– **Tu n'imagines pas l'effet que tu me fais, Jake… Si je m'écoutais, je ne m'en passerais plus…**

Jacob frémit et redressa la tête pour la regarder. Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine en entendant ça. Il la fixait, cherchant à comprendre le sens de ses propos, espérant au fond de lui qu'elle parlait d'une éventuelle vraie relation entre eux et pas juste de sexe.

Leah grogna de frustration et fusilla Jacob du regard.

– **Pourquoi t'as arrêté ?**

Il répondit encore troublé mais bien décidé à ne pas la laisser se défiler aussi facilement, quitte à arrêter un instant leurs ébats.

– **Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par "si je m'écoutais je ne m'en passerais plus"?**

Leah ferma les yeux et se laissa partir en arrière, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir ouvert la bouche lorsque sa tête fut immergée.

Jacob l'obligea à se redresser.

– **Leah, regarde-moi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, alors explique-moi le fond de ta pensée…**

Elle évita son regard et tenta de se dégager de son étreinte, refusant catégoriquement d'aborder ce sujet avec lui. Elle n'était pas prête à lui ouvrir son cœur, en tout cas, pas de cette manière-là.

Jacob soupira en voyant sa réticence. Il avait vu dans sa phrase l'opportunité de mettre carte sur table, mais elle n'était visiblement pas prête à se livrer à lui. Il préféra ne pas la braquer davantage en changeant de sujet.

– **Je suis désolé… Oublions ma question et reprenons là où nous en étions, ça te va ?**

– **J'en ai marre de ces contraintes…** Marmonna-t-elle, évitant toujours le regard de son ami.

– **Lesquelles exactement ?** Sourcilla Jacob.

– **Je… Je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à te résister si on se voit en dehors des jours où on est censés coucher ensemble… Et j'ai pas envie que tu croies que je ne pense qu'à ça… J'aime vraiment passer du temps avec toi, Jake… Mais ce que tu me fais… C'est… Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien…** Confessa-t-elle.

Leah n'imaginait pas à quel point ses paroles faisaient plaisir à Jacob. Il l'obligea à lui faire face et s'empressa de la rassurer.

– **Je ressens exactement la même chose quand je suis avec toi Leah, tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu me fais… Et si ce que tu souhaites c'est abolir la limite des trois fois par semaine, je vote pour… Mais je ne veux pas que tu croies que tout ce que je désire c'est ton corps, enfin si c'est que je le désire, je l'adore même, mais j'avoue que j'en ai marre de devoir attendre nos sessions ou de réfréner mes ardeurs quand je suis avec toi et que ce n'est pas le bon jour…** Il ferma les yeux, se giflant intérieurement. **Bon Dieu, à présent tu vas croire que je ne pense qu'à ça…**

Leah sourit devant la maladresse de Jacob et lui caressa tendrement le visage.

– **Je m'en fous, Jacob… On est deux adultes consentants qui apprécient également de passer du temps ensemble…** Murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tout aussi tendrement, espérant en son for intérieur qu'il y ait beaucoup plus que ça entre eux un jour.

Jacob l'étreignit, soulagé qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas. Il avait toujours eu du mal à déclarer sa flamme et visiblement, ce ne serait pas pour ce soir qu'elle apprendrait la vérité. Il quitta ses lèvres un instant.

– **Alors, ça veut dire qu'on oublie la règle des trois jours ?**

– **Quelle règle des trois jours ?** Sourcilla-t-elle en esquissant un sourire en coin.

Jacob sourit avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes tendrement cette fois. Il n'avait peut-être pas réussi à lui faire comprendre à quel point il l'aimait avec des mots, mais il espérait pouvoir le faire avec des gestes.

Une énorme décharge électrique parcourut le corps de Leah. La tendresse de Jacob la fit littéralement fondre, la renvoyant à ses propres sentiments, et elle lui rendit son baiser avec autant de douceur et d'amour, même si elle ignorait qu'il en était de même pour lui à ce moment.

Une onde de bien-être le parcourut quand Leah se fit aussi douce que lui. Jamais une femme ne lui avait fait un tel effet, pas même celles dont il avait été amoureux et il se mit à croire que Leah était bel et bien la femme de sa vie en plus d'être la future mère de ses enfants. En faisant doucement descendre ses mains sur le corps de son amante, il entreprit de finir de la déshabiller, tirant sur les ficelles de ce qui lui restait de maillot. Une fois celui-ci défait, il passa ses mains sur ses fesses, les caressant délicatement.

Leah gémit contre les lèvres de Jacob et fit voyager ses doigts le long de son dos, avant de les faire remonter et masser délicatement le cuir chevelu du jeune homme.

– **Ton short…** Souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Jacob tressaillit en sentant ses doigts sur sa peau. Il sortit un peu de sa transe en entendant sa voix. Il eut énormément de mal à obliger ses mains à quitter son corps, mais y parvint tout de même, pressé d'être en elle. Ses mains détachèrent le nœud de son short et il s'en débarrassa rapidement sans pour autant quitter ses lèvres. Une fois nu, il s'empressa de coller à nouveau leurs bassins, ne supportant pas qu'il y ait de la distance entre eux.

Leah approfondit lentement leur baiser. Elle était impatiente de pouvoir ne faire qu'un avec lui, mais sentait que ce moment était important pour eux d'eux. Il restait beaucoup de non-dits entre eux, mais leur révélation mutuelle avait fait passer leur relation à un autre stade, et bien qu'elle craignait d'avoir de moins en moins le contrôle des choses, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'un jour ils franchiraient une autre étape qui les amènerait à former un vrai couple. Les ondulations de ses hanches se firent plus pressantes, et bientôt, elle se détacha des lèvres de Jacob et l'implora du regard de la faire sienne.

Il avait l'impression de devenir fou tant ce simple contact de leurs corps était grisant. L'expérience dans ce domaine lui avait appris à réfréner la vague de plaisir qui menaçait d'écourter leurs ébats, mais bizarrement avec Leah, il se sentait redevenir un débutant. N'en pouvant plus lui-même et face au regard suppliant de la jeune femme, il la souleva et aussi doucement que leur baiser de tout à l'heure, entra enfin en elle en poussant un long soupir de soulagement.

Leah grimaça et se cramponna à Jacob pendant toute sa progression en elle. Le fait qu'ils soient dans l'eau rendait la pénétration douloureuse, et elle avait l'impression de revenir à sa première fois. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer ses tremblements, le temps que son corps s'habitue à la présence de Jacob en elle.

Jacob sentait bien que la progression était plus difficile que d'habitude, si bien qu'il avança le plus lentement possible jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement en elle et attendit quelques secondes, lui laissant ainsi le temps de s'adapter tandis qu'il déposait des petits baisers au creux de son cou pour l'aider à se détendre.

Les tremblements de la jeune femme cessèrent rapidement, et elle desserra son étreinte avant de capturer de nouveau les lèvres de Jacob. Lorsqu'elle fut complètement détendue, elle resserra sa prise autour de la taille de Jacob et se laissa basculer en arrière, de manière à ce que son corps entier flotte sur l'eau. Elle sourit tendrement à son amant tandis qu'elle prenait ses mains pour les placer sur ses hanches.

Jacob ne la quittait pas des yeux et la vue qu'elle lui offrit quand elle s'allongea sur l'eau était tout bonnement incroyable. Il commença à s'animer en elle tout en la dévorant du regard, son corps s'embrasant doucement sous l'aurore des sensations que ses mouvements provoquaient.

Leah ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Elle regrettait que cette position ne leur permette pas plus de contact entre leur corps et s'imagina les mains de Jacob se promener sur elle. Elle gémit le prénom de son partenaire, et ses doigts dessinèrent le chemin qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il parcoure lui-même.

Il sentit sa jouissance monter d'un cran entre ses reins quand il la vit se caresser elle-même en disant son prénom. Il adorait la voir s'abandonner ainsi et il ne sut si c'était grâce à leurs récents aveux à propos de leurs désirs mutuels, mais cette vision lui fit encore plus d'effet que les fois précédentes. Il accéléra petit à petit ses va-et-vient, ses mains pressant davantage ses hanches tandis qu'à son tour il fermait les yeux pour se laisser envahir par les prémices de l'orgasme à venir.

Les gémissements de Leah s'intensifièrent dès qu'il augmenta la cadence, et ses muscles se tendirent un à un sous l'effet de la jouissance qui déferlait sur elle par vagues, plus intenses les unes que les autres. Les parois de son antre se clampèrent subitement au membre de Jacob alors qu'elle hurla une dernière fois son prénom avant de succomber au plaisir.

Jacob ne résista pas bien longtemps après sa partenaire une fois que cette dernière eut resserré l'étau autour de lui et il atteignit l'extase dans un grognement puissant et libérateur. Ce fut encore tout tremblant qu'il ramena Leah vers lui, retrouvant le contact rassurant qui leur avait fait défaut durant leurs ébats, en se laissant agréablement flotter tandis qu'ils reprenaient leurs esprits.

Leah soupira d'aise en nichant sa tête au creux du cou de Jacob. Elle refusait de prononcer le moindre mot, souhaitant juste profiter de la présence de celui qu'elle aimait à ses côtés, même si la question de l'avenir de leur relation au moment où elle tomberait enceinte lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit.

Jacob non plus ne voulait pas rompre le silence apaisant qui s'était installé. Rien que le fait d'être avec elle et de la tenir dans ses bras suffisait à lui faire oublier toutes ses craintes, même s'il savait que ça ne serait qu'un court répit avant que l'avalanche de questions et de doutes ne l'envahisse à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas que ces moments avec elle se terminent et avait l'impression que le jour où elle lui annoncerait qu'elle attendait l'enfant tant désiré, il la perdrait d'une certaine manière. Instinctivement, il resserra son étreinte quand cette pensée traversa son esprit.

Elle releva la tête, intriguée et surprise par l'attitude de Jacob, et lui caressa la joue.

– **Hey… Ça ne va pas, Jake ?**

Il lui fit un petit sourire, essayant de dissimuler tant bien que mal sa tristesse à l'idée que tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux se termine.

– **Tout va très bien, rassure toi… T'as pas faim ? Parce que je t'avoue qu'entre le sandwich que j'ai mangé ce midi au travail et les chips dans la voiture, j'ai une faim de loup ! **Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

Leah sentait qu'il lui mentait, mais le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Elle rentra difficilement dans son jeu.

– **Non, pas vraiment. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai plutôt envie de m'allonger sur le lit et de ne plus bouger jusqu'au lendemain…**

**- Eh bien puisque tel est votre désir…**

Il la souleva dans ses bras et sortit de la piscine, la reposant juste le temps de l'envelopper dans la grande serviette de bain qu'il avait posé sur le transat, avant de la soulever à nouveau pour l'emmener dans la chambre.

– **Sèche-toi pendant que je nous commande un petit quelque chose… **Ordonna-t-il avant de sortir, non sans avoir pris un short dans son sac au passage.

Leah s'exécuta et enfila une nuisette avant que Jacob ne revienne dans la chambre, quelques instants plus tard, après avoir passé sa commande. Il s'allongea sur le lit en poussant un petit soupir de soulagement.

– **Tu crois que quand on apprécie de retrouver son lit c'est un signe de vieillesse ?** Demanda-t-il avec légèreté.

– **Tout dépend de ce qui vous y attend !** Rigola-t-elle.

Jacob sourit en tournant la tête vers elle, approuvant sa réponse. Il remarqua alors sa petite nuisette.

– **C'est joli, ça… **Dit-il en touchant le tissu en soie, faisant Leah frémir au passage. **Et en plus c'est doux !**

– **Tu veux que je te la donne pour que tu puisses la porter ?** railla-t-elle.

– **J'aimerais bien, mais je risque de l'éclater rien qu'en passant la tête et un bras !** rigola Jacob.

– **On va éviter, alors, parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai à me mettre…**

Jacob se tourna sur le côté et la dévisagea d'un regard plein de sous-entendus.

– **Ce serait vraiment dommage que par ma faute tu doives dormir entièrement nue, en effet…**

– **Pas besoin d'en arriver à un attentat sur les nuisettes pour me voir nue, mon bonhomme ! Tu n'as qu'à le demander, ou mieux… Fais ce dont tu as envie…** minauda-t-elle.

Jacob sourit et commença à s'approcher, si bien qu'il se retrouva rapidement au-dessus d'elle.

– **C'est vrai ça ? Je peux vraiment faire ce dont j'ai envie ?**

– **Absolument tout quand on n'est que tous les deux…** Acquiesça-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le sourire de Jacob s'élargit et il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou tandis que ses mains furetaient déjà sur sa nuisette, glissant avec une facilité déconcertante. Leah gémit et se tortilla sous Jacob en gloussant comme une collégienne.

– **Mon Dieu ! J'ai créé un monstre !** S'affligea-t-elle faussement.

Jacob rigola contre sa peau avant de relever la tête.

– **Je devrais peut-être m'arrêter si je t'effraie ?**

– **Attends un peu que ton ventre soit bien rempli, et tu verras qui de nous deux est le plus monstrueux… **Le défia-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Il haussa les sourcils.

– **Mmmhh j'ai hâte de voir ça !** Répondit-il alors que la sonnerie du bungalow retentissait. **Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite !**

Il se débarrassa rapidement du groom après avoir récupéré les plats qu'il avait amené et rejoignit Leah dans la chambre. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, Leah grignotant finalement un peu après que son ami eut insisté pour qu'elle se nourrisse.

Il eut à peine le temps d'avaler sa dernière bouchée que Leah lui sauta littéralement dessus, mettant ainsi ses menaces des minutes précédentes à exécution, ce qui, bien sûr, ne dérangea pas Jacob le moins du monde…

* * *

Supergirl : C'est pas juste, pourquoi ils ont non seulement le droit d'aller aux Keys, mais en plus de faire des galipettes ?

Leilani fronce les sourcils : Tu voulais qu'ils fassent quoi au Keys? Jouer à la marelle ?

Supergirl : Non...Mais j'aurais voulu être à leur place...

Leilani : L'été arrive, tu vas pouvoir y aller! Il suffit de réserver un billet !

Supergirl : Jacob est compris dans le forfait ?

Leilani : Tu as dit que tu voulais être à LEUR place. Si tu veux être à la place de LEah, va falloir faire la queue, ma petite !

Supergirl croise les bras en boudant.

Leilani lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant lourdement : Ca va, j'ai compris, je te laisse ma place... *tend son ticket à la boudeuse.*

Supergirl affiche un grand sourire en attrapant le ticket et serre Leilani dans ses bras : T'ais-je déjà dit que je t'adore ?

Leilani : Y a intérêt, je le ferais pas pour tout le monde !

Supergirl : Je sais bien ! Ca te dirait de rendre une petite visite à Booboo pour te redonner le sourire ?

Leilani *les yeux brillants* : Tu sais comment me parler, toi !


	10. Chapter 10

Vous l'attendiez ? Vous la vouliez ? Eh bien elle est là ! La suite tant attendue des aventures de nos ceux amoureux non officiels et de leur petite escapade aux Keys ! Mais avant, comme promis, un petit cours sur l'anatomie du dauphin !

Le dauphin est un animal aquatique qui vit... Dans l'eau ! Mouahahaha ! Bon passons aux choses sérieuses à présent ! lol

**Julie Winchester** : La simplicité en matière d'écriture ne fait pas partie de nos qualités, nos histoires sont toujours semées d'embûches, alors pour que ces deux là jouent cartes sur table, eh bien...Faudra encore faire preuve de patience ! Mais ça vient, ça vient...lol

**Aliiice** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et on espère que la suite te conviendra!

**Louna21** : Heureuse qu'on ait réussi à te faire aimer un tout petit peu notre couple préféré ! C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles on écrit également, alors ça nous fait super plaisir d'entendre ça !Il faut également que tu saches qu'un des mots qui nous qualifie hyper bien c'est "sadique" ! Voilà pourquoi on coupe presque toujours au mauvais moment ! Mouahahah ! Mais pas de panique voici la suite !

**Morrijyg** : Attention poulette ! Faut pas crier victoire trop tôt ! Tu nous connais... On est des grandes adeptes du "deux pas en avant, quatorze en arrière"... ou pas ! lol. Bonne lecture en tout cas et merci pour ton petit mot !

**Mmev** : Nous aussi on en veut des vacances calines, surtout si c'est avec Jacob ! (Supergirl : Mais puisque j'ai demandé la première, vous devrez attendre que j'en ai terminé avec Jake !) (Leilani : Autant dire qu'on ne l'aura jamais... *lève les yeux au ciel* )

**Allison** : On est contente que tu aimes ! Malheureusement, on ne peut pas répondre à tes interrogations, parce que si on te le disait, on serait obligée de te forcer à manger des muffins pour que tu oublies tout (bon, accessoirement, tu meurs, mais ce n'est qu'un léger détail !) xD

**Sarah0406** : (Leilani : Je préfère Seth à Jacob... MAIS si l'occasion se présentait, je ne cracherai pas sur n'importe lequel des Quileute (à l'exception de Quil... Il est marrant, mais l'humour ne fait pas tout !) (Supergirl recrache l'eau qu'elle était en train d'avaler, manquant de s'étouffer : Tu préfères Seth à Jake ? Mais t'as perdu l'esprit ma parole ? ) (Leilani :Oui, je préfère Seth, même s'il est plus jeune et un peu surexcité, je l'adore, ce bonhomme (sans parler de booboo qui est juste MIAM!)... *soupire lourdement* Encore un an à attendre avant sa majorité... ) (Supergirl : Ah non ! Moi c'est Jake ou rien ! (autant dire que je vais finir vieille fille avec mes 17 chats et mon pot de glace) lol

**Emma-des-îles-974** : On est super contentes que ça te plaise ! et merci de nous soutenir !

**Mamoure21** : Heureuse que notre fic te plaise et merci de nous le faire savoir ! N'hésite pas à nous donner ton avis sur ce chapitre aussi !

**Camilla Don Molina** : (Leilani : Chère, très chère Camilla ! Non, on ne t'a pas oubliée ! Supergirl a décidé de te donner son ticket !) (Supergirl : Quoi ? Hin hin ! Je t'adore ENORMEMENT ma camilla mais non, pas moyen ! C'est Jake quoi ! lol ) (Leilani *chuchote à l'oreille de Supergirl* : Regarde le numéro de ton ticket... ) (Supergirl voit le numéro et retrouve tout à coup le sourire en le tendant à Camilla : Leila a raison, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices dans la vie, tiens prends le mien...) Sinon, on te fait plein de bisous et on est contentes que nos Lemons te chamboulent toujours autant !

**Alissa21** : Ça fait plaisir de voir que cette fiction te plait ! Pour les aveux, il va falloir attendre un petit peu, malheureusement, mais on essaiera de compenser avec des petits moments câlins !

**Mlle Lol Black Moon** : Déclaration d'amour, on ne sait pas, mais lemon il y aura ! lol Vous avez vu, ça rime en plus ! En ce qui concerne Paul, il y a effectivement une file d'attente. Tu devrais y aller, elles ne sont que 6 pour le moment !Tu as toutes tes chances pour passer un bon moment avec lui ! lol

**Lazy17** : T'es pas la seule a apprécier l'anatomie des loups... Ou plutôt des Modificateurs ! Chaleur chaleur !

* * *

Leah se réveilla le dimanche matin totalement courbaturée. La journée du samedi n'avait pas été de tout repos, entre la petite excursion en kayak et la visite du point le plus au sud des États-Unis, et la soirée mouvementée que Jacob lui avait fait passer, l'avait littéralement exténuée. Mais elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir levé la limitation de leur "session bébé", bien au contraire. Il lui semblait qu'ils étaient plus complices qu'avant, et ils se permettaient plus de choses qu'ils mourraient d'envie de faire auparavant, mais qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé, craignant de déroger à leur accord. Leur relation s'était quand même compliquée, puisqu'ils agissaient comme un couple sans vraiment en être un, même si les sentiments étaient présents en chacun d'eux.

Elle souriait tendrement en observant Jacob, qui dormait paisiblement, à moitié recouvert par le drap, et se décida à le réveiller. Elle se colla contre lui et déposa une série de baisers le long de sa joue et de sa mâchoire.

– **Debout, la marmotte…** Souffla-t-elle.

Jacob émit un petit bruit en souriant qui prouvait qu'il avait entendu, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant, se faisant un peu désirer. Elle fronça les sourcils et continua à l'embrasser, tandis que l'une de ses mains caressait son dos.

– **Jake… Lève-toi… C'est notre dernier jour ici et tu m'as promis qu'on irait nager avec les dauphins… **Gronda-t-elle.

Jacob frémit en sentant sa main dans son dos et, après un soupir de bien être, ouvrit finalement les yeux. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers la pièce ou la beauté naturelle de Leah, mais il mit un moment à comprendre qu'il n'était pas au paradis.

– **C'est moi ou tu es chaque jour un peu plus belle ?** Demanda-t-il en la contemplant, sous le charme.

Leah secoua la tête, embarrassée.

– **Ça doit être toi…**

– **Et moi je suis sûr que non... **Répliqua-t-il avant de l'attirer sur lui en la chatouillant.

– **OK, OK ! T'as gagné, et j'ai pas perdu ! **Rit-elle en essayant de se dégager.

Jacob s'arrêta un instant en faisant la moue.

– **Non, ça ne me convient pas ! **Conclut-il en reprenant ses chatouilles de plus belle. **Avoue que tu es plus belle chaque jour et j'arrêterai !**

– **D'accord ! **S'égosilla-t-elle.** Tu es plus belle chaque jour !**

Il fronça les sourcils et décida d'inverser leurs positions de manière à se retrouver au-dessus de Leah. Il attrapa ses poignets et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger.

– **Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois…**

– **Moi ? Non ! Je n'oserai jamais… Je voudrais juste aller nager avec les dauphins…** Répondit-elle innocemment en affichant un sourire en coin.

– **Mouais… C'est bien parce que tu as été sage hier soir que j'accepte de passer l'éponge…** sourit-il.

– **Monsieur est trop bon !** Pouffa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jacob lui donna un rapide baiser avant de se lever, ne prêtant même pas attention à sa nudité.

– **Continue à te moquer et je te lâche dans les Everglades au retour… **Lança-t-il en entrant dans la salle de bain.

– **Tu n'as pas honte ? **S'offusqua Leah de manière théâtrale**. Menacer celle qui portera bientôt ton enfant ? Je me plaindrai à Oprah ! Tu vas avoir un procès au cul !**

Jacob s'esclaffa et passa la tête hors de la salle de bain, les joues pleine de mousse à raser.

– **Toi, me faire un procès ?** Il rentra à nouveau dans la salle de bain. **Attends au moins qu'on soit ****mariés pour ça, chérie !** Dit-il naturellement, sans même se rendre compte de la signification de sa phrase.

Leah se raidit et blêmit en entendant les paroles de Jacob. Elle ferma les yeux pour se focaliser sur les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

– **Qu'est-ce que…**

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de portable du jeune homme. Ce dernier se rinça rapidement et revint dans la chambre avec une serviette. Il saisit son portable tout en s'essuyant et regarda l'écran de son téléphone en fronçant les sourcils.

– **C'est Quil…** Annonça-t-il, hésitant à décrocher.

– **Réponds, avant qu'il n'appelle le FBI…** Bougonna-t-elle, toujours perturbée par la phrase de Jacob.

Il soupira avant de décrocher.

– **Quil ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ?**

– **Simple. Mon meilleur ami ne m'a pas donné signe de vie depuis exactement 6 jours !** ronchonna Quil.

– **Je savais pas que tu comptais, je te manque à ce point ?** Ricana Jacob.

– **C'est ça, moque-toi de moi ! En attendant, pendant que certains mènent la belle vie avec leur PCR, y en a d'autres qui galèrent pour trouver une fille potable ! Je désespère, mon pote !**

Jacob secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

– **Je compatis, sincèrement, mais qu'aimerais-tu que je fasse ? Mon PCR n'a malheureusement pour toi, pas de sœur que je puisse te présenter…** Déclara-t-il en fixant Leah, qui se retint pour ne pas exploser de rire à l'idée qu'elle puisse présenter Quil à une pauvre fille sans défense.

– **Non, je voudrais que tu me files le numéro de Leah !**

Jacob perdit tout à coup son sourire, se demandant ce que son ami voulait dire par là.

– **Pourquoi tu veux le numéro de Leah ?**

– **Pour lui proposer mes services !** Répondit Quil. **Seth dit qu'apparemment, elle s'est remise sur le marché. Et comment dire… Elle est pas vilaine, et j'ai les crocs ! En plus, tu connais le petit avec ses sœurs… Il serait prêt à me buter si je lui demandais son numéro pour une petite partie de galipettes… DONC, je te le demande à toi, mon cher ami. Tu rendrais service à deux de tes potes, comme ça ! C'est tout bénef !**

Jacob serra les dents, une jalousie folle refaisant brusquement surface.

– **Désolé, mais c'est non.** Dit-il simplement, tentant de cacher l'état dans lequel Quil l'avait mis.

– **Allez ! Sois sympa!** Insista ce dernier. **Pour notre bien à tous les deux ! Imagine la bonne humeur qui régnera dans le monde dès que Leah se sera soulagée !**

– **Je t'ai dit non. Premièrement, parce que Seth me ferait la peau à moi s'il l'apprenait. Deuxièmement, parce que Leah n'aime pas qu'on refile son numéro à n'importe qui, et troisièmement, parce qu'elle voit déjà quelqu'un ! Alors laisse tomber !** Martela Jacob, retenant un grognement.

Leah s'avança vers lui, intriguée, et lui prit la main alors que Quil continuait.

– **Sans rire ? Elle voit quelqu'un ? Ça peut pas être Chris puisqu'on l'a croisé hier soir au bar et qu'elle n'est pas dans le coin… T'aurais des infos croustillantes à nous donner ?**

Jacob s'apaisa un peu quand Leah lui prit la main. Il soupira, agacé par les questions de son ami.

– **Écoute****,**** si tu tiens tant que ça à connaître sa vie privée, t'auras qu'à lui poser des questions ****la prochaine fois que tu la verras. Je suis sûr qu'elle se fera un plaisir de te renseigner, mais en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai rien d'autre à déclarer !**

– **Bizarre… C'est pas ce que nous a dit Chris, hier soir, à Embry et moi ! L'alcool délie les langues, tu sais ?** Ricana Quil.

Jacob frémit, soudain inquiet à l'idée qu'ils puissent savoir des choses à leur sujet, mais préféra ne pas entrer dans son jeu.

– **Génial ! Alors il pourra finir de vous renseigner !** Ironisa-t-il.

– **Pourquoi tu n'avoues pas tout simplement que Leah est ton PCR, qu'on en finisse…** Soupira Quil.

Jacob regarda Leah, paniqué. Elle s'alarma aussitôt en voyant son état.

– **Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** S'énerva-t-il, essayant de sauver la face.

– **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Chuchota-t-elle.

Jacob mit sa main sur le téléphone et lui répondit en chuchotant aussi.

– **Il croit que c'est toi mon PCR !**

– **Passe-moi le téléphone…** Soupira-t-elle sur le même ton.

Il la regarda avec hésitation.

– **Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?**

– **Non, mais est-ce qu'on a le choix ? Ça se saura tôt ou tard ! Alors mieux vaut que j'empêche cet imbécile de le dire à Seth avant que je puisse le faire proprement !**

– **Jake ? Toujours là** ? S'impatienta Quil à l'autre bout du fil.

Jacob soupira et passa le téléphone à Leah.

– **Salut, le nase…** Lança-t-elle calmement.

– **Je le savais ! Embry ne voulait pas me croire, mais j'étais sûr que t'étais son PCR ! Je vais rafler la mise grâce à toi, et quand Seth saura ça… Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne donne pas cher de la peau de Jake ! **S'esclaffa Quil.

– **Toi et ta manie de fourrer ton nez dans les affaires des autres… Je te jure… T'as pas intérêt à cracher le morceau à Seth, Quil !** Grogna Leah. **C'est à moi de lui en parler… Et d'ailleurs, comment t'as deviné que c'était moi ?**

– **Fastoche ! Jake qui tombe sur un plan cul à peu près en même temps qu'on apprend par ton frangin que tu es de nouveau sur le marché et vous deux qui disparaissez en même temps pour on ne sait où, sans compter la manière dont il vient de défendre son territoire quand j'ai parlé de toi… Pas besoin d'être Sherlock pour comprendre qu'il y a anguille sous roche ! D'ailleurs ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Seth fasse le lien très bientôt, si c'est pas déjà fait !**

– **Oui, pour une fois, t'as fait fort… Sérieusement, Quil, ne lui dis rien… S'il l'apprend par quelqu'un d'autre que nous, ça risque de mal se passer, et la dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est que Jake et lui se fâchent à cause de moi…**

Jacob se rapprocha d'elle et lui caressa la joue avec un regard reconnaissant mais qui disait clairement que sa relation avec Seth n'était pas sa préoccupation première.

– **OK, d'accord je tiendrai ma langue…** Poursuivit Quil. **Mais je te conseille de le mettre au courant et vite, parce qu'il est pas bête et tôt ou tard, il comprendra…**

– **Je sais… **Soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux, apaisée pas le contact de la main de Jacob sur son visage. **Et dis à Embry de ne pas moufeter non plus… Combien t'as gagné en découvrant notre secret?**

Quil répondit tout excité.

– **100 dollars! Tu le crois ça ! On a parié 100 balles parce que Monsieur était sûr qu'il ne se ****passerait jamais rien entre vous !** Il ricana. **Pauvre petit, j'ai presque de la peine pour lui… ****Mais sans me vanter, j'ai toujours eu du flair en ce qui concerne les relations de Jake !**

– **Je lui en offre 200 s'il ferme sa bouche…**

Quil s'étouffa presque.

– **Quoi ? Non ! Enfin je veux dire, il la fermera, c'est moi que tu devrais soudoyer ! **Geignit-il tandis que Jacob la dévisageait d'un air mécontent.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à son ami en secouant la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse.

– **Bon, alors on dit 200 dollars pour toi si tu arrives à museler Embry et si tu ne caftes pas… Merci d'avoir gâché ma fin de week-end, andouille!**

Jacob sourit, amusé alors que Quil répondait avec enthousiasme.

– **Vendu ! Je serai muet comme une tombe et je tuerai Embry de mes propres mains s'il l'ouvre ! D'ailleurs, tu peux compter sur moi pour vous couvrir quand vous voudrez vous retrouver en amoureux ou un truc du genre ! **

– **C'est ça ! En attendant, j'ai des galipettes à faire avec mon homme, et j'imagine que tu n'as pas envie de m'entendre hurler le prénom de ton pote pendant qu'il me prendrait sauvagement, alors on reparlera de tout ça quand on rentrera ! Salut !** Railla-t-elle en raccrochant le téléphone.

Jacob la regarda à la fois étonné et amusé. Il avait adoré l'entendre dire qu'il était son homme. Elle n'avait même pas idée à quel point cette phrase était vraie pour lui, car c'est exactement ce qu'il ressentait, il avait l'impression de lui appartenir, de n'être plus maître de lui-même. Il l'enlaça alors qu'elle jetait le téléphone sur le lit.

– **Alors comme ça, ton homme te prendrait sauvagement ?**

Leah tressaillit en crochetant ses bras autour de nuque de Jacob.

– **Je ne suis pas d'attaque pour un travail mental, Jake…**Marmonna-t-elle, sachant pertinemment où il voulait en venir.

Jacob lui sourit tendrement et lui embrassa la joue.

– **D'accord…Et si on allait les voir ces dauphins ?**

Elle acquiesça en se blottissant contre lui. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa chaleur et de savoir qu'il la soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive, mais elle voulait surtout qu'il la rassure sur ce qui passait entre eux. Seth penserait sûrement qu'ils faisaient une erreur, et il aurait peut-être raison, mais tant que Leah aurait le soutien de Jacob, elle se sentirait prête à affronter tous les obstacles qui se dresseraient sur sa route.

– **Tu n'as pas à t'en faire à propos de Seth, quoi qu'il pense ou dise, ce qui compte c'est ce que nous on veut vraiment. Et en ce qui me concerne, il ne me fera pas changer d'avis concernant nos projets, tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir… **Déclara Jacob, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de sa belle ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre.

– **Merci… **Souffla-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui. **On ne va pas laisser ces idiots nous bousiller notre fin de week-end ! Je vais me doucher et on va les voir, ces maudits dauphins !**

Jacob sourit en la regardant partir vers la salle de bain.

– **Je nous commande un petit déjeuner en attendant ! **

Leah lui répondit vaguement de la salle de bains, et il mit son plan à exécution. Le petit déjeuner l'attendait à sa sortie de la douche, et ils mangèrent copieusement avant de profiter de leur dernière journée à Key West. L'angoisse de l'annonce de leur relation à Seth s'évapora aussitôt qu'ils virent les dauphins – que Leah effraya tant elle était surexcitée. Ils purent quand même nager avec eux, et jamais Jacob n'avait vu Leah aussi épanouie.

Il aurait voulu que cette escapade à deux dure éternellement et il craignait que la bonne humeur de Leah ne retombe comme un soufflet quand ils retourneraient à leur vies normales. Il aurait tout fait pour lui épargner l'entrevue à venir avec son frère qui, il en était persuadé, lui dirait toutes sortes de méchanceté pour la faire changer d'avis. Rien qu'à cette idée, son cœur se serra, mais il tenta malgré tout de faire bonne figure pour Leah qui s'amusait comme une enfant le jour de Noël.

Un peu trop tôt à leur goût, le moment magique avec les dauphins se termina. N'ayant aucune envie de rentrer immédiatement à Miami, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se promener dans la ville en quête de petits souvenirs. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas repousser leur départ indéfiniment.

Le cœur lourd, ils quittèrent ce petit coin de paradis qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier de si tôt. Jacob rompit le silence après quelques minutes de route.

– **Alors, ça t'a plu notre petit week-end ?**

– **C'était vraiment génial… J'ai adoré ! Dommage qu'on doive reprendre le boulot. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais acheté ce bungalow et j'y serais restée à vie! **répondit tristement Leah.

– **C'est vrai que j'aurais adoré pouvoir y rester plus longtemps. Malheureusement, la vie normale nous appelle, mais je te promets qu'on fera d'autres escapades comme celle-là, ne t'en fais pas !**

– **N'oublie pas. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui paye.** Répliqua-t-elle en essayant de masquer l'excitation qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée qu'il veuille passer d'autres moments de ce genre avec elle.

Jacob sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

– **Oui je n'oublie pas, mais dans ce cas, je veux que tu me surprennes aussi !**

– **Je sais déjà où je t'emmènerai ! **S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Jacob lui lança un regard intrigué.

– **Vraiment ?** Demanda-t-il, espérant en savoir plus.

– **Ouais, et inutile d'espérer que je crache le morceau, mon pote! Niveau secrets, je suis une tombe!**

– **OK, mais dis moi au moins quand tu comptes m'y emmener alors ? **Insista-t-il en faisant la moue.

– **Hum… Dans deux semaines, ça te va ?**

Il lui fit un sourire éclatant.

– **Génial ! J'ai hâte d'y être !**

– **J'espère bien! **Pouffa-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux, l'angoisse refaisant à nouveau surface. **Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Seth ?**

Jacob la regarda un instant, hésitant.

– **Tu n'es pas obligée de lui dire la vérité… Je veux dire pour nous deux. Ce sera suffisamment difficile à accepter le fait qu'on fricote ensemble, s'il sait en plus qu'on est pas vraiment un couple, ça risque de le mettre davantage en rogne… **Dit-il en fixant la route, appréhendant la réaction de son amie.

Leah se raidit.

– **Tu veux… Qu'on dise à Seth qu'on est… Ensemble ?** Bredouilla-t-elle, butant sur le dernier mot.

Jacob hésita, ne sachant comment interpréter son ton.

– **Euh… Ouais… Je crois que ce serait mieux qu'il pense qu'on forme un vrai couple qui essaie d'avoir un enfant, plutôt que deux amis qui couchent ensemble dans le but de procréer, tu crois pas ?**

Le cœur de Leah se serra à la fin de la phrase de Jacob.

'_J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne nous verrait que comme ça… Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de croire que ce week-end avait changé quelque chose?'_

Jacob la dévisagea, inquiet de son silence.

– **Écoute, si ça te gêne, je peux comprendre. Après tout, peut-être qu'il serait mieux de lui dire les choses clairement…**

– **Non. T'as raison. Autant lui mentir, ça nous évitera d'avoir à nous justifier. **Claqua-t-elle sèchement.

Jacob fronça les sourcils, surpris par son ton. Il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas froissé par ses propos. Il espérait qu'en se faisant passer pour un vrai couple, Leah réaliserait petit à petit qu'ils sont bien ensemble et que leurs vies pouvaient vraiment être celle d'un couple, qu'il pouvait y avoir plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Mais ses espoirs se fissurèrent un peu en entendant sa réponse. Il garda le silence un instant avant de poursuivre.

– **Leah…Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?**

– **Non, au contraire… T'as vachement bien résumé la situation, d'un coup.** Répondit-elle toujours aussi froidement. **J'avais peur que notre collaboration soit un peu trop ambigüe, mais je suis ravie que tu puisses formuler ce qu'il y a entre nous aussi clairement…**

Jacob fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce soudain changement d'humeur.

– **Je croyais qu'on parlait de l'excuse à donner à Seth, pas de ce que je pense de notre relation…**

– **Une piqûre de rappel ne fait pas de mal, de temps en temps. Et tu viens de m'en faire une. **Répliqua-t-elle.** T'inquiète pas, je dirai à Seth qu'on est ensemble, je ne parlerai pas de notre deal, et il ne te prendra pas pour un gros pervers qui veut profiter de la situation, si c'est ce dont tu as peur.**

Jacob soupira, constatant qu'elle avait mal interprété ses paroles encore une fois.

– **Il peut penser ce qu'il veut de moi, je m'en contre fiche. Ce qui m'importe, c'est la manière dont il te verra toi… Déjà l'idée que tu veuilles un enfant alors que tu n'as même pas de petit ami ne l'enchante guère, alors imagine s'il sait que tu couches avec moi juste pour avoir l'enfant que tu désires, Leah…**

– **Je ne couche pas avec toi juste pour ça, Jake !** S'emporta-t-elle avant de se figer en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Jacob tourna la tête vers elle, surpris et garda le silence un moment pour essayer de comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

– **Pourquoi, alors ? **Demanda-t-il finalement, espérant au fond de lui qu'elle lui dirait que c'est parce qu'elle a des sentiments pour lui.

– **A quoi bon le savoir ? De toutes manières, ce sera bientôt terminé, et tu retourneras à tes soirées avec tes potes et à tes coups d'un soir, alors quelle différence ça peut faire ?**

Jacob se gara brusquement sur le bas côté avant de se tourner vers elle.

– **Alors c'est ce que tu penses ? Que je me paye du bon temps avec toi et que dès que j'en aurais fini avec cette histoire je retournerais à mes vieilles habitudes, c'est ça ?**

Leah hoqueta, déstabilisée par la réaction de Jacob.

– **C'est bien ce qui est prévu depuis le départ, non?**

Jacob ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Il détourna le regard en soupirant, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Prendre le risque de tout lui avouer ou garder ses pensées pour lui. Visiblement la deuxième option était peut-être la meilleure, puisque Leah n'avait pas l'air de vouloir qu'il se passe plus entre eux. Cette dernière prit le silence de Jacob pour une confirmation de ses propos, et elle dut lutter pour ne pas fondre en larmes devant lui. Elle s'était tellement raccrochée à l'idée qu'il pourrait effectivement y avoir plus que de l'amitié entre eux, surtout depuis le week-end qu'ils avaient passé, que la déception qu'elle éprouvait lui tenaillait littéralement le cœur. Elle rompit le silence, la gorge nouée.

– **C'était une mauvaise idée… On n'aurait jamais dû se lancer dans ça… Je… J'en peux plus de toute cette tension… Il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête tout, avant qu'on ne puisse plus se regarder en face…**

* * *

Eh bien, eh bien ! On dirait que rien ne va plus avec tous ces non-dit...Est-ce là la fin de leur petite aventure ? Explications à venir dans le prochain chapitre !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à toutes ! Nous espérons que vous allez bien en ce merveilleux dimanche ! Pour certaines, les vacances commencent et pour d'autres comme Jacob et Leah, le week-end annonce la reprise du boulot et des cours ! Alors, pour vous remonter le moral, voici le chapitre 11 de votre fiction tant attendue ! Un énorme merci à celles qui nous ont laissé un petit mot d'encouragement :

**Julie Winchester, Camilla Don Molina, Sarah0406, Louna21, Aliiice, Mlle Lol Black Moon, Roxy, Alissa21, Morrijyg, Noleme, EstL, Allison, Lazy17, Grazie** et **Roxy** ! Merci pour vos reviews qui nous font toujours aussi plaisir !

Bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure, en bas !

* * *

__ C'était une mauvaise idée... On n'aurait jamais dû se lancer dans ça... Je... J'en peux plus de toute cette tension... Il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête tout, avant qu'on ne puisse plus se regarder en face..._

Jacob sortit de ses pensées, paniqué.

– **Leah, non… Je… Je sais que c'est compliqué, mais je désire vraiment cet enfant avec toi… **_Et il n'y a pas que ça que je désire avoir avec toi…_ aurait-il aimé lui dire, mais les mots avaient du mal à sortir. **Je ne veux pas qu'on arrête…**

– **Regarde-nous, Jake ! On ne se dispute aussi violemment que depuis que je t'ai parlé d'avoir en enfant avec moi… OK, on est bien ensemble, on le veut tous les deux, ce bébé, mais est-ce que ça vaut la peine**** qu'on s'engueule et qu'on se déchire comme ça ? Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de ça…** s'affligea-t-elle, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

Jacob se rapprocha d'elle, prit son visage en coupe et ancra son regard au sien.

– **Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre, Leah… Ce bébé est le plus beau cadeau que tu pourrais me faire, mais je ne veux pas qu'il nous éloigne… Je t'adore a un point inimaginable et je ne conçois plus de passer une journée loin de toi…**

Adorer n'était pas le mot qui exprimait clairement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour le moment. Leah frémit devant l'intensité du regard et des mots de son ami.

– **Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages, Jake… Ça ne sert à rien de se mentir, rien ne sera comme avant entre nous, en tout cas, pas de mon côté…**

– **Mais je ne veux plus que ça soit comme avant entre nous… **avoua-t-il en espérant qu'elle comprenne le sous-entendu.

– **S'il te plait… Évite de dire des choses comme ça… **l'implora-t-elle, refusant de se laisser envahir par l'espoir.

Jacob vécut sa phrase comme un rejet, croyant qu'elle lui disait gentiment que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

– **D'accord, si ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites entendre…** sourcilla-t-il. **Mais crois-moi, je ne me fais pas d****'idées. Je sais que rien ne sera plus comme avant et j'en**** assume parfaitement les conséquences…**

Leah plaça ses mains sur les joues de Jacob.

– **Je voudrais juste… Être avec toi… Sans me poser de questions… Savoir que tu seras toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive****… Et je donnerais tout pour qu'on ait cet enfant ensemble… Je sais que je ne tiendrai plus le coup si tu t'éloignes de moi…** sanglota-t-elle.

– **C'est ce que je veux aussi Leah, être avec toi et qu'on ne s'éloigne plus jamais l'un de l'autre… **souffla-t-il une expression torturée sur le visage.

Le cœur de Leah se serra en voyant son ami aussi mal. Elle sentait qu'il tenait autant à ce que leur histoire continue qu'elle, mais ne réalisait toujours pas que ses sentiments trouvaient écho dans son cœur. Elle mit de côté son sens commun, qui lui criait d'arrêter tout de suite les frais avant de s'impliquer davantage dans une voie à sens unique, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Jacob, une pointe de désespoir teintant son baiser passionné.

Jacob répondit immédiatement à son baiser et ses mains allèrent crocheter le cou de cette dernière comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne rompe ce baiser. Il avait eu tellement peur quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle préférait tout arrêter, qu'il faisait passer dans ce baiser tout l'amour et le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle a cet instant.

Les larmes de Leah redoublèrent et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle agrippa le tee-shirt de Jacob et approfondit leur baiser, comme s'il était le dernier qu'ils échangeaient.

Jacob sentit sa tête lui tourner, non seulement à cause du baiser intense qu'ils se donnaient, mais parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il signifiait bien plus qu'un simple baiser de réconciliation, il l'espérait en tout cas.

Ressentant le besoin irrépressible de la sentir davantage contre lui, il quitta ses lèvres et commença une descente vertigineuse vers son cou, ses mains la pressant contre lui presqu'à l'étouffer. Elle se cambra pour épouser la forme de son corps, tandis que ses mains à elle le relâchaient pour se promener le long de son dos. Elle les passa ensuite sous le t-shirt du jeune homme, recherchant le contact de sa peau et sa chaleur contre elle.

Jacob frémit de bien être en sentant les mains de celle qu'il aimait sur lui. Voulant lui faire le même effet, il commença à déboutonner les boutons de son chemisier. Arrivé au terme de sa tâche, il caressa chaque parcelle de son ventre, alors que sa bouche descendait encore pour venir embrasser sa poitrine à travers la dentelle de son soutien-gorge.

Leah ferma les yeux, et la partie rationnelle de son cerveau s'évanouit alors qu'elle se laissait envahir par les frissons qu'il déclenchait à chacun de ses baisers. Elle força Jacob à remonter son visage au niveau du sien, avant de reprendre ses lèvres d'assaut avec une infinie douceur. Rien de ce qu'ils avaient expérimenté ensemble ou séparément ne rivalisait avec ce moment proche de la perfection.

Jacob sentait dans ce moment une touche de désespoir. Cette pensée l'effraya au point qu'il ressentit la nécessité brûlante de s'unir à elle, ici et maintenant. Sans quitter ses lèvres, il glissa ses mains sous la jupe de la jeune femme et tira sur sa culotte avant de s'attaquer dans la foulée à sa propre ceinture. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ne faire qu'un avec elle, lui faire sentir qu'il était là, qu'il avait besoin d'elle et qu'il ne souhaitait surtout pas qu'elle l'abandonne.

Le bas-ventre de Leah se manifesta aussitôt que son intimité fut libérée de sa barrière vestimentaire. Elle se tortilla tant bien que mal vers la banquette arrière, refusant de se détacher des lèvres de Jacob, et l'entraina doucement avec elle.

Il la suivit et se réinstalla plus confortablement entre ses jambes. Une fois qu'il eut libéré son membre, il entra enfin en elle, son corps parcouru par une série de tremblements déstabilisants.

Le corps de la jeune femme réagit à l'identique. Elle s'accrocha aux épaules de Jacob, et hoqueta à chaque fois qu'elle le sentait plonger en elle. En réalité, son cœur s'arrêtait et son souffle se coupait dès qu'il la pénétrait. La sensation était si délicieuse et inquiétante qu'elle se sentait vulnérable devant lui.

Jacob faisait de lents et profonds va-et-vient en elle. Il s'était appuyé sur ses bras afin de plonger son regard dans le sien. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans ses yeux noir corbeau, désespéré chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas et qu'il pouvait la perdre à n'importe quel moment. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de chasser cette pensée et se concentrer sur le moment présent.

Leah lui caressa le visage, désirant plus que tout se plonger dans ces abysses marron qui l'envoûtaient depuis toujours.

Il rouvrit les yeux au contact de sa main, ancrant à nouveau son regard dans le sien sans cesser de la visiter encore et encore. Il ne savait comment, mais elle arrivait à lui faire oublier sa douleur, ses doutes, ses peurs, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et même jusqu'à son propre prénom, dissipant ainsi tout ce qui le tracassait rien que qu'en le regardant.

Elle sentit subitement la déferlante de plaisir s'abattre sur elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'attraper la nuque de Jacob et de sceller leurs lèvres dans un dernier échange passionné, tandis que son corps tremblait de plus en plus sous le poids de l'orgasme qui la terrassait.

Tandis qu'elle vivait les derniers instants du plaisir intense qui l'avait envahie, Jacob la rejoignit à son tour, contenant tout son qui pourrait venir troubler ce moment de quiétude parfait. Et alors que les dernières gouttes de sa semence se déversaient en elle, il ressentit à la fois un profond soulagement suite à ce moment, mais aussi un arrière-goût de tristesse. Il s'allongea sur elle, posant sa tête sur son épaule pour reprendre ses esprits.

Une vague d'intense fatigue envahit Leah, et son état mental ne lui permettait pas de lutter contre. Elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de se laisser emporter par les évènements, non pas parce qu'elle le regrettait, mais parce qu'elle avait eu le sentiment qu'ils avaient fait bien plus que coucher ensembles. Elle était bien loin de se douter des conséquences que ce moment d'égarement aurait sur leur vies à tous deux, mais elle savait qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible, après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Si elle acceptait de continuer leur relation, elle s'en trouverait irrémédiablement changée. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa happer par le sommeil.

Après quelques minutes de répit, Jacob releva la tête et constata que Leah s'était endormie. Il était déjà tard et ils étaient à peine à la moitié du chemin. A regret, il décida de la réveiller en douceur, en caressant son visage et en murmurant son prénom.

– **Leah ma puce… Lee, réveille-toi, il faut qu'on y aille…**

Leah gémit et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Son cœur se liquéfia lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage de Jacob devant elle, les évènements précédents revenant à son esprit.

– **Donne-moi deux minutes…** murmura-t-elle, la voix ensommeillée.

Jacob sourit, attendri par son beau visage ensommeillé. Il se redressa et rattacha son pantalon avant de se pencher à nouveau vers elle.

– **Tu devrais fermer ton chemisier avant que je ne te saute à nouveau dessus…** souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de se réinstaller à l'avant, non sans difficultés cette fois. **Aïe ! Foutu frein à main !**

Leah se mit à rire. Doucement, d'abord, avant d'exploser en voyant la tête de Jacob. Elle se traina à l'avant et prit place sur son siège, toujours hilare. Toute la tension qui l'oppressait s'évanouit alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre.

Jacob lui tira la langue, affichant un faux air mécontent avant de rigoler lui aussi de sa maladresse. Il démarra et ils reprirent la route de meilleure humeur.

Aucun des deux ne reparla de ce qui s'était passé dans la voiture. Leah s'endormit de nouveau au milieu du chemin, et ne se réveilla même pas lorsqu'ils furent arrivés.

Jacob se gara devant son immeuble et la contempla un moment. Il n'avait pas la force de la réveiller cette fois et décida de la porter jusqu'à son appartement. Il fit le tour de la voiture en gardant ses clefs dans sa main, la prit dans ses bras, puis prit l'ascenseur qui menait jusqu'à son étage. Là, il ouvrit la porte et entra directement vers sa chambre à coucher avant de la déposer délicatement sur le lit. Il alla rapidement récupérer son sac dans la voiture et revint le déposer au pied de son lit.

En se relevant pour la regarder, il pensa un moment qu'il serait capable de rester planter là pour l'éternité, tant le spectacle d'une Leah endormie était beau à ses yeux.

Il fut sorti de sa contemplation par la sonnerie de son portable lui indiquant un message. Ce dernier provenait de Seth.

_"Appelle-moi quand tu seras chez toi. C'est important."_

Jacob soupira, sentant la confrontation. La journée avait été forte en émotion, il avait failli craquer et tout avouer à Leah, mais encore une fois la peur qu'elle ne le rejette parce qu'elle ne ressentirait pas la même chose que lui avait été plus forte. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, de se retrouver seul pour faire le point. Il décida de rentrer chez lui et de laisser Leah se remettre de leur épuisant week-end et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éclipser silencieusement.

Après s'être garé, Jacob prit l'ascenseur qui menait à son appartement, fermant les yeux jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne s'arrête à son étage. Il en sortit et s'arrêta net en voyant Seth debout devant sa porte en train de faire les cent pas.

– **Salut, je vois que tu n'as pas attendu que je t'appelle, c'est que ça doit vraiment être urgent…** dit Jacob en s'approchant.

Seth se tourna vers lui, le regard noir.

– **Ça l'est… **acquiesça-t-il sèchement. **Figure-toi que j'en ai entendu une bonne sur toi, en entrant chez Embry…**

Jacob soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Décidément, ces deux abrutis n'auraient pas su garder ce secret bien longtemps. Il préféra ne pas nier, fatigué moralement et physiquement par les récents évènements.

– **Admettons, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de savoir avec qui ta sœur couche ou non ? **demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

– **Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?** s'offusqua Seth.** Non mais tu te fous de moi ? C'est ma sœur, Jacob ! MA SŒUR !**

– **Je sais, merci ! Mais elle est adulte et donc assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions et choisir qui elle met dans son lit !**

– **J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses lui fair****e ça ! Sérieusement, Jake ! T'aurais pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour satisfaire tes envies ! **s'énerva Seth.

– **Je ne satisfais pas mes envies ! J'ai… J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour ta sœur, c'est aussi ma meilleure amie je te signale… Notre relation a simplement évolué d'un commun accord…**

– **Ça ne m'étonne pas de Leah qu'elle agisse sans réfléchir, mais TOI ! T'es censé être la tête pensante de votre duo, en tout cas, c'est toujours comme ça que je t'ai vu depuis que je te connais… Je te signale que tu es son ****seul ami ! Est-ce que tu sais ce qui va se passer quand t'en auras marre d'elle et que tu passeras à autre chose ? Elle sera toute seule !** s'emporta Seth.

Jacob se leva pour regarder par la baie vitrée tandis que Seth sortait son petit laïus, essayant de garder une certaine contenance, mais s'emporta tout autant que lui à sa dernière phrase.

– **Ça n'arrivera pas parce que je l'aime, bon sang !**

Il regarda Seth, étonné et gêné de la force avec laquelle ses propos étaient sortis. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, accusant le coup difficilement.

– **Toi ? L-Leah ? Tu…** bredouilla-t-il.

– **Oui, tu as bien entendu, je suis amoureux d'elle… Ne me demande pas comment ni quand, parce qu'honnêtement, je serai incapable de te répondre… **soupira Jacob en passant une main sur son visage fatigué.

– **Oh…** souffla Seth.** Moi qui allais te dire de ne pas jouer avec ses sentiments, tu as plombé tout mon speech…**

Jacob sourit et s'allongea sur le canapé.

– **Je crois que c'est plutôt elle qui joue avec les miens… **Avoua-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

– **Comment ça ?** Sourcilla Seth.

Jacob se rendit compte de sa bourde et tenta de la rectifier.

– **Ben… Je crois pas qu'elle ressente pour moi la moitié de ce que je ressens pour elle…**

– **Ça, ça reste à prouver ! **Pouffa cyniquement Seth.

– **Qu'est-****ce que tu veux dire ? **Demanda Jacob, intrigué.

Seth soupira et s'affala sur le fauteuil en face de Jacob.

– **Je dis que ma psychopathe de sœur a commencé à changer, et pas en bien, quand tu t'es mis avec Maddison… Au début, je pensais que c'était juste parce que tu trainais moins avec elle, mais le jour où je l'ai vue en larmes quand tu nous as annoncé que tu voulais emménager avec l'autre… J'ai tout de suite saisi que c'était autre chose.**

– **Tu… Tu crois réellement qu'elle est amoureuse de moi ? Depuis tout**** ce temps ?** Insista Jacob en se redressant.

– **Tu veux d'autres exemples ?** Sourcilla Seth. **Quand Jenny m'a largué et que j'étais malheureux comme les pierres, elle m'a tapoté l'épaule et m'a dit de me remettre en selle… ****Mais quand Maddison est partie, Madam****e t'a ouvert les portes de son palace et t'a chouchouté comme si t'étais le maudit prince d'Angleterre ! Pendant combien de temps ? Pas un jour, ni deux, mais TROIS SEMAINES !**

– **D'accord, d'accord. Je vois où tu veux en venir, mais alors si elle ressent vraiment quelque chose pour moi, pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle pas dit ?**

Seth éclata de rire.

– **Parce que Leah fait tout à l'envers ! Tu l'as déjà vue avoir une relation sérieuse ? Elle sait pas comment faire, c'est tout ! Elle ne te le dira probablement jamais, mais je suis sûr de moi ! Et puis, avec tes antécédents, franchement, je ferais comme elle !**

Jacob réfléchit à ses propos. C'est vrai que Leah ne lui avait jamais présenté de petits amis sérieux et même quand elle l'avait fait, ça n'avait jamais duré longtemps. Quant à lui, il n'avait jamais été du genre à s'attarder avec les femmes et la seule fois où il avait enfin décidé de se poser, la femme qu'il aimait l'avait quitté du jour au lendemain.

– **Donc si je suis ton raisonnement, ce serait à moi de faire**** le premier pas ?**

– **J'aime vraiment pas te savoir avec ma sœur… Mais si tu veux vraiment que les choses marchent entre vous… Le mieux serait de ne pas lui mettre la pression… Et quand je te dis pas de pression, c'est pas de pression du tout ! Ne cherche pas à lui démontrer quoi que ce soit, sinon elle va se braquer. Ne cherche pas non plus à la questionner sur ce qu'elle ressent, ça risque de mal se passer… En gros, le meilleur moyen d'être avec elle, c'est… d'être avec elle…**

– **Donc, pour résumer, je ne dois rien lui dire, rien lui demander et me contenter de vivre cette relation en espérant qu'un jour elle se confie enfin ?**

Seth se leva et alla tapoter l'épaule de Jacob en lui offrant un sourire contrit.

– **Bonne chance, vieux !**

– **Attends, comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ? Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à me contenter d'une amitié améliorée alors qu'il pourrait y avoir beaucoup plus entre nous ?**

– **Tu veux vraiment être sûr de ses sentiments pour toi, hein ?**

– **Ça m'aiderait à mieux dormir, en effet… **Soupira Jacob.

– **J'ai bien une solution, mais je suis pas sûr qu'elle te plaira…** Grimaça Seth.

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

– **Dis toujours, au point où j'en suis…**

– **Prive-la de sexe ! Invente une excuse bidon, style claquage du pénis ou un truc du genre, et dis-lui que tu veux quand même passer du temps avec elle… Si elle accepte, c'est qu'elle n'est pas intéressée que par ton engin !**

Jacob rigola, mais s'arrêta bien vite en réfléchissant au conseil de Seth.

– **C'est pas bête ce que tu dis… **Concéda-t-il.

– **Pour le claquage du pénis ?**

– **Non, la priver de sexe ! Mais y'a quand même un petit hic…**

– **Me dit pas que t'es accroc à ma sœur ! **S'étrangla Seth en grimaçant de dégout.

Jacob afficha un sourire en coin.

– **Je crois bien que oui, et je vois pas comment je vais pouvoir me retenir en sa présence…**

– **Mais j'y pense… Pas que ça m'intéresse… Mais vous avez déjà dormi ensemble ? Dans le même lit et tout ?**

– **Ouais, pourquoi ?**

– **Leah ne fait jamais ce genre de choses avec un mec. Elle n'invite pas ses coups d'un soir che****z elle et part dès que c'est fini. Pas de démonstrations d'affection, pas de petit déj… Le dernier PCR avec qui je l'ai vue** – il grimaça – **n'avait pas le droit de l'embrasser…**

Jacob le regarda avec étonnement. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais toutes les "preuves" énoncées par Seth s'emboitaient parfaitement à celles avancées également par Bella. Tout portait à croire que Leah ressentait bien quelque chose de plus fort que la simple amitié pour lui. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine à cette conclusion.

– **Wow… C'est, génial… **S'exclama-t-il encore chamboulé par toutes ces informations.

– **Ouais… Je saute de joie !** Bougonna Seth. **Si vous comptez**** vous afficher en public, évitez**** les bisous baveux devant moi… N'empêche, ce serait marrant de voir comment Leah ****réagirait devant nous aussi ! Euh… Non, pas si marrant que ça…**

Jacob s'esclaffa devant la tête de son ami, mais retrouva bien vite son sérieux.

– **Merci Seth… Pour tes conseils et tout le reste… J'avais vraiment besoin de ça, surtout ce soir… **Dit-il en repensant à tous les évènements et surtout à la dernière discussion qu'il avait eue avec Leah.

– **Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais vu ta tête, ça n'a pas l'air gai…**

– **Ça ne l'est pas**, soupira Jacob. **Mais oublions ça. Je vais essayer de mettre tes consei****ls en pratique et prier pour que Leah daigne m'ouvrir son cœur, mais j'ai jamais été très patient, alors espérons qu'elle ne tarde pas trop…**

Seth secoua la tête, dépité.

– **Elle a attendu 14 ans pour se jeter dans ton lit… Je dis ça, je dis rien…**

– **Merci beaucoup, c'est très rassurant Seth !**

A peine Jacob eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il entendit son portable lui signaler qu'il avait un message. Il le sortit de la poche arrière de son jeans et regarda l'écran.

_"Merci pour ce super week-end, même s'il s'est terminé bizarrement. Merci aussi de m'avoir ramené chez moi. Ça m'a fait bizarre de me réveiller sans toi… Repose-toi bien. Je t'adore."_

Jacob sourit particulièrement en lisant la fin de son message. Le fait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'adorait était maintenant perçu chez lui, comme un aveu détourné qu'elle consentirait à lui faire. Il était tellement ravi qu'il en oublia la présence de Seth.

– **J'en déduis que le ciel est de nouveau bleu dans le monde merveilleux de Jacob et Leah ****?** Ironisa ce dernier, agacé.

Jacob releva la tête vers lui, sortant de sa rêverie.

– **En effet, et je crois que peu importe les grandes déclarations d'amour, j'arriverai à m'en passer tant qu'elle me laissera une place dans sa vie… **Conclut-il, tout à coup très optimiste.

* * *

Supergirl : Je veux pas avoir l'air d'être l'oiseau de mauvais augure, mais avec Leah on ne sait jamais alors je me réjouirais pas trop vite si j'étais toi Jake... Et je dis pas ça parce que j'aurais aimé être à sa place...

Leah lève les yeux au ciel : Mais bien sûr... Je te signale au passage, Ô auteure pas jalouse de ma beauté exotique pour un sou, que c'est toi qui nous mets des batons dans les roues depuis le début !

Leilani se racle la gorge, mal à l'aise : Euh... Elle a pas tort, là...

Leah fusille Leilani du regard : Fais pas la maline, toi ! T'es aussi coupable qu'elle, sur ce coup là !

Supergirl sourit d'un air moqueur à Leilani en reprenant sa phrase : Euh... Elle a pas tort, là... En tout cas tout ce que je dis, c'est que personne ne sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve, un jour c'est le bonheur et l'espoir et le lendemain c'est la descente aux enfers !

Jacob intervient enfin, mal à l'aise : Bon je sais que Supergirl n'a pas tort, on en a d'ailleurs fait les frais dans pas mal de vos histoires, mais je me disais que puisque vous êtes nos humbles et dévouées auteures, on pourrait peut-être pour une fois rester sur quelque chose de plus... Réjouissant ?

Leilani fronce les sourcils : Réjouissant, c'est à dire?Leah : Du genre, pas de mort, pas de séparation de deux ans, pas d'accident, pas de fille qui viendrait foutre le bordel entre Jake et moi, pas de Sam, pas d'Emily...

Supergirl : Désolée, mais on ne peut pas vous promettre ça... Il faut voir les choses en face ! Même si on vous adore et même si on donnerait notre dernière chemise pour que vous existiez, vous n'êtes des personnages et les fanfictions existent pour nous défouler, mettre par écrit des choses qui nous tiennent à coeur, qu'on aimerait vivre... Ou pas ça dépend lol. Demandez à Leilani vous verrez !

Leah hoche la tête, perplexe : Ok, je vois... *prend son ordinateur portable fictif et commence à écrire*

Leilani : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Leah : Moi ? J'écris juste ma fanfiction à moi dans laquelle Supergirl et toi êtes les héroïnes...

Supergirl fronce les sourcils, suspicieuse : Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi l'histoire ?

Leah : Vous verrez bien... Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je suis d'humeur sadique, ces derniers temps !

Supergirl regarde Leilani d'un air quelque peu inquiet : On devrait peut-être lui supprimer son ordinateur virtuel par précaution ?

Leilani : Attends, on va voir ce qu'elle écrit... *se précipite et subtilise l'ordinateur*

Leah : Hey! C'est à moi ! La propriété privée, vous connaissez ?

Leilani frémit en lisant à haute voix les premières lignes du plan de la fiction de Leah : 4 auteures de fiction. Leilani, Supergirl, Foxy et Camilla (les 4 fantastiques, d'après elles), une salle de torture, des personnages mécontents... Une seule d'entre elle survivra, mais laquelle ?

Supergirl regarde à nouveau Leah, une expression surprise et mécontente sur le visage : Tu voulais nous torturer dans ta fic ? C'est comme ça que tu nous remercie pour la chance que tu as d'avoir Jacob dans ta vie ? *secoue la tête l'air dépité avant de s'arrêter tandis qu'un petit sourire sadique apparaît sur son visage* Tu penses à ce que je pense Leilani ?

Leilani arbore le même petit sourire sadique que son amie : Je pense que oui Cortex ! Si tu insinues qu'elle a eu une excellente idée de fiction et qu'on pourrait l'utiliser par la suite pour lui donner une petite leçon, je dirais oui...

Leah déglutit et court se réfugier dans les bras de Jacob. : J'ai fait une grosse bêtise...

* * *

P.S : Toutes celles qui voudraient voir le teaser peuvent se rendre sur notre page Facebook dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil.


	12. Chapter 12

Merci à** Grazie, Mamoure21, Sarah0406, Morrijyg, Alissa21, Camilla don Molina, Axel Clearwater, Emichlo** et **Mlle Lol Black Moon** pour tous vos commentaires !

On espère que la suite vous plaira et on attend votre avis avec impatience !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Quil convia toute la bande pour une nouvelle soirée au club Mekka. Maintenant qu'ils savaient tous pour Jacob et Leah, ils avaient envie de voir ce que ça donnait en vrai. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment encore eu l'occasion de les taquiner, puisque ces derniers passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble et refusaient à chaque fois leurs invitations en prétextant qu'ils avaient d'autres plans. Mais cette fois-là, Quil avait pris les devants en les invitant plusieurs jours à l'avance afin d'être sûr qu'ils ne refuseraient pas.

Leah et Jacob capitulèrent finalement face à l'insistance et la persuasion de Quil et les retrouvèrent au club.

– ******C'est un passe-temps chez vous de vous faire désirer ?** Leur lança Quil à peine ceux-ci arrivés.

– ******On est là, c'est l'essentiel non ?** Répondit Jacob en souriant devant l'impatience de son ami.

– ******C'est vrai… Pour une fois que vous sortez de votre bunker…**Railla Embry.

– ******Je sens que je vais bien me marrer encore ce soir…** Ronchonna Leah.

Jacob serra la main de Leah dans la sienne.

– ******N'oublie pas qu'on est deux et que l'union fait la force…**Lui souffla-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

– ******Bon alors, comment ça se passe entre vous ? Ça vous fait pas bizarre, je veux dire passer de l'amitié à l'amour, ça doit être un sacré changement, non ?** Demanda Quil.

Leah se raidit et lâcha la main de Jacob.

– ******Je vais me chercher un verre.** Lança-t-elle en courant presque vers le bar.

– ******Super ! En une phrase, t'as tué l'ambiance !** Grogna Seth en secouant la tête.

– ******Ben quoi ? C'est juste une question…** Se défendit Quil.

– ******Ouais ben si tu pourrais éviter, surtout en présence de Leah, ça serait sympa**** !** Gronda Jacob.

Leah revint avec un verre pour elle et une bière pour Jacob. Elle la lui tendit en lui faisant un faible sourire, avant de fusiller Quil du regard.

– ******Que ce soit clair, le nul. Je ne parlerai avec toi ni de ma vie sentimentale, ni des détails croustillants de ma relation avec Jake. Maintenant, si Jacob a envie de jouer les commères, libre à lui, mais tu ne tireras rien de moi.**Martela-t-elle.

– ******En tout cas, on sait qui porte la culotte, dans le couple**** !** Se moqua Embry.

Jacob qui allait prendre une gorgée de bière arrêta son geste et foudroya Embry du regard.

– ******Répète un peu ça, pour voir ?**

– ******Ça va être une longue soirée…**Se désola Seth.

Quil regarda ses deux potes, paniqué.

– ******OK ! Euh, alors je propose qu'on parle d'autre chose… Pourquoi pas de Lana tiens ! Alors raconte Seth, vous en êtes où tous les deux ?**

Jacob lâcha enfin Embry du regard et leva les yeux au ciel.

– ******T'as pas bientôt fini de t'intéresser à la vie des autres ?**

– ******Et depuis quand ça te dérange ?**Sourcilla Embry. **T'aimais bien quand on s'échangeait nos histoires sur nos plans cul !**

– ******Vous en avez eu, récemment, Arnold et Willy ?**Intervint Leah avec un sourire en coin.

Quil se racla la gorge, gêné.

– ******Ben… Je dois bien avouer que les temps sont durs…**

– ******Toutes les belles filles sont prises, et même les moches ne sont plus coopératives…** Renchérit Embry.

– ******C'est sûrement parce que les thons ne se bouffent pas entre eux !**Ricana Leah.

Jacob rigola à la blague de la jeune femme.

– ******Moque toi, mais y'a quelques temps, t'étais pire que nous quand t'étais en manque !** Ronchonna Quil.

– ******Mais ça, c'était avant**** ! **Rétorqua Leah en entourant la taille de Jacob de son bras.

Jacob, qui avait senti la gêne et la honte l'envahir après l'anecdote de Quil, tourna la tête vers Leah et fut soulagé qu'elle ne se fâche pas. Il lui sourit en l'entourant de son bras.

– ******Exactement, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, maintenant que j'ai trouvé la perle rare…**

– ******Mon Dieu !** S'esclaffa Embry. ******Qu'avez-vous fait de Jacob Black ? Blanche-Neige, sors de ce corps !**

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel.

– ******Il s'est assagi, tu devrais essayer, ça pourrait peut-être t'aider à rencontrer la femme qu'il te faut…**

Il aurait préféré dire qu'il était tombé amoureux, mais il avait peur de la réaction de Leah, surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Cette dernière tressaillit. Les déclarations de Jacob la rendaient toujours aussi mal à l'aise, surtout depuis leur dispute datant du jour où ils rentraient de leur escapade à Key West. Elle avait du mal à se laisser aller comme avant, mais leur relation se normalisait petit à petit.

– ******Et puis, en attendant, y'a que Blanche Neige qui n'a pas de syndrome du canal carpien, ces derniers temps, hein les gars ?** Pouffa-t-elle pour cacher son malaise.

– ******Et voilà pourquoi je ne sors JAMAIS avec elle…**Soupira Seth.

Jacob ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, surtout en voyant les têtes que tiraient ses amis à la remarque de Leah.

– ******Allez, faites pas ces têtes et n'oubliez surtout pas que vous avez deux mains, alors n'hésitez pas à en changer…**Rajouta-t-il pour enfoncer le clou, hilare.

Quil leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

– ******Et dire que je me faisais une joie de t'inviter, mais je vois que tu as basculé du côté obscur de la force…** Dit-il en regardant Leah d'un air de reproches.

– ******Depuis le temps que j'attends de récupérer tes disciples…**Claironna la jeune femme, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.******Manque plus que Seth à sauver, maintenant !**

– ******J'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé ! Je vais parfaitement bien !**Rétorqua le plus jeune de la bande.

– ******Tu as été conditionné, frangin ! Mais je ne m'en fais pas… Vu comment t'es accroc à Lana, tu vas bientôt rejoindre les bancs des hommes sérieux !**Railla-t-elle en agitant les mains devant lui comme pour l'hypnotiser.

Jacob sourit en secouant la tête. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il avait l'impression que, dès l'instant où elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes ce soir-là à South Beach, elle l'avait littéralement ensorcelé, comme si elle avait usé d'un don quelconque sur lui dans le but de lui ravir son cœur. Et au vu de la situation, ça avait marché. Il était à présent à sa merci.

– ******Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai repéré une fille toute seule, et elle a l'air de s'ennuyer…**Déclara Embry.

– ******Et moi je vais aller embêter la petite serveuse là bas, on vous laisse roucouler tranquille…**Lança Quil avant de partir.

– ******Et moi, je sais pas où je vais aller, mais j'y vais quand même… Pour peu que vous commenciez à vous bécoter…** Grimaça Seth.

Jacob sourit et attira Leah contre lui.

– ******Enfin seuls…**

– ******Je te signale qu'on le serait déjà si on n'était pas venus ici…**Maugréa-t-elle.

– ******Je sais, mais que voulais-tu que je lui dise ? C'était au moins la cinquantième fois qu'ils nous invitaient, j'allais pas les envoyer balader indéfiniment ?**

– ******La prochaine fois, t'iras tout seul… **Grommela-t-elle en pressant son corps contre le sien.

– ******Non, la prochaine fois je n'irai pas tout court. Je ne vois plus l'intérêt si tu n'y es pas et s'ils insistent, je leur rafraîchirai la mémoire en leur parlant de cette merveilleuse soirée !**

– ******Jake… **Gronda-t-elle.******C'est pas parce qu'on passe tout notre temps ensemble et que je peux pas voir Quil en peinture qu'il faut que tu repousses tes potes ! T'as le droit de sortir avec eux et de t'amuser aussi ! A la rigueur, si je te manque trop, tu passes chez moi après, mais j'ai pas envie que tu te retrouves coupé du monde par ma faute !**

– ******Je sais, mais c'est plus pareil, je veux dire, on n'a plus tout à fait les mêmes centres d'intérêt, comme tu as sûrement pu le constater ce soir… Eux, tout ce qui les intéresse, c'est continuer à trouver des plans cul, alors que moi… J'ai plus envie de tout ça… Alors oui, j'aime bien traîner avec eux, ce sont mes potes, mais si c'est pour qu'ils m'amènent à des soirées où je m'emmerderai dans mon coin, c'est pas la peine…**

– ******Quil a raison, tu parles comme moi… **Gloussa-t-elle en caressant la joue de Jacob.

– ******Et…C'est mal ? **Sourit-il.

– ******Tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place… Pour moi, c'est un bon point… Peut-être que tu n'es pas un cas si désespéré que ça, après tout…** Minauda-t-elle, les yeux brillant.

– ******Peut-être bien, en effet…**Souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement en la serrant contre lui.

Elle lui rendit son baiser avec autant de délicatesse, oubliant au passage tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux, comme à chaque fois qu'elle embrassait Jacob. Ce baiser-ci avec un goût particulier pour elle. C'était le premier qu'ils échangeait devant leurs amis, et elle ne ressentait aucune gêne, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru. Elle avait le sentiment d'être à sa place, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire contre les lèvres de celui qu'elle aimait éperdument.

Jacob ressentait une joie immense, mêlée à un sentiment de fierté dû au fait de pouvoir enfin montrer au monde et surtout à leurs proches qu'elle était avec lui. Il rompit le baiser en la sentant sourire contre ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

– ******Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?**

– ******J'imaginais la tête de Seth qui doit probablement essayer de se suicider dans la cuvette des toilettes…**Mentit-elle.

Jacob sourit un peu plus, même s'il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas vraiment la raison, du moins, il l'espérait.

– ******Tu veux danser ?**Proposa-t-il soudain.

– ******Hum… Ouais… Mais je danse pas super bien…** Hésita-t-elle.

– ******T'en fais pas, tu seras toujours meilleure danseuse que moi !**Dit-il en l'entraînant vers la piste.

Leah fit un clin d'œil à Quil, qui les surveillait de manière fort peu discrète, en passant près de lui, avant de faire face à Jacob, un peu mal à l'aise. Jacob lui fit un petit sourire en coin alors que les premières notes de "Prima Donna" de Christina Aguilera retentissaient dans la boîte de nuit. Il sentit son malaise, alors il attrapa sa main et la fit tourner de telle sorte qu'elle se retrouve dos à lui, leur corps collés l'un contre l'autre.

– ******Il n'y a que toi et moi ici, les autres n'existent plus, alors laisse toi aller…** Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Leah ferma les yeux en sentant le souffle chaud de Jacob sur sa nuque. Elle lui prit les mains et les plaça sur ses hanches avant de commencer à suivre le rythme de la musique. La proximité du corps de Jacob réveillait en elle toutes sortes de sensations et, lentement, elle leva son bras pour pouvoir s'agripper au cou du jeune homme. Leur corps s'épousaient parfaitement, et elle se laissait de plus en plus porter par la musique.

Jacob sourit en la voyant lâcher prise. Ses mains posées sur ses hanches la tenaient fermement collée contre lui tandis qu'ils commençaient à se déhancher dans un même mouvement. Sentir le corps de sa belle contre le sien et les frottements qui découlaient de leur danse lui provoquait de doux frissons. Il décida de la provoquer un peu à son tour en déposant des baisers au creux de son cou.

Elle gémit et colla sa tête contre le torse de Jacob avant de faire sa main libre rejoindre l'autre. Elle s'amusa à se cambrer tandis que les mouvements des ses hanches se faisaient plus pressants contre le membre de son ami.

Il frémit et ne put retenir un gémissement à son tour en sentant ses fesses appuyer un peu plus contre sa virilité à travers son pantalon. Il avait beau faire preuve d'un self-control hors pair d'habitude, il devait bien reconnaître que c'était peine perdue avec Leah, puisqu'il sentait déjà sa virilité réagir à ce doux supplice.

– ******Si tu continues comme ça, je vais devoir me cacher derrière toi jusqu'à que je sois complètement calmé…**Souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Leah sourit et fit glisser une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Jacob, tandis qu'elle tournait la tête vers lui.

– ******Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ?**

Jacob sourit davantage et pour seule réponse, ses mains pressèrent un peu les hanches de la jeune femme, lui faisant comprendre qu'il s'en fichait que les gens constatent l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

Elle desserra son étreinte autour du cou de Jacob et posa ses mains sur les siennes. Elle les agrippa ensuite et les posa sur son ventre. Ce simple geste la fit frémir, car la pensée que Jacob le reproduise alors qu'elle porterait la vie en elle lui traversa l'esprit.

Jacob se laissa faire et ferma les yeux en imaginant Leah dans quelques mois avec un ventre arrondi. Cette vision lui plaisait vraiment et il espérait de tout cœur arriver à lui faire cet enfant qu'ils désiraient tant. Il se voyait déjà poser sa tête sur son ventre afin d'écouter ou de sentir les petits coups que donnerait leur bébé pour manifester sa présence. Il s'imagina aussi l'accompagner aux échographies, aux cours d'accouchement, tous ces trucs que les gens font quand ils vont être parents. Et pour tout dire, il avait hâte que ce soit leur tour et surtout qu'il puisse vivre tout ça ensemble.

Leah se retourna et lui fit face, les yeux noircis par le désir. Elle lui agrippa les cheveux et le ramena brusquement à elle, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec férocité.

Jacob fut surpris par la rapidité de son geste, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour avoir le temps d'anticiper. Mais il ne perdit pas de temps pour lui rendre son baiser, la serrant contre lui avec force, et elle pouvait à cet instant pleinement sentir son désir pour elle à travers la bosse de son pantalon, désir que son geste fougueux n'avait fait qu'accroître d'ailleurs.

Ils furent interrompus par des raclements de gorge, et Leah ne put que grogner son mécontentement contre les lèvres de Jacob. Il quitta ses lèvres à regret en soupirant bruyamment et lança un regard noir à Embry, qui les fixait étrangement.

– ******Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

– ******Hum… Ben… La chanson est finie et le rythme a changé… Vaut mieux que vous sortiez de la piste si vous ne voulez pas recevoir des coups de coude ou être bousculés…** Balbutia Embry en baissant la tête, mal à l'aise.

Jacob regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte que son ami disait vrai.

– ******Oh… Merci de nous avoir… Avertis…**

Embry ne s'éternisa pas et partit à l'autre bout de la piste à la vitesse de la lumière. Leah esquissa un sourire alors qu'ils se rendaient à leur table.

– ******Tu crois qu'on l'a fait flipper ?**Demanda-t-elle, amusée.

– ******Je crois bien !**Sourit Jacob.

– ******Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que lui qu'on a choqué ! ****S'esclaffa-t-elle en pointant du doigt Seth qui les regardait, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. ********Il nous a fait un claquage neuronal !**

Jacob éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Seth

– ******Et toi qui craignais de pas savoir danser, j'ai été agréablement surpris de la souplesse de ton déhanché…**

– ******Je ne sais absolument pas ce que j'ai fait…** Avoua-t-elle en s'empourprant.

Jacob la plaqua contre lui un instant tandis qu'elle avançait.

– ******Peut-être, mais en tout cas le résultat est parlant…**Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille en lui faisant sentir son membre encore durci à travers son pantalon.

Le sourire de Leah s'élargit et elle enlaça tendrement Jacob.

– ******Maudite infection urinaire… Je crois qu'on aurait passé une super nuit tous les deux…**Se désola-t-elle. ******T'es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de rester avec moi alors qu'on ne fait rien ?**

Jacob grimaça un peu, mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

– ******C'est sûr qu'avec ton corps de rêve à mes côtés, ça ne sera pas de la tarte, mais tant que je suis avec toi, le reste m'importe peu…**Avoua-t-il en la regardant amoureusement.

– ******Je te promets de me rattraper pendant notre escapade du week-end prochain…**

– ******J'en suis sûr ! **Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

– ******T'as bien posé ton lundi, comme je te l'ai demandé ?**

– ******Oui, c'est fait… Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire je suppose ?**

– ******Non ! Même sous la torture, tu ne sauras rien avant vendredi !**

– ******Même sous la torture, c'est sûr ça ?** Insista-t-il en commençant à embrasser la joue de Leah, puis sa mâchoire, descendant encore.

– ******Jake ! **Geignit-elle.******La curiosité est un vilain défaut…**

– ******D'accord, mais tu ne paies rien pour attendre, chérie !** Sourit-il en se redressant.

Leah se raidit au dernier mot de Jacob et son sourire se fana. Prise de panique, elle se décolla de lui et chercha du regard un endroit où s'échapper pour reprendre ses esprits. Jacob perdit lui aussi son sourire, ne comprenant pas la réaction de la jeune femme.

– ******Leah, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

– ******Rien, je… Je ne me sens pas très bien… Faut que j'aille prendre l'air…**Répondit-elle alors qu'elle commençait à hyperventiler.

– ******On va dehors si tu veux ? Ou on peut rentrer carrément…**Proposa-t-il, inquiet.

– ******NON ! Non, reste ici… Je… Je reviens vite. **Lança-t-elle en s'éloignant rapidement.

Jacob la regarda partir, complètement perdu face à ce soudain changement d'attitude. Seth, ayant assisté à la scène, s'approcha de Jacob.

– ******Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?** S'enquit-il.

– ******Euh… J'en sais rien… **Répondit Jacob en fixant la porte d'un air perdu.

– ******Tu veux que j'aille la voir ?**

– ******Oui... Oui je veux bien…**

Seth acquiesça et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de rejoindre sa sœur à l'extérieur.

Cette dernière peinait à se calmer. Elle avait honte de son attitude vis-à-vis de Jacob, consciente qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet que certaines de ses paroles avaient sur elle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Chacun de ses mots doux, chacune de ses délicates attentions la renvoyait à la dispute qu'ils avaient eu à leur retour de Key West, et faisait resurgir l'angoisse de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés une fois qu'elle serait enceinte. Seth s'approcha doucement d'elle.

– ******Tu es sortie précipitamment, Jake n'a rien compris… Ni moi d'ailleurs…**

– ******Désolée…** Soupira-t-elle.****** J'avais vraiment besoin d'air…**

– ******Oui, je vois ça… Seulement je me demande pourquoi ce brusque revirement ?**

– ******C'est compliqué… Un peu trop, en fait…**

– ******Attends, ne me dis pas. Tu as peur de te laisser totalement aller avec lui ? Peur qu'il ne constate ce que tu ressens réellement pour lui, alors tu préfères mettre une limite entre vous, une sorte de barrière de sécurité, c'est ça ?**

Leah baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

– ******En partie… J'avais la situation en main. Je gérais tout au départ… Enfin je croyais que je gérais tout… La vérité c'est que… J'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne, et quand je me dis qu'on pourrait peut-être durer, j'ai cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me crie "Hé ! T'es malade ! C'est Jake, voyons ! Le plus grand coureur de jupons après Quil ! Vous êtes bien trop différents pour que ça dure !"**

Seth hocha la tête, comprenant les doutes de sa sœur. Il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

– ******J'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, surtout que tu n'as pas tort concernant ses antécédents avec les filles, mais… Je peux t'assurer que c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi mordu de quelqu'un. Même avec la blonde, il n'était pas aussi… Prévenant, ********attentionné… Il nous parlait********d'elle, mais toi, il t'a constamment à la bouche, dès qu'on l'appelle, on sait que soit il est avec toi, soit il le sera bientôt. Il ne se passe plus un jour sans que tu ne fasses partie de son programme… Et je peux te dire que même avec l'autre, il n'était pas comme ça. Il n'hésitait pas à sortir sans elle alors que depuis que vous êtes ensemble, il est comme une sorte de nonne, comme si plus rien ne comptait à part toi et être avec toi. Et même si ça me coûte de l'avouer et que je sais que Quil et Embry me feraient la peau s'ils m'entendaient, je dois dire que ça me rassure…**

Leah hoqueta, surprise par les révélations de son frère, et son cœur se réchauffa au fur et à mesure qu'il exposait les faits dont il était témoin.

– ******Pourquoi ça te rassure?** Demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

– ******Parce que le voir comme ça avec toi me laisse à penser qu'il t'aime au point de ne jamais te faire souffrir… Pas volontairement en tout cas… Et honnêtement, j'ai toujours su qu'il finirait par se passer quelque chose entre vous. Ça crevait les yeux, même si il aura fallu attendre des années pour ça… Et j'espère vraiment que ça marchera…** Confessa-t-il.

Le cœur de Leah se remplit d'espoir suite aux aveux de Seth. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le put, le sourire aux lèvres.

– ******Merci, Seth… J'espère aussi…**

Seth fut surpris et gêné par sa soudaine démonstration d'affection, mais sourit légèrement malgré tout. Après un instant, il regarda autour d'eux et se racla la gorge en lui tapotant le dos.

– ******Euh… Lee, je suis content d'avoir pu t'aider, mais… Si tu pouvais me lâcher maintenant…**

Leah éclata de rire en relâchant son frère.

– ******Oh… Le petit Seth a honte de faire un câlin à sa grande sœur ?** Le taquina-t-elle.

Seth leva les yeux au ciel.

– ******Le grand Seth n'a honte de rien, seulement je suis pas très démonstration d'affection en public, surtout quand il s'agit de la famille… **Ronchonna-t-il.

– ******Avoue que tu ne ferais pas le difficile si c'était Lana à ma place !** Répliqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Seth retint difficilement un sourire.

– ******Ouais, peut-être bien… Mais tu n'es pas Lana alors abstiens toi, tu veux ! Tu devrais aller retrouver Jacob, il était un peu inquiet en te voyant sortir du club à la vitesse de la lumière…**

– ******T'as raison… Merci encore, frangin… **Souffla-t-elle avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit Jacob, comme à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si c'était normal de réagir de cette manière. Elle s'approcha de lui et le surprit en capturant ses lèvres dans un langoureux baiser.

Jacob était sérieusement en train d'envisager l'idée d'aller les retrouver à l'extérieur quand quelqu'un posa subitement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'apprêtait à repousser cette personne quand il reconnut Leah. Avec soulagement, il l'étreignit et lui rendit immédiatement son baiser, sa langue allant instinctivement au contact de la sienne. Elle gémit en pressant son corps contre le sien tandis que leur baiser prenait de l'ampleur. Sa tête lui tournait dangereusement, et elle dut interrompre leur échange à regret afin de reprendre son souffle.

– ******Désolée d'être sortie aussi vite…**S'excusa-t-elle.

Jacob lui caressa le visage.

– ******Est-ce que… C'est à cause de moi ? De quelque chose que j'ai dit ou fait ?**

– ******Non, c'est moi qui suis en cause, sur ce coup… J'ai encore un peu de mal avec les démonstrations d'affection… Mais ça vient doucement…** Avoua-t-elle.

Jacob la fixait, peu convaincu. Il sentait qu'il y avait une autre raison à cela mais préféra ne pas insister. Il hocha la tête.

– ******Je comprends... Tu te sens mieux maintenant ?**

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents et lui répondit avant de reprendre ses lèvres d'assaut.

– ******Beaucoup mieux…**

* * *

Supergirl : Tu m'étonnes qu'elle se sente mieux ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour que Jake m'embrasse...

Leah *lève les yeux au ciel* : Je ne comprends pas ces auteures de fiction. Elle savent écrire, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elles n'écrivent pas leur propres fantasmes au lieu de faire les autres les réaliser à leur place et ensuite ruminer parce qu'elles ne peuvent pas le faire ?

Supergirl *fusille Leah du regard* : Tu devrais nous dire merci d'avoir la chance de profiter de Jake ! Je te signale qu'on aurait pu te laisser concombre sans graines comme Stéphénie Meyer dans ses bouquins !

Leah *soutient le regard de Supergirl* : Merci... Leilani !

Leilani *mal à l'aise* : Euh... De rien... Dîtes-moi... Y'aurait pas un petit contentieux, entre vous deux ?

Supergirl *qui ne lâche pas Leah du regard* : Pas du tout ! On a une simple discussion ! Miss-j'adore-les-embrouilles ne mesure pas la chance qu'elle a... Mais ce qu'elle dit n'est pas bête en fin de compte, on devrait peut-être écrire pour nous au lieu d'utiliser son personnage !

Leah : Allez-y, vous gênez pas, je pourrai souffler un peu, ça me fera des vacances !

Jacob : Leah ! Tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie pour nous deux ?

Leah : Que tu auras un nouveau PCR ?

Supergirl *ne peut retenir un sourire triomphant* : Pour une fois cette fille voit juste !

Leilani : Vu la tête de Jacob, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie la perspective...

Leah *nonchalamment* : Bien sûr que non ! Il m'aime !

Jacob *pas très content de l'attitude de Leah* : Je crois que Leilani se trompe, parce que même si je t'aime comme tu dis, je reste un homme et si Supergirl veut de moi comme PCR dans sa fic, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais...

Leah *grogne* : Ah ouais ? Très bien ! Leilani ?

Leilani : Présente !

Leah : Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire un OS avec un mec super canon qui ne serait PAS Jacob ?

*Jacob tourne la tête vers Leilani en la fixant d'un regard menaçant, tandis que Supergirl lui fait plusieurs fois oui de la tête en la suppliant les mains jointes*

*Leilani, prise au piège, cherche une échappatoire.* : Euh... Hum... Oh mon Dieu ! *montre du doigt un point imaginaire derrière tout le monde* C'est Dora l'Exploratrice ! *court vers le point imaginaire* Attends-moi, Dora ! Je veux un autographe !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à toutes (tous ?) ! Nous revoilà avec la suite et désolée au passage pour l'attente.

Un merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé un commentaire, ça nous fait toujours aussi plaisir et on espère qu'après ce chapitre vous nous en laisserez un également !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Leah Clearwater n'était pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié, lorsqu'elle décidait de faire une surprise à quelqu'un. Elle n'avait donné aucune indication à Jacob quant à leur destination, et avait même refusé qu'il prépare ses bagages pour ne pas qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit. Elle avait posé son vendredi pour tout organiser, et avait réquisitionné la clé de l'appartement de Jacob pour faire son sac au dernier moment. A seize heures, elle passa le récupérer à son travail, comme convenu.

Jacob avait été excité comme une puce toute la journée. Les mystères de Leah n'arrangeaient rien à son état et ce fut avec un grand plaisir, mêlé à du soulagement qu'il la vit arriver à son travail. Un grand sourire illumina son visage.

– **Je commençais à me demander si tu n'allais pas me poser un lapin…** La taquina-t-il.

– **C'est vrai que ça aurait été marrant… Surprise ! Y'en a pas, en fait !** ricana-t-elle alors que Jacob la rejoignait.

– **Mouais, moque toi vas-y, tu n'arriveras pas à ébranler ma bonne humeur !** dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Leah poussa un gémissement de bien-être. Elle ne lui avouerait pas, mais elle avait attendu avec impatience le moment où leurs lèvres se scelleraient de nouveau. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'éterniser. Elle le repoussa gentiment, le cœur serré.

– **Vaut mieux qu'on parte maintenant si on ne veut pas se retrouver sans surprise…**

Jacob fit la moue quand elle le repoussa, mais avait trop hâte de connaître sa surprise pour protester.

– **Après deux semaines d'attente, non, je refuse !**

Ils se mirent en route, et Leah regardait l'heure avec inquiétude. Elle espérait qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée dans l'estimation de l'heure à laquelle ils arriveraient à destination. Elle ne se détendit que lorsqu'elle prit la bretelle conduisant au port de Miami. Jacob l'observait régulièrement durant le trajet, retenant un petit sourire. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la direction qu'ils prenaient.

– **Pourquoi va-t-on au port ?** Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

– **Pour cueillir des prunes !** Ironisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il poursuivit sans tenir compte du sarcasme de son amie, une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

– **Tu m'emmènes en mer ?**

– **On va dire ça… Tu vois le gros bateau en face de nous ? **Dit-elle en désignant un paquebot de croisière pendant qu'elle se garait. **Eh bien c'est là qu'on va !**

Jacob suivit son regard et son sourire s'élargit davantage.

– **Wow… C'est… Fantastique ! C'est la première fois que je monterai dans un bateau aussi gigantesque !** S'émerveilla-t-il les yeux brillants, comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouets.

– **Et attends de voir tout ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ! **Claironna-t-elle fièrement**. Spa, piscines, restaurants variés, boîte de nuit, salles de jeux, court de tennis, terrain de basket et j'en passe…**

Jacob reporta son regard sur elle, souriant de toutes ses dents

– **T'ai-je dit à quel point je t'adore ?**

– **Non, mais j'espère que tu me le montreras !** Sourit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. **Bon, tu viens ? Le bateau part à dix-sept heures ! On a juste le temps d'embarquer !**

Jacob acquiesça avant de descendre de voiture et de la suivre, tout excité par cette petite croisière avec elle. Ils montèrent sur le paquebot et Leah se dirigea vers l'accueil afin de récupérer le pass pour la suite qu'elle avait réservé, ainsi qu'un plan du bateau. Elle tendit ce dernier à Jacob en affichant un sourire en coin.

– **J'ai toujours été nulle pour me repérer… Tu penses que tu arriverais à nous conduire au numéro 264 ?** S'enquit-elle d'un air innocent.

Jacob saisit le plan, une petite moue suspicieuse sur le visage.

– **Je pense que c'est dans mes cordes…**

Leah l'embrassa rapidement, impatiente de voir sa réaction en découvrant la suite qu'elle avait réservé, avec terrasse, baignoire à remous et un espace où ils pourraient manger s'ils n'avaient pas envie de quitter la chambre.

– **Passe devant, je te suis !**

Jacob sourit avant de regarder le plan puis les panneaux d'indications placardés à certains endroits stratégiques. Il lui saisit la main et avança vers l'escalator qui menait aux autres étages du navire. Ils arrivèrent devant des numéros de chambres et se dirigèrent vers ceux qui croissaient.

– **262, 263 et 264 ! Nous y voilà !** Dit-il fièrement.

– **Je suis impressionnée, vraiment…** fit Leah en surjouant l'émerveillement. **Une chose est sûre, ça mérite une récompense !**

Jacob se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, d'un air prédateur.

– **Ah oui ? Et quel genre de récompense ?**

– **Du genre de celles qui ne se donnent que dans une chambre !** Murmura-t-elle en lui tendant le passe. **Ouvre, tu verras bien !**

Jacob attrapa le pass, un sourire coquin sur le visage et ouvrit la porte de leur suite. Leah sourit en voyant que tout était exactement comme dans la description de la chambre. La suite était spacieuse et lumineuse. Le petit salon donnait sur la terrasse par une grande baie vitrée, et elle n'était pas encore entrée dans la chambre, mais apercevait le lit King size de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle se tourna vers Jacob et se mordilla la lèvre, anxieuse.

– **Alors ? Comment tu trouves ?**

Il regardait tout autour d'eux, la bouche entrouverte, en admiration devant la sublime décoration de la suite. Il se tourna ensuite vers Leah, complètement soufflé.

– **C'est… Splendide ! Encore mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fous ! C'est un vrai palace, tu as dû payer une fortune !**

– **T'es pas le seul à avoir eu des économies qu'il n'a jamais pu utiliser !** Répliqua-t-elle. **J'ai pas trop dépensé, juré… Et même si c'était le cas… Tu en vaux largement la peine…** Conclut-elle en rougissant.

Jacob sourit tendrement en s'approchant d'elle, touché par ses propos. Il lui caressa le visage, adorant voir ses petites rougeurs sur ses joues.

– **J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir, je ne sais pas ce que serait ma vie sans toi… **Avoua-t-il.

Leah tressaillit et son cœur manqua un battement en entendant la déclaration de Jacob.

– **C'est moi qui ai de la chance, Jake…** Rétorqua-t-elle en ancrant son regard au sien. **Je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre ce genre de choses un jour, et… Je…**

– **Quoi ?** L'invita-t-il à poursuivre en se perdant dans ses yeux.

Elle était à deux doigts de lui avouer son amour, mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Depuis sa discussion avec Seth, elle essayait tant bien que mal de lutter contre ses angoisses, et elle espérait que ce week-end lui permettrait de les surmonter une fois pour toutes. Mais à cet instant précis, elle n'était pas encore prête à lui faire part de ses sentiments.

– **Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi…** Fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

Le cœur de Jacob battait la chamade, tandis qu'il attendait patiemment qu'elle poursuive. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle lui ouvrirait le sien, mais fut déçu en entendant la fin de sa phrase. Il n'en montra rien et lui sourit tendrement.

– **Moi aussi je suis heureux d'être avec toi… **Dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Elle lui rendit son baiser avec toute la tendresse et tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait, espérant lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire. Jacob avait l'impression qu'à travers ce baiser, ils arrivaient à exprimer davantage de choses que s'ils les disaient avec de simples mots. Il se mettait à croire alors que les lèvres de celle qu'il aimait, lui faisaient une sorte de déclaration d'amour tacite. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et la souleva soudainement pour l'emmener jusqu'au lit de la suite.

– **J'ai envie de tester leur immense lit… Très bon choix, soit dit en passant… **Dit-il en l'allongeant, faisant référence à la taille de celui-ci.

– **Je suis à votre disposition si vous voulez le tester autrement que pour dormir, cher monsieur !** Souffla Leah. **Mais je vous préviens, demain, il est hors de question qu'on reste dans la chambre !**

Jacob rigola.

– **Tout ce que vous voudrez, très chère… **Murmura-t-il avant d'attaquer à nouveau ses lèvres.

Les mains du jeune homme furetaient déjà sur tout le corps de sa belle, quémandant furieusement le contact de sa peau. Leah gémit et, sentant l'empressement de Jacob, le repoussa gentiment afin d'ôter son haut, révélant son soutien-gorge cuivré acheté spécialement pour l'occasion.

Jacob la regarda faire avec des yeux gourmands, se délectant de la vue qu'elle lui offrait sur sa sublime poitrine pas encore assez dénudée à son goût. Il releva les yeux vers elle et fit un petit sourire en coin avant de se débarrasser de son tee-shirt et de l'envoyer valser au pied du lit.

Elle observait le torse de Jacob avec envie et s'empressa de se libérer de son pantalon avant de plonger sur ses lèvres avec avidité.

Jacob sourit contre ses lèvres, heureux de la voir aussi pressée que lui. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, elle sur lui, tandis que ses mains caressaient le dos de sa partenaire et descendaient vers ses fesses, se faufilant sous sa petite culotte afin de les agripper fermement.

Leah ondula instinctivement des hanches toute en approfondissant leur baiser. Elle eut besoin de reprendre son souffle, mais ses lèvres ne quittèrent toutefois pas la peau du jeune homme, se glissant langoureusement le long de sa mâchoire avant de descendre au creux de son cou, qu'elle mordilla au passage. Elle continua sa progression le long de sa clavicule, descendant encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au pantalon de Jacob, dont elle défit rapidement la ceinture.

Jacob ronronna de plaisir en sentant les dents de Leah mordiller sa peau. Des petits frissons le parcouraient chaque fois qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur lui et il avait l'impression de sentir une brûlure à chaque endroit où elle était passée. Il sourit en voyant la vitesse à laquelle elle avait défait la boucle de sa ceinture et décida de l'aider en déboutonnant rapidement son pantalon, ne la quittant pas des yeux pendant toute la procédure.

Elle le libéra de son vêtement, emportant avec lui le boxer qu'il portait, et détourna son regard du sien pour pouvoir le contempler dans toute sa splendeur. Elle se mordit la lèvre en voyant le membre de son amant déjà prêt pour elle, et le feu niché au creux de son bas ventre s'intensifia. Elle se débarrassa à son tour de ses sous-vêtements et repris place au-dessus de Jacob, un sourire au coin des lèvres alors qu'elle accentuait les frottements entre leurs sexes.

Jacob ressentit une certaine fierté en la voyant le dévorer du regard et se perdit lui aussi dans sa contemplation quand elle se débarrassa de ses derniers bouts de tissus, lui donnant une vue imprenable sur son corps qui n'avait rien à envier aux œuvres des plus grands artistes. Quand elle se réinstalla sur lui et qu'elle entama de se frictionner contre son membre, il se sentit fondre de plaisir, un gémissement de bien être s'échappant de sa gorge. Ses mains agrippaient à présent les hanches de sa belle, les pressant pour l'inviter à accentuer ses douces ondulations. Leah accéda à sa requête silencieuse, et bientôt ses gémissements de la jeune femme s'élevèrent dans la cabine. Elle déposa une série de baisers le long de sa mâchoire tandis qu'elle plaçait habilement la verge de Jacob à son entrée ruisselant de désir pour lui avant de s'y empaler brusquement. La sensation qu'elle éprouva fut si forte qu'elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

Jacob, qui savourait ses baisers les yeux fermés, les rouvrit tout à coup en retenant son souffle quand elle le fit entrer en elle. Chaque fois qu'il était en elle, il avait le sentiment de retrouver une partie de lui qui lui manquait terriblement, cette sensation de ne plus faire qu'un avec la femme qu'il aimait était si grisante qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle était irréelle, improbable. Et pour se prouver le contraire, il commença à se mouvoir dans sa cavité, la visitant chaque fois un peu plus loin et un peu plus vite.

Leah accompagna les mouvements de Jacob avant de se redresser et de prendre le contrôle du rythme. Elle voulait prendre son temps et le regarder s'abandonner au plaisir qu'elle lui procurait. Elle se cambrait sensuellement à chaque coup de rein, resserrant et desserrant à sa guise l'étau que formait ses parois autour du membre de Jacob.

La respiration de ce dernier, perdu dans les sensations qu'elle lui provoquait, se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Quand elle se redressa au-dessus de lui, les mains du jeune homme quittèrent alors ses hanches et remontèrent doucement en caressant son ventre pour ensuite venir s'arrêter sur ses seins. Il se mit à les caresser et à titiller doucement ses mamelons durci par l'excitation tandis que ses yeux se perdaient dans les siens. Il avait chaud, terriblement chaud, la vision d'une Leah prenant du plaisir, mélangée à la douce torture qu'elle lui infligeait dans son déhanché sensuel, lui faisait perdre pied petit à petit.

Elle accéléra la cadence, galvanisée par les caresses de Jacob. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser tant il battait vite et fort dans sa poitrine, et le feu qui couvait dans son bas-ventre gagna en puissance, atteignant peu à peu tous les membres de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus. Son corps s'arqua violemment, emprisonnant Jacob en son antre, et les soubresauts dont elle était victime étaient à la hauteur de l'extase dans laquelle elle s'était noyée tout au long de leurs ébats.

Jacob fut obligé de fermer les yeux quand elle accéléra le rythme, tant les mouvements de son amante le mettaient dans tous ses états. La respiration bruyante du jeune homme associée à son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine n'arrangeaient rien. Bien au contraire, il se sentait glisser dangereusement vers une contrée lointaine appelée orgasme. Il y arriva enfin, quand l'étau de chair de Leah se referma autour de lui, l'obligeant à répandre sa semence en elle, comme pour éteindre un incendie brûlant qui y faisait rage. Ses mains vinrent agripper à nouveau ses hanches alors que ses muscles se raidissaient sous les assauts du plaisir qui le foudroyait.

Leah retomba sur lui, le corps toujours secoué par les spasmes. Sa tête lui tournait de plus en plus et sa respiration ne se calmait pas, mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. Rien ne comptait pour elle à part le bonheur de partager ces moments de plénitude avec Jacob, et elle se trouvait presque idiote d'avoir envisagé de s'en priver lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés.

Jacob l'entoura de ses bras, lui aussi encore perturbé par leurs ébats. Il lui caressa le dos et embrassa sa joue.

– **Ça va ?** s'enquit-il.

Leah posa sa tête sur le torse de Jacob en souriant. Elle ferma les yeux, bercée par les battements du cœur de celui qu'elle aimait, et espérait entendre encore longtemps.

– **Je ne pourrais pas rêver mieux…** Répondit-elle sincèrement.

Jacob sourit, content de la savoir heureuse. Il ferma les yeux à son tour.

– **Je n'ai jamais été très chanceux dans la vie et là, j'ai la chance de vivre tout ça avec toi… Ça me paraît trop beau pour être vrai, trop irréel et un peu terrifiant je dois dire… **Avoua-t-il en pensant à la perte de ses parents et à son histoire d'amour ratée avec Maddison.

– **Tu sais, Jake… J'ai toujours pensé que tu méritais tout ce qu'il y avait de meilleur dans la vie… Je ne pense pas que je sois capable de t'apporter grand chose, mais je veux que tu saches que… Je serai toujours là pour toi, tant que tu voudras de moi dans ta vie… Je voudrais te dire tellement plus…**

Jacob ne prêta pas attention à sa dernière phrase, trop pressé de la contre dire sur ce qu'elle avait dit juste avant.

– **Au contraire Leah… Tu m'apportes tellement et le pire c'est que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte… Notre amitié m'a toujours comblé, mais pour être franc, depuis qu'on a commencé notre** **folle aventure, je n'ai jamais été aussi comblé de toute ma vie… Et si j'avais su que tu me rendrais aussi heureux, je t'aurais demandé moi-même d'être la mère de mes enfants depuis des années déjà !**

– **T'es sérieux ?** Hoqueta-t-elle, incrédule.

Elle se rappelait de toutes leurs discussions à propos de son envie de fonder une famille, et du refus catégorique de Jacob de s'engager, hormis avec Maddison. Elle se demanda soudain si les choses se seraient passées de la même manière si cette dernière n'était pas partie.

Jacob pivota sur le côté et lui caressa le visage en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

– **Plus sérieux que jamais… Je… Je me sens bien avec toi, à un point que je n'aurais jamais cru possible et pour tout te dire… Je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine… **Avoua-t-il en espérant qu'elle comprenait son sous-entendu.

Le cœur de Leah se réchauffa, et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

– **Moi non plus…**

– **C'est vrai ? **Demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Leah se redressa pour lui faire face, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné, et s'apprêtait à lui répondre, lorsqu'elle fut tout à coup assommée par une vague de fatigue intense. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle retomba mollement sur le lit, inconsciente.

* * *

Mais que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Bon sang, c'est inhumain de couper là ! Ah, mais suis-je bête, c'est nous qui choisissons où couper ! MDR

Ooooh allez, faites pas ces têtes, vous aurez la suite très bientôt, alors patience !


	14. Chapter 14

Nous voilà ENFIN ! Tout d'abord un grand merci à toutes nos revieweuses : Julie Winchester, Lily-Pixie, Louna21, Sarah0406, Grazie, Morrijyg, Emichlo, Alissa21, Mlle Lol Black Moon ainsi que Camilla don Molina. On vous adore fidèles lectrices et vos commentaires nous font à chaque fois énormément plaisir !

Nous sommes désolées de vous avoir fait autant attendre pour la suite de cette histoire... C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas été très gentilles de vous laisser en plan sans que vous sachiez ce que Leah avait réellement, alors toutes nos excuses. Voici d'ailleurs quelques éléments de réponses dans ce chapitre, en espérant que vous apprécierez la tournure des évènements !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jacob se décomposa littéralement en la voyant s'effondrer sur le lit. Totalement paniqué, il passa son bras sous sa tête pour la soutenir, lui tapotant doucement le visage pour essayer d'avoir une réaction de sa part.

– **Leah ! Leah, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Lee, réponds-moi !**

Leah reprit doucement conscience. Elle avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux, assaillie par une horrible migraine.

– **Oui…** parvint-elle à dire d'une voix rauque.

Jacob poussa un grand soupir de soulagement.

– **Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs… Comment tu te sens ?**

– **Comme si ma tête était une Magic Ball…** grogna-t-elle.

Jacob rit nerveusement, à la fois heureux de l'entendre et inquiet de la cause de son évanouissement.

– **Il faut que tu voies un médecin. Je vais en appeler un immédiatement…**

– **Non, laisse, c'est sûrement une hypotension… Un peu trop d'émotions d'un coup, et le changement de position… Ça passera avec un peu de sommeil…**

Jacob la regarda, pas vraiment convaincu.

– **D'accord, mais je veux quand même que tu vois un médecin et si c'est pas ce soir, demain alors… **Dit-il d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune négociation.

– **Très bien ! **soupira lourdement Leah. **Appelle-le maintenant, parce que demain, on est aux Bahamas, et j'ai pas l'intention de rester dans ce maudit bateau !**

Jacob la regarda avec étonnement, oubliant un instant le médecin.

– **Aux Bahamas ? On va faire escale aux Bahamas ?**

– **Ouais. Les Bahamas. **confirma-t-elle en souriant malgré son mal de crâne. **On arrive à Nassau demain à 8h et on peut s'y promener jusqu'à 17h30. Dimanche, on est dans une autre île, mais qui appartient à la ligne de croisière… Et on rentre à la maison lundi matin…**

Un petit sourire excité naquit sur le visage de Jacob, mais il chassa ses pensées pour se concentrer à nouveau sur leur problème actuel.

– **C'est génial, j'ai vraiment hâte, mais tant que tu n'auras pas vu ce médecin, je ne serai pas tranquille alors je vais appeler pour qu'il vienne te voir pendant que tu t'habilles…**

Il lui donna un rapide baiser sur le front, se leva, enfila son pantalon jeté négligemment au sol avant d'attraper le téléphone de la suite. Le médecin arriva dix minutes plus tard. Jacob lui ouvrit et lui fit signe d'aller dans la chambre.

– **Que s'est-il passé ? **Lui demanda-t-il en s'y dirigeant.

Jacob rougit tout à coup quand il se rendit compte qu'il devait lui expliquer le contexte dans lequel elle avait fait son malaise.

– **Euh… Elle s'est évanouit après qu'on ait… Vous voyez…**

– **Oh… Oui, je vois…** sourit le médecin, amusé en arrivant devant Leah. **Et comment vous sentez-vous maintenant ?**

– **J'ai mal au crâne et au ventre, mais à part ça, ça roule…** répondit Leah. **J'ai dit à cet idiot que c'était inutile de vous faire déplacer, mais vous connaissez les hommes… Plus hypocondriaques, tu meurs…**

– **Hey, je ne suis pas hypocondriaque.** protesta Jacob. **J****e suis juste… Prévenant ! C'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un s'évanouit devant moi et sans raison apparente en plus…**

– **Je t'ai donné la raison ! Pas besoin d'en faire un psychodrame ! Ça va déjà mieux, je te gueule dessus !**

Le médecin se racla la gorge et poursuivit en essayant de ne pas rire.

– **Des antécédents médicaux, problèmes cardiaques ou autres ?**

– **Non, juste de l'hypotension orthostatique, et c'est rare que je fasse des malaises…**

– **Y aurait-il un risque que vous soyez enceinte ? **reprit-il.

Le cœur de Jacob fit un bond à la question du médecin. Il regarda Leah les yeux écarquillés en pensant au fait que son malaise serait peut-être dû au fait qu'elle soit enceinte. Il répondit à sa place.

– **Ça se pourrait… On essaie d'avoir un enfant depuis quelques semaines déjà… **Avoua-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Leah lui prit la main et la serra en souriant faiblement. Elle se sentit soudain anxieuse, craignant de trop espérer qu'il s'agisse effectivement d'une grossesse.

– **Mais ça me paraît impossible, **ajouta-t-elle, laissant parler son côté défaitiste.** J'ai eu mes règles il y a un peu plus de deux semaines…**

– **En médecine, rien n'est impossible, chère madame**. déclara le médecin.** Bien. Je vais prendre votre tension et nous allons vous lever juste après pour vérifier qu'il s'agit bien d'une hypotension orthostatique.**

Leah acquiesça et se laissa examiner. Elle eut du mal à se lever, sentant sa tête lui tourner de nouveau, et fut de nouveau envahie par la fatigue dès qu'elle de rallongea. Le médecin lui posa encore quelques questions sur l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, avant de donner son diagnostic.

– **Vous souffrez effectivement d'hypotension, mais ceci n'explique pas tous vos maux de ventre. Je vais vous prescrire un bilan complet à faire une fois que vous serez rentrée chez vous, mais d'ici là, évitez de vous stresser et de trop vous dépenser…**

– **Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis condamnée à rester sur le bateau demain ?** s'alarma Leah.

– **Non… Mais faîtes très attention… Vous semblez déjà connaitre les règles à suivre, alors je ne vous confine pas dans votre cabine…** Il se tourna vers Jacob et lui tendit l'ordonnance. **Veillez bien à ce qu'elle ne se fatigue pas trop.**

Jacob acquiesça en récupérant l'ordonnance et le raccompagna à la porte en le remerciant. Il revint près de Leah, un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Les deux dernières semaines étaient passées si vite en compagnie de Leah, qu'il en avait presque oublié la raison première de leur nouvelle relation. Il avait été tellement occupé à penser à ses sentiments pour elle et à ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir pour lui, que son désir de fonder une famille était passé au second plan. Mais l'annonce d'une éventuelle grossesse l'avait ramené à la réalité et la perspective d'être enfin père le terrifiait autant qu'elle l'excitait.

Leah observait Jacob avec appréhension. Son mal de tête était toujours présent, mais l'anxiété qu'elle ressentait occultait la douleur.

– **Jake ?** l'appela-t-elle d'une petite voix. **Ça va ?**

Il releva la tête vers elle.

– **Euh… Oui, oui ça va, je réfléchissais… Pour tout te dire, la paternité m'était un peu sortie de la tête ces derniers jours… Faut dire que tu es plutôt douée pour me distraire… **Dit-il en souriant tandis qu'il s'asseyait près d'elle.

Le cœur de Leah se serra violemment.

– **Pourtant, tout à l'heure, tu… Tu disais…**

Jacob comprit qu'elle avait mal interprété ses paroles et s'empressa de la rassurer.

– **Je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, Leah. Chaque mot…**

Le doute s'empara à nouveau de l'esprit de Leah. Elle ne savait que croire. Ce qu'il venait de dire lui laissait penser qu'il était plus intéressé par son corps que par ce qu'ils pourraient construire ensemble. Elle ferma les yeux et se repositionna sur le lit.

– **Faut que je dorme, j'ai trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir correctement.** déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Jacob sentit qu'il n'avait pas utilisé les mots justes. Il décida d'insister.

– **Je le pensais vraiment, c'est juste que le fait de parler avec toi d'avoir un enfant et celui d'entendre dire par un médecin qu'il se pourrait que tu sois enceinte sont deux choses différentes. Ça devient… Réel. Et j'avoue que ça me fait bizarre, non pas que je ne le souhaite plus, au contraire, mais j'avoue que c'est terrifiant…**

Leah ouvrit les yeux et le fusilla du regard.

– **Tais-toi, Jacob. Tu n'arranges pas ton cas, là.**

Jacob soupira, ne sachant plus quoi dire ou faire pour la convaincre de sa bonne foi. Il se sentait bête de ne pas savoir trouver les mots justes avec elle. Préférant ne pas l'énerver davantage, surtout après ce qu'avait conseillé le médecin, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la cabine.

– **Je vais te laisser te reposer, on en reparlera quand tu seras plus disposée…** dit-il avant de sortir de la suite.

Leah le regarda s'en aller, le cœur lourd. Elle mourrait d'envie de le retenir, mais les mots de l'homme qu'elle aimait, qui repassaient en boucle dans sa tête, et la fatigue l'en dissuadèrent sur le moment.

Jacob descendit au bar commander une bière avant d'aller prendre l'air sur le pont. Tout ça l'épuisait tout autant que Leah, le fait de ne pas pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, de devoir peser constamment ses mots quand il était avec elle. Il en avait marre de cette situation et si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il lui dirait clairement qu'il l'aimait comme un fou et qu'il voulait une vraie relation de couple avec elle. Honnêtement, il ignorait ce qui le retenait et il commençait à penser que, peu importe les conséquences, il était grand temps qu'il joue cartes sur table, qu'il se libère enfin.

Une voix féminine le sortit de ses pensées. Une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

– **Jacob ?**

Le jeune homme se figea. Il crut rêver en entendant une voix qui lui était familière. Il se retourna pour vérifier que son esprit ne lui jouait pas de mauvais tour et son visage se décomposa littéralement.

– **Maddison ? Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

– **Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! **rétorqua-t-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise.** Je suis hôtesse d'accueil sur ce paquebot depuis bientôt six mois… Mais toi… Je croyais que les voyages ne t'intéressaient pas…**

Jacob ne savait trop quoi lui répondre, tout à coup gêné de lui évoquer sa relation avec Leah. La revoir le perturbait, il fallait bien l'avouer, et des sentiments qu'il croyait enfouis depuis longtemps refaisaient tout à coup surface, dont deux qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps : la rancune et la colère.

– **Ben, comme tu vois, les gens changent…**

Maddison baissa la tête, honteuse.

– **Certains mettent plus de temps que d'autres… Je comptais t'appeler… J'ai essayé plusieurs fois, d'ailleurs, mais j'ai pas eu le courage de te parler quand tu décrochais…**

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

– **C'était toi ? **Demanda-t-il, un peu déconcerté par ses aveux.

Elle hocha la tête, n'osant pas le regarder.

– **Je ne me voyais pas m'excuser d'être partie sans rien dire au téléphone… Et je savais que tu ne m'aurais pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer non plus… Je me doute que tu ne dois pas être ravi de me revoir…**

Jacob détourna le regard et prit une gorgée de bière pour garder une certaine contenance. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir après tout ce temps, hésitant entre lui faire une scène en lui balançant ses quatre vérités ou l'écouter calmement en essayant de se mettre à sa place pour comprendre son comportement. Il préféra ne rien dire, ne sachant quelle option était la meilleure.

– **Jacob je… Je suis vraiment désolée… **Reprit-elle. **Tout s'est enchaîné tellement vite entre nous que quand tu m'as demandé de vivre avec toi… J'ai paniqué. Littéralement. Je n'étais pas prête à un engagement à long terme, surtout avec le nouvel emploi qu'on me proposait, ça aurait été beaucoup trop contraignant pour nous deux… Je sais que j'ai mal agi, et que j'ai fait une erreur en n'en discutant pas avec toi, mais je tenais trop à cette opportunité, et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne regrette d'être partie comme ça…**

Jacob ferma les yeux alors qu'elle parlait. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas entendre ça, surtout maintenant qu'il y avait Leah. Il rouvrit tout à coup les yeux en pensant à cette dernière et au fait qu'elle portait peut-être déjà son enfant, et se tourna ensuite vers Maddison.

– **Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu tard pour ça ? Sérieusement, ça fait deux ans et ce n'est que maintenant que tu penses à enfin m'expliquer ? Et si on ne s'était pas rencontrés, combien de temps il aurait encore fallu pour que je sache ? Cinq, dix ans ? Jamais ? **Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et poursuivit.** De toute façon, je ne veux pas entendre ça. Ce qui est fait est fait. Tu es passée à autre chose avec ton nouveau boulot, et moi j'en ai fait de même…**

– **Je suis revenue à Miami pour toi, Jake !** s'époumona-t-elle en ignorant la fin de sa phrase. **J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour revenir, parce que tu me manquais atrocement ! Tu me manques toujours ! Seulement, quand je suis revenue, j'ai… Je n'ai pas osé venir te voir de peur que tu sois avec quelqu'un… Et j'avais honte de ce que je t'avais fait, aussi, mais je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, à nous…**

Jacob la regarda, sans voix. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il en avait tellement rêvé après son départ que c'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Et il devait bien avouer que s'il n'y avait pas eu Leah, il aurait des raisons de sauter de joie. Il baissa la tête, un instant pour reprendre ses esprits après ses aveux, avant de la relever pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

– **C'est super que tu aies réalisé tout ça, seulement je te l'ai dit, c'est trop tard… Il n'y a plus aucune chance pour que nous deux ça recommence et même si ça arrivait, ça ne serait plus jamais comme avant…**

– **C'est un risque que je suis prête à courir… **répliqua-t-elle avec détermination.

Jacob la dévisagea un instant, étonné et déstabilisé par sa détermination, mais se ressaisit bien vite en se secouant.

– **Non, c'est… C'est impossible… J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie… **Avoua-t-il finalement.

Maddison tressaillit.

– **Est-ce que c'est sérieux, entre vous ?**

Jacob ignorait quoi répondre étant donné que sa relation avec Leah n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de claire, même pour lui, mais il préféra lui dire la manière dont il la percevait.

– **Très sérieux…**

Maddison afficha un sourire en coin et se rapprocha de lui.

– **Tu n'es pas sûr de toi… Tu as hésité… Je te connais par cœur, Jake… Si tu y croyais, tu m'aurais répondu du tac au tac.**

Jacob déglutit, un peu mal à l'aise face à son regard inquisiteur. Il avait oublié cet aspect de leur relation, le fait qu'elle le connaissait presque aussi bien que lui-même. Son visage et son ton se durcirent et il répondit un peu sur la défensive.

– **Évite de me psychanalyser, tu seras gentille. Et pour ta gouverne, je suis sûr de moi, seulement il y a certains aspects de ma relation que tu ne connais pas et qui ne te regardent pas. Alors pense ce que tu veux, mais ma réponse est la même. Entre elle et moi, c'est du sérieux.**

Maddison arriva à son niveau et plaça ses mains sur son torse.

– **Soit. Mais sache une chose : je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Jacob. Et maintenant que j'ai eu la chance de te reparler et de mettre les choses à plat, je ne vais sûrement pas te laisser filer une seconde fois.**

Jacob fut de nouveau déstabilisé. Il réalisa alors que ça faisait presque trois ans que personne ne lui avait dit "je t'aime" et elle avait d'ailleurs été la dernière à le faire avant aujourd'hui. En vérité, il aurait aimé l'entendre de la bouche de Leah, mais au lieu de ça, elle se contentait de simples "je t'adore", ce qui le poussait sérieusement à douter. Si ça se trouvait, il se faisait des idées, et peut-être que Leah le voyait encore comme son meilleur ami, au mieux comme le bon samaritain qui acceptait de la mettre en cloque sans rechigner. Un profond découragement s'abattit sur lui.

– **Super, je te souhaite bonne chance dans ma reconquête alors… **Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique pour tenter de cacher le trouble que les propos de son ex avaient provoqué en lui.

– **Si je n'avais pas ne serait-ce qu'une chance, tu m'aurais dit depuis le départ que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie…** souffla-t-elle avant de lui embrasser la joue avec une lenteur exagérée et de se détacher de lui. **A très vite…**

Jacob resta planté là, encore retourné par ses propos et le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné. C'était pourtant sur la joue, mais ça l'avait pas mal chamboulé. Il croyait ne plus rien ressentir pour elle, mais la voir devant lui n'avait pas été de tout repos pour son cœur encore meurtri par son abandon. Le fait qu'elle lui dise clairement ses sentiments pour lui n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

Encore perdu dans ses pensées, il remonta dans la suite pour retrouver Leah. Il espérait en la voyant pouvoir dissiper tous ses doutes. Il la trouva endormie, du moins en apparence. Elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas le repos ce soir-là, mais refusait de confronter Jacob à cet instant. Elle se jura intérieurement de ne pas lui montrer ses faiblesses, surtout après la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté, sur le pont, quelques minutes plus tôt.

* * *

Que va-t-il se passer maintenant que Maddison est de retour ? Jacob va-t-il remettre en question le deal passé avec Leah ? Cette dernière va-t-elle lui avouer ses sentiments à Jacob par crainte de le perdre au profit de la blondasse ?

Leah frappe violemment à la porte des bureaux des auteures : Je sais que vous êtes là ! Ouvrez !

Leilani se cache sous son bureau et murmure à Supergirl : Oh oh... Vite, cache toi avant que Godzilla ne rapplique !

Supergirl suit le mouvement, mais n'est pas vraiment d'accord : Je vois pas pourquoi on devrait se cacher, c'est nous qui prenons les décisions, on n'a pas de comptes à rendre aux personnages !

Leilani : On avait promis à Leah d'être gentilles avec elle... On peut pas vraiment dire qu'on ait tenu notre promesse, là...

Supergirl sort son portable et compose un numéro : C'était TA promesse ! On ne promet rien aux personnages, surtout quand on a un penchant sadique, tu le sauras la prochaine fois !

Leilani : Bonjour le soutien... Tu appelles qui ?

Supergirl : Mon nouveau garde du corps et accessoirement mon PCR quand Jake ne peut pas... "Emmett ?... Non, pas cette fois... *petit sourire* Ce que t'es bête... Bon, on verra, pour l'instant on a un soucis avec Leah, tu pourrais venir la chercher ?... Génial !... Oui, tu auras une jolie récompense...*Regarde Leilani et se racle la gorge, gênée* Faut que je te laisse, à plus tard..." Voilà, c'est réglé !

Leilani, la bouche grande ouverte : Em-Emmett ? Emmett Cullen ? Tu te tapes MON PCR quand Seth n'est pas dispo ?

Supergirl, horrifiée : Tu couches avec MON Emmett ?

Leilani, sans un mot, sort de sous le bureau et se dirige vers la porte. Elle la déverrouille et s'apprête à l'ouvrir.

Supergirl : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Leilani ouvre la porte, révélant une Leah folle de rage et pointe Supergirl du doigt : C'est elle qui a eu l'idée de faire réapparaître Maddison. Maintenant, excuse-moi, j'ai un PCR à tuer...

Leah fusille Supergirl du regard en s'approchant d'elle, tremblant de rage...


	15. Chapter 15

Nous voilà pour la suite des aventures de nos chouchous !

**Julie Winchester, Grazie, Louna21, Sarah0406, Morrijyg, Alissa21, Noleme, Roxy Lautner, Mamoure21, Emchlo** et **Camilla don Molina**, un grand merci à vous toutes pour votre fidélité, ça nous fait chaud au coeur de lire à chaque fois vos commentaires.

Place au show à présent !

* * *

Comme elle l'avait prédit la veille, Leah n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil. Son mal de tête s'était aggravé et ses maux de ventre également. Chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé de fermer les yeux, la vision de Jacob et Maddison sur le pont, et leur discussion déroutante la hantaient. Elle décida néanmoins de prendre sur elle et de voir si Jacob allait lui dire quelque chose. Non pas qu'il le lui devait, après tout, ils n'étaient liés que par un accord et rien d'autre, mais elle espérait qu'il se confierait à elle en tant qu'ami. Elle appela le room-service afin de commander le petit déjeuner, qui lui fit livré une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, prit une douche afin d'essayer de se calmer et s'assit dans le coin salon en attendant que Jacob se lève.

Ce dernier se réveilla difficilement le lendemain, sa nuit ayant été très agité par des rêves bizarres à propos de Leah, du bébé et de Maddison. Il passa sa main sur le lit, mais ne rencontrant rien, ouvrit finalement les yeux. Il parvint difficilement à s'ajuster à la luminosité l'entourant et, une fois ceci fait, fit un tour d'horizon de la pièce en cherchant Leah du regard. Ne la voyant pas, il s'extirpa du lit, alla dans la salle de bain se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et entra dans le salon où il la trouva assise.

– **Salut…**

– **Salut… Bien dormi ?** S'enquit-elle avec calme, ce qui la surprit grandement.

– **Pas vraiment…** Avoua-t-il en venant s'asseoir en face du plateau repas. **Et toi ?**

– **Pas du tout.**

Elle ne s'était jamais entendue parler aussi posément. Elle était incisive et sèche lorsqu'elle était en colère, enjouée et enjôleuse lorsqu'elle était joyeuse, mais là… Elle était neutre. Anesthésiée. Comme si elle ne ressentait aucune émotion.

Jacob était désarçonné par son attitude. Jamais il n'avait Leah aussi tempérée. Elle l'avait toujours habitué à toutes sortes d'émotions toutes plus enflammées les unes que les autres, mais jamais à autant de pondération. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter cela, alors il chercha à se donner une certaine contenance en buvant un peu de son verre de jus.

– **Tu veux toujours aller à terre ?** demanda-t-elle, toujours aussi détachée.

Jacob déposa son verre et attrapa un croissant.

– **J'aimerais bien en effet… Pas toi ?** Demanda-t-il soudain anxieux, le ton distant de la jeune femme n'arrangeant rien à son état.

– **J'en ai pas trop envie, mais il faut bien ramener un souvenir à Seth… Il ne me pardonnerait jamais si je ne lui prenais pas quelque chose…**

Jacob fut blessé d'entendre ça. Il baissa la tête en réalisant qu'elle ne voulait plus passer du temps avec lui, qu'elle le faisait juste par devoir.

– **Faudrait surtout pas le décevoir, pas vrai ?** Il reposa son croissant et se leva. **Je vais aller me doucher…**

– **Jacob, attends…** l'interpela-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta d'avancer, pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée qu'il reste dans la pièce, mais finit tout de même par se retourner pour lui faire face, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

– **Je suis désolée d'avoir mal réagi hier soir, et malgré tout, je pense tout ce que je t'ai dit avant mon malaise…** déclara-t-elle simplement, les yeux perdus dans le vide alors qu'ils se remplissaient de larmes. **Juste pour que tu le saches, au cas où…**

Jacob la regarda, un peu perdu, n'osant croire que ses espoirs pouvaient se réaliser.

– **Tu… Tu parles de quelle partie exactement ? Parce qu'on s'est dit pas mal de choses**… dit-il avec précaution.

Leah tourna la tête vers lui, sourcils froncés, et lui lança le premier regard expressif de la journée. Un de ceux qui signifie "Ne joue pas au malin avec moi, tu sais exactement de quoi je parle, et je ne te le répéterai pas parce que tu ne le mérites pas, pour le moment."

Jacob retint un petit sourire en voyant enfin une réaction qu'il connaissait et qu'il savait un peu mieux gérer.

– **Très bien, admettons que je vois de quoi tu parles, comment je dois le prendre ? Parce que je ****dois t'avouer que je suis un peu perdu…**

– **Je pourrais te le dire, mais tu te sentirais obligé de me répondre… Et je doute que tu sois prêt à le faire, aujourd'hui…** claqua-t-elle en reprenant son expression détachée.

– **Tu vois, c'est exactement ça que je ne supporte plus ! A chaque fois qu'on essaie d'avoir une vraie discussion, qu'on essaie d'aborder des points sensibles, soit tu te défiles, soit tu t'énerves ! Et honnêtement Leah, j'en ai marre !** Lâcha-t-il, à bout de nerf.

– **Très bien. Tu veux qu'on aborde des points sensibles, allons-y ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as mal dormi hier soir ?**

Jacob ne s'attendait pas à une telle question. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu déstabilisé.

– **Pourquoi tu me demandes ça** **?** Demanda-t-il, ne faisant pas tout de suite le lien avec Maddison.

– **Je veux savoir pourquoi alors que tu étais couché à côté de moi, qui ne dormais pas au passage, tu n'as pas arrêté de prononcer le prénom de Maddison dans ton sommeil…**

Il n'avait pas vu venir celle-là non plus. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois mais la refermait aussitôt. Après quelques secondes à réfléchir, il réussit à répondre.

– **C'est parce que je l'ai croisée hier soir, quand je suis allé prendre l'air sur le pont…** avoua-t-il finalement.

– **Et ça a fait remonter à la surface tous les sentiments que tu avais pour elle**** ?** demanda-t-elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

– **Non… Pas vraiment…** Il soupira. **Écoute, je ne dis pas que ça ne m'a rien fait de la revoir. Je l'aimais quand elle m'a quittée et comme tu as pu le constater, je l'ai assez mal vécu. Alors oui, ça m'a fait un choc de l'avoir en face de moi, mais… A présent je ne me vois plus recommencer quelque chose avec elle, même si elle le souhaite…**

– **Ou même si tu le faisais, ce ne serait plus comme avant ****?** railla-t-elle en le citant mot pour mot.

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

– **Tu nous as entendus ?**

– **Et oui, mon pote ! J'étais là. J'ai tout vu, tout entendu. Mais je suppose que tu étais bien trop perdu dans les yeux de Maddison pour te rendre compte de ma présence… Dire que j'étais venue m'excuser et finir notre conversation d'avant mon malaise…** pouffa-t-elle cyniquement.

– **Premièrement, je n'étais pas perdu dans ses yeux et deuxièmement, si tu as assisté à tout, tu dois sûrement te rappeler de ce que je lui ai dit à propos de ce que je pensais de notre relation ?**

– **Ça**** ne t'a pas empêché de la laisser t'embrasser et de gémir son prénom toute la nuit, Jacob… **rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

– **Oh je t'en prie ! Elle m'a seulement embrassé sur la joue et je n'ai pas gémi son prénom ! J'ai juste fait des rêves bizarres ou elle apparaissait et elle n'était pas la seule, tu y étais, toi et notre enfant aussi… Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Leah. Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit au sujet de nous deux ?** Insista-t-il.

Leah tressaillit.

– **Bien sûr…** répondit-elle, mâchoires serrées, refusant de s'aventurer sur ce terrain avec lui.

– **Dis-le moi alors !**

Elle ferma les yeux, sentant son mal de tête s'aggraver.

– **Tu as dit qu'entre nous, c'était sérieux…**

Jacob s'approcha d'elle, décidé à lui ouvrir son cœur en espérant qu'elle en ferait autant, et attrapa l'une de ses mains tandis qu'il caressait son visage de l'autre, l'obligeant ainsi à rouvrir les yeux.

– **Et je le pensais, Leah… Ce qu'il y a entre nous compte énormément pour moi… A un point tel qu'amitié n'est plus le mot qui convient dans ce cas-là…**

Leah luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer. Elle se sentait si vulnérable face à lui qu'elle ne put résister bien longtemps à la curiosité. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

– **Et qu'est-ce que c'est, si ce n'est pas de l'amitié ?**

Jacob lui sourit tendrement.

– **J'ai retourné la question des millions de fois dans ma tête et je ne vois qu'une chose à dire… Je t'aime, Leah…** Avoua-t-il enfin avec soulagement.

Il sentait qu'il pourrait le répéter inlassablement, mais il avait peur de la réaction de la jeune femme, peur qu'elle ne le rejette. Une énorme décharge électrique parcourut le corps de cette dernière. Elle avait attendu en tout et pour tout 14 ans, 3 mois, 25 jours, et elle ne compterait pas les heures, les minutes ni les secondes, avant d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de Jacob. Elle esquissa un sourire et caressa son visage, les larmes aux yeux.

– **Redis-le…** souffla-t-elle.

Jacob ne savait pas trop quoi penser de son silence. Il avait finalement peur de s'être trompé et d'avoir mal interprété tous ces petits trucs qu'il prenait pour des signes. Mais quand elle lui caressa le visage en lui demandant de répéter, il crut que la chance de sa vie d'être enfin vraiment heureux était arrivée.

– **J'ai dit que je t'aime… De tout mon cœur…**

Le sourire de Leah s'élargit et elle se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Jacob, capturant ses lèvres comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Même si Seth le lui avait affirmé, l'entendre de la bouche de Jacob était la plus merveilleuse chose qui soit.

Jacob la serra avec force contre lui en lui rendant son baiser. Il se sentait tout à coup libéré d'un immense poids, comme si ses entraves avaient éclaté en mille morceaux dès que les mots qu'il rêvait de lui dire depuis si longtemps étaient sortis de sa bouche. Et le fait qu'elle l'embrasse lui faisait un bien fou, car il était enfin rassuré sur ses sentiments à elle, mais il voulait l'entendre lui aussi. À regret, il se décolla de ses lèvres et la regarda droit dans les yeux tandis que son cœur battait la chamade.

– **Et toi ?**

– **Moi ? Moi, ça fait 14 ans que j'attends que tu me dises ces mots… 14 ans que j'espère que tu ouvrirais les yeux et que tu verrais que j'existe… Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi à notre première vraie discussion, mais tu étais trop focalisé sur les bleus que je t'avais infligé pour t'en rendre compte. Alors je n'ai rien dit, et je t'ai regardé flirter avec toutes ces femmes et les ramener chez toi. J'ai fermé ma bouche parce que tu avais besoin d'une amie et d'un plan cul pour être heureux, et je ne me sentais pas capable d'être le deuxième… Et j'ai attendu, encore et encore, que tu me voies et que tu me remarques vraiment… Et puis, il y a eu Maddison…** renifla-t-elle amèrement en le repoussant.

Jacob ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle l'aimait depuis leur rencontre et lui n'avait rien vu. Pourtant lui aussi avait ressenti quelque chose en la voyant ce jour-là, après qu'elle ait cessé de le frapper, mais il n'avait pas su ou n'avait peut-être pas voulu y croire. Les relations amoureuses n'avaient jamais été son fort. Jamais il ne s'était vraiment lié à quelqu'un jusqu'à Maddison, et celle-ci l'avait tellement fait souffrir qu'il ne voulait plus jamais retenter l'expérience. Et puis, il y avait eu cette discussion sur le désir d'enfant de Leah et là, sans même comprendre vraiment pourquoi à ce moment-là, il n'avait pas supporté l'idée qu'un autre en soit le père, alors il s'était proposé. Mais en y repensant, il savait à présent que c'était parce qu'il l'aimait.

– **J'ai… J'ai cru que tu ne me voyais que comme un simple ami. J'ai pensé que tu me rejetterais si je tentais quoi que ce soit avec toi et je ne voulais pas risquer de gâcher notre amitié et de te perdre en te révélant mon trouble… Mais moi aussi, Leah, moi aussi j'ai ressenti quelque chose pour toi dès le premier jour. Seulement j'étais trop bête et peut-être aussi trop jeune pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'amour… Et quand Maddison est arrivée dans ma vie et qu'elle m'a dit les mots que j'aurais aimé entendre de toi, que voulais-tu que je fasse ? La repousser en espérant que tu m'aimais et consentirais à vivre quelque chose avec moi ?**

Leah se retourna brusquement vers lui, les yeux baignés de larmes.

– **Ne fais pas comme si c'est de ma faute si tu es tombé amoureux d'elle, Jacob**. siffla-t-elle. **Je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas voulu gâcher notre amitié, puisque j'étais prête à n'être ****que ton amie, si ça signifiait de t'avoir dans ma vie. Mais tu… Tu ne peux pas… Tu n'as pas le droit de dire que tu t'es mis avec elle parce que tu pensais qu'on n'avait aucune chance d'être ensemble. Pas quand tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux et que tu m'as dit clairement que c'était la bonne. Pas quand tu es venu me demander conseil sur la meilleure façon d'aménager ton appart pour qu'elle puisse venir y vivre avec toi. Pas quand tu as passé plus de trois semaines chez moi à la supplier de revenir dans tes cauchemars. Pas quand tu as recommencé à faire la tournée des bars et à ramener le plus de filles possibles chez toi après son départ pour oublier ta douleur… Non, Jake… Tu n'as jamais pensé à moi dans ces moments-là, et pourtant, j'étais là…**

Jacob se rapprocha en secouant la tête.

– **Je ne suis pas en train de t'accuser, Leah. Je sais que tu as toujours été là pour moi, en toutes circonstances, seulement… C'est à moi que j'en veux de ne pas avoir eu le courage de tout te dire. Je me targuais d'être ton ami et pourtant je n'ai pas pu être franc avec toi une seule fois… Au lieu de tout te dire, j'ai préféré me plonger à corps perdu dans cette relation qui me permettrait d'oublier ce que je ressentais pour toi, d'oublier l'effet que tu me faisais. J'espérais pouvoir me contenter de notre amitié en étant avec elle, mais j'avais tort… Il m'a fallu vivre tout ça avec toi pour enfin comprendre que je ne pourrais jamais être vraiment heureux sans toi, sans nous… Et si j'avais réalisé tout ça plus tôt, il n'y aurait jamais eu Maddison et toutes ces filles…**

– **Je voudrais vraiment te croire, Jake… Mais après t'avoir vu ces deux dernières années, surtout après son départ… Avoue que tu douterais, toi aussi, si tu étais à ma place…**

– **J'ai eu du mal à me remettre de son abandon, c'est vrai, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je l'ai vécu comme la perte de mes parents… J'avais encore besoin d'eux et ils m'ont abandonné, Leah ! Je sais que ce n'était pas leur faute s'ils ont eu cet accident, mais je l'ai vécu comme ça !** Avoua-t-il alors la gorge nouée. **Et quand je suis rentré ce jour-là chez moi, que j'ai trouvé l'armoire vide et ce petit mot d'elle alors qu'on venait à peine d'emménager ensemble, je l'ai vécu comme un abandon aussi… Maddison n'était sûrement pas l'amour de ma vie, mais je ne suis pas fait de pierre, Leah…**

Le cœur de Leah se serra à l'aveu de Jacob. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi il avait réagi plus violemment qu'après la mort de ses parents, et ne put s'empêcher d'aller le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite à son étreinte, encore perdu dans ce tourbillon de sentiments. Cette introspection le mettait à rude épreuve. Dire à voix haute tout ce qu'il avait toujours vécu intérieurement sans broncher était plus pénible et libérateur qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. C'était une douleur qui faisait du bien, comme quand on se retire une épine du pied. Il entoura enfin Leah de ses bras en respirant son odeur et l'effet fut le même que d'habitude. Il se sentait apaisé. Elle ferma les yeux et rompit le silence.

– **Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi… S'il te faut du temps pour te remettre les idées en place, je te le donnerai. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là… **murmura-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

Jacob la serra un peu plus, sa tête toujours nichée au creux de son cou, et inspira encore et encore son odeur.

– **Quatorze ans, c'est largement suffisant. Je ne veux plus attendre quoi que ce soit Leah, je te veux toi, maintenant… J'ai besoin de toi, de savoir que tu veux la même chose que moi…**

– **Je ne suis pas sûre de me vouloir, tu sais…** plaisanta-t-elle faiblement.

Jacob sourit un peu et se redressa afin de la regarder.

– **Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que toi, tu attends de moi…**

– **Rien du tout… Je prendrai ce que tu veux me donner, comme d'habitude. Tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir faire partie de ta vie… Comme amie, ou comme la mère de tes enfants, ou comme celle qui se réveillera tous les jours avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux ne claque… Et c'est à toi de décider de la place que tu veux me donner, maintenant que tu sais que je ****t'aime…**

Jacob resta un moment sans voix. Elle l'avait enfin dit, ces trois petits mots qu'il n'osait plus espérer étaient enfin lâchés.

– **Redis-le. J'ai besoin de m'assurer que j'ai bien entendu…**

Leah afficha un sourire en coin, bien décidée à le taquiner.

– **Tu veux que je te répète toute la phrase ? Parce que franchement, je ne m'en rappelle absolument pas… Je crois que j'ai dit que je n'attendais rien de toi, mais le reste…**

Jacob sourit, mais ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas dit.

– **Non, pas toute la phrase, juste tes derniers mots…**

– **Tu sais, j'ai comme qui dirait un petit trou de mémoire, tout d'un coup !**

– **Leah, fais un effort.** s'impatienta-t-il. **J'ai attendu quatorze ans… Tu veux peut-être que je commence pour te motiver ? Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… C'est fou comme ça soulage, tu devrais essayer… Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…**

Leah s'esclaffa et utilisa sa main pour bâillonner Jacob.

– **On ne dit pas "Je t'aime" à quelqu'un comme si on demandait un Coca ! Et puis, J'AI attendu quatorze ans, toi, tu ne savais même pas ce que tu ressentais… Alors je peux bien te faire poireauter un peu, non ?**

Jacob prit la main de sa belle dans la sienne et retrouva son sérieux en lui caressant le visage.

– **D'accord… Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra. Je pense qu'on est pas à une année près, de toute façon…** dit-il avec humour, préférant ne pas la brusquer. Il était déjà tellement heureux qu'ils se soient enfin dit la vérité qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de gâcher ça en l'obligeant à se livrer encore.

– **T'as bien raison…** acquiesça-t-elle en l'embrassant rapidement. **Va vite te doucher, qu'on puisse pendre la prochaine navette pour visiter Nassau…**

– **A vos ordres, capitaine !** lança-t-il avant de s'éclipser vers la salle de bain.

Leah se laissa retomber sur le sofa et soupira de bien-être, en attendant qu'il sorte et qu'elle puisse trouver le moment parfait pour lui dire ces trois petits mots qu'il attendait autant qu'elle.

* * *

Supergirl : Eh ben ! Ils en ont mis du temps ! Je commençais à désespérer sérieusement...

Leilani : 15 chapitres avant de s'avouer clairement les choses ! C'est notre record copine ! *tape dans les mains de Supergirl*

Jacob croise les bras, mécontent : Ouais, ben on s'en serait bien passé !

Leilani perd son sourire et fusille Jacob du regard : Quoi ? T'aurais préféré que vous ne vous disiez rien et que chacun reparte dans son coin ? Parce que ça peut encore s'arranger tu sais...

Jacob panique : Non, non ! C'est très bien comme ça !

Supergirl : Arrête de faire peur à mon Jake d'amour et toi viens me faire un câlin pour me remercier de t'avoir donné les mots pour être avec Leah aujourd'hui...

Leah : Hep hep hep ! Touche pas à MON Jacob, vas te chercher ton Emmet si t'as besoin d'un câlin...

Supergirl : Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Quelqu'un n'est pas reconnaissant de pouvoir être vraiment en couple avec MON Jacob ? Tu vois, on fait tout notre possible pour satisfaire tout le monde et voilà ce qu'on récolte Leilani, l'ingratitude !

Leilani : Arrête un peu avec vos "MON Jacob" ! Jacob est à tout le monde !

Supergirl et Leah se retournent vers Leilani et la fusillent du regard.

Leah : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit celle là ?

Supergirl fait craquer ses doigts en s'approchant : J'en sais rien, mais je crois qu'elle a besoin d'une petite piqûre de rappel...

Leilani : J'ai besoin de rien du tout. Je vous signale qu'on a mis Jacob en couple avec Bella, Leah, Camilla don Molina, Foxy White et même toi Supergirl... Moi aussi au passage... Alors dites moi que j'ai tort quand je dis que Jacob est à nous toutes après ça...

Supergirl s'arrête : Elle n'a pas tort... Mais je sais d'où vient le problème... *se retourne vers Jacob* De toi !

Jacob : Moi ?

Supergirl : Oui ! Tu profites de nous toutes et nous on doit se contenter que de toi, c'est particulièrement injuste !

Leah : La sadique a raison... Il faut que tu choisisses l'une d'entre nous une bonne fois pour toute !

Leilani : J'ai eu mon fun, je vous le laisse... Battez-vous dans un sanglant combat de Femmes...

Supergirl sourit, confiante : J'ai été attaquante au foot, les coups de pieds, ça me connaît !

Leah, un air de défi dans le regard : J'ai supporté le buffet froid préparé par Emily à Noël, plus rien ne me fait peur désormais !

Jacob : Les filles, c'est vraiment inutile...

Leah et Supergirl en se précipitant l'une vers l'autre : La ferme !

Leilani s'approche de Jacob et lui tend un bol, le sourire aux lèvres : Popcorn ?


	16. Chapter 16

Nous sommes navrées du retard, mais bon, c'est ça d'avoir plusieurs choses sur le feu ! lol

Merci à nos revieweuses : **Noleme, Grazie, Roxy Lautner, Mamoure21, EstL, Morrijyg** et** Emichlo**. Vous êtes formidables et votre soutien nous fait chaud au coeur.

Voici la suite des aventures de nos deux ex-amis et nouveaux amants. On espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Leah appréhendait un peu la sortie à Nassau. Elle était heureuse d'avoir mis les choses à plat avec Jacob et qu'ils se soient dévoilés leur sentiments, mais la perspective de croiser Maddison à n'importe quel moment sur le bateau ne l'enchantait guerre. De plus, toutes les émotions de la veille et de la matinée l'avaient sérieusement affaiblie, ce qu'elle se gardait bien de signaler à son compagnon. Elle avait l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur, et si elle s'était écoutée, elle se serait couchée et n'aurait pas bougé de son lit. Ils prirent la navette maritime jusqu'au port où les attendait un guide qui les accompagnerait à Atlantis, sur Paradise Island.

Jacob était de très bonne humeur. Non seulement parce qu'ils s'étaient enfin dit tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, mais aussi parce que cette escapade marquerait leur premier vrai moment en tant couple. Pour les autres, ils l'étaient depuis deux semaines déjà, mais pour eux, cette sortie marquait un nouveau départ, une nouvelle perspective d'avenir. Il regarda Leah et sourit.

– **Tu te rends compte que c'est notre première vraie sortie en amoureux ? On est officiellement en couple ! **dit-il avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

– **Tu ne vas pas en faire tout un foin non plus ? **sourcilla Leah, qui jubilait intérieurement.

– **Dis ce que tu veux mais je suis sûr que cette idée t'excite tout autant que moi !** rigola-t-il.

– **Peut-être, mais pas au point d'envoyer une lettre au président pour que ce jour devienne férié !** railla-t-elle.

– **Mouais… **Bougonna-t-il.

– **Allez, fais pas cette tête, mon chéri ! On prendra un jour de vacance chaque année pour fêter notre premier jour en tant que couple…** le rassura-t-elle.

Jacob contint difficilement un sourire.

– **Je prends bonne note… Alors, qu'as-tu prévu pour nous à Nassau ?**

– **On va aller visiter l'un des plus grands complexes hôteliers du monde…** répondit Leah en grimaçant légèrement.

Jacob fronça les sourcils en la voyant grimacer.

– **Ça ne va pas, ma puce ?**

– **Si si… Je dois avoir une tête affreuse, la… **dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

– **Je te trouve plus belle que jamais.** répondit-il, pas dupe une seule seconde. **Maintenant revenons à notre sujet, tu me le dirais si tu ne te sentais pas bien, n'est-ce pas ?**

– **J'ai juste un peu mal au crâne…** soupira-t-elle.** Je gère, ne t'inquiète pas…**

Jacob la fixa un instant en silence.

– **D'accord, mais au moindre doute, je te ramène sur le bateau et te confine dans notre suite pour que tu te reposes.**

– **Bien, Chef ! Mais tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'on va faire à Atlantis ?**

Jacob retint un petit sourire.

– **Tu essaies de m'amadouer et le pire, c'est que ça marche… **Déplora-t-il. **Alors, que va-t-on faire à Atlantis ?**

– **On va aller se baigner avec les requins ! **claironna-t-elle, fière de son coup.

Jacob perdit son sourire.

– **T'es pas sérieuse ?**

– **Quoi ? T'es pas content ?**

– **Tu rigoles j'espère ! C'est trop cool ! J'ai toujours voulu faire des trucs dingues dans ma vie et nager avec des requins en fait partie ! Quand Quil et les autres sauront ça… **Jubila-t-il.

Leah retrouva son sourire et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

– **L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que j'avais fait une boulette !**

– **Non, non du tout, c'est génial… **Il fronça les sourcils. **Toi aussi, tu le feras ? **Demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet.

– **J'aurais bien voulu, mais avec mon mal de crâne, ce serait une mauvaise idée… **s'affligea-t-elle.

– **Ouf, j'ai eu peur de devoir te l'interdire… **Dit-il, soulagé.

– **Tu peux répéter ? **Gronda-t-elle.

Jacob la regarda, conscient de sa bourde.

– **Ben… Ça aurait été imprudent… Avec ton malaise et le médecin qui a dit de t'éviter tout stress et puis… Je voudrais pas que tu te mettes en danger…**

– **Je suis une grande fille, Jake. Je sais prendre soin de moi et je connais mes limites… Je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse nuire à… **Elle s'arrêta net et hoqueta, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle allait dire.

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

– **Tu allais dire à notre enfant ? Tu crois que tu es enceinte, c'est ça ?**

– **J'en sais rien…** répondit-elle en baissant la tête. **Mais c'est pas interdit de rêver…**

Jacob s'approcha d'elle, et passa une main sous son menton.

– **Leah… J'espère tout autant que toi que cette fois c'est la bonne, mais je ne veux pas que tu désespères si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, on y arrivera, tôt ou tard…**

Elle acquiesça et l'embrassa tendrement avant que le guide ne leur annonce leur arrivée à Atlantis. Ils allèrent directement au Predator Lagoon, où Jacob fut équipé d'une tenue spécifique pour pouvoir plonger dans le bassin des requins. Leah le regardait s'équiper avec appréhension, une boule d'angoisse lui obstruant la gorge en voyant les ailerons des requins à la surface de l'eau. Elle savait qu'il était en sûreté, mais n'arrivait pas à se détendre.

– **Je suis plus aussi sûre que ce soit une bonne idée…** Déclara-t-elle.

Jacob la regarda en souriant, tout excité.

– **Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles… **La taquina-t-il.

– **Non, je ne vois pas le rapport. **Mentit-elle.

– **Bien sûr ! Entre moi qui nage avec des requins et toi qui nages avec des requins, c'est clair qu'il y a une énorme différence ! **Ironisa-t-il.

– **Plonge, au lieu de dire des bêtises… **bougonna-t-elle.

Jacob rit de plus belle.

– **T'en fais pas, ma puce, ça ira. Mais avant, j'ai besoin d'un petit bisou d'encouragement !** Dit-il en tendant les lèvres vers l'avant de manière comique.

Leah secoua la tête, amusée, avant d'accéder à la requête de Jacob et de déposer brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Avant qu'ils n'entrent dans l'eau, le plongeur lui donna certaines consignes. Puis après avoir lancé un dernier regard vers Leah, il plongea à son tour et commença à nager, observant les requins qui l'entouraient, complètement fasciné et terrifié.

La jeune femme se rongeait les ongles, paniquée à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à Jacob. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait comme ça, elle qui d'ordinaire était assez laxiste commençait à s'angoisser et à s'énerver pour un rien, au vu des dernières disputes avec Jacob qu'elle avait tendance à initier. Elle espérait que ce ne serait pas tout le temps comme ça, car elle ne se voyait pas se transformer en mégère qui contrôlerait les moindres faits et gestes de son homme.

Jacob se sentait tout à fait à l'aise au bout d'un moment, émerveillé par la proximité de ces créatures qui avait la réputation de mangeurs d'hommes. Il aurait bien aimé que Leah vive ça avec lui, mais il aurait été trop paniqué à l'idée qu'elle courre un quelconque danger. Le plongeur lui fit alors signe de remonter, il n'avait même pas réalisé que les vingt minutes de frissons étaient déjà écoulées. Il sortit de l'eau, s'empressant de retirer son masque, un grand sourire sur le visage.

– **Wow ! Ma chérie, c'était fantastique ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai nagé avec des requins ! C'était…Wow ! **s'exclama-t-il encore surexcité tandis qu'on l'aidait à retirer son matériel.

– **Contente que ça t'ait plu ! **dit-elle, soulagée qu'il soit en un seul morceau.

Une fois libéré de son attirail, il la rejoignit en attrapant sa serviette de bain pour se sécher.

– **Merci ma puce, j'ai passé un super moment grâce à toi.**

Elle lui caressa le visage et ancra son regard au sien.

– **Tant mieux… On va faire un tour du côté du tunnel sous-marin ?** proposa-t-elle.

– **Je m'habille et je te suis !** opina-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle patienta le temps qu'il soit prêt et avertit le guide qui les emmena à l'entrée du tunnel. Ils furent tous deux émerveillés par l'atmosphère qui se dégageait du lieu. Se savoir sous l'eau et entourés de poissons était un peu intimidant. La variété de la flore et de la faune aquatique était à couper le souffle. Jacob se tourna vers elle en souriant.

– **Je crois que c'est la troisième meilleure journée que j'ai passé de toute ma vie…**

– **La troisième ? **s'étonna Leah.

Jacob plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

– **La première, c'était le jour où je t'ai rencontré, après la partie batte de baseball, bien sûr… La deuxième, le soir où on a fait l'amour pour la première fois, et aujourd'hui, c'est la troisième, parce qu'on s'est enfin dit ce qu'on avait sur le cœur…**

Le cœur de Leah manqua un battement. Tout semblait irréel. La vision de Jacob qui lui faisait une déclaration, aux Bahamas, sous une eau d'un turquoise éclatant créant une atmosphère idyllique, et qui était prêt à faire leur relation franchir un nouveau cap, dépassait de loin les espérances de la jeune femme. Elle s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur sa joue, rompant le silence confortable qui s'était installés entre eux.

– **Je t'aime, Jacob…**

Jacob posa sa main sur la sienne et ferma les yeux en souriant.

– **Si tu savais comme ça fait du bien d'entendre ça…** Murmura-t-il, comblé.

– **Je peux te le redire, si tu veux… **

– **Je ne voudrais pas abuser des bonnes choses…**

– **Tu ne deviendras pas diabétique avec un deuxième "Je t'aime" !** ricana Leah.

Jacob passa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme et la colla contre lui.

– **Alors dans ce cas, j'adorerais te l'entendre dire une nouvelle fois…**

Elle entoura la nuque du jeune homme de ses bras.

– **Je t'aime, Jacob Black… Depuis le premier jour, et un peu plus chaque jour…**

Le cœur de Jacob fit un nouveau bond de joie dans sa poitrine. Il ne se lasserait jamais de l'entendre dire ces mots qui avaient mis quatorze ans à sortir et honnêtement, l'attente en valait la peine.

– **Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout.**

Il caressa le visage de Leah et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec une infinie tendresse et sourit contre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit des petites filles glousser en les montrant à leurs parents. Jacob lança un coup d'œil vers les gamines.

– **J'espère que le nôtre saura se montrer plus discret quand on s'embrassera devant lui… **Lui chuchota-t-il avant de déposer de petits baisers sur sa mâchoire.

– **Malheureusement, je crois qu'on n'y échappera pas à un moment ou à un autre…** soupira-t-elle.

Jacob sourit contre sa peau.

– **T'en fais pas, il ou elle sera à l'université avant même qu'on s'en rende compte, et on pourra profiter l'un de l'autre sans risque d'être dérangés…**

– **Mais si on en fait plusieurs et qu'ils… Vivent encore chez nous, comme Embry chez sa mère… On fera quoi ?** haleta-t-elle.

– **Je suis sûr que nos enfants seront beaucoup plus autonome que ne le sera jamais Em'.** grimaça-t-il. **Et puis, je suis sûr que Sue se fera un plaisir de nous les garder de temps à autre, et la baby-sitter, elle sera là pour ça aussi… On y arrivera, il le faut…**

– **Toujours pressé d'être père ?**

– **Hey, tu parles à l'homme qui a murmuré à l'oreille des requins ! Plus rien ne me fait peur !**

Leah s'esclaffa.

– **Parfait ! Parce qu'avec des triplés du côté de ma famille et des jumelles du tien, je risque de faire une grossesse multiple !**

Jacob la regarda, soudain paniqué.

– **Tu crois ?**

– **Non ! Mais si tu voyais ta tête ! C'est tordant !**

– **Ah, ah ! C'est ça moque toi ! **grommela-t-il en faisant la moue.

– **Je t'aime ?** fit elle, une grimace contrite sur le visage.

Jacob afficha un sourire en coin.

– **Mouais, rattrape-toi comme tu peux…**

Leah l'embrassa rapidement avant de l'entrainer vers la suite de la visite.

L'excursion se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. Jacob constata la fatigue de Leah, même si elle ne l'avouait pas, et lui proposa de rentrer au bateau. Arrivés à bord, Jacob et Leah se raidirent en apercevant l'hôtesse d'accueil qui n'était autre que Maddison. Cette dernière fut surprise de voir Leah aux côté de son ex-petit ami, mais reprit vite consistance et leur offrit un sourire éclatant.

– **Bonsoir, Jacob ! Comment as-tu trouvé Nassau ?**

– **Nous l'avons trouvé magnifique, je te remercie. **répondit-il en appuyant bien sur le "nous" pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était avec Leah.

La blonde dévisagea sa rivale de haut en bas et afficha un sourire en coin en reportant son attention sur Jacob.

– **Ça vous dirait de venir dîner à la table du commandant, ce soir ? **Proposa-t-elle.

– **Non, merci. **déclina sèchement Leah. **On préfère manger tous les deux.**

– **Allez, ce serait sympa ! On pourrait rattraper le temps perdu, qu'en dis-tu, Jake ?** insista Maddison.

Jacob était trop heureux que tout soit arrangé avec Leah pour risquer de la contrarier.

– **C'est très gentil de ta part, Maddison, mais je ne crois pas qu'on rattrape deux ans en une soirée et comme Leah te l'a dit, on préfère dîner en tête à tête. Sur ce, on va te laisser, tu dois avoir pas mal de boulot avec tous ces passagers…**

Le regard de l'hôtesse se noircit un instant.

– **Oui, c'est vrai… Bonne soirée à vous deux, et à très bientôt !**

Jacob tira Leah par la main et ils remontèrent dans leur suite. Jacob se laissa choir sur le grand canapé.

– **Ouf ! Je sais pas si c'est les requins ou toutes les émotions que tu m'as donné mais je suis lessivé…**

Leah s'assit près de lui et posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Jacob, sans broncher. La vue de Maddison la mettait à cran, et la manière dont elle avait regardé son amour lui avait fortement déplu. Jacob passa la main dans les cheveux de sa belle. Il n'aimait pas son silence et craignait que Maddison n'ait gâché sa bonne humeur.

– **Tu es bien silencieuse…**

– **Je suis juste fatiguée… Et je me disais que je n'avais pas de bol…** expliqua-t-elle calmement.

– **Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

– **Pour une fois que j'ai l'impression de bien faire les choses, faut que je choisisse le paquebot sur lequel travaille ton ex… **maugréa-t-elle.

– **Tu as très bien fait les choses Leah et qu'elle travaille ici n'y change strictement rien… Grâce à toi, on passe de supers moments et c'est tout ce qui compte…**

– **On s'est engueulés le premier soir. Je nous force à manger dans la cabine ce soir, et demain ce sera sûrement la même chose… On pourrait profiter des installations qu'il y a sur le paquebot mais on peut pas parce que j'ai pas le droit de faire trop d'effort… Et bien sûr, te connaissant, tu ne voudras pas qu'on fasse l'amour parce que tu voudras me ménager… La seule chose positive, c'est qu'on est ensemble !**

– **Et alors ? On s'est engueulés, oui, mais ça arrive à n'importe qui… On mange dans notre suite, et alors ? Je me contrefiche de l'endroit où on mange, tant qu'on mange. Ce qu'il y a sur ce bateau ne m'intéresse pas si tu ne le partages pas avec moi ! Et pour ce qui est de faire l'amour, on aura bien d'autres occasions ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, on est ensemble ! C'est le plus important à mes yeux…**

Leah ferma les yeux et soupira.

– **N'empêche, si cette pimbêche croit qu'elle va essayer de me voler mon homme sans que je me batte, elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil…**

Jacob s'allongea sur le canapé, l'attirant au-dessus de lui.

– **Même si j'adore t'entendre dire "mon homme" et qu'un combat dans la boue me tenterait bien, je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter dans ton état, ma puce… **La taquina-t-il.

– **Je trouverai bien de quoi… La frapper…** répliqua-t-elle en baillant.

Jacob embrassa ses cheveux et ferma les yeux, lui aussi éreinté.

– **Je te fais confiance pour ça…**

– **Jacob ?** l'appela-t-elle d'une voix faible.

– **Mmmhh ?**

– **Dis-le encore…**

– **Quoi donc ?**

– **Que tu m'aimes…**

Jacob sourit.

– **Je t'aime…**

Leah se blottit contre lui et se laissa emporter par le sommeil, non sans lui avoir répété qu'elle l'aimait à son tour.

* * *

Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est heureux, mais est-ce que ça va durer ? Là est la question ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on entend ? Vous vous plaigniez de notre penchant pour le sadisme ? Bandes d'ingrates ! Puisque c'est ça, on va vous montrer de quel bois on se chauffe dans les chapitres à venir ! Non, non, non, c'est trop tard ! Pas d'excuses, assumez notre courroux ! Mouahahah !

P.S : Je me désolidarise totalement de l'accès de folie de Supergirl. - Leilani

P.S (1) : Quoi ? Tu me lâches sur ce coup ? - Supergil

P.S (2) : Nnnoui ! - Leilani

P.S (3) : On est un binôme ! On doit être solidaire ! - Supergirl

P.S (4) : Pas encore sortie sur le marché ! Ok, je sors... Je te suis fidèle partenaire !


	17. Chapter 17

Après des vacances bien méritée de part et d'autre (sauf pour Leilani qui n'en aura pas avant le mois de novembre...), nous voici de retour, fraîches et pimpantes, pour une rentrée riche en surprises et en nouveaux chapitres !

Quoi ? Les vacances étaient trop courtes ? Ne vous plaignez pas, certaines n'en ont même pas eu je vous dis ! Mais bon, on vous comprend, c'est TOUJOURS trop court ! Sniff. En plus, moi (Supergirl), je commence mon dernier stage demain et pas n'importe lequel, le dernier après 3 années d'études, celui où je vais passer mon Diplôme d'Etat ! Maman, j'ai peur... :-S

Bon ! Ça suffit les jérémiades et place au spectacle !

Un énorme merci à celles qui nous ont laissé un petit mot pendant leurs vacances, et on espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, car c'est aussi la fin des vacances pour Leah et Jacob ! Et qui dit fin de vacances dit retour à la réalité assez difficile ! Mouahahaha !

* * *

Environ une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur retour de croisière, et l'état de Leah s'était amélioré dès qu'elle était rentrée chez elle. Elle avait quand même été faire le bilan complet pour faire plaisir à Jacob, et les résultats des analyses n'avaient rien donné de concluant. Les amoureux ne passaient plus énormément de temps ensemble, Jacob étant très pris par son travail, et Leah commençait à s'angoisser, car il lui manquait énormément. Elle l'avait invité à manger avec elle ce soir-là, et avait préparé un repas romantique exprès pour l'occasion. Elle espérait qu'ils puissent avoir le temps de parler d'avenir au cours du repas.

Le marché de l'immobilier avait fait un bond ces derniers temps et Jacob n'avait presque plus une minute à lui. Il s'en voulait de négliger Leah ces derniers temps, si bien qu'il s'empressa d'accepter son invitation à dîner, espérant se rattraper pour le peu de temps qu'il lui consacrait depuis leur dernière escapade. Il arriva avec une demi-heure de retard à son appartement, mais avait acheté un bouquet de fleurs en venant pour se faire pardonner.

Leah lui sauta littéralement dessus dès qu'elle le vit sur le pas de la porte, trop heureuse de le voir pour lui en vouloir de son retard.

– **Tu m'as manqué, Jake…** souffla-t-elle en le serrant fort contre elle.

Il fut surpris de son accueil, mais lui rendit immédiatement son étreinte, humant son merveilleux parfum.

– **Toi aussi tu m'as manqué… Je suis désolé pour le retard, j'ai pas pu quitter le boulot plus tôt…**

– **C'est pas grave… L'important, c'est que tu sois là…** sourit-elle en l'entraînant dans l'appartement. **Mets-toi à l'aise… Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

Jacob posa le bouquet de fleurs et se débarrassa de sa veste.

– **Oui, je veux bien un verre de vin…**

Leah revint dans le salon avec un verre et la bouteille de vin, qu'elle entreprit de déboucher.

– **J'espère que tu as faim… J'ai fait des lasagnes…**

– **Je meurs de faim ! Au boulot, c'est de la folie ces derniers temps, j'ai à peine le temps de manger un sandwich…** déplora-t-il.

– **Eh bien ce soir, tu vas te remplir la panse !** claironna-t-elle en lui tendant son verre.

Jacob le récupéra en souriant.

– **Ma chérie, tu viens de dire les mots magiques !**

– **Je croyais que c'était "A table", les mots magiques !** plaisanta-t-elle.

– **Aussi, mais de toute façon pour nous les hommes, c'est magique dès que ça a rapport avec la nourriture et le sexe !** rigola-t-il.

Elle rit de bon cœur et se leva après l'avoir embrassé rapidement.

– **Je te prépare ton assiette tout de suite, alors…**

– **Ta journée, ça a été ? Pas de client un peu trop collant ?** s'enquit-il.

– **Y en a toujours un ou deux, mais c'est pas si terrible… C'est toujours moins pénible que d'être un vrai avocat, en tout cas… Toujours pas d'accalmie de ton côté ?**

– **Non, en plus j'ai appris aujourd'hui que je vais devoir me rendre à Tampa. On a un grand complexe en construction, et je dois me rendre là-bas pour vérifier l'avancée des travaux avec les architectes et veiller à ce qu'on respecte les délais de livraison.**

Leah se raidit.

– **Wow… Tampa, ça fait une trotte !**

– **Je sais, j'ai demandé si je pouvais pas me faire remplacer, mais c'est moi qu'on voulait absolument…**

– **Ça prouve que tu fais du bon boulot…** sourit-elle tristement. **Et tu seras là-bas combien de temps ?**

– **Deux jours s'il n'y a aucun problème avec les travaux… Je suis désolé, Leah. J'ai pas été très présent ces derniers temps et avec ce voyage, je vais encore te laisser toute seule…** Soupira-t-il.

– **C'est servi.** fit froidement en déposant les assiettes sur la table.

Il attrapa sa main pour qu'elle le regarde.

– **Lee, ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait…**

– **Je sais que c'est pas de ta faute, Jake…** soupira-t-elle.** Seulement… ****J'étais habituée à te voir tout le temps…**

– **A moi aussi ça me manque, TU me manques, mais chaque fois que le marché de l'immobilier explosera, ce sera comme ça…** Il soupira. **Je voulais attendre pour aborder le sujet, mais je crois que ça s'impose à présent… Que dirais-tu si on emménageait ensemble ?**

Leah le dévisagea avec incrédulité avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

– **Tu lis dans mes pensées, c'est ça ?**

Jacob sourit, soulagé.

– **Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord ?**

– **Et comment !** s'écria-t-elle. **Je pensais qu'on pourrait commencer à chercher un appartement plus grand… J'attendais que tu sois moins bousculé pour t'en parler…**

– **On peut voir ça dès mon retour de Tampa, si tu veux ?**

– **Ce serait parfait…** souffla-t-elle. **Tu aimes tes lasagnes ?**

– **Oui, elles sont excellentes, tu es un vrai cordon bleu !**

– **C'est gentil…** Elle hésita avant de poursuivre. **Jake… Je ne t'ai pas seulement invité pour passer un moment avec toi… J'ai… Un truc important à te dire…**

Jacob but une gorgée de vin et déposa son verre.

– **Je t'écoute.**

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre.

– **Voilà… J'ai reçu…**

La sonnerie du téléphone de Jacob l'empêcha de poursuivre.

– **Désolé, j'aurais dû l'éteindre… **grimaça-t-il en se levant pour fouiller dans la poche de sa veste.

– **C'est bon… C'est pas grave…** soupira lourdement Leah.

Jacob hésita un instant avant de décrocher sans même prendre la peine de regarder qui c'était.

– **Allô…**

– **Jake ! Oh, merci mon Dieu ! Enfin quelqu'un qui répond…**

– **Quil ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** s'affola Jacob.

– **Je suis désolé d'interrompre une possible partie de jambe en l'air avec ta dulcinée, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, mon pote ! Faut absolument que tu viennes me chercher !**

– **Et pourquoi ça ?** soupira Jacob.

– **Parce que je vais péter un câble si je passe ma soirée en prison !** désespéra Quil.

– **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous en prison ?**

Leah fronça les sourcils tandis que Quil répondait.

– **Longue histoire… Très longue… Une femme mariée, un mari qui rentre tôt, Quil dehors à poil… Ça résume assez la situation…**

Jacob éclata de rire.

– **Tu t'es fait arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur ?**

Leah leva les yeux au ciel. Un autre soir, cela l'aurait fait se rouler de rire, mais là, cela l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose.

– **Ouais, et j'ai besoin qu'on vienne me chercher et qu'on paie ma caution… Je te rembourserai, promis, mais me laisse pas là, par pitié !** l'implora Quil

Jacob soupira et s'adressa à Leah.

– **Je suis désolé, ça te gêne pas si je m'absente le temps de régler ça ? **

Leah haussa les épaules et récupéra les assiettes pour les balancer dans l'évier avant de partir dans sa chambre. Jacob ferma les yeux avant de reprendre la communication.

– **Je devrais te laisser croupir dans ton trou. Tu viens de gâcher ma soirée, avec tes conneries ! **

– **Je suis vraiment désolé, mec! **s'excusa Quil.** J'ai essayé de joindre Embry et Seth, mais aucun n'a répondu… T'es mon dernier espoir… Je me ferai pardonner, promis! **

– **Ouais ouais, c'est ça, je suis là dans un quart d'heure. **dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il hésita un instant en regardant la porte de la chambre, mais il préféra laisser à Leah le temps de se calmer et se mit en route pour le commissariat. Une fois arrivé, Jacob s'empressa de payer la caution de son ami, de remplir la paperasse et de le déposer chez lui. Ce dernier s'excusa encore une fois en le remerciant et Jacob repartit à l'appartement de Leah, espérant qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop.

Cette dernière s'était endormie recroquevillée sur elle-même, après avoir pleuré longuement le départ de Jacob. Elle avait le sentiment de passer après tout dans la vie de Jacob à ce moment-là, alors qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de lui. Elle avait essayé de lui parler toute la semaine, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de temps à lui consacrer. Elle espérait que les mois qui suivraient ne ressembleraient pas à cela.

Jacob entra doucement dans la chambre, se déshabilla et la rejoignit en la serrant contre lui. Elle gémit en sentant le corps de son compagnon contre le sien. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas "dormi" ensemble. Elle se blottit instantanément contre lui, et il put se rendre compte qu'elle avait pleuré.

Le cœur de Jacob se serra. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être le dernier des crétins ces temps-ci. Il ne trouvait plus une minute pour eux et à cause de lui, Leah était malheureuse.

– **Je suis désolé…**Murmura-t-il.

Leah entendit les excuses de Jacob et, trop épuisée pour entamer la conversation avec lui, se motiva pour le forcer à l'écouter le lendemain.

Malheureusement, elle était seule dans le lit à son réveil. Elle trouva un mot sur l'oreiller de Jacob.

_"J'ai dû partir très tôt, j'avais rendez-vous avec un client et j'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Je passerai te voir après le travail, je ne sais pas encore à quelle heure je finis, je t'appellerai. Je t'aime."_

Elle soupira après avoir lu le mot, le cœur lourd, et partit se doucher en pensant au temps où leur histoire était bien plus simple. Elle partit travailler et attendit l'appel de Jacob toute la journée, sentant son mécontentement s'accroître à mesure que les heures passaient.

Jacob ne fut pas très concentré au travail, n'arrêtant pas de penser à Leah et aux larmes qu'elle avait versé la veille. Il s'en voulait terriblement de la délaisser à ce point. N'en pouvant plus, il se décida à lui téléphoner pour lui dire l'heure à laquelle il pensait finir, mais alors qu'il prenait son portable, celui-ci se mis à sonner. C'était le nom de sa sœur Rachel qui s'affichait.

– **Salut frangine ! **

– **Salut Jake! Ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas eus! claironna Rachel. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas!**

– **Non non, t'en fais pas. Ça va toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? **

– **Oh, tu sais, la routine… Boulot, boulot, boulot… J'ai de moins en moins de temps pour moi… Mais bon, je gagne assez ma vie pour ne pas trop me plaindre! J'ai essayé de te joindre plusieurs fois dans la semaine à ton boulot, mais je suppose que ça doit être la folie de ton côté aussi… **

– **Ne m'en parle pas, je crois que je n'ai pas choisi le boulot le plus tranquille, j'ai toujours su que j'aurais dû travailler dans une maison de retraite ou un truc dans le genre…Ça paierait pas des masses, mais au moins j'aurais été plus dispo pour Leah…**Soupira-t-il.

– **Leah? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin d'être disponible pour elle? Elle va bien?** s'inquiéta Rachel.

Jacob se rendit compte que Rachel ne savait rien de leur nouvelle relation.

– **Euh…Oui, oui elle va bien…** répondit-il. **Je crois que tu as un train de retard, mais j'ai pas trop le temps d'en parler avec toi là, tout de suite… **

– **Oh, ben ça tombe bien… Je t'appelais pour te dire que je viens d'arriver à Miami… J'ai une réunion importante demain dans le coin, et je me suis pris une chambre pour la nuit. J'espérais pouvoir te voir ce soir, vu que ça fait bien un an qu'on n'a pas pu le faire… Tu en profiterais pour me raconter ce qui se passe dans ta vie! **

Jacob grimaça. Ça tombait très mal. D'un côté il voulait se rattraper avec Leah pour son absence des derniers jours et de l'autre sa sœur qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un an débarquait en ville.

– **T'es sûre qu'on ne peut pas se voir un autre jour ? **

– **Malheureusement, je repars juste après la réunion… Mais je comprendrais que tu ne puisses pas. Après tout, je te préviens à la dernière minute, et tu dois avoir des projets… **

Jacob soupira.

– **Non, c'est pas grave, je devais passer ma soirée avec Leah, mais ça fait une éternité qu'on s'est pas vu toi et moi, elle comprendra… **dit-il pas très convaincu.

– **Tu sais quoi ? Ça fait des siècles que je n'ai pas vu Leah… Ça me ferait plaisir de la voir aussi ! Comme ça, tu n'auras pas à annuler tes plans avec elle, et on se voit tous les trois !**

– **Euh… D'accord, si tu veux… **

– **Parfait ! Alors à ce soir ! Appelle-moi quand tu seras sorti du boulot ! **

– **A plus tard. **Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il n'était pas sur que cela plaise à Leah, mais il préférait passer la soirée à trois plutôt que de la laisser seule. Il décida de l'appeler pour la prévenir.

Leah fut soulagée que Jacob ne l'ait pas oubliée, et répondit immédiatement.

– **Salut, toi…** minauda-t-elle.

Jacob sourit en entendant sa voix, soulagé par le ton de celle-ci.

– **Salut…Je te dérange pas j'espère ? **

– **Non… J'attendais ton appel… **confessa-t-elle, embarrassée.

– **Désolé de pas avoir appelé plus tôt, j'étais débordé, mais j'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi… **

– **C'est bon à savoir… J'ai hâte qu'on puisse se retrouver et finir notre conversation !**

– **Ouais… A propos de ça, Rachel vient de me téléphoner, elle est à Miami jusqu'à demain et elle voulait passer me voir ce soir…**

Leah mit du temps à répondre, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa déception.

– **Oh… C'est super… Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue…**

Jacob sentit à sa voix qu'elle était déçue et se trouvait vraiment minable.

– **Ouais, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas pu refuser. Mais elle veut te voir aussi, qu'on dîne à trois et vu qu'elle est pas au courant pour nous, on profiterait pour lui annoncer, si tu veux bien ? **

– **Tu ne penses pas que ce serait mieux que tu lui parles tout seul ? J'ai pas envie de me retrouver au milieu de vos retrouvailles en famille… **

– **Mais tu fais partie de ma vie, Leah… Et on est un couple à présent. En plus, tu connais ma sœur depuis des années, tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée… **

– **Je sais, mais là, je suis un peu à bout de nerfs… Je risque de gâcher la soirée… Alors il ne vaut mieux pas que je vienne. **décréta-t-elle.

– **Leah, je m'excuse. Je me sens vraiment minable avec toi ces derniers temps, je sais que je ne te facilite pas la vie et je m'en veux pour ça… **

– **T'as pas à t'excuser… C'est juste une succession d'événements au mauvais moment, tu ne peux pas tout prévoir… J'espère juste que… Qu'on arrivera à se prendre un moment pour nous très vite…**

– **On y arrivera, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut après mon voyage à Tampa pour me rattraper, je te le promets… **

– **Ouais… On verra… **Marmonna-t-elle, pas convaincue. **Écoute, je… Je vais te laisser… Passe le bonjour à Rachel pour moi…**

– **D'accord… Je t'aime, Leah… **

– **Moi aussi, Jake… **dit-elle tristement avant de raccrocher.

Elle déposa son portable et saisit l'enveloppe contenant ses résultats d'analyse avant de rectifier, les larmes aux yeux.

– **Nous aussi…**

* * *

Leilani *lance les cotillons* : Vive la future maman ! Comme quoi, rien ne vaut une petite galipette dans une voiture pour tout débloquer !

Supergirl * soupire* : Ce que tu peux être romantique quand tu t'y mets...

Leilani : Ben quoi ? C'est de loin le meilleur Mojito qu'ils aient fait jusque là ! Et puis, c'est la que Jacob a planté la petite graine, non ?

Jacob : Hé, hé ! Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter de parler de notre vie sexuelle ? Surtout avec ce genre de métaphores...

Leah *se recroqueville sur elle-même* : Bande de voyeuses...

Leilani *fronce les sourcils* : Très bien, puisque vous ne voulez pas qu'on en parle, on va aussi arrêter d'en écrire !

Jacob : Quoi ? Non ! C'est pas ce qu'on voulait dire... Enfin, hum... C'est vrai que c'est gênant, parce qu'on a l'impression de le faire devant tout le monde, mais... C'est plutôt cool en fin de compte...

Leilani : Je préfère ça ! Leah : Dites, dans votre prochaine histoire, je pourrais être autre chose qu'un incubateur ou qu'une femme enceinte dépressive ? Supergirl : Allons, allons, tu as déjà le premier rôle, faut pas trop en demander ! Mais si ça te gêne, je suis certaine que Bella serait ravie de prendre ta place...

Leah *sourire en coin en montrant Leilani* : Elle ne ferait jamais de Jacob/Bella... Leilani : Elle a pas tort... *frémit à l'idée de faire un Jacob/Bella* Mais un Leah/Quil...Leah *manque de s'étouffer* : Tu n'oserais pas ?

Supergirl *moue de dégoût* : Bien sûr qu'elle oserait, rien que pour te donner tort !

Jacob : Leah, chérie, arrête de réclamer des trucs, tu sais que ce sont elles qui mènent la danse...

Leah *bougonne* : C'est pas juste...

Leilani *sourit chaleureusement* : Bienvenue dans le monde impitoyable de Leilani et Supergirl, ma chérie !


	18. Chapter 18

Jacob finit sa journée et rentra chez lui, le cœur lourd, en pensant à Leah. En arrivant, il appela sa sœur pour l'informer qu'elle pouvait passer et qu'il préparait le dîner en l'attendant.

Rachel arriva un quart d'heure plus tard et le serra dans ses bras dès qu'il ouvrit la porte.

– **Bon sang ! Ça fait bien trop longtemps…** soupira-t-elle en se détachant de lui.

Jacob lui fit un large sourire.

– **Une éternité ! Entre et mets-toi à l'aise !**

Elle s'exécuta et retira sa veste, la déposant sur le sofa, tandis que Jacob était retourné aux fourneaux.

– **Leah n'est pas là ?** s'étonna-t-elle.

– **Non. Ce n'était pas la grande forme, elle a préféré rester se reposer. Elle t'envoie le bonjour d'ailleurs…**

– **D'accord…** fit-elle, légèrement déçue. **Alors, quoi de neuf de ton côté ?**

– **Ben rien de spécial si tu ne prends pas en compte le fait qu'elle et moi sommes en couple à présent…** dit-il d'un ton léger qui cachait mal son enthousiasme à l'idée de l'annoncer à sa sœur.

Rachel recula, stupéfaite.

– **Oh mon Dieu ! Mais c'est génial !** explosa-t-elle soudain. **Depuis quand ? Qui a fait le premier pas ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?**

– **Une question à la fois, tu veux ?** sourit-il. **C'est assez récent, en fait, et on a pas vraiment fait les choses dans l'ordre, mais maintenant on sait ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre…**

– **Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça sans les détails !** geignit-elle. **Raconte-moi tout !**

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

– **Tu n'as pas changé ! Toujours aussi friande de potins, pas vrai ?** La taquina-t-il en venant s'asseoir pendant que le repas finissait de cuire. **Bon, que veux-tu savoir ?**

– **Tout !** répondit Rachel en sautillant sur son siège. **J'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez ensemble… Au moins, tu peux être sûr que Leah te quittera jamais ! C'est pas comme l'autre, là !**

– **Ouais, d'ailleurs tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé le week-end dernier lors d'une croisière avec Leah… **soupira-t-il.

Rachel fronça les sourcils.

– **T'es pas sérieux, là ?**

– **Crois moi, j'aurais préféré ne pas l'être…** maugréa-t-il.

– **Et alors ? Tu lui as parlé ?**

– **Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'elle a osé me sortir après deux ans d'absence…** Il rigola amèrement**. Elle m'a dit qu'elle regrettait et qu'elle m'aimait toujours ! C'est pas beau ça ?** ironisa-t-il.

– **Elle a un de ces toupets !** s'emporta Rachel. **Elle n'a pas donné signe de vie pendant tout ce temps, et elle espère que ça suffira pour que tu lui pardonnes ? J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de lui pardonner !**

– **Non ! Rassure-toi… Maintenant, je suis avec Leah, et je compte bien le rester.** dit-il avec assurance.

– **Je l'espère pour toi !** grogna Rachel. **Et Leah, comment elle a réagi ?**

– **Assez mal, surtout qu'elle a tout entendu de notre discussion… Mais je crois que c'était un mal pour un bien, parce que le lendemain on s'est enfin avoué tout ce qu'on avait sur le cœur…** sourit-il en y repensant.

– **La jalousie, y'a rien de mieux pour révéler les sentiments ! **rigola Rachel. **En tout cas, je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez décidés à vous mettre ensemble… Seulement… J'espère aussi que tu t'es décidé à changer, parce que Leah mérite mieux qu'un homme qu'elle verrait en ****coup de vent et qui serait tout le temps fourré avec ses potes…**

– **Ben en fait… Je dois reconnaître que cette semaine je l'ai plutôt délaissée avec le boulot.** grimaça Jacob. **Mais j'ai arrêté les virées entre potes !**

– **C'est déjà un bon point… Le boulot, on ne peut pas y faire grand chose.** soupira-t-elle tristement.

– **Oui, mais j'ai quand même décidé d'améliorer encore les choses en emménageant avec elle, on va commencer à chercher un nouvel appart elle et moi…** Dit-il avec un large sourire.

– **Wow ! C'est super ! Tu t'engages à long terme, là ! Ça ne te fait pas peur ?**

– **Leah et moi, on se connaît depuis tellement longtemps que ça ne m'effraie pas. Bien au contraire, j'adore passer mon temps avec elle et on avait habité ensemble quelque temps, après le départ de Maddison… Alors non, je me sens prêt, j'ai hâte même ! Et puis, vaut mieux s'y prendre maintenant, avant d'avoir notre enfant…** Lâcha-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

– **Votre… Enfant ?** hoqueta Rachel. **Tu veux dire qu'elle est…**

Jacob releva les yeux vers elle, conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire.

– **Euh… Non, enfin pas pour le moment… Mais comme on essaie d'en avoir un, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux se préparer à l'avance…**

– **Mais… Vous venez à peine de vous mettre ensemble… Enfin… L'idée d'avoir un nouveau neveu à gâter ne me déplaît pas, loin de là, mais… Vous avez encore le temps de réfléchir à tout ça ! Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps, c'est vrai, mais vous ne formez un couple que depuis peu, c'est la meilleure partie de la vie de couple, la plus palpitante, celle ou on profite pleinement de l'autre…**

Jacob se rendit compte que Rachel ne savait pas vraiment comment les choses s'étaient passées entre eux et décida de lui avouer la vérité.

– **Rachel, je ne t'ai pas tout dit au sujet de Leah et moi et de la manière dont tout a commencé entre nous…** dit-il en se levant pour aller éteindre le feu et dissimuler son malaise.

– **Dis toujours…** le pria-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Jacob prit une inspiration en se retournant et prit appui contre le plan de travail.

– **Leah a toujours voulu être mère. Ça la travaillait depuis un moment déjà… Elle avait pris la décision à l'anniversaire de ses trente ans de se faire inséminer… Sur le coup, j'ai réussi à la raisonner pour qu'elle attende encore de voir si elle ne rencontrait personne qui serait le père de ses enfants, mais rien ne s'est passé, pour mon plus grand soulagement quand j'y repense… Bref, elle m'a annoncé il y a quelques semaines qu'elle avait pris rendez-vous pour l'insémination. J'ai flippé sur le coup, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle ait un enfant avec un parfait inconnu qui serait totalement absent de la vie de son enfant. Et puis… Je me suis proposé d'être le père…** avoua-t-il, appréhendant la réaction de sa sœur.

– **Tu t'es… Proposé… D'être le père de l'enfant de Leah…** répéta-t-elle, encaissant le choc. **D'accord…**

– **Ensuite, on a commencé à se voir pour… Notre petit arrangement. Au début, c'était trois fois par semaine, mais après on a voulu plus et de fil en aiguille, on en est arrivé à se voir presque tous les jours… Quil et les autres ont commencé à se rendre compte de quelque chose, surtout quand ils me voyaient refuser leurs invitations. Leah et moi, on a donc décidé de jouer les vrais couples pour ne pas qu'ils posent des questions sur notre relation… Et ça a commencé à nous échapper quand on s'est aperçu que c'était beaucoup plus difficile à gérer qu'on ne le pensait… Plusieurs fois, j'ai essayé de lui avouer mes sentiments, mais j'avais peur qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose que moi et qu'elle me rejette… Et c'est là qu'il y a eu notre croisière et la rencontre avec Maddison…**

– **Et elle t'a dit qu'elle t'aimait, c'est ça ?** en conclut Rachel, impassible.

– **Ça a été assez dur, mais oui elle me l'a dit… **répondit-il en attendant sa réaction.

– **Ouais… C'est assez bizarre, comme début de relation, mais si vous vous aimez… Pourquoi ****est-ce que ça ne marcherait pas ?** sourit-elle.

Jacob lâcha un soupir de soulagement en souriant.

– **Ouf ! J'ai cru que tu allais mal le prendre et me faire un sermon…** confessa-t-il.

– **Tu en mériterais un, c'est vrai… Je ne savais pas que tu avais envie d'un enfant…**

– **Ben, pour être franc, je n'y pensais pas vraiment avant l'anniversaire des trente ans de Leah. Mais après notre discussion, j'ai commencé à me rendre compte que la vie que je menais ne me satisfaisait plus vraiment, que j'avais envie de plus… Et quand Leah m'en a reparlé cette année, l'idée de pouvoir être le père de ses enfants m'a semblé… Naturelle…**

– **J'espère que tu as quand même bien réfléchi à tout ce que ça allait impliquer… Avoir un enfant, ça te change la vie… Avant, vous aviez convenu de faire un enfant sans être vraiment lié, mais maintenant, le contexte est différent ! Je trouve quand même que pour un jeune couple, c'est un peu tôt… Une fois que le bébé sera là, vous n'aurez presque plus de temps pour vous… Mais quoi que vous décidiez, vous pourrez compter sur mon soutien… Moral, bien sûr ! **ricana-t-elle.

– **Merci sœurette…** sourit-il. **Tu es prête à passer à table ?**

– **Toujours prête dès qu'il s'agit de manger !** claironna-t-elle en se levant.

– **C'est à ça qu'on reconnaît la famille Black !** la taquina-t-il en allant chercher les plats.

Rachel s'installa à la table, et ils continuèrent à parler de leur vie respective jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne congé, tard dans la nuit.

Pendant ce temps-là, Leah, de plus en plus déprimée, ressentait le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Elle avait longuement hésité entre téléphoner à Bella et appeler Seth, avant d'opter pour la deuxième solution, espérant qu'il puisse se libérer pour elle quelques instants. Il n'hésita pas à venir chez elle en entendant le son de sa voix. Il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, sachant qu'elle le suppliait rarement de venir et qu'elle préférait d'ordinaire se débrouiller par elle-même plutôt que de le déranger. Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte, les yeux bouffis par les larmes.

Seth la prit immédiatement dans ses bras en la voyant pleurer. Même si habituellement, il n'était pas à l'aise avec les marques d'affections fraternelles, ça lui avait paru tout naturel. Après un moment, il se décolla doucement d'elle.

– **Viens t'asseoir, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas…**

Elle acquiesça et s'assit sur le canapé, incapable de retenir ses larmes.

– **C'est gentil d'être venu, Seth… J'en pouvais plus de ruminer toute seule, et Jake… Il est avec Rachel…**

– **C'est normal, je suis ton frère, tu peux compter sur moi… Si tu me disais ce qui te tracasses exactement… **répondit-il doucement.

– **Plein de choses… Trop de choses… D'abord, y'a eu cette histoire avec Maddison, et ensuite… Ça fait une semaine que Jake et moi on se voit en coup de vent, et le même nombre de jours que j'essaye de lui parler, mais on est tout le temps interrompus… Tout le temps ! J'étais censée être heureuse et comblée, mais là… C'est pas du tout le cas !** sanglota-t-elle.

– **Attends, ralentis et calme-toi. L'ex de Jake est revenue ?**

– **On l'a croisée pendant la croisière aux Bahamas… Elle bossait sur le bateau, et cette garce n'a pas hésité à dire à Jake qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui et qu'elle se battrait pour le récupérer…** expliqua Leah, mâchoires et poings serrés.

– **Après l'avoir laissé tomber comme une chaussette sale, sans la moindre explication et deux ans de silence total, elle ose lui sortir des conneries pareilles ? Me dis pas que Jake a gobé ça ?**

– **Il lui a dit qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie… Et le lendemain, on s'est disputés et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… **Un faible sourire se dessina sur son visage à la mention de ce moment.

Seth sourit.

– **Alors il a enfin eu le courage de te dire la vérité ?**

– **En fin de compte… On a été deux beaux idiots…** pouffa-t-elle à travers ses larmes. **Aucun des deux n'avait osé dire ses sentiments à l'autre par peur du rejet, et là… On a perdu quatorze ans…**

Seth passa son bras autour d'elle en s'appuyant contre le dossier du canapé.

– **Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Vous êtes ensemble à présent et c'est le plus important… Tu ne dois pas te laisser miner par cette rencontre avec la pouffiasse, c'est toi qu'il aime à présent, d'ailleurs ça a toujours été le cas au fond, même s'il a pris du temps pour le comprendre…** Dit-il pour lui remonter le moral.

– **Je sais, mais… Depuis qu'il l'a vue, il recommence à rêver d'elle… Les rares fois où on a dormi ensemble, il a prononcé son prénom dans son sommeil… A part hier soir où il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il était désolé pour tout…** s'affligea-t-elle.

Il grimaça.

– **Écoute, je comprends que ça puisse te mettre dans cet état, mais si tu veux mon avis, le fait qu'elle soit partie du jour au lendemain, sans compter l'absence totale d'explication, a été très dur à accepter pour Jake. Il a mis des semaines à s'en remettre… Être plaqué c'est déjà difficile, mais en plus quand on ne sait même pas pourquoi, je peux te dire que c'est encore pire. Qu'il rêve d'elle ne veut pas dire qu'il l'aime encore, ça j'en suis sûr. C'est sûrement une façon inconsciente qu'a trouvé son esprit pour faire le tri dans sa tête, se remettre les idées en place…**

– **Depuis quand es-tu aussi calé, en psycho ?** sourcilla Leah en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

– **Ben en fait, Lana veut se reconvertir, elle a commencé des études de psy, donc on parle souvent de ce genre de choses…** avoua-t-il en rougissant.

Leah s'affairait à préparer un sandwich pour son frère, sachant qu'il n'avait sans doute pas mangé.

– **Oh… Comme c'est mignon !** le taquina-t-elle. **Je suis contente que tu t'intéresses à ce qu'elle fait… Ça prouve que c'est sérieux…**

– **C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres…**

Il aperçut alors une feuille sur la table basse. Intrigué, il la saisit et commença à lire.

– **Tu aimes toujours le pastrami, hein ?** demanda Leah en rapportant le sandwich à son frère avec une bouteille de bière et une canette de Coca pour elle.

Seth leva les yeux vers elle, un peu perdu, alors qu'elle arrivait.

– **C'est quoi ça ? **questionna-t-il en montrant la feuille qu'il tenait dans la main.

Le sang de Leah se glaça lorsqu'elle vit le papier dans les mains de Seth.

– **C'est… Hum… Ce sont les résultats de mes analyses… J'ai eu un malaise sur le bateau et le médecin de bord m'a prescrit un bilan complet…** bredouilla-t-elle.

Seth reporta son attention sur la feuille et se mit à la lire.

– **"****I****l est à noter une forte augmentation de l'hormone bêta HCG dosée à 12000 UI/l indiquant une grossesse de deux semaines environ..." ?**

Il releva la tête vers elle, cherchant à comprendre ce que son cerveau avait du mal à analyser, et Leah lui sourit tristement.

– **Surprise ! **s'exclama-t-elle en feignant l'entrain.

Seth ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il regarda à nouveau la feuille, comme pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas, avant de réussir à parler finalement.

– **Wow ! Je sais pas quoi dire… C'est… Une grande nouvelle…** dit-il encore sous le choc.

Leah déposa le plateau sur la table basse et s'assit à côté de son frère.

– **Et je ne suis pas fichue de la partager avec le père…** souffla-t-elle, malheureuse.

– **C'est ça qui te rend si malheureuse, parce que tu ne lui as pas encore dit ?**

– **Je sais, c'est pathétique, mais tu sais que je rêvais d'avoir un enfant… Jake et moi en avons parlé tous les deux… On le voulait tellement… Et là ça va faire une semaine que je suis au courant et que j'essaye de lui dire, mais il n'est jamais disponible, ou quand il l'est, on est interrompus ! J'étais à deux doigts de le lui annoncer hier, et il a fallu que cette andouille de Quil Ateara se fasse arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur ! Ce soir, il est avec Rachel, et après-demain, il s'en va pour Tampa ! Ajoute à tout ça l'histoire avec Maddison, et tu m'as moi, à bout de nerfs, alors que c'était censé être le moment le plus beau de toute ma vie ! **sanglota-t-elle de nouveau.

Il déposa la feuille et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

– **Ne pleure pas, dis toi que ce n'est peut-être pas le bon timing, mais votre enfant ne va pas s'enfuir, il est bien au chaud dans ton ventre pour encore neuf longs mois… Faut pas que tu te mettes dans des états pareils. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras l'occasion de lui annoncer à son retour… **

– **J'ai juste l'impression que tout va de travers depuis qu'on s'est avoué nos sentiments… Et j'ai toujours ce mauvais pressentiment, avec cette morue qui traîne dans le coin et qui veut me le prendre… Et s'il décide de lui donner une autre chance ? Qu'est-ce que je fais, Seth ?** s'affola-t-elle.

– **Non, oublie cette idée, Leah. Jacob t'aime, depuis des années. C'est vrai qu'elle a été sa plus sérieuse relation, mais qui connaît-t-il depuis des années ? Toi. Qui a-t-il eu trop peur de perdre pour lui avouer ses sentiments ? Toi. Avec qui passait-il tout son temps avant qu'une montagne de boulot ne lui tombe dessus, au point d'en oublier ses potes ? Toi. Et avec qui veut-il avoir un enfant ? Toi. Ça te va ou tu veux que je continue ? **

– **Non, c'est bon, j'ai compris… **soupira-t-elle, rassurée par les mots de son frère.

Seth sourit et lui embrassa la tempe avant de regarder son sandwich avec envie.

– **Tu veux que je te console encore ou je peux manger maintenant ? **

Leah pouffa de rire.

– **Mange ! Tu me consoleras après ! **

Le visage de Seth s'illumina en s'emparant du sandwich et il mordit dedans à pleine dents.

Alors que le jeune homme mangeait, le téléphone de Leah lui signala qu'elle avait reçu un message. Cette dernière l'ouvrit et esquissa un sourire en voyant qu'il provenait de Jacob.

_"Mon amour, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir (encore une fois) abandonné ce soir, je me sens vraiment nul de ne pas avoir su trouver plus de temps à te consacrer ces derniers temps. Mais je te promets de faire ce qui s'impose pour ne pas laisser mon travail envahir à ce point notre vie de couple. J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on vive ensemble pour pouvoir me réveiller et m'endormir à tes côtés chaque jour… Je t'aime plus que tout. Jacob. _

_PS : On est au dessert, je ne devrais plus tarder à rentrer, mais si tu as sommeil ne m'attends pas. " _

Leah lui répondit immédiatement.

_"Profite bien de ta sœur, ne te presse pas. Je t'attendrai toute ma vie, s'il le faut… Je t'aime. _

_PS : Ramène du dessert s'il en reste. J'ai une envie de sucré."_


	19. Chapter 19

Le jour du départ à Tampa était arrivé. Jacob avait beau avoir tout tenté pour se trouver un remplaçant, afin de ne pas laisser Leah seule, il n'avait trouvé personne. Il savait que c'était l'histoire de deux ou trois jours, mais ce fut quand même le moral dans les chaussettes qu'il prenait la route ce mercredi matin. Mais avant, il voulait absolument dire au revoir à la femme qu'il aimait. Il se gara rapidement devant son immeuble, monta à son étage et sonna, impatient.

Leah lui ouvrit, les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil. Elle était loin d'être au top de sa forme. Elle n'avait pas encore de nausées matinales, mais elle avait le sentiment que son corps ne lui appartenait plus, tant elle était affaiblie et constamment épuisée. Elle eut un regain d'énergie en voyant Jacob sur le pas de sa porte.

– **Je croyais que je ne te verrai pas avant ton départ !** s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

Jacob la serra avec force contre lui et nicha sa tête au creux de son cou. Il prit le temps d'inspirer à plein poumon son odeur avant de répondre.

– **Je ne pouvais pas partir sans te voir…**

– **Je sais que ton boulot est contraignant, et j'ai pas envie de faire ma chieuse, mais… C'est horrible de plus te voir…** sanglota-t-elle.

Jacob sourit tristement.

– **Tu ne fais pas ta chieuse. Tu as entièrement raison parce que c'est ce que je ressens aussi, mais ça devrait s'améliorer quand on vivra ensemble. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je prendrai des dispositions avec mon supérieur pour alléger mon emploi du temps. Et si ça ne convient toujours pas, je me mettrai en quête d'un nouveau job.**

Il se redressa afin de la regarder et prit son visage en coupe.

– **Crois-moi, je ferai tout ce qui est nécessaire pour qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble, comme avant…**

– **Non… Tu adores ton boulot, tout comme j'aime le mien… Je ne veux pas que tu plaques tout pour moi… Je crois que je vais… Squatter chez toi le temps qu'on se trouve un appart…**

– **Lee, j'aime mon boulot, mais il passe après toi, même si ces derniers jours ce n'était pas vraiment le cas…** avoua-t-il, honteux.

– **Je te fais confiance pour rattraper le coup !** minauda-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Jacob sourit contre ses lèvres avant de l'inviter à approfondir le baiser en passant délicatement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ses mains, elles, se baladaient déjà sur la partie du pantalon de la jeune femme qui recouvrait ses jolies fesses rebondies. Leah gémit lorsque leurs langues se cajolèrent et se pressa contre lui pour profiter au maximum de sa chaleur qui l'apaisait autant qu'elle la rendait folle de désir. Jacob sentait tout contrôle lui échapper quand ils étaient ainsi, l'un contre l'autre. Il se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour de toute la semaine, non pas que l'envie n'était pas là, mais soit il rentrait beaucoup trop tard si bien que Leah dormait déjà, ou alors il était trop épuisé pour ça, ou bien ils étaient interrompus. Jacob se décolla de ses lèvres à regret, mais continua à l'embrasser sur la joue, la mâchoire et le cou.

– **Si on continue comme ça, je ne prendrai jamais la route à l'heure prévue…**

Leah ferma les yeux et le repoussa à contrecœur.

– **Il vaut mieux que tu partes maintenant, alors…** souffla-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

– **C'était juste un constat, pas un reproche…** **A moins que tu n'aies pas envie de continuer, tu dois sûrement partir travailler toi aussi…** ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de déception.

Elle secoua la tête, malheureuse.

– **Je meurs d'envie de continuer, mais j'ai un rendez-vous important tout à l'heure avec un client… Et tu dois partir…**

– **Tu as raison…Vaut mieux que j'y aille…** acquiesça Jacob, masquant sa déception. **Plus vite ****j'arriverai, plus vite le boulot sera fait…**

– **Et plus vite tu me reviendras**, conclut-elle en souriant.

Jacob lui rendit son sourire avant de la serrer une nouvelle fois contre lui, puis se redressa pour la regarder, comme pour conserver cette image d'elle dans sa tête pour son voyage.

– **Pas de folies pendant mon absence. Ne reste pas seule, d'ailleurs j'ai dit à Seth de garder un œil sur toi et je t'appelle dès que j'arrive.**

– **Bien, Chef !** soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jacob sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

– **Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ?**

– **Je sais… Et je t'aime aussi… Mais c'est pas ça qui te fera revenir plus vite…** Murmura-t-elle tristement avant de se reprendre en lui tapant le fessier avec un peu plus d'entrain. **Allez, file !**

– **D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais… Je t'appelle !** lança-t-il en s'éclipsant vers la cage d'escaliers.

Leah le regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur. Elle se motiva intérieurement en se disant qu'elle le reverrait deux jours plus tard, et finit de se préparer pour se rendre à son rendez-vous.

Jacob arriva à Tampa sain et sauf, mais aussi épuisé. Il appela Leah comme promis une fois à l'hôtel avant de se rendre sur le chantier de construction et de se mettre au boulot. Malheureusement, il se rendit rapidement compte que le travail n'avançait pas comme prévu et sentait qu'il devrait donc rester plus longtemps que prévu pour rectifier le tir avec les architectes et les chefs de chantier. Il appela Leah le vendredi soir une fois rentré à l'hôtel, pour l'en informer.

– **Vous avez demandé la police ?** rigola Leah en décrochant le téléphone.

Jacob sourit en entendant sa blague et entra dans son jeu.

– **Absolument, je me fais séquestrer dans une chambre d'hôtel, j'ai besoin d'aide !**

– **Ah oui ? C'est bien la première fois que j'entends un homme se plaindre de se faire séquestrer dans une chambre…** railla-t-elle.

– **Si j'avais la femme que j'aime avec moi, je ne vous appellerais pas, vous pouvez me croire !**

– **Dans ce cas, je mobilise tout le monde pour vous secourir…** s'esclaffa-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux. **Ça fait du bien de t'entendre, Jake…**

– **A moi aussi, ma puce…** avoua-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit, un sourire bienheureux sur les lèvres. **Comment vas-tu ?**

– **Pas trop fort… J'ai de nouveau mal à la tête, et j'ai vraiment besoin d'un massage corporel. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été jetée dans une machine à laver en mode essorage… Et toi, prêt à rentrer ?**

– **Euh… Justement à propos de ça, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle… Je dois prolonger mon séjour à Tampa, on a quelques problèmes sur le chantier que je dois absolument régler avant de rentrer…** dit-il avec appréhension.

Leah se raidit et ne répondit pas, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer nerveusement.

_'Foutues hormones'_ songea-t-elle en faisant les cent pas pour essayer de se calmer.

– **Lee ? Tu es toujours là ?** s'inquiéta-t-il.

– **Combien de temps encore ?** demanda-t-elle brutalement.

– **Deux jours normalement… Peut-être trois…** grimaça Jacob.

– **Trois jours ?** répéta-t-elle, le cœur lourd.

– **Ce serait dans le pire des cas ! Mais je te jure que je vais faire au plus vite pour régler cette histoire !** S'empressa-t-il de dire pour la rassurer.

– **Tu promets beaucoup de choses, ces derniers temps…** maugréa-t-elle.

Jacob soupira en fermant les yeux.

– **Je sais… Je suis vraiment désolé…** Il sourit amèrement. **On dirait que je n'ai que ce mot à la bouche depuis quelques temps…**

– **Oui, aussi… C'est à se demander pour quelle raison tu l'es vraiment…** cracha-t-elle.

– **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** Demanda-t-il, perdu et étonné par son ton agressif.

– **Rien, oublie ça…** soupira-t-elle. **Je vais me coucher. Rappelle-moi quand tu seras rentré, ou plutôt, quand tu auras du temps à me consacrer. **

– **Leah… Ne réagis pas comme ça, tu sais très bien que ça ne dépend pas de moi…**

Leah ne put se retenir plus longtemps et fondit en larmes.

– **Tu es loin de t'imaginer ce qui se passe de mon côté, Jake… Je… J'ai besoin de toi, et manque de pot, t'es pas disponible !**

Jacob sentit son cœur se serrer en l'entendant pleurer, puis il fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

– **Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe de ton côté ?**

– **J'essaye de t'en parler depuis plus d'une semaine !** sanglota Leah. **Je… **

– **MONSIEUR BLACK, un des maîtres d'ouvrage a décidé d'abandonner le projet ! On a besoin de vous immédiatement !** hurla quelqu'un à la porte de sa chambre.

Leah soupira lourdement.

– **Laisse-moi deviner… Tu dois y aller…**

Jacob ferma les yeux.

– **Je suis désolé mon amour… Mais je t'écoute, qu'allais-tu me dire avant qu'il ne nous interrompe ?**

– **Bonne nuit, Jacob.** fit-elle sèchement avant de raccrocher.

Jacob soupira, dépité en entendant la tonalité lui signalant qu'elle n'était plus en ligne. Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, le cœur lourd, et sortit de la chambre pour aller voir ce qui se passait sur le chantier.

Finalement, il arriva à trouver un terrain d'entente avec le maître d'ouvrage, à son plus grand soulagement, puisqu'il aurait dû rallonger son séjour s'il n'avait pas réussi. Il parvint à boucler tout ce qu'il avait à faire en deux jours. Il n'arrêta pas de penser à Leah pendant tout ce temps. Savoir qu'elle était malheureuse à cause de lui le rendait malade. Il ne trouvait plus le sommeil, tant la culpabilité le rongeait. Il lui envoya de nombreux messages et tenta à plusieurs reprises de la joindre, mais elle ne répondait pas. Il avait alors contacté Seth pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Le lundi matin de son départ pour Miami, il décida de l'appeler pour faire passer un message à Leah.

Seth répondit, à moitié endormi.

– **J'espère que tu as une raison valable pour me lever aussi tôt…**

Jacob sourit.

– **Désolé mon pote, mais c'est pour que tu transmettes un message à ta sœur, tu sais qu'elle ne répond toujours pas…** déplora-t-il.

– **Je sais… Mais t'inquiète pas, Leah est une vraie guimauve quand il s'agit de toi, elle oubliera tout quand elle te verra… Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire comme commission ?**

Jacob ne l'avouerait pas, mais les paroles de Seth lui avaient un bien fou.

– **Je vais passer la chercher ce soir après son travail, j'aimerais me faire pardonner… Alors dis-lui juste de ne pas prendre sa voiture aujourd'hui… D'ailleurs, tu pourrais peut-être la déposer ?**

– **Tu rentres ce soir ?** s'exclama Seth. **Super ! Quand elle va savoir ça, elle va arrêter de déprimer !**

– **J'espère…** soupira Jacob. **Donc ça marche ? Tu lui diras ?**

– **Pas de problème ! Et si tu veux un conseil… T'as intérêt à lui préparer une soirée de rêve !**

– **J'y compte bien ! Allez, je te laisse et merci Seth !**

Seth fit comme Jacob le lui avait demandé. Il partit chercher Leah et l'emmena au travail. Cette dernière retrouva le sourire dès qu'il lui annonça le retour de Jacob, et se sentit bête de ne pas avoir répondu à ses appels. Elle lui envoya aussitôt un message.

_"Je suis désolée d'avoir mal réagi. J'ai hâte de te revoir. Je t'aime. Leah."_

Jacob retrouva le sourire en lisant son message. Il avait lui aussi hâte de la revoir, de la serrer contre lui, de l'embrasser, bref, de passer du temps avec elle. Il avait l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une éternité et comptait bien se rattraper ce soir-là. Il avait appelé pour réserver une table dans un grand restaurant, ainsi qu'une suite et une séance de massage shiatsu afin qu'elle puisse se relaxer et évacuer toutes les tensions qu'il lui avait causé. Il se mit donc en route pour Miami, non sans dépasser un peu les limitations de vitesse.

Il arriva quelques heures plus tard à Miami et préféra passer directement à son boulot pour boucler son rapport sur le chantier de Tampa. Une fois ceci fait, il rentra chez lui pour dormir un peu, la longue route l'ayant épuisé.

La sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée retentit.

Jacob grogna. Il venait à peine de s'allonger qu'on le dérangeait déjà. Se levant avec difficulté, il alla ouvrir à l'intrus, espérant le chasser rapidement.

Maddison se trouvait sur le pas de la porte avec deux sacs en main. Elle s'empourpra légèrement et sourit en le voyant.

– **Salut, Jake…**

Jacob la regarda, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement.

– **Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

– **Je viens de rentrer, et je me suis dit que je pourrais t'inviter à manger…** répondit-elle en montrant les sacs. **Japonais, ça te dit ?**

Jacob se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas mangé, mais il se reprit bien vite en se rappelant qui était la personne debout devant lui.

– **Pas même une lettre en deux ans, ça m'étonne que tu te souviennes encore de mon adresse… **

– **Je suis venue en paix, Jacob. Juste pour discuter… Et manger…**

Jacob la fixa un moment en silence avant de s'écarter pour la laisser entrer. Maddison déposa les sacs de nourriture sur la table et observa le salon.

– **Ça n'a pas changé, ici !**

Jacob la regarda froidement avant de saisir un des sacs en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

– **Je viens de rentrer d'un long voyage, je suis fatigué, alors mangeons pour que je retourne me coucher.**

Maddison baissa la tête, honteuse, et déballa les plats qu'elle avait achetés. Ils s'assirent et mangèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de le rompre.

– **C'est délicieux, tu trouves pas ?**

– **Quand on a faim tout est délicieux…** Répondit-il froidement.

– **Jacob… Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles encore… Je n'attendais pas à ce que tu m'accueilles à bras ouverts, mais…**

– **Mais quoi ? Comment voudrais-tu que je me comporte avec toi, Maddison ?**

– **Je n'en sais rien…** murmura-t-elle tristement. **Je m'étais dit qu'avec un peu de temps, tu ****voudrais qu'on poursuivre notre conversation… Celle qu'on avait eue sur le pont…**

– **Eh bien tu t'es trompée. Je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer cette conversation, parce qu'elle ne nous mènerait nulle part.**

– **Tu n'en sais rien, Jake ! Il y a peut-être une chance pour qu'on puisse s'entendre et recommencer sur de nouvelles bases !**

Jacob se leva d'un bond.

– **Il n'y a aucune chance pour que ça arrive ! Tu m'as abandonné, Maddison, sans la moindre explication. Et tu te pointes chez moi deux ans plus tard, comme une fleur avec ton sac de bouffe et tu crois sincèrement que tout vas repartir entre nous ? J'ai refait ma vie. Je suis avec Leah maintenant et je l'aime ! Alors oublie cette idée !**

– **Tu m'aimes aussi !** s'époumona-t-elle. **Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé entrer si tu ne ressentais rien pour moi !**

– **Je t'ai laissé entrer parce que malgré ce que tu m'as fait, j'ai suffisamment de respect pour toi pour ne pas te claquer la porte au nez ! Mais comprenons-nous bien : Je ne t'aime plus ! Quand on s'est revu, j'ai été troublé, c'est vrai, ça faisait deux ans qu'on ne s'était pas vu et tu pourras comprendre que je ne m'y attendais pas, mais ça s'arrête là ! J'aime Leah et je compte faire ma vie avec elle, c'est clair ?**

– **Très clair…** marmonna-t-elle en se levant et en se précipitant vers Jacob.

Sans qu'il ait le temps de bouger, elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jacob, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais finit par reprendre ses esprits et la repoussa.

– **Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?**

– **Je… Je croyais que… Tu n'as jamais résisté à mes baisers…** balbutia-t-elle, sous le choc.

Le visage de Jacob se durcit.

– **Oui, ben ça c'était avant ! Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a et il n'y aura plus jamais rien entre nous Maddison. Maintenant si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, je ne te retiens pas.**

Maddison ramassa sa veste et regarda tristement Jacob.

– **Je suis vraiment désolée… Si un jour, tu changes d'avis, tu sais où je travaille… Bonne fin de journée, Jake…**

Jacob la raccompagna sans un mot et referma la porte derrière elle. Il retourna se coucher, n'ayant pas la force de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas envie, seule Leah comptait pour lui à présent et peu lui importait ce que Maddison venait de lui dire.

Il se réveilla quelque heures plus tard. Il regarda le réveil et sursauta en voyant l'heure indiquée. Bondissant du lit, il attrapa son portable pour vérifier que son réveil ne déconnait pas et se flagella mentalement en se rendant compte que non. Il se précipita vers la salle de bain, se disant qu'il appellerait Leah une fois en route. Il avait sombré dans un de ces sommeil profond et n'avait pas vu l'heure passer. Il pensait avoir dormi cinq minutes alors qu'en fait c'était cinq heures. Lui qui attendait tant de la revoir, se trouva vraiment bête de ne pas avoir mit une alarme.

En chemin, il tenta de téléphoner à sa belle, mais cette dernière ne répondait pas. Il arriva près de son travail, mais ne vit personne. Il réessaya le portable de Leah, puis le téléphone de son domicile, mais personne ne répondait. Seth aussi était injoignable.

Jacob commençait vraiment à paniquer. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, sachant que Leah ne serait jamais restée injoignable puisqu'ils avaient rendez-vous. N'ayant plus d'autres solutions, il décida d'appeler Quil en espérant que ce dernier pourrait le renseigner et surtout le rassurer.

– **J'allais t'appeler pour te dire ma façon de penser… Où tu es, là?** chuchota Quil, visiblement en colère.

– **Je suis garé devant le cabinet de Leah, on avait rendez-vous, mais je la vois nulle part et son portable ne répond pas… **répondit-il paniqué, ignorant sa première remarque.

– **C'est maintenant que tu te pointes pour aller chercher Leah? **poursuivit Quil sur le même ton. **Fais demi-tour et rentre chez toi, Jake… **

– **J'ai eu du retard, ça peut arriver !** se défendit-il. **Tu sais où elle est oui ou non ? **

– **Cinq minutes, dix, ou même une demi-heure, c'est du retard… Deux heures, c'est du n'importe quoi! **rugit Quil. **Seth est fou de rage, et Sue est terrorisée, alors mieux vaut pour toi que tu ne mettes pas les pieds ici pour le moment… **

– **Mais ici où ? Pourquoi Sue est terrorisée ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ?** s'énerva Jacob.

– **Leah s'est fait agresser, apparemment en essayant de t'appeler… Des petits voyous lui on piqué son portable et son argent, après l'avoir salement amochée… Elle est à l'hôpital.**


	20. Chapter 20

Un grand merci à : **Mamoure21, Popo, TheGingerbreadBoy, Grazie, Jeni Kat, Jo Harv, Hanna, Repotterlight** et **Allison** pour vos reviews !

Nous savons que vous vous inquiétez pour Leah, vous aurez donc de ses nouvelles et de celle du bébé dans ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jacob tressaillit. Il garda le silence un moment, trop secoué par le choc de la nouvelle.

– **Co-Comment va-t-elle ?** demanda-t-il, la gorge nouée par la peur.

– **On n'en sait rien… Elle était inconsciente quand ils l'ont emmenée ici, et on n'a pas vu les médecins encore.** répondit Quil.

Une boule de rage monta en Jacob en pensant aux agresseurs de Leah et à ce qu'ils avaient osé lui faire. Il savait que s'il les avait en face de lui, il serait capable du pire.

– **Elle est dans quel hôpital ?**

– **Hors de question que je te dise où elle est, Jake.** martela Quil.

– **Dis-moi où elle se trouve Quil ! **hurla Jacob, hors de lui.

– **Non ! Tu auras beau crier, hurler, m'engueuler, je ne te le dirai pas ! Seth te tuerait s'il t'avait devant lui !**

– **Je m'en contrefiche, dis-moi juste où elle est… S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin… Il faut que je la voie…** supplia Jacob, désespéré.

Quil soupira lourdement avant de céder.

– **Jackson Memorial.**

Jacob souffla un rapide merci avant de raccrocher. Il démarra en trombe et arriva rapidement à l'hôpital. Il bondit hors de sa voiture et se précipita à l'accueil des urgences

– **Mon amie vient d'être amenée ici, elle s'appelle Leah Clearwater…** dit-il d'un trait à la standardiste sans même se rendre compte de la présence des autres dans la salle d'attente juste à côté.

Seth se leva d'un bond en l'apercevant et se précipita vers lui.

– **QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ICI ?** vociféra-t-il en le saisissant par le col.

Quil se précipita en même temps que lui sachant que ça dégénérerait s'il ne calmait pas Seth.

– **Calme-toi mon pote, on est dans un hôpital…** le rappela-t-il à l'ordre en regardant Jacob, l'air de lui dire "Je t'avais prévenu".

Jacob, lui, tenait les poignets de Seth et affichait un air déterminé.

– **J'ai tout autant le droit que toi d'être ici !**

– **Tu n'as aucun droit d'être ici !** rugit Seth, fou de rage. **Tout est de ta faute !**

– **SETH ! Ça suffit !** tonna Sue, d'une voix néanmoins tremblante.

– **Je n'ai pas voulu ça et tu le sais très bien ! J'ai essayé de l'appeler pour la prévenir de mon retard, jamais je me serais douté qu'on l'avait agressé !** s'insurgea Jacob.

– **C'est TOI qui m'as dit de l'emmener au boulot pour que tu puisses venir la chercher ! Et tu ne t'es pas pointé ! Elle aurait eu sa voiture, elle serait rentrée chez elle ! S'il lui arrive quelque chose, ce sera TOI le responsable !** s'époumona Seth.

Jacob frémit et baissa la tête, honteux. Seth avait entièrement raison, tout était de sa faute. S'il ne s'était pas endormi, il serait arrivé à temps et jamais elle ne se serait fait agresser. Il sentit alors tout le poids de la culpabilité l'envahir et il savait que si Leah ne s'en remettait pas, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Embry s'approcha de Jacob et lui tapota l'épaule, tandis que Seth retournait près de sa mère en leur lançant un regard noir.

Quil vit l'état dans lequel les paroles de Seth venaient de plonger son ami et s'empressa de rassurer tout le monde.

– **Leah est forte et les médecins sont en train de s'occuper d'elle à l'heure où on parle, y'a pas de raison que ça n'aille pas…**

– **Il n'y a pas qu'elle en jeu, sur ce coup…** cracha Seth.

Jacob releva les yeux vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

– **Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?**

Seth ignora son ami et prit sa mère dans ses bras. Jacob le fixait, intrigué par sa phrase, mais préféra ne pas insister étant donné les circonstances. Quil l'invita à venir s'asseoir, mais il était trop anxieux pour cela. Il tournait comme un lion en cage en se demandant pourquoi c'était si long et surtout si c'était grave.

Quelques instants plus tard, un médecin arriva dans la salle d'attente.

– **Clearwater ?** demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

Seth et Sue se levèrent et s'avancèrent vers lui.

– **C'est nous !** répondit le jeune homme. **Comment va ma sœur ?**

– **Elle a eu deux côtes cassées et l'épaule déboîtée suite à l'agression et à sa chute, ainsi que quelques contusions au visage, mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger…**

Jacob s'était lui aussi rapproché pour écouter. Son cœur manqua un battement à l'annonce du diagnostic. Certes Leah n'était plus en danger, mais ses blessures étaient tout de même graves. Jacob s'en voulait terriblement à cet instant et pensa qu'il aurait dû être à sa place, qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. Sortant un peu de sa torpeur, il prit la parole.

– **Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ?**

– **Vous pouvez, mais elle est encore sous sédatifs.** expliqua le médecin. **Il se peut qu'elle somnole encore un peu quelques temps.**

– **Mais… Tout va bien, docteur ?** insista Seth, mal à l'aise. **Je veux dire… Est-ce que… Ça va ?**

– **Oui.** sourit le médecin. **Hormis les côtes et l'épaule, il n'y a rien à déplorer.**

Seth émit un soupir de soulagement et serra sa mère dans ses bras.

– **Allons la voir, M'man.**

Jacob lui aussi fut grandement soulagé, même s'il savait qu'il s'en voudrait encore longtemps.

– **Je viens avec vous…** décréta-t-il.

– **Toi, tu te casses d'ici avant que je ne te règle ton compte**. grogna Seth en lui lançant un regard noir.

– **On est ensemble elle et moi je te signale, tu n'as pas à m'interdire quoi que ce soit la concernant et je n'irai nulle part tant que je ne l'aurai pas vu !** répliqua Jacob sur le même ton.

Seth allait répliquer, mais Sue l'arrêta d'une geste vif avant de s'adresser à Jacob.

– **Va la voir. Je crois que vous avez pas mal de choses à vous dire…**

– **Mais, maman…** protesta Seth.

– **Ne discute pas, Seth. **gronda-t-elle.

Jacob remercia rapidement Sue et sans même se préoccuper de Seth, se dirigea vers la chambre de Leah. Arrivé devant celle-ci, il hésita un instant, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'il allait voir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que leurs retrouvailles après quatre jours d'absence se passeraient dans un hôpital. Il regretta amèrement d'être parti et surtout d'avoir encore une fois manqué à sa parole. Il soupira un bon coup et entra doucement.

Leah était allongée, la tête tournée vers la porte d'entrée. Elle espérait voir arriver son frère ou sa mère, et son cœur se serra en apercevant Jacob. Elle détourna difficilement la tête, refusant de l'affronter.

Jacob referma derrière lui sans la quitter des yeux. Elle avait une attelle qui immobilisait son bras droit et quelques marques de coups sur le visage qui commençaient déjà à se violacer. Après un instant à la regarder, la gorge nouée, il s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise près du lit.

– **Comment te sens-tu ? **s'enquit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Leah retira sa main et grimaça en lâchant un gémissement plaintif, sous le coup de la douleur.

Jacob eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle avait fui son contact. Il s'était imaginé qu'elle lui en voudrait, mais le vivre était encore plus douloureux. Il cacha difficilement sa tristesse et ne savait trop quoi dire pour s'expliquer et se faire pardonner. En réalité, il avait terriblement honte de son excuse et hésitait à lui avouer qu'il s'était endormi et n'avait pas vu l'heure.

– **Je suis désolé… **souffla-t-il, incapable de trouver d'autre terme pour qualifier ses remords.

– **Je suis enceinte, Jacob. **lui dit-elle sans le regarder, avec un calme qui l'étonnait de nouveau.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, une expression étonnée et déboussolée sur le visage.

– **Qu-Quoi ?**

– **Je suis enceinte.** répéta-t-elle froidement.** De quatre semaines.**

Jacob n'arrivait pas croire ce qu'elle lui disait. Ça ne devrait pas l'étonner à ce point, vu qu'ils essayaient depuis des semaines déjà, mais l'entendre l'annoncer était malgré tout un choc pour lui. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et esquissa un sourire.

– **Wow ! C'est… C'est fantastique ! Quand l'as-tu su ?**

– **Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine.** claqua-t-elle, toujours sans le regarder.

Jacob était encore trop sous le choc pour se rendre compte de l'attitude de la jeune femme. Il réalisa soudain quelque chose.

– **C'est ça que tu voulais m'annoncer ? C'est pour ça que tu étais à cran ces derniers jours ? Et moi qui ne trouvais pas une minute à te consacrer… Oh mon Dieu, il va bien ? Je veux dire, il n'a rien ?** s'inquiéta-t-il en pensant à l'agression.

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

– **Oui, il va bien, mais ce n'est certainement pas grâce à toi !** cracha-t-elle.

Jacob afficha une expression torturée.

– **Je sais, je m'en veux tellement si tu savais, j'ai… **Il baissa la tête et se décida à lui avouer la raison de son retard.** J'étais tellement épuisé en rentrant de Tampa que je me suis endormi et… Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer…**

– **Regarde-moi, Jacob… J'ai failli perdre mon enfant, ce soir, alors tes excuses et tes explications, je m'en tape !** rugit-elle.

Jacob baissa de nouveau la tête et ferma les yeux, tant la culpabilité et le sentiment de honte qui l'accablaient étaient forts.

– **Tu as raison… Ce qui compte c'est que vous alliez bien toi et le bébé… **Il se leva, hésitant un instant sur l'attitude à avoir avec elle, puis l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête avant de reculer. **Ta famille a envie de te voir, alors… Je vais te laisser, je repasserai te voir demain…**

Il avança jusqu'à la porte et garda la main sur la poignée un instant avant de tourner la tête vers Leah.

– **Je suis vraiment désolé Leah… Et je t'aime, quoi que tu penses de moi en ce moment. **dit-il avant de sortir.

Leah le regarda partir, le cœur en miettes. Elle en voulait tellement à Jacob pour ce qui s'était produit qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter de lui avoir donné autant d'importance dans sa vie. Elle se disait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû accepter de continuer leur relation, ou du moins de s'impliquer autant. Elle savait qu'elle aurait eu mal en se séparant de lui après être tombée enceinte, mais sûrement pas autant qu'en ce moment, où elle se sentait délaissée et trahie. Elle fondit en larmes aussitôt que Seth et Sue pénétrèrent dans la chambre, et libéra sa peine avec sa famille.

Jacob, lui, était sorti de la chambre complètement bouleversé par les évènements récents. Cette soirée ne s'était pas du tout déroulée comme il l'espérait. Non seulement la femme qu'il aimait s'était fait agresser, mais leur enfant qu'elle portait à présent avait été mis en danger à cause de son stupide et impardonnable retard. Il passa devant Quil et Embry sans un mot, sans même les voir, trop plongé dans ses pensées aussi noires qu'un abysse.

Quil se lança à la poursuite de Jacob, inquiet, et le rattrapa sur le parking de l'hôpital.

– **Jake ! Attends ! Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

– **Rien voyons ! Tout va très bien Quil ! On vit dans un monde merveilleux où la femme que j'aime se fait passer à tabac et où l'enfant qu'elle attend de moi aurait pu y rester ! Je vis un vrai conte de fée, tu ne vois pas ?** dit-il, sarcastique en déverrouillant sa voiture.

– **Elle… Elle est enceinte ?** hoqueta Quil.** Oh merde… Mais… Tu ne devrais pas rester avec elle ?**

– **Tu crois pas que c'est ce que je ferais si elle voulait bien de moi ? Bon sang, c'est à peine si elle me regardait, Quil, et quand elle le faisait, je pouvais clairement voir dans son regard que je la dégoûtais, qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de moi à ses côtés et honnêtement, je ne suis même plus sûr qu'elle continue à m'aimer après ça…**Répondit Jacob avant de monter dans sa voiture.

Quil ne réfléchit pas deux fois et grimpa dans la voiture de Jacob à son tour.

– **Je suis sûr que tu te trompes, Jake… Bon, OK, pour l'instant, elle est assez secouée, mais quand elle aura récupéré, ça lui passera ! **

– **J'ai mis notre enfant en danger, Quil ! Je ne sais pas si je me pardonnerai à moi-même, alors elle, n'y pense même pas…Maintenant descend de cette voiture, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul… **

– **Même pas en rêve, mon pote ! Tu m'as sur le dos jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que tu rentres chez toi en un seul morceau !**

Jacob soupira bruyamment, mais finit par démarrer, sachant qu'il ne démordrait pas. Il se gara sur le parking d'un bar et descendit dans la ferme intention de boire jusqu'à plus soif. La seule bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui avait été la grossesse de Leah, mais le reste, il était déterminé à l'oublier, ne serait-ce que le temps d'une nuit.


End file.
